


Psyche Soldier

by RighteousMaximus



Series: Roundabout [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Gen, Not tagging all the thieves and side characters, Ryuji Says Fuck, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 140,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Akira Kurusu must find her own family amidst the chaos of Tokyo.  A retelling of Persona 5 Royal with less bullshit.  Complete.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Roundabout [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800583
Comments: 201
Kudos: 251





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you avid readers might know that i've done a p5 fic before. It wasn't my best work and I'd like to think i'm a better writer now than when I was in college. While this is a retelling of p5r (which upon starting is not out in the West yet) it's not a true retelling. I'm changing a lot of things that i found, frankly, awful. 
> 
> Regardless, spoilers for some of p5r and base p5.
> 
> Standard Kamoshida warning for the first few chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we set our scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prelude of sorts and an introduction.

It's a slow, quiet Saturday afternoon for Sojiro Sakura. His 'lunchtime rush' (and isn't that a joke) had just left and it's just a salaryman on his day off nursing the same cup of coffee. The news is quiet in the background as Sojiro mindlessly tries to clean off a lipstick stain, and he glances up with a smile at one of the tiny cameras Futaba left a week or two ago. The salaryman takes off his glasses and places them on the counter, sweeping his hands through his hair as he exhales, heavily. Sojiro might not be the best at customer service, but he knows this much. He drains the French press and tops off the customer, a quiet thank you coming from pursed lips.

"What's wrong?" Sojiro leans back against the counter, eyes quick to spot any latent messes.

"It's my niece," the man puts back on his glasses and smiles. It's a very fake smile, but Sojiro doesn't bring it up. "Something happened and she's being sent here to Tokyo. Thing is, she doesn't have a place to stay."

"What about you?"

The man laughs, but it's bitter and heart-rending. It reminds Sojiro of when - never mind. No use going down that road. "Sharing a one-bed apartment with a sixteen-year-old? One who has a record? What would people think?"

"What's she like?" Sojiro nods lightly, trying a taste of a new brew he's been trying. It's bitter near the end, and he's over-extracted it. He jots down some notes in a crisp hand as the customer takes another sip.

"Quiet. A classic country good girl. I don't know what happened, it's wrapped up so tightly no one can tell what's happened. Just...now she has a record."

Something...clicks in Sojiro's heart. He doesn't think about Wakaba (damnit) or Futaba's closed door with only a text message that he needed to pick up a different processor - 

If there's one thing that can be used to describe Sojiro Sakura, it's that he has a bleeding heart. Yeah, he can try and hide it, but it doesn't last long. He scowls as he tries to remember when the last time he cleaned the attic was.

"She can stay here. I've got an attic she can use."

"Really?" The customer jumps to his feet, pulling out his wallet and starting to thumb out some bills. "Please, we'll pay you - "

"I'm not taking your money," Sojiro raises his hands complacently. Goodness knows he could use it, though. "Besides, we're close to the Yongen stop and if she's got a school that'll take her - "

"Shujin is willing to accept her. No clue why." The man turns downcast and Sojiro grimaces. He can see the headlines already - 'prestigious school reforms criminal'. Give him a break. 

"Fair enough. Tell her parents that I'll have her for the year."

"Thank you, sir," The man bows, deeply. "I'm going to leave some bills here, but you're not going to notice them until I'm gone, all right?"

"Fine. But what's your name? And the girl's?" 

"I'm Takuto Maruki. And her name is Akira Kurusu."

* * *

_Chat - Student Council Group Chat (Kenta Amaki, Yumi Kagane, Megumi Gouten)_

_KA: yo did you hear about kurusu_

_YK: yeah she got arrested or some shit_

_MG: Watch your language. This is technically on a school server._

_YK: whatever_

_YK: i heard from tachibana that she assaulted a dude_

_KA: I thought it was compensated dating?_

_MG: Regardless, it is not our place as the student council to discuss this. She was always a good girl, but I guess this is her true self._

_KA: you said it, prez._

_KA: i heard tennis club's already kicked her out_

_YK: Tennis? the whole school kciked her out bro_

_KA: kciked_

_YK: I hate you but yeah she's gone_

_MG: Good riddance. Still, I have trouble wrapping around my head the fact that the treasurer for the student council would involve herself in such activities._

_KA: shows you cant trust everything you hear_

_MG: Also if you two keep texting in class..._

_YK: shit_

_KA: shit_

_MG: Language._

* * *

Akira Kurusu knows that her cell is two meters wide by two meters deep and four meters tall. There are no windows. Just concrete. There's a slab of a bed in the corner and a 'toilet' if one could call it that. Every now and then the door will open and food will be 'placed' on the ground. Usually, the guard throws the food on the ground and it spills. She still has enough pride not to eat off the floor. 

She takes off her glasses to peer through them, and they're still broken. The right lens has a long crack through the side and the bridge is at an unfortunate angle. Akira wonders what her mother would think of her. Or her father. Or, her grandmother. That would be awful. She rubs her eyes and instead of sitting she's on the bed, but everything's hazy. She goes to startle, but can't. She sees cobwebs everywhere, and hears whispers. A young woman's voice, begging her to wake up. 

She shakes her head violently, and she's back to sitting up. How long has she been in this cell? No company except for the person who drops her food, no one since the first beating when she arrived at juvie.

 _Two days_ , a voice whispers in the back of her mind. Akira ignores it. Like she should have ignored that woman.

(That's a lie. She does not regret helping that woman or pushing that man. She regrets nothing. 

This must be rock bottom.)

* * *

Hana Kurusu is pacing relentlessly in her house as she holds the phone to her ear, her husband Tendo sitting down and looking at his phone. 

"Takuto, pick up!" 

"He'll answer when he answers," Tendo consoles, but she ignores him. "He's had it rough ever since R - "

"Hey, sis. I have news." Takuto's voice carries over loudly as Hana puts the phone on speaker and almost slams it onto the table. Tendo does not look away.

"Please tell me you found someone. Why can't you do it?"

"You know I can't," Hana can almost imagine how her younger brother is slumping as he says this. "I'm not in the best mental space to care for her. But I found someone who can."

"Who?" Hana barks, impatient.

"It's a café owner in Yongen called LeBlanc. The man's name is Sojiro Sakura. I - "

"That's great, Taki," Hana drums her fingers on the table. "Can you pick up my daughter tomorrow and drop her at the train station? Tendo and I are too busy." She does not hear her younger brother grumble over the phone.

"Fine. I'll pick her up tomorrow morning. What about her things?" 

"What things?" 

"Like clothes, toiletries. All that."

"Oh, that," Hana waves a hand flippantly and Tendo snorts. "I packed up all her things after we got word of what happened."

"Unbelievable."

"What was that?" Tendo finally gets up and stands next to his wife, resting a hand on her waist. 

"Nothing," Comes Takuto's tinny voice. "Have a nice night. Anything you want me to pass along to Akira?"

"Tell her not to disappoint us again." Hana's voice is hard, but Takuto had already hung up after he asked the question.

Neither Tendo nor Hana notice.

* * *

"Ugh, Sumi, why's your stuff all over my stuff," Kasumi Yoshizawa is very tired this morning. Very tired. "You couldn't have packed up last night?"

"After we binged all of _Super Robot_ \- " Comes Sumire Yoshizawa's voice before Kasumi runs over and shushes her. It's still dark outside, and their father is still sleeping.

"Whatever. Don't want you to be late on your first day at Kosei." Kasumi tries to sound hopeful, but there's a dark shadow in Sumire's eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Sumire nudges her out of the way as they head to the bathroom, elbows and knees knocking as they jockey for position at the sink. "Is it my turn or yours to cook breakfast?"

Kasumi scrunches her nose. "I think it's mine. Hope you're okay with my runny eggs. On your first day."

"Kasumi..." Sumire sighs around a mouth of toothpaste, but Kasumi winks and hip-checks her, resulting in a squawk. They laugh, briefly. 

"Go get packed up. I'll get breakfast ready, and then..." Kasumi trails off, and pulls her hair into her usual ponytail. She sighs. 

A new day awaits.

Half an hour later, they're at the door to their place, their father waking himself up. 

"Well, Sumi," Kasumi trails off and Sumire pulls her into a fierce hug. They have different commutes now, and they split here. "Have a good time at Kosei. I'll see you at dinner and we'll talk all about it, okay?"

"I'm more worried about you. Without me, Kamoshida..." Sumire holds her hand over her arm where a conspicuous bruise lies. Not caused by gymnastics, but by a man. 

"I'm tough enough!" Kasumi puts her hands on her hips, but it's hollow. She's scared.

"I know you're scared, Kasumi." Sumire looks up, and smiles, and Kasumi pulls her into another hug. 

"I just have to have faith. That's what you're always telling me, right?" Kasumi laughs, and there's the smell of rain on the horizon. Sumire smiles, and Kasumi straightens her jacket. "Well, Sumi, I'm off!" She makes her way down the road, her identical twin heading the other way. Their father likes to joke that there's no older or younger twin, they practically popped out at the same time. 

But because of one man, the twin terrors of gymnastics are split. Kasumi feels her lips split in a snarl, hands clenching her bag firmly. Damn Kamoshida. So what if Sumire was gay? Because of him, Sumire was essentially bullied out of Shujin and her reputation is in the pits, even with her stellar gymnastic record. 

Damn him. 

* * *

Takuto straightens his jacket and checks his watch idly. Just a few more minutes before Akira's train arrives. So far, since picking up his niece she's hardly spoken. She's only asked for her replacement pair of glasses, and it saddens him. He remembers when she'd come over to spend time with him and - . Well. Akira would always be so jovial and light-hearted. She's a good kid. Diligent, hardworking. Student council and prospective captain of the tennis team. And then...he sighs.

"Well, Aki-aki," He calls her by her old nickname, but she doesn't notice. Damn them. Who puts a kid in solitary for two days? "Just a few more minutes, and you'll be on your way to Tokyo."

No response. 

"I'll try to visit when I'm in the city. The man you'll be staying with is nice, and very considerate. Here." He passes her a ziplock back and he notices her take it in. "It's got a burner phone, another pair of glasses, a subway card and a credit card. Your parents said they'll give you some money for supplies, but..." he trails off. They both know Hana Kurusu well enough that she'd hand over pocket change. "I'd recommend finding a job while there. Lots of part time gigs hiring!" He laughs. "That's how I got through school, after all."

"Hey, Akira. Look at me?" She turns to look at him and it breaks his heart. He pulls her into a tight hug. "Don't let the city get you down. You've just got to stay strong. Don't be the person your parents or even I want you to be. Forge your own path out there, Akira. Believe in the me who is believing in you." He pulls back, frowning. "Is that anime too old for you to recognize?"

She chuckles, and it's a sad and broken sound. They're interrupted as the train pulls up, automated message playing as the door opens. 

"Well, Aki-aki, your train's here." He gestures as she shoulders her bag, stuffing the ziplock into her backpack. "Love you, kid."

She nods, and steps onto the train, and the doors close.

It didn't slip his attention how she didn't talk at all. 

Takuto checks his watch. Plenty of time to get to his next appointment. But he watches as the train leaves, wind rustling through his hair. Spring is a good time for new beginnings, after all.

* * *

Akira shudders to consciousness as the automated message says they've reached Yongen-Jaya. She had that dream again - the cozy bed, the cobwebs, the desperation of someone asking her to wake up...

But also...

A contract?

She frowns as she gathers her belongings, in her 160 centimeter height. 

Tokyo daylight greets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're schmoving. Please leave a kudos/comment or anything you want to see in this fic and i'll see if i can oblige.


	2. Adagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira familiarizes herself to Tokyo and winds up in an unpleasant situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah shit here we go again. Small warning for sexist language.

God, her head hurts. Akira tries to brush it off as a remnant of being stuck in solitary for two days straight after getting a thorough beating at the hands of the cops, but a small part of her insists that it's because of the weird dream she just had. She hefts her bag onto her shoulder more firmly and taps through her new phone as the train arrives in Tokyo. Her uncle's words rattle inside her head as she mindlessly edits the settings and finds all the parental controls her parents left on. She laughs dryly, her throat sore. Her vision tunnels as the train pulls into the station.

* * *

_It was almost funny, in retrospect. The one day of all days to help student council president Gouten on next year's budget would be when the bus service was out and Akira would need to walk home. And it would be the one day that she'd stay behind to help the tennis team reorganize the club shed after she edited the budget. And it would be the one day that there would be construction on the main road to home and she would need to take the side streets._

_So when she came across the bald man with glasses trying to force a woman into his car, what else could she do? She knew she should just ignore it. She was the good-natured daughter of renowned surgeon Tendo Kurusu and town council member Hana Kurusu. Her grandmother was one of the town's staples of refined etiquette._

_Akira gripped her bag._

_"The police are all my bitches!"_

_She couldn't stop herself. "Sir, can't you see she doesn't want to go with you?"_

_"You get in the car too, you little slut!" He shoved the woman into the backseat and grabbed Akira's arm, and something spiked_ _. She pushed him off and he stumbled back, tripping over the curb and falling to the ground, head lightly tapping on the bumper of the car. It bled steadily._

_"Damn brat! I'll fucking sue! Your ass is mine!" Akira ignored him, pulling the woman out and trying to usher her away but she shook her head and rushed to the man's side, as Akira ran off._

_"You come back here you little shitty slut!" The man's voice echoed as Akira sprinted home. Damn it all._

* * *

_Akira sat numbly in the chair as the charges were read off. Assault, compensated dating, the works. Someone put a leaf of paper in front of her and she could have laughed at how much was redacted. She numbly heard as the woman testified against her. This is what she gets, isn't it. Her parents weren't even there for the court hearing. Just the judge and the woman and some men in suits and sunglasses. Akira wasn't really aware as her life shatters before her as the restraining order was handed down. To Tokyo she will go, to Shujin academy. They'll find someone to house her. The suits picked her up and dragged her to a car and she gazed listlessly out the window as she spotted some of her old friends gawp from the sidewalk._

_She was painfully aware when she arrived at the prison of the guards beating her, boots landing solidly in her stomach and arms. She was painfully aware as she was thrown into solitary, dark dreams encroaching on reality._

* * *

Akira's vision clears as she steps onto the platform, commuters and tourists crowding around her. She shuts down, eyes going blank behind glasses. She follows the rush of passengers out into the street and her phone vibrates. She looks down and a red eye appears. 

"What the hell?" She mouths quietly, curious. She taps it a few times, and time seems to slow. She slows to a stop in the middle of the crosswalk and everything goes grey. She looks around wildly, her short shag of black hair bobbing in time. In the middle of the intersection a flame grows and a pair of eyes manifest in the middle. She makes eye contact and hears laughing. A spectral arm forms and points at her and she steps back and the illusion is broken. Color returns to the world and is swept up in the throng of people, and she lets herself be carried along. Akira glares at her phone and sees that red eye on the home screen. She drags it to the garbage and it vanishes in an instant.

Instead of going to the address she was given for Sojiro Sakura's house, she instead makes her way to a small side alley. Something draws her there. Is it deja vu if she's never been here before?

Cafe LeBlanc stares down at her. A sandwich board at her feet in neat handwriting reads 'specials: mind your business'. She chuckles and heads inside.

* * *

She mindlessly sweeps, humming a small tune to herself. Luckily her parents hadn't forgotten to send all her stuff to Tokyo and all her boxes are in one corner as she cleans up what seems like thirty years of trash. She sorts Mr. Sakura's personal belongings into one empty box and gathers the rest into a pile of rubbish. Akira had pulled out a ratty t-shirt and has it wrapped around her face in a sort of mask as she cleans off the desk. She feels vindictive and pushes off all the garbage on it, loose objects falling to the floor with a clatter. She smiles beneath her mask, but freezes as a realization hits her.

Have her parents ever done this? Has her esteemed grandmother, Hikari Kurusu ever touched a dustpan in her life? Probably not. Old money and all that. She pauses from stewing in anger and arranges a curtain in a corner, a small changing area. Thankfully Mr. Sakura gave her a few towels and sheets to use at the public bath nearby. It could be worse. 

But this is rock bottom. She sits heavily on the futon she's piled onto a few milk crates and drops her head into her hands. No support, no help. 

That isn't right. 

Mr. Sakura has been nicer than expected. Her uncle promised to visit. She could make a new start. If this was rock bottom, then the only way she could go was up. Akira jumps to her feet, snagging the broom and dustpan. She just needs to keep her head down and do well in class, and she'll be back home in a year. Hopefully. She rubs a hand on her dirty pants.

"You doing all right?" Mr. Sakura peaks his head around the staircase. "Wow, you've done a good job. Of course, since you're a girl I expected you'd do a good job cleaning."

She glares at him.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He raises his hands in defense before rubbing his forehead. "Look, when you're done bring all the trash onto the stoop and leave all my stuff out in the back. I'm locking up. But remember, if I catch you using any of my things, you're out of here."

Before she can provide a rebuttal he tromps down the stairs, heavy footfalls echoing through the store. Her hands flex on the broom. She spares a second to look at her phone and sees that weird eyeball app again. Akira grunts and deletes it, again. Malware. The only thing on her mind is cleaning, for now. The future can come later.

* * *

"Now, remember that if you do anything out of line you'll be kicked out. You should consider yourself lucky a prestigious school like us accepted you!" Principal Kobayakawa slams a meaty paw on his desk. Akira does not flinch. 

"Now, unfortunately, it seems that your record has already been leaked to the students. We couldn't trace it, but..." He gestures aimlessly, and Akira feels herself scowl. 

* * *

_"I don't care what you think, you'll leak her record. Show she doesn't belong here."_

_"B-but, sir, I - "_

_"Do you want to stay on the team? Or do you want to stay like trash? Perhaps my encouragement wasn't enough?"_

_"I - I - "_

_"It's a simple yes or no."  
_

_"Fine, I'll do it. But - "_

_"No buts. This school only needs me as it's star and headline!"_

* * *

"Ms. Kawakami has your things. We'll be expecting you tomorrow in class." As Kobayakawa explains, Ms. Kawakami hands her a folder. Akira opens it tentatively to see her student ID and a map of the school. She nods and slides it into her bag.

"While I understand you were on student council and the tennis team, I don't expect you'll be welcomed with open arms." The principal is smiling as he says that and Akira schools her features into a semblance of calm. "However, if needed the volley ball team could always use a new member."

Something feels off at that. Akira can't place it. She goes to open her mouth but Ms. Kawakami shakes her head discretely and she shuts her mouth.

"Now, be thankful that we came here on a day off for you," Kobayakawa grins and Akira tips her head slightly. "Get out of here."

"No need to tell us twice," Akira hears Mr. Sakura mutter under his breath and they make a quick escape. Part of her feels bad for Ms. Kawakami, but it seems neither of them had a choice. She steels herself. If this is rock bottom, she has no choice but to gather her wits and start climbing.

* * *

Akira almost falls off the slab as the sound of metal on metal wakes her up. For a second she thinks she's back in solitary, but instead she's in this weird blue room.

"Welcome," comes a booming voice at a desk. "To my Velvet Room. I am Igor, and these are my assistants, Caroline and Justine. They are here to aid in your rehabilitation."

"Rehabilitation?" Akira echoes as she comes to her senses, stepping up to the cell door. One of the little kids slams her rod against it and electricity courses through the metal. Akira shrieks in pain, but keeps holding on. Her anger builds and pours out. "What rehabilitation! I've done nothing wrong!"

"The room takes the shape of the heart's desire. You know you have done wrong and want to fix yourself." The other little kid sounds sad, but Akira holds on. It hurts, but she powers through. 

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Akira shouts. 

"You have been brought into this game to see if your will is stronger than society's," Igor chuckles as she finally lets go of the door, nursing her sore hands. 

"A game?" Akira whispers. "That's all this is to you?!"

"Hey!" The first warden snaps and points her baton at Akira. Something hits her like a shot to the heart and she falls back, sore. "You will treat our master with respect!"

"You have forged a contract that says you will take responsibility for your actions," Igor says, like he's reading off a script. "You will hold yourself to that. But I can see this is a waste. We will meet again when you have forged your own power."

"Time to wake up, inmate!" The second warden frowns at her and the room dims as she fades out.

* * *

When Akira wakes up, sweaty, she notices a small burn mark in the shape of a key on her right palm. Her alarm blares in the early morning darkness as she gathers her things, slapping her phone. This sweaty, she needs to take a shower. She grimaces as she makes her way to the bathhouse, and idly remembers her dream. A prison? Rehabilitation? 

If this is rock bottom, she has no choice but to power through and show everyone they are wrong about her. 

* * *

"No! She's innocent!" The blonde-haired boy yells, desperation in his voice as Kamoshida kicks him. "Leave her out of this!"

" **A potential princess** **?** " The king sneers and leers at her, disgust crawling up her spine. He takes off her glasses and she spits on him. He backhands her, viciously as she falls to the ground. " **Fine! You die first!"**

"Don't do this!" The blonde starts but freezes as spears meet at his throat.

Something calls to her.

If this is rock bottom, then - 

_It wasn't a mistake, was it?_

Akira shouts in pain, a headache forming. Please, no - 

_Saving that woman? Doing what was right?_

She isn't religious, but she prays as her hands go to her face, and finds a mask.

_If you do nothing, this loud-mouthed boy with a heart of gold will die. Then, you will die._

Pleasepleaseplease - 

_Vow to me. I am thou, and thou art I. Call upon my name and release thy rage!_

Nowhere to go - 

_Show the strength of thy rage and will, to ascertain the powers of hell itself!_

Why - 

_You have nowhere else to go but up. Will you accept others' shackles and names? Will you chain yourself?_

"Hey, Kamo-shithead."

" **What did you say? You'll die first, you little slut!** " Kamoshida gestures and she thinks she sees a bright pink speedo. Blades force her up as she continues to feel at her mask.

_O R W I L L Y O U B R E A K F R E E_

Akira screams as she rips the mask off and a gust of wind blows everyone back.

"ARSENE!" Blood pours down her face as she is engulfed in flames. Anger. Power. 

She will crawl up from the depths of hell if she must.

A knife materializes in her hand and Arsene pushes her forward. A scream rips from her throat, and she runs wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty intense, right? Well, now we're in the meat and potatoes of the game. As usual please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you've already left one.


	3. Andante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira makes some new friends, and some enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bass boosted akira voice* show me your true form
> 
> Also i love writing Ryuji

The knights dissolve into strange pumpkins with lanterns and Akira braces herself, idly spinning the knife in her hand. It's a cruel and jagged thing, and she can feel Arsene urging her to use it.

 _Channel your hatred into energy...and unleash it!_ He howls, and she snaps her fingers at one of them, a bolt of dark energy lancing into it. The pumpkin-thing falters and charges, Akira dodging nimbly. She slashes once, twice, and then pins it beneath a heeled boot. Her coat swirls behind her as she stabs down, fiercely, and it dissolves into nothing. The other pumpkin knocks her with its lantern and she growls, recoiling. Something twists in her soul, and Arsene laughs.

"Ravage them!" She shouts, and Arsene kicks rapidly with his bladed heels and the pumpkin floats to the ground. She feels a burst of energy and grabs it - 

"Dude, did you just tear that thing in half?" Ryuji's voice is shaky as he steps up next to her and she looks over what she's wearing. Her red gloves are covered in a golden ichor, and she looks behind her to see her new waist-length hair. That's odd. "Never mind that."

 **"You bastards won't get away with this!"** King Kamoshida yells and charges, but Ryuji head butts him harshly in the stomach, sending the monarch into the far depths of the cell. Ryuji snatches his keys and locks the door as he drags Akira out.

"How do you like that, shithead?! C'mon, let's get out of here! Wait, dude, what're you wearing?"

There's a flash of power and Arsene's voice dims in her head as her coat melts into her school uniform. "That's odd."

"How're you so calm about this? Come on, man, let's haul ass out of here." He takes her by the wrist and she notes he's limping a bit, one of his legs bent at an awkward angle. Akira lets him drag her out, mind too occupied by recent events.

* * *

"Are...are you a mascot character?" Akira kneels a bit and rests her hands on her knees as she and Ryuji run into the weird cat-thing.

"I'm not a mascot or a cat! I'm a human, and my name's Morgana!" The cat whines, but she senses something in him. "If you let me out, I'll get you out of this palace!"

"Hey, Aki-Aki, you sure we can - yiii - " Ryuji freezes as Akira glares at him for using that nickname. "Fine. Akira, you sure we can trust the cat?"

"I'm not a cat! And I sure know a lot more about our situation than you, monkey man!"

"Enough!" Akira rolls her eyes as she stands up straight, summoning Arsene. Her coat flashes on her for a second as his claws tear open the door, her outfit fading back a moment later. "No name calling. We're all going to get along in mortal peril."

"But he started it - " Both Morgana and Ryuji say at the same time and Akira crosses her arms. 

"We're. All. Going. To get. Along." Anger simmers below her surface, but shame bubbles up quickly, her hands covering her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry, please forgive me - "

"Girl, you're fine," Ryuji knocks her shoulder with his, a shark-like grin on his face as Morgana jumps down, brushing off his stubby little legs. "You're right. Okay, cat-dude, no arguing while we're in danger. Agreed?"

"Ryuji..."

"Deal, monkey-man." Morgana reaches up a paw and Ryuji rolls his eyes as she bends down to shake it. Akira can hear his knees popping as he descends, but the hairs on the back of her neck prick up as she hears the skittering of metal on stone.

"Intruders!" A knight growls, and it explodes into a cluster of fairies. That's odd. "For King Kamoshida!"

"Ryuji, get back, find cover!" Akira shouts as she snarls, her hair growing out and her coat settling on her body. Morgana smirks as he steps up next to Akira.

"Akira, right?" Morgana looks up and she nods. "Let me show you my power, Lady Akira! Zorro!" Morgana does a cool little spin and the specter appears behind him. A gust of wind puffs up beneath one of the fairies and it shrieks, falling to the floor. "I, too, have a Persona! A Persona is a representation of your inner will and strength, and I can see you have a strong sense of justice powering yours. Now, battles follow a set rhythm - "

"Each enemy has a weakness or resistance and we have to knock them down to steal victory, correct?" Akira butts in, spinning her knife. Her mind reels, flashes of pain in the back of her eyes.

"You pick it up quickly, Lady Akira. Don't worry, I'll keep track of enemy statistics for you!"

"Got it. And just call me Akira, will you?"

"No can do!" Morgana seems very chipper for the situation they're in, but she'll excuse his excitement for his freedom. "I am a knight and you are a lady. Of course, with power such as yours you hardly need protection, but - "

"Morgana, dude, just listen to the scary lady," Ryuji butts in, but squeals as he jumps back, dodging a bolt of lightning. One of the fairies giggles. Akira throws herself into the mindless haze of battle. Arsene goads her onward, telling her to let her wrath run free and wild, to show no prisoners - 

And she does just that. She plasters on the faces of all her old 'friends' who abandoned her, her parents who shipped her off with nary a word or care - 

Akira hardly notices when her costume fades away again as combat ends, mindlessly stabbing a hunk of dream-flesh.

"Dude, quit it! It's already dead!" She goes to stab behind her as someone grabs her shoulder, but it's only Ryuji and she shivers. 

"Oh my god, Ryuji, I'm sorry - "

"Don't worry about it, dude. We gotta get outta here. Morgana, you know where an exit is?"

"I do. But Lady Akira, while I admire your rage and strength, you must control yourself. I'll make a deal with you two. I'll help you in this Palace if you promise to help me delve into Mementos, and - "

"Dude! We'll discuss a deal later," Ryuji butts in, and Akira notices she's shivering, unsure. 

"I see," Morgana crosses his arms and nods. "Lady Akira, you must be more sure of yourself. Only then will you fully wear the attire of a Phantom Thief. But the exit is this way." He trails off, feet little whirlwinds, and Akira giggles. When was the last time she laughed?

* * *

Akira and Ryuji tumble out of what Morgana called 'the Metaverse' in a mix of limbs and plaid. It hurts. 

"You alright, dude?" Ryuji mumbles curses as he peels himself off the alley's concrete, pulling up Akira a moment later. "That was. A lot."

"An understatement," Akira mutters as she brushes off her skirt after taking his and. She checks her phone, belatedly seeing that weird eye-con (hah) and the time. 

"Ryuji, we're super late, it's almost eleven - "

"What are you kids doing here?" Akira freezes. It's a pair of police. Fuck. She's done for. Akira sees Ryuji fumble and sighs deeply. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well. Uh, there was a castle?"

"Ryuji," She elbows him and swallows thickly. Akira hears Arsene encourage her, and she moves on. "I was on my way to class, and was cornered by some thugs. We go to Shujin and it's my first day and I got lost, and he protected me and scared them off, but I was scared, so - "

"It's okay, miss," one of the cops nods, stepping forward. She takes a step back and Ryuji slightly moves an arm in front of her. She's thankful for the gesture. "Let's get you to class. And young man? Good on you for protecting an innocent girl." 

She could laugh at that. If only these men could see her record. She numbly nods, and she and Ryuji make their way to class.

"Quick thinking, Akira," Ryuji whispers to her as they follow the cops to Shujin. 

"Well, think about it," She hisses back. "I don't think a cop would believe that there's just a big castle here in Tokyo."

"Ohhh."

* * *

She stands at the front of the class, Ms. Kawakami's glare on the back of her neck. Akira blinks owlishly behind her glasses as she bows. "My name is Akira Kurusu. I'm a new transfer. I was held up today. I look forward to learning with you all."

"Okay, thank you, Akira. There's a seat behind Ann." Akira nods and hefts her bag onto her shoulder. As she walks down the aisle she hears her classmates whisper. Seems the principal was right and everyone knows her record. She grits her teeth and resists throwing her bag on the ground in anger. 

_Stoke your rage for those who are worthy_ , Arsene whispers. _Not these fools._

She nods. There's an oppressing sense of isolation and loneliness in this classroom. Despite being in Tokyo, an extremely populated and dense city, she feels alone in this classroom. 

"All right class, let's resume where we were. If you could open your literature book to page 45..." Ms. Kawakami trails off and starts writing on the blackboard as Akira fishes out her textbooks. and a pencil. She pushes the bridge of her glasses up her nose. She's made the first step in her journey upwards. The least she could do is make the top of the class. Spite is a powerful motivator, she thinks, and Arsene chuckles.

* * *

"Class is dismissed, everyone," Ms. Kawakami straightens some papers on her desk. "You know who you are if you have clean-up duty. Akira, could I speak with you in the hallway?"

Akira hears some people jeer at that, but she mindlessly tidies up her desk and puts everything back in her bag. Everything has it's place and if there's one thing (and only one) that Hikari Kurusu engrained in her granddaughter, it was that cleanliness was next to godliness. Organization is key. She hears Ann, that girl in front of her and from the street, mutter something about her being a liar, but she ignores it. Akira steps out into the hall and moves to the side where Ms. Kawakami is.

"Yes, Ms. Kawakami?"

"Listen, I don't know what your deal is with being late today, but you didn't do yourself any favors." Akira goes to open her mouth, but Ms. Kawakami powers on. "And with Ryuji too...I'd stay away from troublemakers like him. Even with your record leaked, you could have a good reputation if you keep your head down and away from him."

Akira hears a faint chuckle behind her as Ms. Kawakami glares. She rolls her eyes. 

"I'd suggest heading home, Akira. I don't think many clubs will accept you. I let your caretaker know you were late, so..." Ms. Kawakami trails off, and Akira fills in the blank. Her teacher rubs her eyes and walks off, tired.

"Yo, Akira. You wanna head to the roof? We got some stuff to talk about." She turns and there's Ryuji, hands in his pockets with a sharp grin. 

"Aren't we not allowed up on the roof?" Akira asks, but she follows him anyway, random students pointing and talking. 

"Your point?" Ryuji tosses his head back, and it's an endearing look. They make their way to the staircase and Ryuji looks suspiciously back and forth before kicking the door open. He sardonically bows and waves her forward. "After you, Lady Akira."

She flicks his forehead and he laughs. The roof is a nice place. There're a few plants where a curly-haired student is tending to them, and a set of plastic chairs and a table.

"Ah, Ryuji!" The student looks up and stands, dusting off the dirt from her tights. "Come to help me today?"

"Sorry, Haru, not today. Got something to discuss with a friend," Ryuji jerks his thumb back and Akira bows. 

"So, who's your friend, Ryuji? Oh, I must apologize! I'm Haru, a senior. Don't worry about calling me senpai, though."

"I'm Akira Kurusu. I'm the transfer student. You've...probably heard of me." Akira is nervous as she steps forward to shake Haru's hand, and the senior has a firm grip.

"I'm not one for gossip. But if you're a friend of Ryuji's, you must be a good person."

"Haru..." Ryuji blushes as the two girls giggle. 

"But I can see you need some space. I hope you'll help me with gardening later, Ryu!" Haru waves as she leaves and Ryuji throws himself onto a chair, bag slapping on the ground a second later.

"So, can I call you 'Ryu' or - " Akira sits next, and Ryuji glares.

"Only if I can call you 'Aki-Aki'." Akira glares at him. "But seriously, we need to talk about the shit we saw earlier. That...that wasn't the real Kamoshida in there, was it?" He tilts his chair back onto the two rear legs.

"I don't think so," Akira rubs her chin with her pointer finger. "He would have said something in class, then. And you heard Morgana's spiel about cognitions and stuff. Since Kamo-shithead represses that side, he probably won't remember that."

"That's a good nickname for the sick fuck," Ryuji nods. "But we're going back, right?"

"What?"

Ryuji's chair slams onto all four legs. "We gotta stop him, Akira! There are too many questions I have for him to answers for. Besides, I need your help. I'm defenseless in there, and you've got that sick-ass Persona-thingamajig. I hate askin' for help, but..."

"Fine. Fine! We'll go back to the death trap." Akira sighs into her hands. 

"You're a good friend, Akira."

"So, we're friends now, are we?"

"I figured we were after all that shit happened."

* * *

"So I heard you actually went to class today," Mr. Sakura's voice is sarcastic as Akira enters the shop, and she freezes. Thankfully, it's empty, with darkness settling over Tokyo. "Your teacher, Kawakami, called and said you were late."

"There was an incident, I'm sorry, please don't kick me out - " She's rambling and she hates it - 

"I'm not going to kick you out, don't worry. Come on and sit down at the counter." His back is still to her as she sits down, bag plopping on the ground. A second later, there's a steaming plate of curry on the counter in front of her. "I promised I'd look after you. I'm sorry if I was harsh, it's just..." Mr. Sakura leans back, stroking his beard. 

"Whatever. Eat up. I won't be able to cook for you every night, but if you help out here in the store every now and then I'll teach you how to make a genuine Sakura-style curry and coffee. Deal?"

She nods her assent as she digs in, and tears spring in her eyes. 

"Damnit, don't cry on me." Mr. Sakura digs around in his pocket before pulling out a tissue. "Here, wipe your face. You don't want your curry getting too salty, do you?"

* * *

Thankfully, the next day there are no weird castle incidents on Akira's way to school. But there's a Shujin first-year with red hair looking at her oddly from her seat as Akira hangs onto the handrail, bag pressed to her chest. An elderly woman comes by.

"Pardon me, dear, do you mind if I take your seat?" She asks the first-year and she nods, getting up. There's a flash of movement and a generic suit takes her seat on the train, spreading out in the minimal space there is. The elder sighs and makes her way down the car as the first-year scowls and moves closer to Akira. She wants to say something, but the first-year holds her tongue. They disembark and start their walk from the subway to Shujin.

"The nerve of some people! I can't believe it!" The first-year snaps, and anger crosses her face. "Sorry, that just came out. I'm Kasumi Yoshizawa, a first-year. Are you the...?" She trails off.

"I'm Akira Kurusu. I'm a junior. That was a really awful thing for that man to do." Akira doesn't miss as Kasumi notices she avoided the question.

"I can't believe it. You have faith people are good, but then..."

"Some people think they have power over others and exercise it in awful ways," Akira nods. "That's how the world works. Doesn't mean it's fair or okay."

"I know what you mean," Kasumi scowls. "Anyway, are you part of any clubs or anything?"

"No, I'm the president of the 'going home club'," Akira jokes, and Kasumi laughs.

"Fair enough. I'm on the gymnastics team, one of the rhythmic ones. Only one, now..." She trails off and Akira doesn't bother her on it. "But I'll give you a warning. Stay away from Kamoshida. He's...he...my sister..."

They step through the gates, and there is the volleyball coach there at the front door.

"Ah, Kasumi! So good to see you. Sorry about your sister. Guess she couldn't handle the rigor." Kamoshida chuckles, and Akira's rage builds. 

"Not that you had anything to do with that," Kasumi barks.

"Well, maybe if she had joined the volleyball team...ah, you must be the transfer student. Sorry about your record." Kamoshida is smiling as he says this, and Akira frowns heavily. 

"A pleasure, Mr. Kamoshida. If you'll excuse us, we have class to get to." Akira tries to move forward but Kamoshida grabs her arm and she freezes.

"Oh, don't go yet. Let's just talk for a bit. Kawakami's gonna be fine if she hears I was talking with you."

"And what the hell do you think _you_ 're doing?" Akira couldn't be happier to hear Ryuji as the blond storms up next to them. "Yo, Akira! Kawakami was looking for you. Oh, Kasumi! Good to see you. Your homeroom teacher's also asking for you."

"And why would they send a miserable ape like you to fetch them?" Thankfully Kamoshida lets go of her arm, but it burns. "Never mind. Just get to class. And Akira, think about joining the volleyball team. I know you did tennis, but I think you'd be a good fit." She feels him look over her body and Arsene howls with indignity. She rushes into the school.

"Hey, Akira?" Kasumi says as they near the staircase; Kasumi about to head down to the first-year classrooms and Ryuji and Akira about to head up. "Stay away from Kamoshida. Don't get involved. It's not worth it." And with that, she heads off.

"What's that about?" Ryuji looks over Akira's shoulder. "Well, she could be an ally. Rumor is, Kamoshida outed her sister and she couldn't stand the bullying and left. Of course, no one could tell it was Kamoshida who leaked it, but, y'know. Anyway dude, you ready to head back after class?"

Akira nods, resolute. They part ways at their separate classrooms, and she focuses on schoolwork. 

* * *

Reality bends and twists as they enter the Metaverse, right outside the castle's front door. Ryuji goes to slam a fist on it, but Akira pulls him back with a gloved hand. 

"Woah, dude! You're in your magical girl outfit." 

"I don't want to argue but I guess you're correct. I guess that does make Morgana our mascot."

"I am not a mascot! And I'm not a cat!" Morgana's voice comes from the side of the wall, where he peeks his bulbous head out from a hole. 

"Meow?" Akira lets slip. 

"That's not funny! But, Lady Akira, I see you've managed to permanently express your spirit of rebellion."

She looks down and he's right. She's not sure on the heeled and pointed boots, but the three-piece suit and big coat go together nicely. At least whatever magical girl nonsense is in effect keeps her hair behind her back for a nice effect. It's growing on her. She chuckles at her little pun.

"Well, Lady Akira?" Morgana gestures at the hole. "Shall we continue our exploration of the Palace?"

She nods.

"Lead the way, Mona-Mona," Ryuji cracks his knuckles. "I got a score to settle with the king. If he's treating the volleyball team like slaves, we gotta get evidence and expose him."

"Hm," Morgana nods. "I see there's a lot to teach you two on being a Phantom Thief. I have my work cut out for me. Well, follow me!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we're getting in there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next will have some more castle shit, Ryuji's awakening, the Beef Bowl Debrief, and some good good plot! Shoutout to Marisa for help with some stuff.
> 
> Also, a note. This fic will (probably) not include romance, and will focus more on the friendship and family bonds that Akira makes. If there will be romance....we'll have to see how this fic develops. If i deign to consider it, it's between Ryuji, Makoto and Kasumi. But again, we'll have to see. 
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	4. Arpeggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monkeys and cats talk as life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i checked my outline the only thing i remembered was "beef bowl debrief" which despite repeating saying it a lot still doesn't rhyme the way i want it to

It's somewhere around the third patrol Akira tears apart with her might and magic that Morgana suggests codenames.

"Wait wait wait I thought the king asshole wouldn't remember anything in this world," Ryuji mutters, hefting his backpack onto his shoulder. He had the foresight to stock up on several rolls of bandages and stacks of medicine, and Akira's thanks had brought a small blush to his cheeks.

"Well, it would be more fitting if we had codenames!" Morgana jumps up and down to try and get eye-level with Ryuji, and the blond chuckles. "Lady Akira, do you have any ideas for your codename?"

Akira cradles her chin in a gloved hand. "I don't know. Any ideas, Ryuji?"

"How's 'bout - " Ryuji busts out a dramatic pose, wincing as he flexes his leg. "Magical Thief Girl Luna!" 

"I didn't know you watched Sailor Sun Scouts. Or you had anime tastes from the nineties," Akira chuckles.

"Aw, shuddup!" Ryuji frowns. "It's my mom's favorite, okay?"

"Can we please focus?" Morgana butts in, but they're distracted as they watch as a fairy turns into a mask.

"Akira, what was that?" Ryuji squints and Akira tries to remember something Igor said. She frowns and tears off her mask.

"Come, Pixie!" The fairy reappears but she clutches her head as a haze of static falls over her sight. She sees and hears other names - Asparas, Nekomata, gods and demons and - 

She comes to with Ryuji pulling her up from the floor. "Akira, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, Ryuji," she brushes his hand off. "It's - it's called the Wild Card." It comes to her in a haze of pain. Why does she feel she's done this before? 

"You'll be Joker, then, Lady Akira!" Morgana summons Zorro to wash a small healing spell over her, and the pain fades. "Our wild card in the deck, our Joker."

"Works for me," Akira stands up and grunts. "What about you, Morgana?"

"I'm gonna call him Mona, if that's fine," Ryuji mutters and Morgana hisses in response.

"It'll be...acceptable," Morgana crosses his arms and pouts. "If Lady Akira is alright with it."

She gives a lackadaisical thumbs up. Morgana keeps speaking. "If you can assimilate more Shadows and Personas, we'll get even stronger. After all, pulling a quick one over your enemies is one of the first rules of being a Phantom Thief! In no time you'll be stealing treasure stylishly!"

"Uh huh," Ryuji kicks the ground a bit, a frown on his face. "Whatever you say, Mona-Mona."

"Now listen here, Ryuji - "

"Nope. We're not arguing now." Akira presses a hand to Ryuji's chest, pushing him back. "We're still in enemy territory, and if you two don't get along, you're both going in time-out."

"Akira, you can't be serious - " Ryuji quirks an eyebrow.

"Call her Joker while we're in the Metaverse, Ryuji!" Morgana jumps up high but Akira stares him down and he stops bouncing. "I'm sorry, Lady Akira. I let my emotions get the best of me. I swear as your knight to do better. I make no promise for Ryuji, but - "

"Morgana, you can't apologize for your actions and insult Ryuji in the same sentence. Now apologize." Akira crosses her arms and Morgana pouts.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Ryuji."

"I'm sorry as well, Mona. I'm probably a bad Phantom Thief, huh?" He flexes a fist. "I'm too personally invested."

"I'd say that makes you a good Phantom Thief. You're determined to seek justice."

* * *

"Man...it's so accurate I could laugh." Ryuji clenches his fists as he looks in the jail cells, mockeries of sports equipment tormenting innocent students. "Akira, Morgana, I'm gonna need some time. I need to memorize their faces so in the real world I can talk to 'em...maybe get them to fess up to Kamoshida's wrongdoings." 

"Just as long as you realize these aren't real. They're cognitions formed by Kamoshida - however, this does indicate he sees them as his slaves. His prisoners of fate." Morgana closes his eyes as he nods. "Lady Akira, if you could stand watch for us? Your Wild Card would be most effective at fending off any foes."

"Fine," Akira waves a hand flippantly. "As long as you two don't bully each other too much." She slinks into the shadows as Ryuji walks to the nearest cell, eyes scanning.

Morgana clears his throat. "Ryuji."

"What?"

"I don't like you too much. You're loud, energetic, noisy..."

"Mona what did Akira just say."

"Let me finish! However, your heart burns for justice and it's the heart of a true Phantom Thief. I'm sure if you acquired a Persona it would be strong from your sense of resolve." Morgana jumps onto Ryuji's shoulder, who almost topples over from the weight. "If I ever annoy you and pick at things, some of those flaws are ones that I want to correct in myself. You are a good friend to Lady Akira, and I'd ask that you look out for her."

"Only if you do the same," Ryuji grins. "I might be a dumb monkey, but I look after my friends. And if I tease ya, know that I don't mean it seriously. We good, Mona-Mona?"

"As long as you promise not to call me that ridiculous nickname!" Morgana jumps off and saunters a few feet away, wary. "Just know we're on a tight time frame. Hurry it up, monkey-boy."

"Fine, kitty-cat," Ryuji jeers, but both he and Morgana have smiles. They don't notice Akira smiling as she overhears them from the doorway. 

* * *

Ryuji drops to his knees as the knights pin Akira and Morgana to the ground. "Damnit...this is all my fault!" 

**"Quite right!"** Kamoshida booms from the balcony, a wide grin on his stupid face. They were so close to the exit! **"After all, 'track traitor', you're the reason why the track team is no more!"**

"No! That's bullshit! It was your coaching that did it!"

 **"Maybe if the coach hadn't put up a good argument I would have settled for breaking his star's leg..."** Kamoshida muses. 

"What?" Akira whispers.

**"Did he not tell you? How like your betrayal! The only star the school needs is me and the volleyball team! I had to teach them a lesson. So I broke this idiot's leg and called it self-defense. You didn't know his mother's a weak spot? Or his absent, dead-beat dad?"**

"You shut your fucking mouth, Kamoshida!" Ryuji points angrily. "You're responsible!"

"You're really gonna let him walk over you?" Akira shouts. 

"Yeah! Where's your resolve, Ryuji!" Morgana says, before the knight kneels harder and the cat whimpers in pain. 

**"Of course he can't! He's a weakling,"** Kamoshida walks down the stairs and Ryuji trembles. Damn it all! **"Just give up and watch as I kill your friends...and see your suffering!"**

 _Really? Is that all?_ A voice rings in his mind and he clutches his forehead in pain. 

_You made me wait quite a while_ the voice chuckles. _You want power? Let us form a pact._

Fuck, it hurts!

_Since your name has been tarnished, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc?_

Fuck!

_Your friends will perish if you do nothing. Let the skull of rebellion come forth! I am thou, and thou art I._

"KAMOSHIDA!"

_T H E R E I S N O T U R N I N G B A C K_

"Fuck you! And...and stop looking at me with that stupid shitty smile on your face!" Ryuji screams as he feels around his face, a mask covering it. He tears, and it hurts but he burns as he breaks his chains.

"Hell yeah!" Ryuji looks at his new outfit, and turns to see his Persona behind him. "Wassup, Persona? Now, let's go, Captain Kidd! Zio!" He pulls a pipe from nowhere and his Persona waves a hand, electricity coursing down it. Ryuji grins and sprints over to the knight pinning Akira and he swings, sending it flying into a wall with a dull thud. "Come on!" He shouts again, and Captain Kidd materializes in front of the knight on Morgana and he hits it with the prow of his ship, knocking him off.

"Come on, Morgana, up and at 'em!" He pulls up the cat, running over to help Akira up. "Joker, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ryuji. Glad to see you make it." She grabs his hand and he pulls her flush against his chest, accidentally. Even with her thief heels she barely reaches his chin, and he swallows thickly, happy his mask covers his face. "Come on, Ryuji," she steps back and punches his arm. She settles into a ready position and Morgana jumps to cover her right side as Ryuji moves to her left.

"Awright, Kamo-shithead!" Ryuji pulls out a shotgun (listen even he doesn't know where he's getting this stuff) and cocks it, snarling. "What else have you got?"

* * *

The last of the knights fades into dream-matter as another troop fills in behind him. Akira groans. "I think it might be time for a tactical retreat, everyone."

"Hell no!" Ryuji raises a fist. "We've got 'em on the ropes!"

"Ryuji, they just got reinforcements!" Morgana stomps a paw. "And we're tired. We need to escape."

 **"Leaving so soon?"** Kamoshida leers and suddenly - aw, man, that's gross! Akira wants to die. On one arm is Ann, clad in a very skimpy bikini. And on the other - 

"Ryuji, don't you dare leer at Lady Akira!" Morgana tugs on Ryuji's leg urgently.

"Shit, sorry." He looks down and crosses his arms. "That's fucked up, yo. As if it wasn't obvious enough that you only see women as objects." It's a copy of Akira, in her own tiger-striped bikini, a pair of fake dog ears on her head. She's stroking Kamoshida's arm, and he tickles her chin. The fake giggles vapidly. 

Akira sees red. She pulls out her pistol and fires, the bullet landing solidly in the in the fake's skull, and it fades.

"Ah!" Morgana shouts. "It must be weak because he doesn't have a solid cognition of you!"

"Not the point, Mona!" Ryuji runs over and grabs Akira's arm. "Well, you wanted to go, so let's go!"

Akira shakes her head, the red fading from her vision. What? She needs to be better at this. They scramble out of the Metaverse soon after.

* * *

"Do you feel bad about leaving Morgana behind?" Ryuji scratches the back of his head as he and Akira land in the alleyway. 

"He'll be fine. Oh, wow, it's only been like an hour and a half." Akira pulls out her phone. 

"Well, we got some time to kill. Rush hour'll be hell for you getting to Yongen. Howsabout I treat you to some Tokyo food? Besides, you know my backstory. Only right I get to know yours." Ryuji looks up shyly at this, and she can't fault him. She just nods, spent, and he pumps a fist in victory. It's like no time at all before they're sitting down, hot bowls right in front of them.

"Come on, you're a growing girl!" Ryuji smiles as he picks up the ginger as Akira looks on in fear. "The ginger really makes it better." She's helpless as he shovels on a ridiculous amount, and says nothing.

"There! That should be good!" Ryuji puts in inordinate amount on his own beef bowl and stirs violently, somehow not spilling it everywhere. He digs in with gusto as Akira picks at her bowl. "What's wrong? Not a fan?"

"I..." She brushes her bob out of her face. "I just don't know where to start."

"The beginning's usually a good place to start." He grins around a piece of steak and she raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Fine." She goes into her story, monotone, as Ryuji stares wide-eyed.

"Damn. So you got fucked over by shitty adults in power too, huh?" 

She nods, eating a small bite, smiling slightly. Ryuji was right, the ginger really does help. "Yeah. So now I'm here."

"That sucks, man. Well you got your pal Ryuji here to help you out."

'We're still friends, right?" She asks, tentatively. 

"Sure!" He smiles brightly, and she feels a bond growing. A shining chariot, ready to overcome any obstacle. "Besides, we got those sick-ass Persona things. We're in this together to stop Kamoshida."

"Quite right." She bats away Ryuji's hand as he tries adding more ginger to her beef bowl. "Stop that. You're like a cat."

"No, Morgana's the cat." 

"Glad to see you two made up."

"Well, it would be sucky if we were at each other's throats the whole time. 'Sides, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

* * *

"Man, rush hour's still killer," Ryuji says as Akira looks at the subway line. "I'd say you should kill some more time before heading home. I'd explore, this is a pretty neat part of town. Anyway tomorrow we have the volleyball rally. We can snoop around and ask the people I memorized about the abuse. Sound good?"

Akira nods.

"Cool! Here, gimme your number and chat ID. That'll make things easier." They exchange phones and they tap furiously.

"Ryuji, I saw you have the Metaverse Navigator. The eye-con or whatever. Promise me you won't go in there alone."

"Promise. Now, I gotta dash, I promised my ma I'd help with dinner tonight. See you tomorrow, Akira!" He waves, happy, and darts off, Akira stuck on a sidewalk. She only meanders a few meters before she sees Ann talking on the phone.

"What - that's not what we promised! Leave Shiho out of this!" Akira stays back a bit.

"That's not the deal, Kamoshida! Don't you - oh, god. No..." Ann crumples on herself, phone slipping out of her hands. Akira grabs it and presses it back into Ann's hands, smiling. "Akira? Did you..."

"Let's get you sitting and something to drink." Akira takes her hands and looks around, spotting a 24/7 diner. She pulls Ann into it and into a booth, quickly ordering some water and an iced coffee for Ann.

"You couldn't have gotten me soda or juice? I hate coffee..." Ann pouts and Akira smiles, pushing over a smile crate of sugar. "Not the same and you know it."

"Hah. So...that was Kamoshida?"

"Yeah." Ann slumps back. "I'm a model part-time and Kamoshida knows it. He's pressuring me to go on dates with him so he doesn't spill it to the school. And to also keep my friend, Shiho on the team. Volleyball is almost all she has, and..."

"Let me guess. He's going further and further or he'll kick her off."

"Yeah. It's funny, you're a lot nicer than the rumors say. And you're easy to talk to..." Ann turns to thank the waitstaff as she gets her coffee, mindlessly pouring in milk and sugar, only to frown as Akira pulls back the fifth packet.

"Meanie. But yeah, I just don't know what to do. Like, I don't care about the rumors about me at school," Ann stabs the table with a finger, incensed. "But Shiho? She's...she deserves better."

"She's really important to you, isn't she?" Akira takes a sip of water.

"Yeah, she's my best friend. I've known her elementary school. And this is just...ugh, it's the worst!" Ann takes a sip of coffee and sticks her tongue out. "Blech. But you and Ryuji...you're up to something, aren't you?"

"I..." Akira trails off, unsure. 

"Just...stay away from him, okay? He's dangerous."

"Isn't he also dangerous to you?"

Ann crosses her arms, unsure. "Look, Ann." Akira clears her throat. "You shouldn't have to deal with him. But we're trying to take him down. It's not right that he's the king of the school and can get away with forcing you to do things that aren't right."

"I know. It's just...it's just a crappy situation."

They sit in silence for a few more minutes before Ann gets a call from her modeling agency. She wraps it up quick and stretches, standing up. "Well, Akira. Thanks. It's good to have someone else on my side." Akira feels another bond, lovers who communicate and progress forward. 

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow in class, okay, Ann?" Akira reaches over and squeezes Ann's hand and the blonde smiles. 

"You're a good friend, Akira. Not at all the violent delinquent who threatens people into compensated dating or shivs them in the back."

"Is that the rumor?" Akira chuckles. "That's a good one."

* * *

"As you all know, you need to get changed into your gym clothes for the volleyball rally," Ms. Kawakami finishes a line on the chalkboard and dusts her hands on her skirt. "Remember to be on your best behavior." She deliberately looks at Akira, and she doesn't care for that at all. The class scatters to the changing rooms as Ann walks up next to Akira.

"You want to sit with me and Ryuji?" Akira smiles at Ann, but she shakes her head.

"Sorry, but Kamoshitter needs me on the front lines." Akira laughs at the name. "Anyway, give my best to Ryuji. We were in the same homeroom in middle school."

"Really? What a coincidence. Just...stay safe, okay?" Akira squeezes Ann's hands as they split, Ryuji coming over a moment later.

"Yo, Akira! You know Ann?"

"Yeah, she's in my class. She's been having her own issues with our king."

"Huh," Ryuji crosses his arms. "Thought she was his little pet."

"That's harsh," Akira frowns.

"No, I mean - " Ryuji huffs, scratching the back of his neck. "I thought they were tight. But if there's friction...we can use that. Anyway, after the rally let's split up and talk to the various volleyball members and see if they're being abused. I've got them written here," he wiggles his phone, "and we can split them up by class."

Akira nods. "Shall we head into the gym?"

"Right behind ya, Akira."

* * *

_Chat - Ryuji Sakamoto and Akira Kurusu_

_RS: yo akira_

_AK: hey. any luck with your group?_

_RS: nothin_

_RS: when i accuse em they just calm up_

_RS: clam up i cant fukcn type_

_AK: fukcn_

_RS: you know what_

_AK: sorry._

_RS: no your not_

_AK: *you're_

_RS: i swear to FUCKIN god i'm gonna beat your ass_

_RS: bust out Captain Kidd and fry you_

_RS: srsly you got anything_

_AK: i got nothing either. people are too bsuy talking about me or Ann and Kamo._

_RS: bsuy_

_AK: you're hilarious._

_RS: *your_

_AK: that's wrong and we both know it._

_RS: eat shit, akira_

_AK: up yours, Ryuji._

_AK: actually, meet me in a few. I want to talk to Mishima._

_RS: the kid who got spiked in the face? yeye i'll see you in a few_

* * *

"Yo, Mishima. You got a sec?" Ryuji leans against a locker as Akira stands on Mishima's other side, boxing him in.

"R-Ryuji! And Akira. W-what can I do for you?"

"Level with us," Ryuji leans in. "Are the rumors true? Is Kamoshida abusing you and the team?"

"I don't know what you mean!" 

Akira pokes his shoulder and he yelps, his sleeve sliding up. 

Ryuji whistles. "That ring bruise come from volleyball or a grab?"

"You should know better, Ryuji!" Mishima fumes. "Of all people to defy Kamoshida..."

"Well, if it isn't Mishima and the Track Traitor." All three freeze as Kamoshida walks up, bulky arms crossed behind his back. "Mishima, practice is starting soon."

"Can't you see he's not feeling well?" Akira gestures to the large bruise on Mishima's face. "You spiked him in the face!"

"Yeah, eff off!" Ryuji scowls. 

"You'll never improve that crappy form if you don't show up, Mishima. Or would you rather be trash the rest of your schooling career?"

"You can't talk to him like that!" Ryuji's gaze is black with fury.

"Fine..." Mishima whispers. "I'll come."

"Good!" Kamoshida nods confidently, and only now does Akira notice the large crowd around them. "You need to get with the program or get lost! And Akira, if you want to join the team, just let me know." He winks at her and her guts tumble. He walks off, the crowd dispersing.

"It's no use." Mishima is despondent.

"What?" Ryuji turns, confused.

"Everyone knows he's abusing the students. The principal, our parents, most of the staff...but as long as he pulls in money it's fine."

"That's bullshit!" Ryuji shouts and Akira sends a Look at him for cursing in school. 

"Forget it, Ryuji," Mishima straightens his shirtsleeves. "You of all people should know it's useless to go against him. Just leave us alone. Haven't you done enough?" He walks off, and the two Thieves are silent.

"C'mon, Akira. We need to discuss this privately." 

"The roof?"

Ryuji nods. 

* * *

"Fuck!" Akira flinches as Ryuji yells, kicking over one of the plastic chair. He storms over to another and sits down. "Is it all useless? What can we do?"

"I have an idea." A voice comes and they look around, until a black cat peaks his head out from over the roof. "I'm happy I found you two, after you left me in the Palace?"

"Meow?" Akira smiles.

"That's not funny, Lady Akira!" The cat yowls, and jumps down. He pads over and jumps onto the table, sitting on his haunches with his tail wrapped around his legs. "But I'm glad I found you."

"Morgana, that you?" Ryuji scowls and pokes Morgana's cheek.

"Ah, you can understand me! Everyone else just heard meowing. So we should be good at discussing your plan on overthrowing the king. I heard that your plan didn't work. So you have no choice but to use my plan. My master plan."

"Which is?" Akira goes to pet Morgana and he purrs into her hand.

"Ah, that feels nice..."

"And you say you're not a cat," Ryuji chuckles.

"Shut it, monkey!"

"Do we need another talk on manners?" Akira squeezes his cheeks and Morgana whines.

"No, we're fine! But it involves stealing the treasure of the Palace. The manifestation of Kamoshida's evil actions and desires. Then, he'll confess."

"Wait, all desires? Even the will to live?" Akira sits back.

"Yes. That is the risk. But isn't it one you're willing to take? If he will use underhanded methods, then so will we. But this mission requires the utmost of commitment and resolve." Morgana nods, resolute. 

"We'd have to steal his heart, huh." Ryuji leans his elbows on his knees, contemplative. "Man this really is like that one anime my mom likes..."

"Ryuji, focus!" Morgana goes to swat at his face but Akira catches his paws and gives him a Look. He pulls his paw back. "I'll let you two sleep on it. But I have a feeling you'll agree with me in the end." With that, the cat slinks away.

"Damn...so that's our only option, huh?" Ryuji rubs his eyes.

"Seems so."

"Fuck. I'll text you tonight what my decision is. But I have a feeling I know what you wanna do."

Akira can feel a fire behind her eyes. "It's only fair. If he punishes the students, we just have to punish the king."

* * *

It's late when Akira makes her way back to LeBlanc. 

"Good to see you, kid," Mr. Sakura says from the counter as he writes in a notebook. "How was class?"

"Not bad," Akira makes her way to the staircase.

"Oh, kid," Mr. Sakura says and she turns at this. "Thought I heard something up there." She frowns. She is not expecting to see Morgana on her desk when she gets upstairs.

"What are you doing here!?" She hisses. "This is a restaurant!"

"I needed a place to stay!" Morgana yowls not-too-quietly. "Listen, I'll make a deal with you as a partner. You help me, and - "

"What the - is that a cat?" They both turn to see Mr. Sakura at the top of the stairs. "You know this is a restaurant, right? I could get my license revoked for this!"

"Is that the master of this place?" Morgana asks, and Mr. Sakura's face softens a bit. 

"Mr. Sakura, it was homeless but he seems trained. I promise - "

"Look, you can keep it on a few conditions. You feed and water and shelter it." Akira freezes as Mr. Sakura continues. "It doesn't show up downstairs during hours. And finally...I get to name him. How about Prince?"

"His name's Morgana."

"Hmm. Well as long as he's behaved it's fine." Mr. Sakura smiles briefly and heads downstairs as Akira and Morgana breathe a sigh of relief. She turns to the cat.

"Okay, partner. Some rules. You do NOT under ANY circumstances look at me when I'm changing."

"Of course! I'd never impugn my lady's honor."

"If you're gonna be staying here, you teach me all about being a Phantom Thief."

"Obviously," Morgana puffs out his chest. "In exchange for teaching you how to be a thief and how to make thieving tools like smoke bombs and all, you'll help me recover my identity at the depths of Mementos. We have a deal, partner?" He extends a paw, and Akira shakes it.

"Deal."

They freeze as Mr. Sakura comes back up the stairs again, a small plate of curry in one hand. "I couldn't help myself, your cat was making such sad noises. Here, eat up, Morgana. Make sure to lock up before you go to sleep, kid."

"Of course, Mr. Sakura." Akira bows as Mr. Sakura places the curry by the desk and Morgana rubs Mr. Sakura's leg. The owner chuckles and rubs the cat's head.

"If we're going to be doing this, call me Sojiro. Or Boss." He stands up, brushing off his knees. "Just make sure to take care of Prince Morgana."

"I like the sound of that," Morgana says around a mouthful of curry. "Mm, this is good. Give my regards to the Boss."

"Morgana's very thankful, Boss." Akira smiles.

"You can understand him?" Sojiro strokes his beard and she can see evident smile lines. "Ain't that funny. Anyway. Have a good night, kid."

"You too, Boss." He heads down the stairs, and the only noise is Morgana munching on curry until he coughs.

"Spicy!"

"Do you want some milk?"

"Please?" Morgana looks up at her with kitty eyes and she sighs. 

"Fine. But after, we get started tonight."

"Deal, Lady Akira."

When she finally returns with a small glass of milk (to Sojiro's unending delight), Morgana is cleaning himself on her bed. "If you clean your junk on my bed I'm shaving you bald."

"Lady Akira, I'd never...!" She feels two more bonds start to grow; one leading downstairs with the smell of coffee and mentorship and the other to magic and growth. She doesn't know what Igor is smoking as she sits at the desk, Morgana throwing some trash on the desk and starting to ramble about cognitions, but she believes it.

* * *

Akira curses her short legs as she sprints after Ann down the hallways and to the front of the school. The way Shiho had seemingly hung in the air, before gravity took her in its cruel clutches...she shakes her head.

"SHIHO!" Ann screams as she rushes to her friend's side. "Someone, call an ambulance!" She shouts to the crowd, but no one does anything. "Someone, please!" Ann's crying until finally someone calls a hospital.

"Why'd you do it, Shiho...?" Ann clutches Shiho's hand, and it's not a pretty sight as Akira reaches their side.

"I just...I just didn't want you to be hurt anymore..." Shiho wheezes. "Akira...please, look out for her..." And then she passes out.

"No, Shiho, stay with me!" Finally an ambulance arrives, its siren whining as it pulls up. Akira pushes Ann to follow Shiho into the ambulance and it drives off, the crowd staying shock still.

"Damn..." Ryuji curses as he limps up. "Was that Shiho?"

"And Ann," Akira watches the ambulance drive off. "She went with her." Something catches her eye - Mishima?

"Wait, where's Mishima going?" Ryuji mutters, and chases, Akira not far behind. They finally corner him in a spare hallway.

"Talk!" Ryuji almost slams Mishima into a locker, and Akira pries him back.

"Calm down, Ryuji! Mishima, tell us what you know. Shiho is in the hospital - "

"I'll tell you!" Mishima's shaky as he takes a deep breath. "Sometimes if Mr. Kamoshida is pissed he asks someone to come to his office. And last night it was Shiho. I don't know why he was in such a bad mood! And, and, supposedly Shiho didn't go home last night..."

Akira goes pale. "Then she was with him all night...?" She breathes out.

"DAMN IT!" Ryuji shouts and punches the locker, storming off.

"Mishima, where's he going?"

"P-probably to the faculty office, where Mr. Kamoshida is..."

"Where is it!? Come on, Mishima, take me there!" 

"Okay, okay!" He leads her up the staircase and they manage to catch Ryuji slamming the door to the office open, and thankfully it's only Kamoshida there. 

Ryuji kicks a chair down and props a leg on it as he points at the teacher. "Talk, you son of a bitch! What'd you to Shiho!?"

"Me?" Kamoshida presses a hand to his chest. "Nothing you can prove. Besides, we got a call from the hospital. Poor girl's in a coma, with no sign of waking soon."

"What you did wasn't practice," Mishima mumbles, before picking up steam. "It was abuse! And what you did to Shiho was much worse!"

"Really, Mishima?" Kamoshida stands and grinds. "You're just doing this since you can't make the team. Isn't that right?"

"What? No!" Ryuji shouts but Kamoshida moves on.

"After all, that's why you leaked poor Akira's record. Just to stay on the team, right?"

Akira hears blood rushing through her ears and Mishima falls to his knees. "It's not his fault, asshat!" Ryuji snarls. "It's all yours! And you'll pay!"

"Enough!" Kamoshida slashes an arm across his chest. "You three are now going to be expelled for assaulting a teacher. I hope you're ready to see your last day in two weeks, at the next conference."

"You can't do that!" Akira shouts, and doesn't hold herself back.

"Who'd believe two delinquents and a failure?" Kamoshida sneers. "However, I might be willing to...negotiate if you take Ann or Shiho's place. Who knows? As I said, volleyball could suit you, Akira." He winks at her. Arsene howls. 

"You son of a bitch!" Ryuji howls and goes to punch, but Akira grabs his arm. "Huh?!"

"Don't, Ryuji. I want to punch him as much as you do, but he's goading into you. Besides, we have our secret plan, right?"

"Oh, right!" Ryuji grins and steps back. 

"Out of my sight, all of you!" Kamoshida steps forward and tries to look down Akira's shirt. She snarls and steps back. "Your futures are all mine for the taking." He shoves past the three, and it's silent.

"Come on, Akira," Ryuji says after a moment. "Let's go. Seems Morgana's plan it is."

"What are you talking about? You should scared and desperate to get your futures back!" Mishima cries. "I know I am."

"Scared?" Akira echoes. "I'm furious. And we're going to get our futures back."

* * *

Ann wipes away the lingering tears as the ambulance drops her back off at Shujin. The school day's over anyway, but it beats waiting for the subway. She sees distantly Ryuji, Akira and a black cat enter an alleyway before everything shivers and wavers. What the hell is going? What are Akira and Ryuji wearing now? 

And why is there a nineties' anime mascot there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got beeeeeg chapters! We got plot, we got dialogue, we got character development. I excised the ryuji/morgana rivalry now cuz i don't care for that shit at all. was also considering introducing makoto here but felt like nah. Next chapter will have Ann's awakening, the calling card, the aftermath, and a prudent decision to hire some therapists for Shujin. Note the plural. Wink wink.
> 
> Anyway, big shout out to Marisa for helping me with some ideas and please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	5. Legato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thieves make their first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter i got sidetracked by video games
> 
> uh stay safe irt corona virus, wash your hands, etc.

Akira legitimately wants to scream. This isn't a new phenomenon since arriving in Tokyo, but sometimes, Morgana really gets on her nerves. His fawning behavior and simpering attitude towards Ann is a little uncomfortable. Also, Ann not leaving is really annoying.

"Ann, it's very, _very,_ dangerous in here," Akira stresses, crossing her arms. "We're fine because we have Personas but you're defenseless and hotheaded."

"Like you and Ryuji aren't?" Ann snaps back, hands on her hips. "I know this is about Kamoshida, so spill!"

"Wow, Lady Ann! You picked it up really quick!" Morgana gushes and Akira glares at him. He yips in fear. 

"Listen, Ann," Ryuji pushes his mask onto his forehead and frowns. "We are technically the professionals. Just don't do something dumb and run off, okay?"

"Oh, run off?" Ann snarks and gathers her wits.

"Ann, please - " Akira opens her mouth but Ann storms off into the Palace and she lets loose a loud, long groan. "I. Cannot believe this."

"Best believe it, pal. Hm, that doesn't work," Ryuji scratches his chin. "Bud? Dude? Bro? Girl?"

"We have larger concerns!" Morgana stomps a paw. "Lady Ann is running away and we have to save her!"

"We do, yes," Akira nods. "But Morgana, you know Kamoshida is perving on her, right? So your little affectations are probably making her very uncomfortable."

"I didn't think about that," the not-cat murmurs, contemplative. "I'll need to apologize to her when we see her next. I had no idea."

"Now you're getting it," Ryuji nudges Morgana in the shoulder with a steel-toed boot, grinning. "You gotta respect women, Morgana." Akira nods in solidarity. 

"Ryuji how much respect women juice do you drink?" Akira says around a laugh and Ryuji snickers.

"Dude, you have no idea how much I drink. Uh, I mean, Joker! Yeah. Codenames." Ryuji stumbles a bit but Morgana nods at the last part.

"Good correction, Skull," Morgana takes out his cutlass and examines it. "Shall we, Lady Joker? I have a feeling Lady Ann is in a predicament."

* * *

Ann struggles, feebly. She feels drained and empty. Seeing Shiho in the hospital, and now seeing her degraded like this...it hurts. Seeing what Kamoshida thinks of her hurts. "Let go of me you cans of crap!" She kicks, but she's stuck in her restraints. God, what a mess.

 **"Well, Princess?"** The Kamoshitsack sneers, and he squeezes the copy of her's ass. How dare he! But what can she do?

"Hey, Kamoshida!" The door slams open to reveal Akira and Ryuji, still in those ridiculous outfits. Where's Morgana, though? "Leave her alone!"

 **"This is my castle, my Palace!"** The King spreads his arms wide, revealing - ew, is that a pink speedo? Awful. Nasty. **"She should be grateful that Shiho still lives. That she didn't really kill herself after she couldn't handle the King!"**

"Shut your fuckin' mouth hole, you son of a bitch!" Ryuji shouts. "How dare you!"

 **"You wouldn't understand! I'm owed this! All these pretty girls throw themselves at me and want a piece of me! Why shouldn't I abide their desires?"** Kamoshida wraps his arms around the fakes copies and Ann recoils. Or she would if she could.

"That's horseshit!" Akira draws a knife and brandishes it as more knights come in from the side doors. "You're abusing your power and abusing these kids!" Akira goes off as she hears the sound of metal on rope.

"M...Morgana?" Ann leans her head around to see the mascot sawing away at one of her ankle restraints with an over-sized sword. "What're you doing here?"

"Freeing you, Lady Ann," Morgana keeps at his work. "I would also like to apologize if I came across as overbearing early. You have my deepest regrets."

"It's fine, Morgana," she whispers. "But what are you doing? It's..." She slumps. "It's easier if you just give up."

"Don't speak like that, Lady Ann," Morgana finishes with one of ropes and moves to the next. "If he already hates us, it only gives us more incentive, to how Skull would put it, 'to beat his ass in'."

"Is that Ryuji?"

"Yes, Lady Ann."

"This is all my fault."

"What?" Morgana stops to look up, and Ann feels empty.

"If I hadn't rejected him, Shiho would be fine..."

"Lady Ann - " Morgana keeps speaking but something is tearing her head apart.

 _It's taken a bit too long, my dear lady_.

Ah, it hurts!

 _Who is going to avenge_ HER _if you won't? Forgiveness is out of the question, my darling._

Who's speaking...?

 _I am thou, thou art I_ , the voice gives a throaty chuckle, and Ann laughs with her.

_Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself._

She feels hot, like there's fire crawling over her clothes and skin. But it doesn't hurt. She distantly realizes Morgana scampering away from the heat. 

_He has taken everything from you._

Yes...yes! Lend me your power!

_T A K E E V E R Y T H I N G F R O M H I M_

"HEY! KAMOSHIDA!" Ann yells, tearing her arms free from the restraints. This fire is hers, now. "You gonna keep treating me like an object?" She feels something on her face, and she has to get it off. God, it hurts, but when she tears it off with bloody vengeance she feels the power.

"Come! Carmen! You're gonna act like a piece of shit and take the person I care about? Then I will take everything you hold dear!" She points dramatically and Carmen forms behind her, swaying her dress. A fireball hisses out of one of her hands and consumes a weird toilet-looking thing in a blaze.

"Way to go Ann!" Ryuji shouts, running up behind her and knocking her shoulder. "Welcome to the club!"

"Wow, Lady Ann! I always knew you had a strong will of rebellion within you!" Morgana has his arms crossed in pride and Ann realizes she's holding a whip.

"Let's go, Ann!" Akira nods, smiling behind her mask. She tears it off with a flourish. "Arsene! Ravage them!" Some weird-looking suited man appears and slashes through another grunt, and Ann revels in the carnage.

"So this is what you have? A Persona?" Ann asks.

"Uh, yeah," Ryuji mumbles. A skeleton on a boat forms and a bolt of lighting spears through a knight. "That's what we said earlier."

"Oh, my bad, Ryuji," Ann smirks. "I was too busy being tied to an x-bar."

"Yeesh, no need to jump down my throat!"

"Enough talking, more fighting!" Morgana yowls and Ann cracks her whip and it sounds great. First try, too! Go her. She loses herself in the violence until they've pinned Kamoshida to a wall, and Ann has an SMG trained on his forehead. He lets out a shrill squeal and bolts, but she's suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of tiredness. Akira catches her under her shoulder and they share a nod.

"Let's get out of here, guys." Akira nods to the rest and Ryuji nods back. Ann finally takes the time to look over her outfit, and it's...weird. The full body leather is nice, no skin showing. It's got a surprisingly large range of motion, but she's got a cattail and she's definitely not a furry. Ann takes off her mask and looks it over. Her will of rebellion, huh?

"We should probably pick a codename for Lady Ann," Morgana says as they carefully make their way out of the castle or whatever. "How about...cat?"

"You're the cat, Mona-Mona," Ann can hear Ryuji's smirk. 

"You know what I mean!" Oh yeah, he's a talking cat. She resolves to break down about that and all the other nonsense when she gets home. 

"Well, what do you think, Ann?" Akira smiles up at her, and she only just now realizes that Akira's a few inches shorter than her. She takes up so much room with her personality and big coat. 

"Uh...Panther? I guess I have a cat theme going on...wish I could argue with whoever designed that."

"It's pretty snazzy, Panther," Ryuji smiles. "'Sides, could be worse. Could be one of those awful fetishistic outfit things."

"How do you know about those?" Akira asks with an arched eyebrow and Ryuji flushes behind his skull mask. Morgana lets out a small chuckle.

"Listen, Joker. We've all looked up things we shouldn't have and that was one of them."

"I can't believe Skull's the furry this whole time," Ann sniggers and Akira chuckles. Ryuji blushes bright red. 

"I ain't a furry!"

"Quiet down, monkey!" Morgana jumps up and tugs on his arm, making him stumble for a bit. "You don't want to alert the whole Palace, do you?"

"Oh, yeah, blame me," Ryuji scoffs as they make their way to the safe room. "Again: not a furry."

"Sounds like something a furry would say," Akira feigns ignorance but cracks a second later, chuckling into her elbow. 

"Oh my fuckin' god." 

* * *

"So, there're a bunch of factors that go into coffee: water quality, water temperature, grind size, extraction time, dose..." Boss trails off as Akira looks up from her notebook. It's a quiet Sunday and Sojiro's cashing in on having her work. It's slow, so he's teaching her the fundamentals.

"Never mind the the others," Boss strokes his beard and chuckles. "We try to control for as many of them as possible so that we only need to change one thing. So if you look under there," he points under the stand with the French presses, "is a water filter and tank. That ensures we have clean water with just the right amount of soluble content. You know what that is, right?"

"Just the minerals and stuff in it, right?" Akira pushes her glasses up her nose at the question.

"Yep. Smart. I also use electric kettles set for about 96 degrees Celsius for each brew. Again, consistency." Sojiro pokes a button and it starts heating up. "Whenever we brew a cup, we want it to be fresh. So no grinding the beans beforehand or they'll go bad. Now that we have the water all good, we can mess around with the three main factors: grind size, extraction time, and dose. Larger particles means coffee'll go through faster, and the opposite for smaller particles. Anyhow, I've got most of my brews written here." He reaches below the counter and takes out a humongous three-ring binder and she feels her eyes go wide. 

"What?" Sojiro leans back and crosses his arms. "I've got a whole wall of beans." He has a point. "'Sides, I'm not asking you to memorize each blend and brew. Even I don't do that!" He chuckles fondly. "Besides, I have to use the instructions and the beans in the right way or they'll cry."

"The beans will cry?" Akira responds, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's make the house blend. It's a mix of half-a-dozen roasts, so..." Sojiro trails off as he reaches automatically for a container. He's about to continue when the door opens.

"So this is where you live, huh? Hi, Akira!" Ann waves as she steps inside.

"This one of your friends?" Sojiro mutters and Akira nods. "Take off your apron and sit down. Hey, you want coffee or curry?"

"I'm good, thank you!" Ann slides into a seat after giving Akira a fierce hug.

"Not an option, I'm afraid," Sojiro smirks. "When you're done, kid, we'll go over the brewing methods." He turns away and Akira sits down across from Ann.

"So is that your guardian?" Ann whispers and Akira nods.

"Yeah, he's not so bad. I live in the attic here."

"Yikes. That's gotta be rough. But he seems nice. He's not doing anything...suspicious?"

"No, of course not," Akira slumps back. "I was gonna live with my uncle but...family issues came up. So I'm here."

"That sucks, Akira," Ann reaches over to squeeze her hand and it feels nice. "Anyway, I was gonna visit Shiho later. You wanna come?"

They're interrupted as Sojiro thunks down a big plate of curry and two tiny cups of coffee. "What's this about a trip?"

"Oh! Uh. I'm sorry. I'm Ann Takamaki. I'm in Akira's class. One of our friends is in the hospital and I was going to see her."

"I see how it is," Sojiro strokes his beard fondly. "Call me Boss. Or Sojiro. You make sure to look after Akira, alright?"

"Of course!" Ann nods fervently. "She's helped me out a bunch."

"I see." Sojiro nods and takes out his wallet. "Good to see you've got some good influences around. Also, take this." He puts down a small stack of bills. "You don't want to show up to your friend empty handed. Get her some daisies or something, stuff that means get well soon. But what do I know. And when you're done with the curry and coffee, you can leave 'em there. I'll handle it." He's smiling faintly, but fondly, and Akira's heart melts a bit.

"Thank you so much, Boss!" Ann bows in her seat and he chuckles.

"Think nothing of it. People don't do enough good for others these days." He walks back behind the counter, and that's that. The two girls dig into their curry and coffee with gusto.

* * *

Ryuji scratches his head. It's close to midnight, and he needs to put up the calling card thing tomorrow before school. He already knows when he needs to be at Shujin to get in and throw up the cards. The only problem...is the card itself. It needs to be to the point! And punchy! And great!

 _Where are you going with this?_ Captain Kidd snarks in the back of his mind, and isn't that weird? He swears it's just like one of his mom's anime.

_I still do not know what those are._

You got any ideas, then?

_He is a sinner of Lust. And the cat said you need to claim you are going to steal his desires, correct? Then proclaim it so. Hang it on the flag for all to see!_

Huh. Seems his Persona knows what's what.

_I will ignore that._

He pulls up a high-impact font on a splash of red, black and white. "Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the great Sinner of Lust," Ryuji says as he types. "We know how shitty you are and how you put your own twisted desires on those that can't fight back. So we've decided to steal all of your desires that make you a humongous pervert. You will confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so be prepared. From..." He trails off. "What does Morgana call us? Phantom Thieves? And we're stealing hearts, yeah?" He spins in his computer chair. Wait! He's got it!

"From the Phantom Thieves of Hearts." He drags over the shitty MS Paint of the hat with flames and slaps it in the background and layers the text on top of it. He preps his scissors and shrinks it to print twenty times on one page. He takes a deep breath and hits print.

* * *

The blood is rushing through Akira's ears. The tension is palpable in the Palace. High alert sirens blare through the hallways as she sprints from shadow to shadow, her friends behind her. She has the crown tucked under her arm, and they seem to be in the clear. But something feels...off. Something is missing. She finds out what it is when they emerge in the main hall, and Kamoshit-face is there, with a leery grin on his face. 

**"Thank you for returning my treasure, you filthy thieves!"** He cackles and it tears from her arms with a growl coming from her lips. Damn it. It floats serenely over his hand as he leers at them. **"If you nasty little shits won't relent, I have no choice but to use my full power!"**

Ah. Here's the bad feeling. It's when the King transforms into a massive...ugh, she doesn't know how to describe it. She hears Arsene cackle in the back of her mind. The great sinner of Lust, himself. 

But is it the big crown? The goblet full of corpses? The slaves? Or is it the big tongue? Akira doesn't want to know.

 **"Class is in session!"** Kamoshida howls, stomping his feet. The floor shakes. **"Come at me with everything you've got, you little shits!"**

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" Akira shouts, and braces. One of his giant knives comes scything down and she scrambles to the side. That was a bit too close. Arsene hurls curses as Zorro, Captain Kidd, and Carmen hurl wind, electricity and fire, respectively. 

**"Urgh! You fucking losers!"** Kamoshida stakes a corpse and shovels it into his mouth and oh man. It's just disgusting. His wounds start to close. 

"Fuck!" Akira scrambles backwards into Ryuji as they both take a volley of volleyballs. Zorro comes through with some healing, but Akira's mind is racing. "Ann! Take out the goblet!"

 **"No! Don't touch my things!"** The King wails and a horde of volleyballs come flying at Ann. Morgana jumps in front with a gust of wind, sending them off-course. Ann's eyes blaze with fire and she cracks her whip, Carmen incinerating the goblet. 

"Joker! Do you have anything that can weaken him?" Ryuji shouts as he uses his club to knock a volleyball back, sending one of the chained slaves flying back.

"Let me try something! Bicorn!" Arsene fades with a laugh and the next Persona appears, casting tarunda. She switches, trying to weaken Kamoshida, and it seems to do the trick. Another of Carmen's fireballs sends the goblet skittering away and Kamoshida whines as it goes.

 **"Nooooo! That does it! Shiho, bring me a golden ball, would you?"** He slams the ground, and Akira sees Ann freeze as Shiho emerges, wearing - oh, ew. A bunny suit? Really.

 **"Anything...for King Kamoshida..."** it whines, and Ann bristles.

"It's not real, Ann! So let's take it out!" Ryuji snarls.

"I'm sorry, Shiho..." Ann whispers and Carmen poses again, more fire erupting from her palms. The continued fire melts the fake in a moment, and Ann flares up in rage. Her next agi is particularly strong with vengeance.

 **"Mishima, get your ass over here!"** Kamoshida yells again, and another fake trundles over with another large, golden volleyball.

 **"Please, Your Highness,"** the fake whines. **"Please don't hurt me!"**

 **"Hilarious, Mishima!"** Kamoshida cackles and slams his fist on the fake, crushing it into dust. **"Take this! My gold medal spike!"** Stars begin to twinkle as Akira backs up, arms spread wide in front of Ryuji and Ann. She feels something twinkle in her soul, something...old and powerful. What is going on? Her vision starts to fade. She feels herself more than hears herself say the next word:

"Tetrakarn!" A glowing shield appears in front of them, and with a loud 'sproing' the volleyball goes bouncing back right into Kamoshida's face. He howls in pain, and sits dazed and confused.

"Lady Joker, are you all right?" Morgana hops onto her shoulders and she shakes her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mona, I've got an idea."

"I'm listening!" 

"See up there?" Her head is clear now, at least. She points up to the archway. "Can you use that to get to his head and steal his crown?"

"Of course!" Mona puffs out his chest. "You can count on me, Lady Joker! Just keep him occupied!" He jumps off and scurries to cover, his feet little whirlwinds. 

"Skull, Panther! Let's keep him focused on us!" She spins her knife daringly.

"Right behind ya, Joker!" Skull evokes Captain Kidd and he rams into Kamoshida. "What, is that all you got? You gonna get taken down by a bunch of loser kids?" He taunts, smirking widely.

"Don't you dare look away from me, you asshat!" Ann cracks her whip on the ground before lashing it at Kamoshida, the beast grunting in pain. "You'll look as we punish you for your sins!"

 **"Grr..."** Kamoshida groans before leering at Ann. **"You...you...!"** His tongue extends horrifically and Ryuji knocks Ann out of the way, Akira sprinting up in time.

"Joker, stab 'im!" Ryuji grapples the tongue, but he doesn't look too pleased. "This is so fuckin' gross!" Akira sinks her knife into the tongue as Ryuji lets go. Kamoshida rears his head back and Akira lets go at the apex of her jump, tucking into a neat little flip. She slashes as she lands, and Kamoshida cries out in pain. They can do this. They can do this! She looks up to the railing and then, Morgana opens his mouth.

"Oh, you silly, foolish king!" Mona props his paws on his hips and smiles into his kerchief. "Too long have you looked down on others! Now feel the pain of my revenge!" He backs up, stretches, and darts forward in a blur. One moment, on the railing. The next, on the chandelier. The third, Zorro appears in a haze of wind and stabs at the crown, cat and crown tumbling to the ground near Akira's feet. Mona bows. 

"Lady Joker."

"Nice job, Mona," she gives a thumbs-up and he preens. She draws her pistol and aims, the rest of the thieves doing the same. "Now. Where were we?"

Kamoshida swallows thickly, until he is engulfed in a haze of blood and chaos as a single man appears from the wreckage, defeated.

 **"Please, stop! Please don't kill me!"** Kamoshida wails as he kneels. **"You can take my treasure! But please...what should I do?"**

"Confess," Akira nods. "Turn yourself in. Pay for your crimes."

"And remember," Ann leans in with a hiss, a heatwave settling over her as Carmen chuckles mischievously behind her. "That we won't kill you and make you pay with your life. You will remember that we beat you. That you won't abuse anyone ever again!"

Kamoshida fades with a whimper. His castle starts to collapse a moment later, and the thieves bust into a dead sprint.

Akira realizes she hates running for extended periods of time. At least in tennis she was able to stop every now and then! She also does have to commend herself; she is sprinting in heels, which is a new feat. She almost trips when Morgana jumps on her shoulder, but they bust out into the real world as the Metaverse cheerfully announces that the Palace has disappeared. She lifts up the gold medal, Kamoshida's prized treasure. Now what do they do?

* * *

Kick back and gorge, it seems. Ann's piled them into the Wilton's all-you-can-eat buffet after they sold the medal, and honestly, knowing that Kamoshida is in jail makes all the snooty looks and glances at them worth it. "Morgana, do you want me to get you some fish?" She whispers as she jostles her bag, Morgana slipping out stealthily. 

"Yes please!" 

Akira nods and stands up, Ryuji next to her. "So besides your crazy cat's fish, what're you eyein'?" Ryuji throws an arm around Akira's shoulder and she doesn't shrug it off.

"Meat. I haven't had steak in so long, Ryuji."

"Dude, same here," he nods. "I think I saw Ann head right to the desserts table."

"Hey!" Ann sniffs delicately. "I deserve it! And besides, I don't have a shoot for a while, and I'll work it off before then. At least all the food is easy to work off. Where does all your food go, Akira?" Ann sits down with a plate laden with cakes and pastries and Akira frowns.

"Hm...when I was younger it went right to my chest. Now it just kinda..." Akira shrugs. "I haven't been eating well enough to say so." There's an awkward silence as Ryuji's arm falls off.

"Aaaaaaaanyway, I'm gonna get food!" Ryuji marches off with steadfast determination as Akira shakes her head.

"Hey, Lady Akira?" Morgana says as he leaps onto the couch where Ann is, and she mindlessly pets him. "You're in a better place now."

"Thanks, Morgana," Akira smiles tightly and meanders around the tables to the person carving slices of beef. It smells heavenly. However, she's knocked out of her way by some large guys in suits.

"Excuse me?" She says and a bald man scoffs.

"I see this place has gone down since they let the children in," he nods, self-righteous.

"Don't look down on us!" Ryuji steps up next to her and crosses his arms. He mindlessly hands her a plate covered in fish. How thoughtful of him.

"Useless. I will steer this mighty ship of a country myself. Trash like you needs to get out of the way. Men, if you don't mind?" He moves through the rest of the line for the butcher and the suits crowd up in front of her and Ryuji. She balls her hands into fists but Ryuji barks a laugh.

"What an asshole. C'mon, dude." He pulls her back before she starts a fight. "What an asshole!" Ryuji mutters as he puts his plate on the table and slumps, Akira doing likewise. 

"Hmmm..." Morgana cleans a paw before sneaking a piece of fish. "Delicious. However, I feel this is an opportunity."

"How so?" Ann leans back, hands crossed over her stomach.

"There are plenty of awful adults abusing their power everywhere. I say we keep changing hearts and changing the future."

"I don't know, Mona-Mona," Ryuji counters. "You said it yourself there's a high risk of death if we fail. I don't want that on our heads."

"No one would know!" Morgana responds but Ann shakes her head. 

"I don't know...I want to strike back. But...we need to be careful. We can't become too powerful or too large. We need a clear vision."

"A fair point, Lady Ann." Morgana nods. "However, most changing hearts have little risk when in Mementos. I'll show you that later. Only people with major distortions form Palaces."

"So the only time we'd steal a Palace treasure is if the person's really bad, huh?" Akira muses, delicately eating a slice of tuna. Holy shit, it's so good. She almost drools.

"Exactly, Lady Akira," Morgana smiles. "But I'd like your help. We'll explore Mementos, find out the truth of my origins, and stop all the wicked and nasty adults in this town. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts!" 

"Well, Akira?" Ryuji turns to her. "I'm in if you are."

"Me too." Ann places a hand over her heart. "I'm game if you are. We'll stop all those wicked people in power."

"Guess I have no choice, huh?" Akira chuckles mildly. "Sure. From henceforth, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts will strike at those who abuse their power. But only if we are unanimous. Agreed?"

"Of course!" Morgana scratches at his ear. "With you leading us, Lady Akira, I have no fear!"

* * *

_"Agent, do you understand your task?"_

_There is some mumbling from the other end of the line, indistinct._

_"Yes, I've already made the arragenments. You should have the information ready for download at the terminal. Remember, your mission is to observe, not engage. Gain their trust. See what has been going on in that school._

_Some more mumbling assent._

_"Yes, your disguise dossier will be waiting as well. You'll be working with a fellow counselor, someone who's name I can't remember. Starts with an 'M'."_

_A bit of humor._

_"No, it's not me. You'll be working with the girls there."_

_Finally, the thickly accented woman's voice comes through. "Yeah yeah yeah, boss-lady. I gotcha covered. Can I at least bring my axe?"_

_"Absolutely not. You ship out at oh-six-hundred tomorrow. You'll arrive in Tokyo by oh-nine-hundred."_

_"Yeah yeah. And no chain-knuckles?"_

_"I'm hanging up now."_

_They hear a bark of laughter from the other end of the line as they hang up. "Why does the only choice seem like a bad one?" They ask themselves, before they shake their head and get back to work. Something was amiss in Tokyo, and they needed eyes on the ground. Maybe even a robot's eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the kamo arc done! yayayayayya! alsooooooo we're having a new character join next chapter! While in base Royal Maruki is the only therapist I thought it would be better if there were more. Maybe one's a woman. Maybe she's a robot. Maybe she uses a giant axe. Maybe she's barely appeared since her debut. I'm excited to write a Jersey accent is all. Look forward to that next week! 
> 
> Big shout out to my sister who's subbed but doesn't read, and Marisa who helped come up with an amazing line i'll use next chapter. As usual, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	6. Treble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira makes some more Confidants as the fallout from Kamoshida unfurls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing some events of canon, here. In canon, we’re introduced to Yusuke and Madarame before the field trip but I’m rearranging it. Also, a note: if i don’t cover a specific confidant or event, assume that it happens as in canon. There will be some exceptions (notably the temperance confidant will be MUCH different) and they’ll be noted. On with the chapter!

Akira keeps her head propped up with her fist on the diner’s table, eyes struggling to stay open. She’s confident that she did well on the midterms, but with such little schooling to go over, along with the Kamoshida’s threat hanging over her head, it could have been a lot easier. Still, things could have been a lot worse. She’s got a solid place in school, a good group of friends, a growing circle of confidants, and - 

“Hey, Aki-aki. Good to see you.” She startles and looks up, and her uncle is right behind her. 

“Uncle. You’re five minutes late.” Akira gets up and wraps her arms around his waist in a hug, one of his hands patting her on the head.

“Sorry, kid, got held up. Thanks for waiting for me. You order anything?” He lets go and steps around to pull out a chair, almost tripping over the chair leg.

“I got you apple juice, as usual.” Akira takes a sip of her coffee and gestures to the glass across from her. Distantly her mind spins with what Sojiro’s been teaching her. It’s not a great cup of coffee.

“You know me so well.” He takes a sip and sighs. “Anyway, thanks for meeting me and taking time out of your busy schedule. But you look good, Aki-aki. A lot better than when I dropped you off at the train station.”

“I’m keeping busy. I’m working a ton of jobs, got some good friends, and I just had midterms. So I hope you’ll excuse me if I’m a little drained.” Akira leans back in her seat and takes off her glasses to clean them. 

“Nothing wrong with that!” Takuto chuckles and takes another sip of juice. “Speaking of school and midterms, did they go well? Somehow your mother found out we’re having brunch and wanted me to ask, in between the threats and warnings.”

Akira snorts, “Of course she would. They’re fine. My record got leaked so no tennis or student council, but I’m keeping busy.”

“Sorry, kid. That’s awful.” He looks remorseful and Akira pouts.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” He goes to open his mouth but Akira points at him. “No therapizing with family, remember?”

“Got me there!” He raises his hands in mock surrender and Morgana jostles her bag a bit. “You got something in there?”

She freezes. “Nope!” The bag moves again. Discreetly, she opens it to let Morgana stick his head out and he glares at her. She ignores him. “Anyway, how have you been? How’s work been?”

“That’s...actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” He rests his elbows on the table as a waitstaff comes by. “I’m fine with my juice. Aki-aki, you want anything to eat? My treat.”

“Uncle, you don’t need to do that.”

“Too bad.” He crosses his arms and they both chuckle.

“Just today’s special, please,” She smiles at the waitstaff and they nod diligently, running off. “Well, Uncle?”

“I got a job offer at a school.”

“That’s great! I know you wanted to research kids and their desires and stuff. And I’m sure schools could use counselors in these times.”

“Well, about that...I’m working at a place called Shujin. You ever hear of it?” He has a wistful smile and her jaw drops.

“Uncle, are you serious?”

“Haha, I know, right? Of course I can’t give you therapy because of so many reasons, and they’re hiring a woman to help me.”

“Anyone I know?” She takes another sip of coffee before mindlessly stirring in milk and sugar.

“You don’t know any other therapists, so probably not. We’ll both find out who she is at tomorrow’s assembly.”

“Huh. You think they’ll address Kamoshida?”

“Who’s to say?” He takes a long sip. “With all the media coverage I can’t imagine they won’t.”

“Fair enough.” They lapse into a comfortable silence. A minute later, a bowl of soup lands in front of Akira. “A bit warm for soup for May.”

“That’s what you get for not looking at the menu, kid,” Takuto jokes, but his hand accidentally brushes his glass and it goes over the edge. Akira’s hand shoots out and grabs it almost automatically.

“Woah! Nice work, kid. Good reflexes.” She rubs her head at his compliment, but she feels proud. “Anyway, even if you’re on probation, I think it’ll be good if we try to spend some time together. I might not be able to give you therapy, but I’d like to think I have some good advice.”

“You sure, Uncle? How would Mom feel about this?” She’s hopeful, but wary. Her uncle and mother’s arguments were legendary.

“Let me put it this way - have you gotten any of the money she said she’d send? Has your father done anything for you?”

“Good point.” She feels another confidant blooming, a councilor’s kind hand with familial warmth. It feels nice. 

“So!” He claps his hands together, a bit too loudly. Some of the other patrons glare at them and he sheepishly smiles and waves back. “Tell me all about your friends!”

* * *

Ryuji gives her a nod as the Thieves head into the auditorium. It’s been a bit since the last assembly where Kamoshida confessed, and while Akira knows what’s going on, Ann and Ryuji don’t.

“What d’you suppose this is about?” Ryuji shifts his weight onto his good leg, arms crossed as Morgana sticks his head out of her bag. He also knows about Akira’s uncle, but he’s keeping quiet, for once.

“Maybe something about Kamoshida?” Ann looks back and forth, trying to be sneaky. A brown-haired student Ryuji claimed was the student council president looks them over before averting her gaze with a frown. “Or is that too much to ask?”

Akira grunts. “We’ll see. With how the media’s been, I’m surprised this is happening so late. Surprised they didn’t tell us all to shut up about it.”

“You have a point, Lady Akira. Guess we’ll have to wait and see.” Morgana meows quietly, before adjusting to lay down on her books. 

“Hm. Again, Mona, if you pee on my books you’re dead.” Akira deadpans and Ryuji hides a chuckle behind a hand. 

“I’d never…!”

Finally Kobayakawa steps on the stage, and the student body goes quiet. “Attention, students,” he grips the podium firmly, a few beads of sweat on the top of his head. “Thank you for coming. I’m sure everyone is aware of what Mr. Kamoshida said a week ago. I’d like to say that if anyone from the news media comes to you as a student to not answer any questions and direct them towards the administration or the student council.”

“Bit late for that,” a random student behind them chuckles. “Figures.”

“Shush!” The student council president elbows them, eyes still trained on the principal. 

“We are investigating the rumors of what Mr. Kamoshida did to certain students,” Kobayakawa rumbles on and Akira sees Ann freeze. “As such, we’ve hired two counselors for you all to talk to if you have faced any negative actions, or have need of support. We trust you will not abuse their good graces and continue to excel here at Shujin. The two of you, if you could please?” The principal steps aside as Takuto and a random woman step out from the side of the stage. They gesture aimlessly at each other before the woman sighs and steps up, addressing the microphone.

“Hello, students! My name’s Ayane Masutani. Did my schoolin’ in Yakushima and a bit in Inaba. ‘M lookin’ forward to workin’ with you all!” She’s got a thick accent, Akira notes. A long, light-blue ponytail sways behind her, and her piercing red eyes gaze deeply into the students. She locks eyes with Akira and Akira’s heart stops for a moment. Arsene roils in the back of her mind, aimlessly paranoid. She thinks she sees the image of a specter behind her but it fades as Ms. Masutani steps back with a smile. Her uncle steps up next and tries to adjust the mic, but while wiggling it, feedback pours through the speakers. She grimaces as Morgana lets out a quiet yowl.

“Oh, sorry! I am Takuto Maruki, and I’m very pleased to be working here. Feel free to come to me or Ms. Masutani’s office no matter what. As for me, I did most of my schooling here in Tokyo, actually! It reminds me…” He trails off as Kobayakawa crowds him away from the mic and the student body giggles a bit.

“Alright, enough of that. Everyone, back to your classrooms!” The principal barks and the noise picks up as the students mill out of the auditorium.

“Hey, Lady Akira,” Morgana noses a bit out of the bag. “Isn’t that your uncle?”

“For real?” Ryuji exclaims, surprised.

“Yeah,” Akira nods. “Mr. Maruki’s my uncle. He’s a good therapist, so I’d see him if you want. I mean, I can’t because family and all that. And if we associated together, I’m sure people would find out. I am technically on probation with no contact with my family.”

“Ohh, yeah,” Ann muses. “Forgot about that.”

“So did I,” Akira mutters. For some time, she forgot she was exiled to Tokyo. She grips the straps of her bag tightly, walking back to class. When she pulls out her chair to sit down, she doesn’t notice how it’s bent under her force.

* * *

Akira brushes her hair to the side, letting out a small whine. Ann’s in another group on today’s field day, and no one is going to talk to her or let her ask to borrow a hair tie. Her hair’s grown out faster than it used to, growing up. Back when Takuto would tangle it up, and _she_ would - 

Never mind. No use thinking about her. However, she’s saved from her thoughts as Kasumi steps up next to her and wordlessly holds out a blue hair ribbon. “I always keep one on hand for my sister, but…” Kasumi trails off as Akira hesitantly reaches a hand out. “Go on, take it. I’ve got literally a hundred at home.”

“Thank you,” Akira breathes as she pulls her hair into a small braid, tying it off with the ribbon. “You mentioned her the other week. A twin, right?” She sits down on the bench, Kasumi joining her.

“Identical, yes. She transferred shortly before you did. Kamoshida...he…” Akira looks up as Kasumi stops, gazing at her inquisitively. “I’m sure you heard the rumors. He started a rumor that she was gay and the bullying got to her.”

“Let me guess - no one could trace it back to him. And because of that, she was encouraged to leave?”

“Just about,” Kasumi mutters. “Same with you, though, right? Sure, everyone knows Mishima leaked your record, but everyone still knows Kamoshida made him do it. And then he’s gone.” Kasumi clears her throat. “You did that, didn’t you?”

Akira’s heart races briefly. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“Please. You, Ryuji, Ann. All targeted or hurt by Kamoshida. All seen together. And you all just disappeared in an alley those times.”

Ah, fuck.

“What am I saying?” Kasumi slumps into her hands. “I should be thanking you. You got rid of Kamoshida and avenged my sister.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt less,” Akira muses softly. “Besides, I looked at the leak itself. It’s all true. From a given point of view.”

“What do you mean?”

“I tried saving a woman from a drunk man and pushed him. He knocked his head. He knew people in the police and the government. So here I am.”

“So all the stuff about murder and compensated dating isn’t real?”

“Do I look like that?” Akira turns to look directly at Kasumi and she giggles.

“Not with my sister’s ribbon. It’s cute, though. It suits you.”

“Does it?” Akira takes off her glasses and cleans them. “Thank you.”

“Are you two done chatting?” Akira’s head jerks up to see that same brown-haired student from the assembly, with a very annoyed look on her face. “Good. Up you go. You’re Akira Kurusu, correct? The transfer? I’m Makoto Niijima, the student council president.”

“The pleasure’s mine,” Akira mutters as she gets up, brushing off her track pants. “I’m sure you utilized your power when dealing with Kamoshida abusing the track team and countless other students.” She hears Kasumi gasp as Makoto’s glare narrows.

“We, as the student council, did not know about that. If we did, we would have done something.”

“Ah, but you didn’t. He silenced everyone.” 

“Even still, we would have done something. We should have. On behalf of the students I would like to apologize for what he did.”

Akira barks a short laugh. “Can you make the students accept me? No? As president, you lack a sense of justice.”

“Don’t criticize my justice, Akira,” Makoto scowls, dark. “Not when we did the best we could.”

“Whatever,” Akira waves a hand. “Come on, Kasumi. Let’s go.”

“Sure. Thank you for keeping us on track, Makoto,” Kasumi inclines her head slightly, and the two head off. “You didn’t need to be so hard on her, Akira. The student council can’t do much. I don’t know what it was like back for you, but things work differently here.”

“I can see that very clearly,” Akira frowns. She has other concerns ahead of her. She stops to look at the park, glittering green as a hand goes to the ribbon Kasumi gave her. The first-year has already rejoined the rest of her grade and Akira revels in the solitude. At least, for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Labrys (since that’s who it is)’s name comes from Mitsuru’s japanese VA’s given name and her dad’s japanese VA’s family name. Cuz you know. References. Next chapter will have meme-entos and the start of the Madarame arc. As always, shout out to my sister who doesn’t read this and Marisa for help with general shit. Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it!


	7. Bass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thieves learn about their first fan, Mementos, and their next target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine bus-mona doesn’t have a radio and the thieves all just hum the mementos theme. Today’s music is Axe to Grind from P5S. A bop.

Akira picks at her lunch as Ryuji leans against her desk. She mindlessly smacks his arm as he goes to steal a bite. “Ow, quit it!”

“That didn’t hurt, Ryuji,” Morgana sticks his head up from the desk and smiles at him. 

“Enough, you two. I’m eating,” Akira deadpans as she eats more curry. She tried making it, and she jots down some ideas in a notebook. Maybe more cayenne? 

“Yeah, see? She’s busy,” Ryuji chuckles and Morgana narrows his eyes. 

“What are you doing here, Ryuji?” Morgana licks a paw and cleans his ears.

“I can’t visit my friend during lunch?” He smiles at Akira and she smiles back. He goes a bit red but she brushes it off. 

“Ryuji, did you have lunch?” She asks, and Ryuji freezes.

“Uh.” Ryuji pulls at his collar, awkwardly. 

She sighs dramatically, pulling out a second fork and using it to push half of the remaining curry to one side, creating a divide. Akira gives him the fork and he grins wolfishly. “Just don’t make a habit of it, okay?”

“I promise, Akira. ‘Sides, it’s just today.” He digs in. “Oh, hell, this is really good.”

“Could be better.” Akira pouts as she pokes at her curry and Ryuji points his fork at her, and her eyes track a bit of the sauce flying off of it. It lands on the desk and she wipes it off with a napkin.

“Just take the compliment, will ya?” He chuckles, and digs in. However, their lunch is interrupted.

“Uh. Hi.” She turns up and Mishima is there, sheepishly holding his cellphone. 

“Yo.” Ryuji nods nonchalantly.

“I. I wanted to apologize for what Kamoshida made me do. Please forgive me.” He bows and Akira waves him off.

“Mishima, it’s fine. You were pressured. But what’s up?”

His voice lowers, “you guys are the Phantom Thieves, right?”

Not this again. “Kasumi didn’t have any evidence. Do you?” She takes another bite and gets a big hit of cayenne. She crosses off her old note. Mishima mindlessly shows a clip on his phone of Ryuji posting the notes up.

“Ryuji…” Morgana scoffs.

“Quit it!” Ryuji hisses.

“Well, I wanted to help. I made the Phantom Aficionado Website, or Phan-Site for short. People can vote and give suggestions for who to target next.” Mishima swipes and brings up his phone where there’s a poll. It’s asking ‘do you believe the Phantom Thieves of Hearts exist?’ and sits at 6.7%. “And there’s also the comment function.” He swipes again and it goes to a list of people who people have complained about. 

“Hey,” Morgana whispers to Akira. “That guy. Nakanohara. I felt him in Mementos. I think it’s time to show you.” She nods obliquely. 

“So what do you want in exchange?” Akira leans back. “I want to trust you with this, Mishima.”

“What? I wouldn’t betray you or anything! I even brought one more thing you might be interested in.”

“This’ll be good,” Ryuji mutters and ignores some students staring at them.

“This!” Mishima flourishes a poster and - oh, man. “Personalized maid service!”

“Mishima.” Akira is serious as she looks at him. “You know I’m a girl, right? With no maid fetish?”

“Well,” Mishima stammers and Ryuji goes red. 

“This is super predatory and sexist. How can you do this after all Kamoshit-head did? Huh?” She feels her blood boiling and hears Arsene cackling, but she calms herself. “I want no part in this. Keep your weird maid nonsense to yourself. But thank you for the site. I don’t know who the Phantom Thieves are, but I’m sure they’ll use it well.” She turns back to her curry and attacks it, as Mishima backs away.

“Geeze, dude, you get scary when you get angryyyYY!” Ryuji’s voice pitches up as she turns her glare on him and Morgana laughs. 

“If you use this sexist, awful service you’re never eating anything I or Boss makes ever again. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am!” He salutes and slides off the desk. “Anyway, thanks for the grub. I owe ya.”

“The way I see it, Ryuji?” Her gaze softens and he rubs the back of his neck. “I owe you too. So let’s say we’re even.” He chuckles and gives a thumbs-up, and lopes out of the classroom. She can see Ms. Kawakami with a mixture of annoyance and relief on her face. 

* * *

“Aw, man, this looks awful!” Ann leans forward and squints down the dark and dingy subway tunnels of Mementos. “I definitely don’t want to walk this.”

“Fear no more, Lady Ann!” Morgana bows, and then - oh, man. He turns into a bus. A cat-forsaken bus. “I believe this will help us greatly!”

“Why are you a bus?” Ryuji asks and Akira stands there, slack-jawed. She pushes up her mask and rubs her eyes, and yep, still a bus.

“There’s a latent cognition about cats and buses. I don’t know. But you’ll find this quite helpful!” The bus wiggles and Akira walks to its front. Yeah, there are eyes there. 

“Morgana? I’ll reiterate Ryuji’s question. Why are you a bus?” The bus wiggles in response to her question.

“I don’t know! Just get in! I will need someone to drive. Joker? How about it?” The door flips open as she shares a confused shrug with Ann. Ryuji climbs in shotgun as Ann piles into the back seat and Akira heads for the driver’s seat. 

“Hey, Morgana,” She grips the steering wheel.

“Yeah, Lady Joker?”

“I can’t reach the pedals. I’m too short.” Her feet are wiggling in the space between the bench and the gas. Ryuji stifles a chuckle and Ann climbs over the seat to smack him.

“Show some tact, Ryuji!” Ann crosses her arms righteously, slumping back in her seat.

“What?” Ryuji scratches the top of his head. “I thought I’m not allowed to comment on a girl’s weight, not her height. Thought that was a-okay.”

“Give him a break, Ann,” Akira kicks her legs a bit more. “He’s learning.”

“See? I’m drinking my respect women juice,” Ryuji chuckles. 

“Lady Joker, there should be a lever under the bench. The one on your right adjusts the position of the bench, the one on the left adjusts the incline.” Morgana says, and it seems like his voice comes from all around.

“Jesus fuck, Morgana,” Ryuji startles. “Surround sound is weird.”

“Thanks, Morgana,” Akira smiles as she pulls the lever and the bench slides forward, Ryuji’s hand on the dash. “Skull, is that enough room?” She can at least reach the pedals.

“Yeah, we good,” He stretches out his bad leg onto the bench, almost touching Akira’s hip.

“Hey, no boots on the leather!” Morgana yowls and Ryuji yelps, leg dropping to the floor. 

“Hey, Mona?” Ann leans forward onto the seat again.

“Yes, Lady Ann?”

“How do you know the seats are leather?”

The cat does not respond as Akira presses the gas. They drive for a few minutes in silence.

“Mona, do you have a radio?” Akira looks over the dash to see not a lot of anything.

“Sorry, Lady Joker!” Morgana sounds a little despondent, but picks up. “Why don’t we sing?”

The three teens look at each other in horror. No thank you.

* * *

“So, what’s the deal with Nakanohara?” Ryuji stomps back into the bus as Akira slides into the driver’s seat. They just crushed some Shadows and got a feel for the place.

“Site says he’s stalking his ex-girlfriend,” Ann leans on the front bench. “Which is very weird and not cool. So, Mona, do we beat him up here and then he’s a better human being?”

“Quite so, Lady Ann!” Morgana trundles down the subway tunnels as Akira steers him back and forth for treasure and whatnot. “Since his desires aren’t as pronounced, as, say, Kamoshida’s, he’ll just be here in Mementos. I expect most minor targets the Site gives us will lead here. However, if the distortion is pronounced enough, it’ll grow into a proper Palace.”

“I see,” Ryuji eyes over his shotgun. “So do we need to steal this dude’s treasure or nah?”

“Not quite, Skull,” Morgana explains. “The Palace implies they base their distortion around an object or idea. While this could be the case for Nakanohara, we just have to beat him up. Speaking of, here we are.” He stops as the webbing crowds around the entrance to a subway stop. They climb out of the cat-bus and Morgana flips back into his regular form. 

“Shall we?” Akira gestures, and they follow in. It’s dark and creepy, like most of Mementos, but there’s Nakanohara in the middle.

 **“You...where is she? I’ve…I’ve been…”** The Shadow mumbles, confused. 

“What is it? You’ve got to be less creepy, dude,” Ryuji hefts his pipe onto his shoulder and groans.

 **“It’s all Madarame’s fault! Then...I’d still have it all!”** Shadow Nakanohara clutches his head and collapses into a sack of matter until re-forming as an Obariyon. **“Give her back!”**

“It’s showtime!” Akira grins as she flips her dagger in her hand. This is what she lives for. She dives forward in a roll, coming up with Arsene to slash relentlessly at the demon. It takes the hit, and strikes back with anger, leaving deep bruises. “Shit! Mona, find us a weakness!”

“On it, Lady Joker! Witness my resolve!” Morgana evokes Zorro who blows a gust of wind at Nakanohara. He goes flying back before bounding forward at Ryuji.

Skull grins as he tears off his mask. “Come on, Captain Kidd!” The Persona appears and slams his arm cannon into the charging Shadow, who goes crashing into the floor. The ground shakes at the impact as the tiles break under the Persona’s force. “One more time! Blast ‘em!” Captain Kidd circles and lightning blasts from his cannon, and electric shocks run up and down the Shadow. 

“It’s time for an all-out attack!” Akira shouts, and lets the hindbrain that Igor calls the Sea of the Souls direct her and her friends into an ass-beating, until Nakanohara turns back into something more human shaped. 

* * *

Ever since Nakanohara mentioned Madarame, he’s been popping up more and more. At least, that’s what Akira thinks. What with him appearing on the morning talk show Boss has on, or the fawning fans, or the art exhibit going on, or the request on the Phan-Site. But she knows something fishy’s going on. But that could be the eyes on her the last few days. 

“It’s a nice day today, ain’t it?” Ryuji has his hands behind his head as the gang walk through a quiet sidewalk, and summer’s on the horizon.

“It is!” Morgana sticks his head out of Akira’s bag to look at the tourists. “Hey, Lady Akira.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I found our mystery guest.”

“Mystery guest?” Ann parrots, shifting her purse on her shoulder. “What is it?”

“Someone’s been following me for a bit. Don’t know why.” Akira takes off her glasses to clean them instinctively. 

“Want me to deal with it?” Ryuji says without turning around in a surprising display of stealth. “I’m sure if I beat this guy’s ass concave he’ll leave you alone. Not that you can’t protect yourself.”

“Well said, Ryuji. Just as a knight should protect his lady. Though your language could use refinement,” Morgana purrs. “Let’s see what happens.”

“Hey, Ryuji.” Akira smiles up at Ryuji. “I’m sick of this. Can you get him over here?” She raises her glasses and uses the reflection in the lenses to point the person out. “It’s that guy with blue hair.”

“My pleasure,” Ryuji cracks his knuckles before heading back. 

“Not bad, Ryuji,” Ann nods. He’s discretely moving towards the stalker by looking like he’s window shopping, until the blue-haired boy is within a few feet. Then, Ryuji springs into action.

“Alright, asshole!” Ryuji grips his lapels. He has a bunch of inches over Ryuji, but that doesn’t stop him from grabbing the stranger. “Let’s take a walk. My friend has some questions.”

“Unhand me this instant you imbecile!” The boy cries as Ryuji drags him over.

“Talk!” Ryuji snaps. “Why were you following my friends?!”

“I’d never! I was...I was just working up my nerve.” The boy straightens his lapels. “But allow me to introduce myself. I am Yusuke Kitagawa, disciple of Ichiryusai Madarame.” He bows and Akira goes flabbergasted.

“What.”

“Yes! I had a favor to ask of you. Yes! That is what I want!” Yusuke frames Akira with his fingers and she blanches. She’s in her usual casual outfit of a blouse over jeans. “What is your name?”

“She’s Akira,” Ryuji slides in front of her, but she placates him with a hand on his arm. “Spill.”

“I’d never!” Yusuke says with a huff. “You seem so plain on the outside, but you have a spark inside of you I want to paint. Will you let me paint you?”

“Well that’s unexpected,” Morgana observes.

“First you insult my clothes and then ask to paint me? What would that entail?” Akira crosses her arms and Ann stands deadpan. 

“Ah, a discussion for another time! How about we meet later, at my teacher’s exhibit? I’ll even include your...aggressive comrade.”

“I’m right here, asswipe.” Ryuji grunts. 

“What do you see in him?” Yusuke hands out the tickets and Akira frowns.

“You’re not doing a great sales pitch insulting our friend,” Ann cocks her head to the side. 

“I see. Please forgive me.” He bows, and up close it’s a bit intimidating how much taller he is over Akira. “I expect your presence this afternoon. Farewell.” With that, Yusuke turns and leaves, nonchalant. Akira stands there, ticket in hand.

“Well, Lady Akira?” Morgana props his paws onto her shoulder. “Are we going?” 

She nods. “If Nakanohara’s right, Yusuke’s being abused or plagiarized by Madarame. And there’re too many coincidences. Madarame on the Site, everything going on - I don’t know.”

“Yeah,” Ann frowns. “I want to have faith in an adult, but if Madarame’s gross or…” she trails off. She doesn’t need to continue for the others to understand her.

“Seems we’re decided,” Ryuji sniffs into his hand. “Well, even if I don’t trust that guy, my ma’ll be happy to hear that I went to the fancy exhibit.”

“That’s the attitude, Ryuji.” Akira smiles at him and he rubs his nose.

* * *

Akira’s gripping her bag a bit too tightly as she and her friends enter Madarame’s exhibit. It’s beautiful art, sure, but Arsene says differently.

 _I sold and forged my fair share of merchandise, Joker_ . She can see his overlay in the exhibit, but it doesn’t seem like anyone else can see him. _And this art...something is...off._

How so?

_These were not all made by the same hand. Each art piece is unique because each human hand is different for each painting, but...there are many differences. Use the Warden’s power. Use my Sight._

So she does. Akira had used the Third Eye a bit in Kamoshida’s Palace, but that she can use it in the real world is definitely helpful. And Arsene is correct, there’s something...off between every few paintings.

“Yes, this is...one of my master’s paintings, Ms. Ann,” She hears Yusuke gesture to a painting that Ann and Ryuji are looking at, and Morgana sticks his head out of her bag.

“Look, Lady Akira,” Morgana nods at the painting. “Doesn’t it look so different from the others? And Yusuke seems very attached to it.” As Morgana speaks, Yusuke trails his hand over the frame of the painting, and sorrow wracks his body. 

“Well, Mona?” Akira jostles her bag. “Back in you go. I don’t think cats are welcome here.”

He sticks his tongue out at her childishly, and scoots back in. Arsene’s words ring in her mind as she walks towards her friends, and overhears a fragment of a conversation.

“So, Yusuke. Has your model arrived yet?” Madarame comes and lays a fatherly hand on Yusuke’s shoulder.

“Not yet, Master. Actually - there she is! Akira, could you come here, please?” He points at her and she holds back a groan.

“Yes, Yusuke?”

“This is my teacher, Ichiryusai Madarame. Teacher, this is Akira.”

“A pleasure,” Madarame bows and there’s a twinkle in his eye. But the gesture rubs her the wrong way. Like there’s something...off. “I do hope you accept my student’s request. His masterpiece is due by the end of the exhibit, and I feel you would be a good model for him.”

“I’m not exactly good in paint,” Akira smiles loosely and cleans her glasses.

“See, Master? Without her eyewear she houses within her a strong character.” Yusuke frames her again and Madarame chuckles.

“Yusuke, what have we said about your eccentricities?” Madarame links his hands in the sleeves of his kimono.

“To put them on hold, Master. I apologize,” Yusuke is sheepish but it rings harsh. 

“I don’t mind, sir,” Akira bows and locks eyes with Ann. “But actually what about my friend, Ann?”

“Hmm,” Yusuke hums, arms crossed as he turns to the model. “Actually, you possess a rare sort of beauty.”

“Thanks?” Ann twirls a pigtail and looks to Ryuji for assistance. 

“Hey, she’s gotta give permission first, bud,” Ryuji crosses his arms as he smiles with shark-like teeth. “Let me guess, you want her to model nude or some sh-stuff like that?” Akira flashes him a discrete nod as he minds his language.

“What?” Ann almost shrieks, looking around. “I - I won’t be objectified anymore!”

“Please, do not misunderstand!” Yusuke pleads. “I was going to ask that originally, but at your request I will not.”

“Oh,” Ann chuckles. “Guess I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up.”

“You students go to Shujin, correct?” Madarame butts in. “Pardon me for saying, but some tact would be good, Yusuke. They were part of that scandal in the news.”

“Ah, I didn’t realize, Master,” Yusuke looks ashamed again.

“Hey, how did you know we were Shujin kids?” Ryuji frowns.

“Well…” Madarame thinks for a bit. “Well, you just confirmed it. And you do not go to Kosei or else Yusuke would have mentioned you. He’s a good artist, but not the brightest sometimes.”

Ah, that’s what’s rankling Akira. All the backhanded comments and insults, the shame over the artwork - it’s all coming together. 

“Fine. I’ll give you a chance,” Ann huffs. “But you’ll need to get in contact with my modeling agency. And my friends get to come with as a precaution, alright?”

“Of course!” Yusuke beams, and bows to Madarame. “Teacher, I’m sure she will be a great model for my masterpiece.”

“Just don’t disappoint me, Yusuke. That’s all.” Madarame nods and walks off.

“I won’t, Master,” Yusuke clenches a fist before pulling out a dingy, old phone. “Here is my master’s atelier. If you could contact your agency, we could do our business next Sunday?” 

“Sure! What’s his address?” Ann puts on a brave smile, and when Akira rubs her shoulder, Ann smiles a bit wider.

* * *

Akira desperately wants to facepalm. On the list of things that were bad, this tops for the cake for recent events.

“Master? Why...why do you have all these copies?” Yusuke asks with wide eyes, staring incredulously. 

“Well, I found a copy online and had to buy it - “ Madarame starts.

“Why would a Master need to buy a copy?” Ann asks blithely.

“Well, it’s easy to see. I was asked with making replicas to stay afloat - “

“So you never made it in the first place, did you?” Ann puts her hands on her hips.

“I - I - that’s it. You’re all under arrest for breaking and entering. Yusuke...I wish that excluded you.” Madarame pulls a phone out and dials quickly. “Hello? Yes, I’ve come to report a breaking and entering.” 

“Ah, fuck,” Ryuji looks back and forth. No way out. He goes to pull out his phone.

“Ryuji, what are you doing?” Morgana hisses.

“Ichiryusai Madarame, Shack, Museum…” Ryuji grabs Yusuke’s arms as Akira’s gaze starts to go hazy. Ah, fuck. “Let’s go, Yusuke!”

“Unhand me! I need to find the truth of why the Sayuri is there!” Yusuke tries to pull back but Ann pushes him forward. 

“Oh my FUCKIN’ god, Yusuke!” Ryuji shouts, and the world opens up below them as they all fall into the Metaverse. 

“Location verified,” The Navigator chimes in. 

“Obviously,” Akira groans as she peels herself off the pavement, already in her thieving attire. “Well, would you look at that.” Spotlights rove the sky as the incredibly blocky building stands in the distance.

“Well, Joker?” Morgana hops forward, dusting himself off. “What now? We’ve got some deadweight, but I think we can do some good work.”

“Why is the cat a monster. What’s going on.” Yusuke frowns, displeased.

“Well, you see…” Ryuji trails off, rubbing the back of his head. “We’re in your teacher’s cognition of how he sees himself, and this place. So if we want him to be a decent human being again, we gotta steal his twisted desires.”

“Well said, Skull!” Morgana nods. 

“Why can the cat talk?” Yusuke’s jaw gapes a bit before he rights himself. “Never mind. You will let me free from this prison. I must seek out my teacher - “

**“Well, there you are. I heard about a possible theft, but to catch you planning is quite...fortuitous.”**

* * *

Yusuke gapes. What is his teacher dressed in? Why is he so...garish? Almost like a peacock, he notes. It would be a great painting.

“Madarame,” Akira settles into a fighting stance, and why does she have a knife? What is possibly going on?

 **“Ah, and you have my pet artist! So glad you returned him,”** Madarame leers at him and he steps back.

“Teacher? Surely you must be innocent. Please explain!” He gathers his courage and steps forward, but Ann pushes him back.

“Stay back, Yusuke!” Ann braces herself. “That’s his Shadow!”

“What do you mean? Teacher, explain!”

 **“What is there to explain? I was using you, you fool. Using your work and everyone else’s to get ahead and make money. That’s not even my shack! I live more comfortably with one of my many mistresses.”** Madarame preens over his nails, and Yusuke finds a migraine forming.

“What? No, that can’t be true!”

 **“It is, Yusuke. You and everyone else are...livestock, to be used and discarded at my leisure. But go on and find out for yourself.”** Madarame’s grin stretches impossibly wide. **“Who would believe you? I could destroy your career in an instant! Now come back. Who else will support you?”** He holds out his hand, and that’s when the pain hits like a truck.

 _Have you finally come to your senses?_ An accented voice chimes in. _You foolishly averted your eyes from the truth._

It hurts! He falls to the ground, hands braced against the ground.

 _Best you part from your old life, my master,_ the voice chuckles lowly. He hears a gong ring out, the tension rising.

_Let us form a contract. I am thou, and thou art I. This world is filled with beauty and vice._

Something forms on his face. A mask? No matter. He must take it off! The pain continues, but he carries on. His right hand goes to his mask as he feels his left bleed as it drags along the concrete.

_S H O W H I M W H I C H I S W H I C H_

“GOEMON!” Finally, the mask comes loose in a shower of blood, and ice fills his veins. Yusuke stands tall as he feels Akira come up beside him. Madarame scrambles back, and his guards burst into monsters.

“A breathtaking sight,” he breathes, and he feels Goemon hover behind him. “Imitations they may be, but together - a fine spectacle.”

“Oh man, he’s like a theater nerd,” he hears Ryuji mutter, but Yusuke pays him no mind. 

“Though the flowers of evil will blossom,” Yusuke draws his katana and braces himself. “You are all fated to die! PERSONA!” Goemon blows into his pipe and ice crystals form on a monster, sending it crashing to the ground.

“There we go, Yusuke!” Ryuji slaps him on the shoulder. “Let’s show ‘em, Captain Kidd!” His own Persona forms and lightning shatters the field. 

“Hrah!” Yusuke dashes towards another guard and slashes thrice, katana sliding back into its sheath. Goemon evokes and crushes it with a large geta, and Yusuke glares. “Come back, Madarame! I’m...I’m…” Where did this exhaustion come from?

“It’s alright, Yusuke,” Ann presses a hand to his shoulder and he feels his weariness lift a bit. “Let’s get out of here and come back later. Joker? I think we’ve got our next target.”

“Hmph.” He turns to see Akira pull out her dagger from a monster twice her size. “So it seems. Well, Yusuke? Would you like to join the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? Punish your abusive teacher?”

Goemon chuckles lowly, and Yusuke pulls off and examines his mask. He grins, and extends his hand towards Akira. She takes it, firmly, and there’s a fire in her eyes. “Gladly. Evil must be punished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter! looking ahead to next week we've got therapy with Ms. Masutani, the madarame palace/calling card/boss, and another thief's awakening. Big shoutout to marisa for help with editing and shit. As always please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!  
> Also people are (at time of writing) leaking the english version of Royal. As i said earlier, this is my own take and not a true 100% accurate Royal retelling. So keep that in mind. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I have a discord now! https://discord.gg/Va3tj6  
> please join i'm so lonely


	8. Pianissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira goes to therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all staying safe? you'd better be. i have a lot of time on my hands so expect more frequent updates.

Akira clears her throat as she taps on the doorframe to the nurse’s office. Her uncle and Ms. Masutani are at a small table facing each other, talking in hushed voices as they look at laptops. Ms. Masutani is the first to notice her. “Hey, kid! C’mon in!” She stands up and shuts her laptop, sharing a glance with Takuto, who also rises.

“Ah, Aki-aki! Good to see you. Trust Ms. Masutani like you’d trust me, all right? She has your back. And your friends’, as well.” He pats her shoulder, but Akira frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” Ms. Masutani smiles, brushing some hair behind her ear. “Kobayakawa gave us the names of everyone involved with...tha’ man. I believe your friend Ann called him ‘Kamoshitter?’”

Takuto stifles a laugh, “Ms. Masutani, we have to respect patient confidentiality, regardless of the humor. And I must be going. After all, I cannot intrude either.” He winks at Akira and she smiles.

“Well, I’ll see you around, Uncle. Give my best to Ryuji if you see him.” She waves slightly and Takuto chuckles.

“Will do. See ya around, kiddo.” With that he leaves, and some second-year girls quickly swarm him. She doesn’t quite get how he’s so popular. 

“Come on in, Akira,” Ms. Masutani gestures towards some chairs in front of a low table. “Do ya mind if I call ya that?”

“Not at all, Ms. Masutani,” Akira sits down in the offered chair. Morgana had to stay behind, but thankfully Ann is looking after the small thief. 

“Great! You want anythin’? Mr. Maruki has a lot of apple juice in here, but I think we got water as well,” Ms. Masutani bustles around the table and minifridge where her laptop sits.

“I’m quite well, thank you, Ms. Masutani.”

“That’s fine. I would also like to let you know that as a counselor I do have access to your record. Or, as much as anyone can,” Ms. Masutani sits down and settles a legal pad in her lap, a pen twirling in her left hand. “Do ya mind if I take some notes? I promise I won’t share ‘em.”

“That’s fine,” Akira crosses her leg over her knee and links her hands together. “Where do you want me to start?”

“Wherever you’re comfortable. Generally I like to start a session just going over how you been recently. I hope you can understand me with my accent an’ all.” Ms. Masutani chuckles to herself, linking her ankles together. 

“I can understand you quite clearly, no worries at all. Well, recently, my friends and I went to the Madarame exhibit. We made a friend, and we’re trying to help him out.” 

“Oh? How so?” Ms. Masutani scribbles something down.

“Well, he’s being...taken advantage of by his caretaker.”

“Why not report it to the police?”

Akira shifts, uneasy. “If you don’t want to share all the details, that’s quite fine,” Ms. Masutani looks up at her, and Akira smiles.

“Thanks. It’s...complicated.”

“I can see. Has he tried leaving? For example, are there dorms he can live in?”

“Dorms?” Akira muses. “We’ll have to look into it.”

“It’s not a bad idea, if the family situation isn’t great,” Ms. Masutani writes a bit more. “My...younger sister lived in dorms for a few years. Made some great friends there. Of course that’s jus’ anecdotal evidence, but. Ya know.” Ms. Masutani looks up with a wry grin.

“Huh. Well, thank you for the advice.”

“That’s what we’re here for. But you mentioned friends - that makes me glad to hear that. I heard that comin’ here straight from probation wasn’t easy. Your record gettin’ leaked, Kamoshida after ya’ - makes me glad you’re making friends.”

“Thank you,” Akira smiles, but looks down. “Home was...rough. Having everyone on student council and tennis just turn on me, my family almost disowning me, it’s been…” She trails off.

“It ain’t easy, that’s for sure,” Ms. Masutani nods compassionately. “But your friends here - they were all targeted by Kamoshida, yeah?”

“Just about. Lots of kids here were.” She notices Ms. Masutani’s eyes narrow a bit and her writing picks up for a second. “But, he’s gone.”

“Indeed. So, lookin’ forward - you gonna try applyin’ for clubs or anything’?”

“Probably not,” Akira scratches the base of her skull. “Not when even the student council thinks I’m a violent delinquent.”

“Fair enough. But I’m proud of ya, kid. You’re movin’ forward.” 

“I don’t really have a choice. But what do I know,” Akira waves a hand flippantly. “You’re the one with the degree.”

“Actually I just have more data on pediatric psychology and cognitive-behavioral therapy than you.” Ms Masutani has a serious expression, but it cracks a second later, and Akira joins her in a small laugh. “I’m jus’ kiddin’. Lots of schoolin’ for me. Anyway. Let’s make a deal, kiddo. You come in and bother me and Mr. Maruki and we’ll help ya with some stuff.”

“How so?” Akira knocks her head to the side, and she belatedly realizes her hair is tied off with Kasumi’s ribbon. 

“Well, ya know your uncle an’ his research. You come in every now and then, and we can give ya some tricks to make your brain faster. Howsabout it?” Ms. Masutani smiles and flips a page on her legal pad, and Akira feels a side-extension to her uncle’s confidant. How odd.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Wicked! Awright, first lesson…”

* * *

There’s the sound of bags hitting the ground and eggs breaking, along with a sharp gasp. Akira’s head whips around and - “Kasumi? What are you doing here?” The first-year is in her uniform, two cloth shopping bags laying on the ground of the Metaverse.

“A-Akira? What’s going on? Where am I?” Kasumi looks around dazedly as Ryuji, Ann and Morgana facepalm simultaneously. 

“How did she follow us in? And, more importantly, who is this?” Yusuke has a hand on his katana but Akira holds him back.

“Yusuke, this is Kasumi. She goes to Shujin with us. What’s more important is what you were doing, Kasumi.”

“Well, I saw you all hiding in an alley, and I had just finished grocery shopping. I wanted to surprise you.” Kasumi grasps at thin air, only to realize that her groceries are now on the ground. “Darn it! I mean, I had my suspicious you guys were the Phantom Thieves after I saw you disappear behind the school all those times.”

“Aw, shit!” Ryuji curses. “I thought we were bein’ discrete and all that!”

“So it is you guys!” Kasumi has stars in her eyes. “Ryuji, Ann...it all makes sense now!”

“Listen, Kasumi, you need to leave, right now!” Morgana stamps a foot and glares up at Kasumi.

“Aww, so you’re Akira’s cat, aren’t you? You’re so cute!” She bends down to squeeze his cheeks and he hisses in response.

“For the last time, I’m not a cat! Joker, get her out of here!”

“Actually, it might be best to keep an eye on her,” Ann muses, hand cradling her chin.

“It is?” Kasumi and Morgana say at the same time as Kasumi releases the diminutive thief. 

“Well, look at what I did. I could have left the Metaverse when I ran in, but instead I got a cool Persona thing,” Ann evokes Carmen and Kasumi squeaks, dipping behind Akira. They’re of roughly the same height, but Akira in her heels does have a bit on her. 

“I must agree with Panther,” Yusuke concedes. “She knows your identities.”

“Yeah! I could just expose you all if you don’t let me in on this!” Kasumi pouts and Akira goes a bit weak. Her hand goes to her long, Metaverse hair, and she realizes it’s still in the braid from earlier, and still tied off with Kasumi’s ribbon. She can hear Igor chuckling a bit.

“Fine. Fine!” Akira throws her hands in the air. “But Kasumi, it’s extremely dangerous in here. You stay behind us until we’re done, got it?”

“Got it. Thank you so much, Akira,” Kasumi bows deeply and Akira flushes behind her mask a bit. 

“Don’t sweat it. Just stay safe, okay? I can’t coordinate a heist and look after you at the same time.”

* * *

Kasumi swallows heavily as Akira’s voice dips down. It’s a bit scary but also...huh. Is she blushing? Never mind. She feels a headache coming, and the loss of a decent chunk of change from destroyed groceries weighs on her a bit. Well, no time like the present. 

She just...needs to have faith. “Got it, Akira!” She nods fervently. “You can have...faith! Yeah. Have faith in me.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Akira mutters, and Kasumi doesn’t know if she was supposed to hear it. Nevertheless, she follows the Phantom Thieves of Hearts deeper into...whatever they’re in.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yusuke Kitagawa,” the fox-masked boy places a hand on his chest as he bows. “I go to Kosei. This is...my master, Madarame’s, Palace. He’s become distorted, so we need to steal his desires.”

“Huh. I’m Kasumi. So, you stole Mr. Kamoshida’s desires then? And he had a change of heart, I guess?” Kasumi scratches her chin.

“Quite so, Lady Kasumi,” the cat says. “I am Morgana, but in the Metaverse I am Mona. We are thieves, after all, with codenames. Yusuke here is Fox, Lady Ann is Panther, Ryuji is Skull, and Lady Akira is Joker.”

“Fair enough. Ooh, if I become a Phantom Thief would I get a codename?”

No one dignifies her with an answer. 

* * *

It’s only distantly that Kasumi realizes that maybe she’s stepped in a bit too far. There’s fire and lightning and ice being thrown around, and her mind goes to Sumire - what will happen to her if something bad happens? What happened to all her faith?

“Kasumi, stay behind us!” Akira shouts at her, but it’s just numb. There’s a building pain in the back of her skull, hammering to get out.

“C’mon, Kasumi! Listen to Joker!” Ryuji snaps, but is distracted by another giant monster. Yeah, that’s something that’s not great.

“No...no, I won’t sit back again,” she breathes heavily. “I sat back and let that man destroy my sister’s life...I won’t let anyone do that to me!” Suddenly, everything stops. The monsters stop moving, and the pain comes to a head.

_Well well, my princess. You kept me waiting._

Who...is this?

_Will you sit back, again? Will you let your destiny sit, covered in ashes?_

Sumire, is that you?

_I am thou, and thou art I. Will you reject your weak past self?_

Yes...yes!

_If you refuse to be weak anymore, you must change._

“I...I won’t falter anymore!” Kasumi finds her senses as everyone stares at her. But there’s...something on her face. A mask? She pulls, and it hurts like hell, but she’s looking to raise some hell.

_S H O W T H E M Y O U R T R U E B E A U T Y_

“CENDRILLON!” The mask comes off with a spurt of blood and a rush of light. Her Persona floats behind her, ready and eager to be used.

“Well, consider me impressed,” She hears Ryuji huff. “Didn’t think she had it in her.”

“Ryuji!” Ann smacks his arm as Kasumi feels her outfit settle. 

“Is this what they call a ‘magical girl transformation’?” Yusuke asks, and Akira elbows him in the ribs. 

“Let me show you my faith!” Kasumi yells and Cendrillon gestures in time, bolts of light piercing through some of the gross monsters. Cendrillon strikes twice, slashing as quick as light.

Faith, huh?

* * *

“You sure you’re good to keep going?” Akira crosses her arms as Kasumi touches her toes and raises her leg over her head and does a bunch of other super flexible things. It makes sense given that she’s a gymnast, but hey. 

“Yep!” Kasumi’s outfit reminds Akira a lot of her own. The long coat, the black, the mask...Kasumi’s leggings do seem to be a bit more form-fitting, but Akira guesses she needs that as a gymnast. “I’m doing great, Akira.”

“Huh,” Ryuji nods, crossing his arms. “We all were drained as hell when we awakened. Well, seems like you got your wish, Kasumi.”

“Indeed,” Morgana nods sagely. “Welcome to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Now, we need a codename for you…”

Kasumi thinks deeply, red eyes closed until they flash open with a fingersnap. “What about Violet?”

“Excellent choice. It matches your flower,” Yusuke frames Kasumi and draws attention to the large violet on her waist, and Kasumi goes red a bit.

“Oh! I didn’t notice. It’s all a bit sudden, isn’t it?” Kasumi clenches her fists and pumps them. “But count me in!”

“She really is gung-ho about this, isn’t she?” Akira whispers to Ann, who nods in response.

* * *

Yusuke sits at his usual easel in the Kosei art room. It’s quiet, and Hifumi is probably the only one still here, but he puts that out of his mind for now. After he had lambasted Ryuji’s terrible job at a calling card, Yusuke had taken it upon himself to make one for Madarame. Thankfully Ryuji had emailed him the files he used, but Yusuke would make it by hand. Just one would do. He dips his brush in the black ink, red and white swirls on the paper. He speaks as he writes, making sure each character is distinct. 

“Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, the great sinner of vanity whose talent has been exhausted.”

 _Paint your craft, artist,_ Goemon encourages him and Yusuke smiles. 

“You use your authority to shamelessly steal from the ideas of your pupils. As such, we will make you confess your sins with your own mouth.”

_Good, good!_

“We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.” He smiles as he looks over it.

 _A fine job, artist,_ Goemon chuckles. _And your image?_

Yusuke laughs a bit. “Ryuji did have a good starting image. I am merely...refining it.” He watches the sunset as the paint dries, flipping the picture over once done. He draws their symbol slowly, carefully. “Just you wait, Madarame. You will pay.”

* * *

“Skull, are you sure you have it?” Fox hisses as Akira looks back and forth, checking over their exfiltration route. So far so good.

“Yes, I have the massive fuckin’ painting!” Skull snaps back.

“Well, what if you lost it and sent all our efforts to the depths?” Fox poses and Skull groans.

“Yusuke, you big goddamn theater nerd I HAVE the painting!” Skull runs into Panther who turns with a fiery glare. “Sorry.”

“Wait isn’t the Palace supposed to collapse when we steal the treasure?” Violet asks. They all stop.

“Hey, Skull?” Akira grabs Skull’s hand over the painting. “Can we unwrap it?”

“Sure, Joker.” Skull nods and Mona jumps onto Skull’s shoulder to help peel off the paper. 

“Oh man, it’s like getting rick-rolled in real life,” Akira says under her breath, and Kasumi chuckles. It’s just a laughing face on a sparse canvas. 

“So, where’s the real one?” Fox looks closer at it, and it’s only distantly that Akira realizes they’re in a large, open plaza.

 **“You mean, this Sayuri?”** They turn to see Shadow Madarame, still in his gaudy attire proudly displaying the Sayuri. But this time, the woman in the picture is holding a baby. **“Supposedly your mother said this babe was you, Yusuke. Not that it mattered. She had her seizure, and died and I took the painting. Of course, I covered you up. Couldn’t have you interfere.”**

“You...you foul creature! Cast from the blackest hells!” Fox snarls, Goemon appearing behind him with the shattering of ice. “You will pay for what you’ve done!”

“You ready, Fox?” Akira grins wide as she steps up next to Fox. “Madarame! We will defeat you, and make you confess your sins with your own mouth!”

 **“We’ll see about that!”** Shadow Madarame collapses and transforms into four floating portraits, each depicting an eye, nose, or mouth. It’s very weird.

“At least it’s not Kamoshida’s weird demon-baby-bastard,” Skull nods, hefting his pipe.

“It could be worse?” Panther shrugs before cracking her whip. “Come, Carmen! Incinerate them!” The Persona wreathes the Shadow in flame, and combat erupts.

“Bash ‘em, Captain Kidd!” Skull pounces on the mouth, but it absorbs his pipe and spits it back at him. “Ah, fuck!” Meanwhile, Captain Kidd smashes an eye with his ship, and it goes reeling back.

“Come, my other self!” Fox tears off his mask and Goemon breathes into his pipe, letting out a fog of ice onto the nose. The Persona disappears and Yusuke slashes quickly, the nose dissolving into mud. “Weak!”

“Dance, Cendrillon!” Violet does a pirouette and bolts of light emerge from the dancer, striking the eyes and sending them to the floor. Skull finally regains his senses and Captain Kidd blasts the other eye with electricity, until Shadow Madarame forms into his original self.

 **“Please, you’ll regret this! Don’t do this!”** It pleads, hands raised over his head.

“Like you regret letting my mother die!?” Fox roars, rifle trained on his old teacher’s head. “Answer me, Madarame! But know we will not relent until the truth spills from your lips! Joker, on your command!”

“Get him!” Akira shouts, and they descend into an All-Out Attack. It’s a bit unwieldy with six Phantom Thieves, but they get it done. When the dust clears, Shadow Madarame is still standing, but he sways a bit.

 **“Damn you...damn all of you!”** The Shadow snarls, and clones burst from the ground in various shades of red, blue, green, and yellow. Fire leaps from the red one’s fingers, ice drips from the blue one’s hands, wind whips around the green one’s robes and the yellow one sparks with electricity.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Seems all the Great Madarame can do is copy,” Panther muses. A light shines in her eyes as she turns to Akira. “Hey, you have an idea? Maybe the same one I have?”

“Just about, Panther,” Akira tightens her gloves. “I’m guessing they all line up neatly in elements. Fox, handle the fire ones. Panther, take the blue ones, cover Fox if he comes under fire. Skull, work with Mona to take out the yellow and green ones. I’m guessing you can fill in the gaps yourself?”

“Leave it to us, Lady Joker!” Mona hops onto Skull’s head who accepts it with minimal guff.

“Get the eff off my head, ya dumb stupid cat!” Skull bats mildly but when Captain Kidd emerges to charge up the lightning, Mona yowls and scampers off. 

“What about me, Joker?” Violet stands at attention at Akira’s left, rapier drawn in a ready position. 

“You’re with me, Violet,” Akira spins her pistol from it’s holster and trains it on the real Shadow Madarame. “Fire at will!”

A barrage of elements and bullets hail down at the Shadow relentlessly. Clones form and dissolve in moments as the Phantom Thieves stylishly steal victory.

* * *

“You all set? You got everything? You need money for the cab?” Sojiro is already taking out his wallet as Akira helps Yusuke put his things in the trunk of the cab.

“I’m quite alright, Mr. Sakura,” Yusuke puts a box down and bows. “Please, I would like you to have something, however.”

“What’s that?” Akira hefts a suitcase into the cab and closes the trunk. 

“One moment, it’s a little bulky.” Yusuke opens the trunk again and takes out a suspiciously wrapped object. He quickly tears off the paper to reveal - 

“The Sayuri?” Akira mouths, in shock. She takes it from Yusuke quickly, holding it referentially.

“Yes. I would like you to have it.”

“Wait a minute, I know that painting. It’s been on the news lately,” Sojiro takes a quick puff from his cigarette. “How come you have it?”

“Well, it belongs to me,” Yusuke says bluntly, and that is that. “Regardless, I would like you to have it. As thanks for having me for a night.”

“Don’t sweat it. If you need a bite to eat it’s on me, kid. I’ve known my fair share of starving artists.”

“Pardon me, Mr. Sakura I am not a starving artist. I…” Yusuke pulls out his wallet and Akira can hear the wind whisper through the emptiness. “I just spend most of my money on paint. That’s all.”

“Give me a break, kid,” Sojiro chuckles. “And call me Boss.” He shoves the cigarette back into a steel case and takes the painting from Akira.

“If you insist. And besides, when I come visit, it will be like my mother is watching over Leblanc.” Yusuke’s eyes are sad and Akira touches his shoulder. 

“I know she’d be proud of you,” Akira whispers, and Yusuke smiles. 

“I thank you, Akira. Now, I must be going. Until we meet again!” Yusuke climbs into the cab and it speeds off.

“You slipped him some cash when you touched his shoulder, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did,” Akira smiles cheerfully. “Come on, Boss. Where do you want to hang the Sayuri?”

“Get the door, kid.” Sojiro barks and Akira leaps into action, opening the door and letting Sojiro make his way inside. He looks back and forth before settling it right by the entrance. He hangs it proudly, before making his way back behind the bar. “Okay, kid. We got stuff to learn. You said you wanted to go over your curry recipe again?”

“Yes, Boss!” She darts over, opening her notebook and laying it out on the bar. “I was thinking of adding some apples to it.”

“Apples, huh?” Sojiro strokes his beard as he thinks. Akira looks up to the Sayuri, gazing so fondly at Yusuke. She doesn’t know if his mother’s name was Sayuri, or if that was just a moniker Madarame gave it - but she smiles. But her mind goes distant - who is the black mask Madarame mentioned? 

Sojiro flicks her forehead and she yelps in pain. “Come on, pay attention!”

“Sorry, Boss.” She shakes her head, taking in the smells of the cafe. 

“Now, where were we? Right, flavor composition. You see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene! Hope you guys enjoyed it. The thief is Kasumi! i wanted her to be in earlier so here she is. Here's a link to my discord so please join there's some swell people there. https://discord.gg/EqM7kn  
> As always, big shoutout to marisa who's helping edit until we get to Okumura and everyone in the discord. Please leave a kudos/comment they make me keep writing. Next chapter has the start of the Kaneshiro dungeon, confrontations with Makoto, more therapy, a surprise guest, and plot! Also when Kasumi joins Cendrillon knows kouha, makouha, double fangs, dia and rebellion. She also has no weaknesses or resistances (to separate her from another light-based Persona)


	9. Forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The student council president puts in a formal request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please wash your hands.

“Akiiiiiiraaaaaaaaa,” Ryuji whines, and Akira looks up as he slouches against the table. “That hot pot was so good. Please tell me you have leftovers.”

“No need to remind us, Ryuji,” Yusuke rubs his stomach. “I have not - “

“Yusuke if you say you haven’t eaten since the hot pot celebration I’m not going to be mad - just disappointed,” Akira fiddles with her braid and Yusuke’s stomach rumbles.

“Here, Yusuke,” Kasumi rifles around in her bag and pulls out a protein bar. “I always keep some on hand in case I get hungry.”

“Ah, thank you! I promise I will pay you back - “

“Don’t worry about it. I have literally boxes back home,” Kasumi chuckles. “However, none for any of you since I still need…” Her gaze looks up and as she does some mental math. “About five to make up for the lost calories from practice.”

“Five?” Ryuji’s mouth boggles open. “We didn’t need that much for track practice…”

“Close your mouth, Ryuji, it’s unsightly,” Morgana snickers. “We are in public.”

“Why you little bastard - “

“No fighting. No. Fighting.” Akira makes sure to point at both cat and monkey as she looks them in the eyes.

“Of course, Lady Joker,” Morgana shifts in her bag and she smiles slightly. 

“Good.”

“So, what now?” Yusuke gazes out into the mass of people outside the Big Bang Burger, eyes darting back and forth. “We wait?”

“Just about,” Ann muses, fingers tapping along the table. “We got lucky with your situation. Usually we take some time to do some requests on the Phan-Site, explore Mementos.”

“What’s Mementos?” Kasumi cocks her head to the side and takes a bite out of her bar. 

“It’s the collective unconscious. Where the little people have problems,” Morgana explains. “And hopefully where I can find my human body.”

“I beg your pardon?” Yusuke turns to face Morgana fully, confusion on his face. “Human?”

“Yeah! I’m an honest-to-cat human!” Morgana says seriously, but is distracted by Ann and Ryuji’s chuckling. “Hey!”

“Ah, here you are. I’ve been looking for you.” Akira freezes as she turns, and there is Makoto. 

“Oh! Prez! Good to see ya!” Ryuji waves nonchalantly, but he has his usual sharp grin. “What brings you to Big Bang? We wanted to see if Akira could pack an entire Big Bang Challenge burger in under ten minutes.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Makoto has a stern gaze fixated on them and Akira flushes a bit.

“Hey,” she pouts. “I managed to eat the entire first challenge by myself in eight minutes and thirty-five seconds. Yusuke filmed it.”

“It’s true!” Yusuke chimes in. “Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Yusuke Kitagawa - “

“I know who you are. You were involved with Madarame, correct? Just like all of you were targeted by Kamoshida.” Makoto butts in, and the table silences. “Ann, you were harassed. Ryuji, you were directly involved. Kasumi, your sister was targeted. And he leaked Akira’s record. All involved.”

“Do you have any evidence?” Akira stands up to directly face Makoto, and she curses her short height. She has to look up just a bit to glare down the president. 

“I’m glad you asked,” Makoto smiles wryly and pulls out her phone. “Would you like the first piece or the second?” Makoto doesn’t wait and shows her a picture. It’s the Thieves when they went to steal Madarame’s treasure, halfway between reality. It’s easy to see they mostly have one leg between them. 

“Photoshopped,” Akira keeps her straight face as her mind whirs. 

“This one isn’t edited,” Makoto swipes on her phone to an audio recording. Ryuji’s voice comes through, loudly asking when their next Phantom Thief meeting was.

“Oh, man,” Ryuji rests his head on the table as a miasma settles over them all.

“Do you want me to say it?” Morgana asks.

“No, I’m good,” Ryuji whines. “Fuck.”

“Language, Ryuji,” Makoto chides him automatically. “Regardless, I have a request. There is someone exploiting fellow Shujin students into doing illicit and illegal actions. They usually target girls. Running drugs and other...contraband. Then, when they try to back out, they are blackmailed for hefty sums.”

“Cowardly and dastardly,” Yusuke clenches his fist. “Akira, what should we do?”

“Well? I guess this is where you say ‘investigate and shut it down or I’ll turn you in’.” Akira says just as Makoto opens her mouth. “Gotcha. Well? Are you going to do anything or just foist your problems onto us?”

“How dare you!” Makoto snarls. “I have been tasked with solving this issue myself. I need your help. Don’t you feel any compassion for your fellow students?”

“Them?” Akira snorts. “The ones who bullied and mocked and shunned me? The ones who, instead of reporting that someone leaked my record, passed it around and exacerbated it?”

“Not the point, Akira!” Makoto’s voice raises, before she takes a deep breath and settles herself. “Regardless, your cooperation is recommended. The group responsible for this is acting primarily in Shinjuku. I’d start there.” With that, Makoto turns and leaves, silence echoing across the table.

“So I guess this is our next job?” Kasumi tries to sound hopeful, but it’s a meager effort. Akira slams back into her seat, mind buzzing. 

“Just about,” Ann murmurs. “Well, Akira? What’s the plan?”

“Let’s split up. They’re targeting school girls, so that’s me, Ann, and Kasumi. Ryuji and Yusuke will follow Ann and Kasumi respectively from a distance. Observe, do not engage. And don’t take their offers. Morgana’s with me. Any questions?” Akira stands up, settling her weight. Oh boy.

“You sure you don’t need me watching your back?” Ryuji asks quietly. “Ya know. Just in case?”

“It’s nice of you to care,” Akira finds herself smiling. “I’ll be fine. Just keep an eye out on Ann, okay?”

“We’re trusting you with Lady Ann’s protection so don’t screw this up!” Morgana pipes in and both Akira and Ryuji roll their eyes. 

“What-the fuck-ever, Morgana,” Ryuji crosses his arms. “We’ll be in touch by chat. Laters!” With that, he and Ann walk off as Akira turns to Kasumi.

“You don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable, Kasumi.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kasumi nods, spinning a few rings on a keychain before arranging them into a brass knuckles situation. “It’s just...spending time in Shinjuku alleys.”

“Do not worry, Akira. I will make sure no one tries anything untoward.” Yusuke steps up and bows as Akira nods. 

“Good. Look after each other, okay?” Akira rubs Kasumi’s shoulder and the younger girl smiles at her. 

“Of course, Akira. We’ll let you know later what we got. Come on, Yusuke. Do you need me to cover train fare?” Kasumi turns and heads off after throwing another smile over her shoulder at Akira.

“I can pay for the train!” Yusuke splutters as they head off.

“Well, Lady Akira?” Morgana rests his paws on her shoulders and she scratches his chin absently, the wind playing with her hair. “Shall we?”

* * *

“It’s...very loud here.” Morgana muses as they step into Shinjuku, a roar of noise washing over them.

“You can say that again.” Akira shades her eyes with a hand as she moves out of the way of the rush of people, diving for some summer shade. “Any ideas?”

“Just walk around? I don’t want to advocate going for a shady section of town, but…” Morgana trails off. 

So she meanders and wanders down the shops and centers. Suits storm up and down the sidewalks, cosplayers on their way to Harajuku dash by, and a tourist asks where Akihabara is. Like she’s some sort of local. 

Has it already been two months? Two months after being locked away and sent from home, thrust into this life. Two months since she awakened, almost two months since she first stole a heart. 

“Hey, kid! Come over here!” Her whips to a guy in a black suit hanging in a side alley. He’s holding a suspicious beige package in one hand as he gestures with the other. “You look like you could use more allowance from mommy and daddy.”

“Well, Lady Akira?” Morgana whispers. 

“Oh? Whatever do you mean?” She lets more of a country accent slip into her words, and the shady guy grins.

“Lessee...I’ve got thirty thousand yen here for the takin’,” The man spreads out a large handful of bills. “Fifteen on pickup. You take this,” He wiggles the package, “down to a club, to a Junya Kaneshiro. Come back, get the other fifteen. Whaddaya say?”

“And what is it?”

“Can’t tell ya,” The man smiles and she strengthens her resolve. “But it’s good money! Take yourself on a date with ya boyfriend.”

“Let me guess, then you string me along with more and more deals, until I’m in debt? Do the old broken bottle trick?” Her voice goes hard and the guy backs up. “What’s stopping me from calling the cops right now?”

“Fuckin’ bitch!” The shady guy snarls and shoves her back. She grins, and Arsene’s strength settles on her arms. This is new. “I’m fuckin’ outta here.” He storms off and Arsene vanishes. 

“I’d say we have our evidence. Now we just need to do some digging.”

* * *

It’s late, and Akira steps out of Crossroads. She’s just gotten done with her shift as she sits down on a nearby bench. Off come the heels, on come the loafers. Akira wiggles her toes. 

“So, a good shift?” Morgana peeks out of her bag and smiles.

“I’d say so,” Akira nods, ruffling her hair. “I got some good tips on how to be more charming.”

“Good!”

“So, this is where you go late at night.” Akira freezes.

“Makoto. What are you doing here?” She stands and glares as Makoto emerges from a shadow.

“I wanted to see what you were doing to combat the issues we’ve talked about. I’m happy to see that instead of studying or being a productive member of society you’re working at a bar.” Makoto gestures at the bar and Akira’s rage builds. 

“We’re working on your...issues. The guy running it is called Junya Kaneshiro. We know how he sees reality so that we can do our job of stealing his heart and saving the students. That’s what you want, right?” She steps up close to Makoto, and neither back down. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Makoto stares deeply into her eyes.

“Well, there’s been some setbacks. He doesn’t see any of us as a target, and won’t lower his defenses. Besides, what can you do?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Prez,” Akira’s anger rises, bubbling over. “All you’ve done is make excuses and made other people do your work. So what can you do?”

“I...I am not useless!” Makoto growls. 

“Touched a nerve, did I?” Akira smiles wryly, and Arsene cackles. “Now leave me alone. I have things to do. You think I haven’t noticed you following me around for a while? Just...stop, Makoto. I’m going home.” She deflates and nudges past Makoto, who stands shock-still.

“Don’t you think that was a little mean?” Morgana asks, and Akira snorts.

“Maybe. If anything, hopefully it’ll get her to do something.”

“That’s a bit cutthroat for you, Lady Akira.”

“Perhaps. I’m just tired, Morgana. Tired and upset. Haven’t you ever wanted to take out your anger on someone?”

“Well, yes,” Morgana muses. “But lately I’ve been trying to apologize.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Akira sighs and slumps. “I really hope I haven’t fucked everything up.”

* * *

“Catch ya ‘round, Doc!” Akira almost runs into Ryuji as he leaves the nurse’s office. “Ah, shit! Sorry, Akira.”

“It’s fine, Ryuji,” Akira says. “You were meeting with my uncle?”

“Yeah! He’s got some good advice,” Ryuji rubs the back of his head as Takuto leaves the office.

“Oh! Aki-Aki! Good to see you. You here for another appointment with Ms. Masutani?” She nods in response and he chuckles. “Good. And Ryuji, keep in mind what I said, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Doc!” Ryuji laughs. “Akira, we still on for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Ryuji. I’ll be at the cafe working today if you want to swing by?” Akira is hopeful, but frowns as Ryuji shakes his head.

“Sorry, dude. Ma needs me home early. See ya!” With that he darts away, Takuto laughing at his speed.

“Always moving, he is. He also let me know another of your friends wants to see me?” Takuto turns to Akira and she chuckles.

“Yeah, Yusuke. He’s a good kid, just a little...scatterbrained.”

“Well, I’ll get out of your way,” Her uncle sneaks a peek left and right before pulling her in for a quick hug. “Remember to eat your veggies!” He calls out as he walks down the hallway, already swarmed by some girls. 

“Akira, that you?” Ms. Masutani’s voice calls from the office and Akira heads inside.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Masutani,” Akira inclines her head as Ms. Masutani gathers her legal pad. “How are you doing today?”

“‘M doin’ fine, myself. One o’ my sister’s friends is in town and left his dog at my place. Lemme tell ya, waking up to doggy drool when not expecting it is not fun.” Ms. Masutani grabs some more things as Akira sits down. “You want any water? Your uncle’s apple juice?”

“I’m quite alright, Ms. Masutani. What’s the dog’s name?”

“Koro. He’s a Shiba and a real jerk.” Ms. Masutani slumps down and presses a hand to her temple, before adjusting her glasses. She crosses her legs and crafts a smile. “Anyways. What’s with you?”

“Well...I hurt someone’s feelings on purpose.” She feels a little ashamed.

“Happens. Did you apologize?”

“Not...yet. I just don’t want them to do something foolish because I goaded them into doing something bad.”

“Well, you should apologize. Lemme be blunt, Akira - sometimes people are jerks. You have an excuse what with what you’ve suffered. But you know it ain’t right to take it out on other people.” Ms. Masutani is smiling a bit, and they share a meaningful glance. “Everyone takes out stuff on other people. It’s called bein’ human.”

“I know. I just...is it my fault if she gets in trouble?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. We can’t control what people do,” Ms. Masutani jots down a few notes. “Did you mean what you said?”

“I…” Akira looks away. “A bit. I mean - it’s hard to describe.”

“Take your time, Akira,” Ms. Masutani consoles her. “No rush. And if you’re not comfy, that’s fine. Ya don’t need to explain.”

“I appreciate it.” She sighs deeply. “I just...ugh.”

“Yeah?” Ms. Masutani looks up at her and smiles, and Akira finds herself smiling along with her. 

“I need to apologize, don’t I?”

“Ya don’t need a degree to know that,” Ms. Masutani’s eyes twinkle. “Anyway, ya want some more mental tips? I know exams are in a month or so so I hope you’re studying!”

Akira groans and slides down in her seat, lower body off the edge. “Don’t remind me.”

Ms. Masutani cackles.

* * *

“You need a slow and even pour, kid. Especially when using an aeropress. Just like that.” Boss comments as Akira slowly pours the water over the coffee.

“Now what?” She sets the kettle back on the heater and pushes her glasses up. 

“We wait, kid. That’s what.” Boss leans back against the counter as a man approaches the store. “I’m gonna hit some dishes. Let’s see your customer service, huh?” He turns as the door opens, but spins back around. “Well, I’ll be damned. Mr. Genya in the flesh!”

“Sojiro. It’s been some time. I would like to express my condolences - “ The man bows but Boss waves him off.

“Not your fault, Genya. But thank you. How long’s it been? A year?”

“Just about,” The man’s eyes twinkle as he pushes his long, black hair behind his back. He’s a pale, thin man, but he exudes power. He smiles at Akira. “Is this your new hire?”

“Yep. Kid, introduce yourself.”

“I’m Akira Kurusu. Boss is taking care of me for the year.” She bows. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“Just a cup of the house blend, Miss.” Genya smiles.

“Don’t ring him up, his coffee’s on the house,” Sojiro barks as Akira’s finger is about to hit the register. “We go way back.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sojiro and I worked for the same government agency way-back-when,” Genya slides into a booth, hands linked on the table. “At one point he made me taste-test his coffee.”

“Listen, my old man said the way to a girl’s heart was coffee.” Sojiro mutters as he whips up a cup of coffee. 

“It helped with her, correct?” Genya smiles and Sojiro chuckles.

“Yep. Gave her a thermos one day. Next, she came back with scientific notes on how to improve it. And it tasted a lot better. And...now it’s my house blend.” Sojiro straightens his back.

“I’m...sorry, who are we referring to?” Akira glances back and forth as Genya gestures to Sojiro.

“This is your story to tell, my friend.” Genya leans back in his seat.

“Yeah, yeah. There was a woman. Her name was Wakaba. I loved her. About a year ago...well. You can pick up the rest.” His eyes are sad as he looks at Akira and she falters.

“Oh. I’m so sorry, Boss.”

Sojiro chuckles, “‘preciate it. Still, nothing we can do to change the past. Anyway, Genya, here’s your brew.” He places it on the counter.

“Not going to bring it to me?” Genya teases as he stands and moves over.

“Get it yourself.”

Genya chuckles and takes a sip. “Mm, delicious as always. Say, Ms. Akira.”

“Yes?”

“You’re not related to Soma Kurusu, are you? Or the Hakuba clan?”

“Afraid not, sir. I don’t know either of those names.”

“Fair enough. It is a long shot, after all,” Genya muses as he takes another sip. “And call me Genya. Or Mr. Genya if that’s too informal.”

“Of course, Mr. Genya. Thank you for stopping by.” Akira smiles and Genya laughs. He drains the coffee and takes out a large bill. 

“I ain’t taking your money, Genya.” Sojiro crosses his arms. 

“Then I’m giving it to your employee,” Genya shoots back. 

“Fine. Get out of here, Mr. Genya Arikado.” Sojiro raises a crude gesture as Akira gasps and Genya chuckles.

“I’m leaving, if you insist. The coffee was lovely. And a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Akira.”

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Genya. Please come back again!” She bows as he leaves, the shop settles down.

“What a weird bastard,” Boss chuckles. “But go on, take the cash. You need it more than I do, and you’ve been acting well on parole.”

“You sure, Boss?”

“Take it before I change my mind,” Sojiro chuckles and Akira grins, slotting it into her wallet. 

“Thank you, Boss.”

“Don’t mention it. Now, where were we?”

* * *

“Each time I think someone did something stupid something else takes the cake!” Akira throws her hands in the air as Makoto holds her arm sheepishly. “First, Ann runs deeper into the Palace. Then, Ryuji drags Yusuke into the Metaverse. Then, Kasumi sneaks her way in here. And now, you become a target for Kaneshiro! Unbelievable!” Her voice rises until Skull grabs her shoulder.

“Calm down, Joker,” he shakes it a bit and she freezes. “She did her best, and she’s here now, and she got the Palace down.” He points as a crystal staircase descends from the ship, as if awaiting them.

“I did what I had to, alright? I won’t take your criticism!” Makoto barks, regaining her nerve.

Akira sighs. “I know. I’m sorry. For...snapping now, and for being mean at Crossroads.”

“I accept your apology,” Makoto smiles and brushes some hair behind her ear, but she’s nervous. “I will admit, it wasn’t the smartest move. But it did the job.” She gestures at the staircase, as if expecting her. 

“Well, Joker?” Violet steps up with a small smile. “Now what?”

Akira looks up at the Palace, floating ominously. She shivers. Makoto takes a deep breath and steps up the staircase, the Thieves following right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter! sorry to dunk on Makoto but she'll get her chance to shine. Yes that is Genya Arikado from Castlevania (aka Alucard). One fic idea was going to have Akira be Soma Cruz's daughter since in japanese his last name is Kurusu and she'd be able to use personas irl and assist on missions. So that's one reference. Next chapter will have another awakening, the bank dungeon/boss/calling card, a scene with Akechi, and some Confidant building (including the reveal of the new Temperance). Big shoutout to Marisa for editing and the discord for being chill. Join it! https://discord.gg/cfN7J6
> 
> As always please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	10. Cadenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto passes a driving test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some content warnings for Kaneshiro's not so great attitude towards women.

Makoto’s heart sinks into her stomach as she leads Akira and all her friends up the staircase. She does her best not to look down, not to think about Sae snapping at her, or Akechi’s words, or the principal’s comments - but she does, anyway. Because she’s useless. 

“You okay?” She recoils back as Akira (and it’s very weird seeing her in that...outfit) places a hand on her shoulder. “If you want to turn back, we won’t judge you.”

“I won’t be useless anymore. You need me here, correct? So Kaneshiro opens up?” Makoto shivers, and a wave of tension settles in her head. 

“Yeah, but...alright. Just remember if we see combat to stay behind us.” Akira smiles behind her mask, and Makoto lets out a shaky breath.

“Skull, isn’t it your line that we’re professionals?” Ann teases, and Ryuji rubs the back of his head.

“Well, we are. Right, Mona?” Ryuji - or Skull? - chuckles.

“I’m the professional with experience here,” Morgana crosses his arms haughtily (and she resolves not to ask about the cat...thing). “You guys are just my subordinates.”

“But do we not listen and follow Joker’s orders? And besides, for most of us this is our second or third heist,” Yusuke observes. “Did you do any thieving before you were rescued?”

“Well - I - shut up, Fox!” Morgana scowls, and Kasumi laughs. Makoto looks up the rest of the staircase and treads, one foot in front of the other. It sounds like a dirge. It feels like destiny. They finally make it to the top, and Akira pushes the grand double doors open. It looks like the inside of a bank, and there are tellers and a counter at the front.

 **“So, you’re the merchandise, huh? Little Niijima, come home?”** A voice calls down through the massive atrium, and Kaneshiro emerges. Or - is it? He has a ridiculous mustache, and purple skin.

“What’s going on?” Makoto asks as she braces herself.

“That’s Kaneshiro’s Shadow,” Akira mumbles, slinking into the darkness of the bank. 

**“Well?”** The...shadow barks. **“Where’s my money you dumb whore?”**

“What?”

 **“That’s all you’re good for, ain’t it? Gettin’ me money? But ya brought friends, doll,”** Shadow Kaneshiro paces and some of his goons explode into monsters. What is going on? **“You and your sister are quite the beauties...I’ll have a competition which is better in bed, and sell the other off!”**

“You...you disgusting trash!” Makoto yells, but fear grips her heart.

**“Oh, it must truly be unfortunate for your ‘Sis’. Having such a useless whore for a sister.”**

“Leave me and my sister alone!” Makoto shouts. She doesn’t know where everyone else is, and she has a headache building.

 **“Then you better start taking customers, girlie. Lay back and do as you’re told. I’m sure you’ll pay your debt in no time,”** Shadow Kaneshiro examines his watch idly. **“But your life will be in ruins!”** He leans his head back and laughs, and laughs, and laughs.

“You...you shut your mouth, you money-grubbing asshole!” Makoto snaps, and in the rafters she sees everyone else. Suddenly, someone calls to her, as the pain becomes nuclear.

_Have you decided to tread the path of strife? Very well. Let us proceed with the contract._

Makoto falls to her knees, eyes shut tightly. She...she just has to endure it!

_I am thou, and thou art I. You have finally found your justice. Never lose sight of it._

She feels a fire settle on her face, and it feels like a mask.

_This memorable day marks your graduation from your past self._

Frisson burns in her lungs and veins, and she grabs her mask. 

_R I D E F O R Y O U R T R U E J U S T I C E_

“Johanna!” Makoto screams as the mask comes off with a splash of blood, and energy washes over her in waves. The blinding light clears, as she realizes she’s on a motorcycle. Well, she has been taking driver’s lessons, but…

“A Persona?” She hears Yusuke ask.

“Nah, dude, a bike!” Ryuji chuckles. 

“I think one of my uncle’s animes had stuff like this, but card games? I don’t know.” She hears Akira joke, but she tunes it out.

“Well, Kaneshiro?” Makoto snarls, and revs the engine. “Try this on for size! Persona!” She does a wheelie and guns it, right for a monster. She jumps and lands square on its face, crushing it into the floor. She revs the engine and the wheel smears right through its ugly face. She does a wheelie on the front wheel and pivots, nuclear energy flying from Johanna’s exhaust ports to slam into a demon. It lands heavily, and the other Thieves descend from their perches in an ambush.

“Well, well! Looks like the prez has some moves!” Kasumi yells, a specter forming behind her with light in its hands. Johanna fades as Makoto breaks into a sprint, drawing a heavy revolver from nowhere. She aims and fires, emptying the chambers quickly. She approaches a demon and knuckles appear on her hands, and she grins.

One of the monsters swings in a very telegraphed move. “Too easy!” She ducks underneath and punches a pressure point, the demon crying in pain. She yells and grabs its arm, doing a circle throw to get it onto the floor. She punches once more and it fades into sludge. 

Makoto’s head whips around as one of the monsters punches Akira and she goes flying. “Johanna!” Makoto jumps onto her bike and guns it, catching the girl midair. One hand is wrapped around her shoulders while the other cradles her knees, and Akira is looking away. “Are you alright?”

“I - I’m fine, Makoto,” Akira stammers and she thinks she sees a blush. Something calls to her, and Makoto lets loose a stream of energy, the bruises on Akira’s face fading. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“C-can you please let me down?” Akira shifts in her arms and it finally hits Makoto.

“Oh, gosh! I’m so sorry, I acted without thinking - “ Makoto stammers as Akira slips from her arms and smiles.

“It’s quite alright. Thank you for the assist.”

“Lady Joker, we’ve got them on the run. Kaneshiro left, though. Shall we start our investigation into the Palace?” Morgana steps up and bows his head a bit as Johanna fades and Makoto takes stock of her outfit. It reminds her a lot of what the protagonist in the latest mafia film she watched wore. 

“Sure, Mona. Well, Makoto?” Akira extends a hand. “You want to join the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?”

“Whaaat?” Ryuji comes over and crosses his arms.

“Listen, Skull. She has a Persona, and she’s smart,” Akira looks back at Ryuji and Makoto chuckles.

“Hey! Just because we’re stupid doesn’t mean we’re idiots!” Ann pouts, and then it sinks in what she just said. “Wait. You know what I mean!”

Makoto can’t help it, and she laughs. What an absurd situation she’s found herself in.

“Fine. I’ll join you. But I expect a tight ship to be run, hear me?” She barks out, and Kasumi and Ryuji snap to attention.

“Sounds ideal,” Yusuke nods. “But, you will need a codename. We all have one. I am Fox.”

“I’m Violet!” Kasumi waves.

“Yes, yes, we don’t need to go one at a time!” Morgana jumps up nearly three feet and wiggles in the air. “Ryuji is Skull, Lady Ann is Panther, Lady Akira is Joker, and I am Mona.”

“Hmm…what about Prez?” Ryuji cradles his chin, eyes squinted. 

“A bit on the nose...what about Queen?” Makoto flexes her fists. It feels good.

“Queen it is, Lady Makoto,” Morgana - or Mona, now - nods.

“Mona, do not call me Lady Makoto. Got it?”

“But - “ Morgana freezes under the force of her burning glare and he wilts. “Fine.”

“How’d you do that?” Joker whispers, and Makoto shrugs. She’s done lying down and accepting what people tell her to do. She feels Johanna in the back of her mind, eager. “Anyway, you want to explore today or do you need a rest day?”

“I’m good to go,” Makoto jumps back and forth a bit, her blood flowing. “Ready when you are.”

“Oh, man, how’s she so full of energy?” Kasumi whispers. “When I awakened I was passed out for like two days.”

Makoto chuckles, and settles her mask more firmly on her face. “You have to - what did I read online? ‘Get good’?”

There’s silence.

“Dude, she just memed. I think I’m dead,” Skull mumbles, deadpan. 

“Dude,” Joker huffs. “I feel like there’s a ‘steel horse I ride’ joke as well, but I can’t quite make it.”

* * *

“Hey, Mona. You okay?” Akira squats down in a safe room, Mona looking more sad than usually.

“I...I don’t know, Lady Joker. I mean, look at Queen. She’s strong, she heals, she’s smart and can pick out enemy weaknesses. Am...am I useless?” Mona looks up at her at this, and Akira represses a groan.

“Mona. Who’s the wind user on the team?”

“Well, you have that new Persona - “

“Besides me.”

“Well...me.”

“Who’s been with me the longest?”

“Uh...Ryuji joined with me, right?” 

“Nope. You joined first.” Akira slides down the wall to sit next to the cat. “Listen, Mona. We each have our strengths and weaknesses. You’re one of the founding members, one of our best healers, and our principal wind-user. We’re partners, remember?” She nudges his shoulder and he nods.

“Yeah...I guess I’m just not feeling myself. I’m worried about what we’ll find in Mementos.”

“Hey, head in the game, Mona. We’ve got different, more immediate problems.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Mona sighs and jumps onto the table. “Alright, that’s a long enough break! Lady Joker, who’s in the immediate party?”

Akira groans and leaps to her feet. “Queen, Fox, Violet, you’re with me. Mona, keep an eye on back-up and enemy reinforcements. Skull and Panther, you’re on exfiltration, make sure nobody’s in our way. Got it?” She fixes a glove, and gets a series of nods in response.

“Good. Let’s move out!” She storms out of the safe room, the Thieves right behind her. Mona flees into the shadows of the Palace as Skull and Panther turn back, light ribbing echoing down the hallway.

Akira lets the shadows beckon her, bleeding into the darkness of the Palace as Fox, Queen and Violet fall in step behind her.

“So, Joker. What’s the plan?” Queen whispers from her pose. 

“We find the Treasure, as Mona said. Then, once we have its location and an exit strategy, we plant the calling card. That’ll form the Treasure.”

“Oh, so it’s an important part. I was wondering how you stole peoples’ hearts.”

“The Treasure is usually the easier part,” Fox muses. “It is getting away that is difficult. For Madarame, he caught us just outside the exit and we came to blows. I hear Kamoshida was the same?”

“Yeah,” Akira nods, pressing into a waist-high wall, behind which a Shadow patrols. “Places, everyone.”

“On your mark, Joker!” Violet peeks her head over their cover and scans the room. “Looks like it’s just one.”

Akira’s mouth splits into a grin, and she can see a very similar expression on Makoto’s face. She leaps out of cover and darts over. “Show me your true form!” The mask comes off with a pop and the guard spills into a cluster of monsters.

“Witness my resolve!” Queen revs up Johanna and spins, nuclear energy slamming into a few of them. They’re sent flying until psychic power slams into Queen, who goes flying.

“I got you, I got you,” Akira mutters to herself as she shuffles back and forth, Makoto landing in her arms in the same position as earlier. “You okay?”

“I - I’m fine, Joker. Could you please let me down?” Queen squirms and Akira tries her best not to drop her as she settles back on her feet. “But, uh. Thank you. For the assist. I’ll be more mindful of psychic attacks in the future.” She’s looking down and away, and Akira thinks she sees a glimpse of a blush. Akira’s brought out of her thoughts by a large explosion, Violet jumping back a meter.

“Hey, you wanna help?” She turns back at Akira and Queen, a wry smile on her face.

“Yes, some assistance would not be remiss! Come, Goemon!” Fox tears off his mask and the Persona smashes a grunt with his pipe. 

Queen dusts herself off and fiddles with her brass knuckles. “But, thanks for the assist. I guess we’re even now?” She smiles before the rage settles back on her face, and she throws herself into combat. Akira bounces on the balls of her feet, Arsene cackling in the back of her mind. 

* * *

Makoto looks at her laptop, Yusuke’s email in her inbox. The artist has apparently taken responsibility for the calling card, but felt it was more prudent for her to write the text. She can do that. She starts typing.

“Junya Kaneshiro, the money devouring sinner of gluttony.”

 _Good, good!_ Johanna encourages her, the soft purr of her motor comforting Makoto.

“You indulge in scamming others with horrendous acts that target minors exclusively.”

 _How depraved!_ Johanna is very vocal, Makoto notes. _We all have things to say, if you listen. Besides, I was a pope! The masses listened to me_. That’s very nice, Johanna. 

“We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

Makoto sends the file to Yusuke and slumps back in her seat. There. It’s done.

_Well?_

Well, what?

_How do you feel?_

“Good,” Makoto whispers. “Everything is so much...clearer. Lend me your strength, Johanna, for what we must do.”

_All you needed to do was ask._

* * *

“You never do get used to this feeling, huh?” Akira scowls at Skull, who shuts his mouth. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Are you sure we’re headed for the real Treasure?” Fox whispers. “I do not want a repeat of last time.”

“What happened last time?” Queen asks, and Akira rubs her forehead.

“We got dunked on, that’s what,” Violet murmurs. “But it’s a big vault. Not like we could miss it.”

It is a pretty big vault that Kaneshiro has. “Hey, Joker. You think he’s compensating for something?” Skull nudges her, and Akira relents. 

“Quiet, Skull! I smell treasure!” Mona jumps up and down, excited. 

**“I knew you bastards would show your filthy faces eventually,”** They all groan and turn around as Shadow Kaneshiro makes his presence known. **“But this is the end of the line. Unless Mako - can I call you Mako? That’s what I’m gonna call you when you’re my bed-warmer - gives herself up.”**

“You pig! You’re nothing more than a fly, buzzing around a shit!” Queen shouts, and Akira’s eyes widen. Holy shit.

 **“Shouldn’t have said that!”** Shadow Kaneshiro snarls, and transforms. The beady eyes and fly wings are a bit on the nose, however. **“Come on! Piggytron!”** The vault shudders and transforms into a giant mech. That is shaped like a pig. Shadow Kaneshiro buzzes in, and it lights up, power rolling off the metal.

“I mean, the fly was a good metaphor but I feel like this is just a little too obvious,” Panther frowns. “I mean, sure, but the symbolism’s too...there,” She gestures vaguely at the mech and Akira has to agree.

“It’s showtime!” Akira draws her power to herself and looks over the mech. It’s big, and slots open on the top as missiles emerge. “Evasive action! Fox, get rid of them!”

“Understood!” Fox dashes forward with the shattering of glass, Goemon blowing a haze of icy fog over the Thieves. The missiles slow and begin to burst in the fog, and Panther’s fire destroys the rest of them.

 **“Not bad!”** Shadow Kaneshiro’s amplified voice jeers down at them. **“But don’t think I’m so easy! Fire!”**

“Not so fast!” Mona jumps forward as Piggytron’s machine guns aim at the Thieves. Wind erupts from Zorro and smashes into the mech’s bottom and the guns riddle the ceiling. 

“Come, Johanna!” Queen circles around the mech, nuclear power slamming into it from all sides. More missiles emerge and Captain Kidd erupts with the lightning, chaining from one missile to another. 

“Come on, you ugly son of a bitch!” Skull roars and Captain Kidd slams into the side of Piggytron, sending it reeling.

“Fox, Queen! Tip it over!” Akira shouts. “Yaksini!” The Wild Card shatters with power and her Persona, Captain Kidd and Goemon launch a coordinated strike on the giant mech, and it topples over.

“Fuck yeah!” Skull cheers.

“Language!” Queen yells back.

 **“Not bad, but not good!”** Shadow Kaneshiro emerges from the mech as its legs retract. It resembles a large ball now, and as Shadow Kaneshiro starts running on top of it, it starts to spin.

“Uh oh.” Akira’s mind races. He’s vulnerable now, but how? That’s it! “Fox, get Goemon to make an ice ramp! Queen, have you ever wanted to do a stunt jump?”

Queen grins as Fox nods. Goemon summons a hunk of ice as Queen revs the engine. “Mona, get Zorro to assist if she can’t make it!”

“On it!” Mona focuses and Zorro appears, wind gathering around them. 

“Let’s go, Johanna!” There’s the smell of burning rubber as Queen races forward, taking the ramp full-force and flinging herself into the air. A gust of wind helps with that little extra boost and Shadow Kaneshiro’s eyes go even wider as Queen hits him right in the face with her bike. Johanna disappears as Makoto does a flip, landing solidly. Shadow Kaneshiro doesn’t, and is summarily run over by Piggytron as it rolls off.

 **“You...you brats!”** He howls, and snaps his fingers. **“Hitman! Bodyguard! Time to do what I pay you for!”** Two more shadows appear, one with a large rifle and the other with several shields. **“Try getting through these guys!”**

“Joker!” Queen dashes up and settles into her aikido stance. “What do we do?”

“Hey, Panther,” Akira doesn’t take her eyes off the shadows.

“Yeah?”

“You still know that sleep spell?”

“You mean this?” Panther cracks her whip and Carmen appears in a dazzle of fire. She blows a kiss, and the two henchmen instantly fall asleep.

 **“What the hell? Get up, you lazy slobs!”** Shadow Kaneshiro stamps his feet, temper flaring. 

“Looks like you’re fresh out of luck, Kaneshiro,” Queen snarls, and Johanna emerges with a blinding light. “Let’s get him!” The All-Out Attack lands, and when the dust clears there is just a man, surrounded by gold and talking about a Black Mask.

* * *

Akira fiddles with her phone as she waits outside the train station. It’s another sunny day, and she’s waiting for Kasumi. Apparently she wanted to take Akira to this new cafe that just opened up. The wind plays with the ends of her hair, wrapped in a tight French braid. Morgana lets out some content cat noises as he basks in the sun.

“Oh! Akira! Hope I didn’t keep you waiting!” She turns to see Kasumi run out of the train station in a huff. “Sorry, sorry. Sumi kept bothering me about stuff, and...well, never mind. You ready to go?”

“I’m fine, Kasumi, take a breath. How’s your sister doing?”

“She’s doing much better! She’s been enjoying Kosei a lot more than she was enjoying Shujin with...that man.”

“I’m sure she must have been very happy about all that happened,” Akira smiles lightly and Kasumi nods. 

“Ah, Akira! How are you enjoying today?” She turns, and frowns as Goro Akechi makes his presence known. “A lovely day, is it not?” He grabs her hand and presses a light kiss to her hand. His hand and lips are so, so cold. She shivers. It's been a bit since they met at the studio, but Akira could never forget that awful mullet.

“Please never do that again, detective.” Akira bites out, and Kasumi looks back and forth. She yanks her hand back. “For such a gentleman you seem to lack knowledge of consent.”

“My apologies,” Akechi stands up and straightens his tie. “I heard Kasumi saying you were going to the new cafe that just opened up. As recompense, may I treat you two to a drink?” Akechi smiles at Kasumi knowingly.

“Sure.” They all stand there as Akira crosses her arms. “You know where it is, don’t look at me.”

“Oh, my bad,” Kasumi giggles, but looks back and forth. “Follow me. Akechi, you were just on Good Morning Japan, right?”

“Yes, I was,” Akechi chuckles, shifting his briefcase from his right hand to his left. “I managed to dodge a group of fans by taking the back door to the studio, however. Your father directs the program, correct?”

“That’s right,” Kasumi brushes some hair behind her ear. “He always remarks how pleasant you are in the studio.”

“Does he?” Akechi smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “That’s very kind of him.” He doesn’t seem to notice the group of fangirls slowly trailing them, venom pointed at her back. 

“Well, here we are!” Kasumi gestures at the patio and Akira smiles lightly, as the host greets them. Within moments they’re seated and Akira is stirring a cup of coffee. She takes a sip and notes it’s under extracted. She tips a bit of milk and sugar in. 

“So, Akechi. I feel like I should ask your opinion on the Phantom Thieves but I think everyone knows them,” Kasumi smiles tightly, a little uncomfortable. Akira can tell the younger girl wanted it to just be them, but Akechi is footing the bill so it’s worth it. 

“True. What about you, Kasumi?” He deflects back and the two girls lock eyes. Akira nods.

“I don’t know. I mean, they’ve done good. My sister was targeted by Kamoshida, and the Thieves got him good. And after seeing the shack Madarame’s pupils were stuck in and all he plagiarized, it seems worth it. And don’t get me started on Kaneshiro’s actions. Targeting high schoolers is atrocious.”

“Don’t you think they’re taking it too far? It is vigilante justice,” Akechi takes a sip of water. “They should let the police do their jobs.”

“If they were competent,” Akira chuckles wryly. “The whole school knew what Kamoshida was doing, and yet no one did anything. Madarame hid his dirty business pretty well, and Kaneshiro audibly confessed that he paid off the police to cover up his crimes.”

“That’s fair, Akira,” Akechi inclines his head, as if agreeing. “Maybe...maybe if society were better it wouldn’t be allowed. Or they would be stopped sooner.”

“That is a bit wishful, isn’t it?” Kasumi drinks from her glass of iced tea. “But reality isn’t like that. I do agree, I wish it was. I...I agree with what the Phantom Thieves are doing. But people should be more willing to change their fates themselves. That’s what I think.”

“If only more people thought like you, Kasumi, then the world might be a bit better,” Akechi smiles, but it’s weak. The crowd of fans grows larger.

“Hey, Akechi. Come with me,” Akira stands and gestures. He looks surprised, but eventually stands. “We’ll be right back, Kasumi.”

“Sure.”

* * *

When they emerge, Akira has to squint her eyes just a bit. Her glasses aren’t that strong, but they’re significant enough. Akechi, however, looks much different. With her plain glasses on and his hair mussed he looks like a tired cram student. When they sit down, the crowd murmurs.

“Hey, where’d he go?” One girl asks her friend, who shrugs in response.

“I don’t know. Let’s keep looking!” The crowd disperses and Akechi sighs in relief. 

“Thank you, Akira. But you should take these back.” He hands her back her glasses and she sighs in relief. “Must you have messed up my hair so much?” He finger-combs it back into position, but there are a few errant cowlicks.

“I thought you looked…” Kasumi searches for a good adjective and comes up short.

“It’s quite alright, Kasumi. No need for flattery.” Akechi takes another sip of water, wiping the condensation on his napkin. “But I appreciate it.”

“Not good with fans?” Akira pushes her glasses up her nose and takes a slow sip of coffee. 

“I just don’t always see the appeal. I am just another boy, aren’t I?”

“Is he oblivious or just stupid?” Morgana sticks his head out of her bag under the table and Akira freezes, as does Akechi.

“Pardon me, did someone just call me oblivious?” Akechi looks around, and Akira freezes. That’s...that’s twice now that Boy Detective has heard Morgana speak. 

“I didn’t hear anything,” Kasumi smiles tightly and shifts in her seat. “Never mind.”

His phone dings and he shuffles for it. “Hello? Niijima? It is a Sunday - I see. I’ll be over right away. Do you want anything? Alright. See you in a bit.” He hangs up and sighs. “My apologies, ladies, but I must be going. Work never ends, it seems.” He reaches out for Akira’s hand but a raised eyebrow stops him. “My mistake! I bid you adieu.” He takes out a few bills and slots them between the table’s centerpiece and the salt shaker. “That should cover drinks. I hope you have a pleasant rest of the day.” And with that, he leaves.

“Lady Akira? Are you alright?” Morgana rests his front paws on the edge of her chair and looks at her expectantly.

“Kasumi, you heard it too, right?”

“Yeah. Morgana, he heard you. Only people who have been to the Metaverse can understand you.” Kasumi grips her chair, knuckles white. “Right?”

“Right.” Morgana nods.

“And he heard you about the pancake building at the station the other day,” Akira’s eyes narrow. “I think Boy Wonder here knows more than he’s letting on.”

“Do you want me to investigate, Lady Akira?” Morgana asks. 

“No...no, let’s leave it for now. He’s planning something,” Akira brushes his head, and he leans into her touch. “Let’s let him think we don’t know anything about it. But keep your head up, okay?”

* * *

_Chat - Gowo Akechi? (Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Kasumi Yoshizawa, Makoto Niijima)_

_AK: hey guys big news_

_RS: whats up_

_KY: We ran into akechi today and well. He heard Mona._

_YK: Surely, you must be joking. If he understood Morgana, then…_

_MN: Then he’s been to the Metaverse._

_AT: didn’t he hear morgana talk about pancakes at the studio?_

_AK: thats what i said_

_RS: thats fukcked tho_

_MN: Language, Ryuji._

_YK: I must agree. Please refrain from profanity._

_RS: ysuuuke i will beat your ass_

_KY: *Yusuke_

_RS: kasumi not you to_

_AK: *too_

_Ryuji Sakamoto has left the chat_

_AK: no you don’t_

_Ryuji Sakamoto has joined the chat_

_RS: how many of your personas are weka to zio akira_

_AK: morgana says not to try it_

_RS: tell him that ill beat his ass then_

_AK: morgana laughed really loudly and then boss came and was concerned so thanks ryuji_

_MN: Oh my god._

_YK: Is this what you expected from the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?_

_AT: we are just high schoolers_

_AK: #browearejustteens_

_MN: I want this to end._

* * *

Summer heat hangs over Tokyo, slowing everyone down. It might be unbearable, but whenever Akira hangs out with Ann, the blonde always has so much energy. Might be the innate fire resistance. However, today they’re going to the hospital.

“Nervous?” Akira smiles up at Ann, who smiles back shakily.

“A bit. Shiho’s leaving today, and wanted me there. And, well, you’re a good, supportive friend. Not like I was gonna take Ryuji!”

Morgana sticks his head out, probably to say something mean about Ryuji, but Akira’s glare dissuades him. “We’re glad to be here, Lady Ann. Right, Lady Akira?”

Akira nods. They sign in and make their way to Shiho’s room, where the girl is leaning heavily on a cane. “Ann? And...Akira?” 

“Shiho!” Ann almost shrieks and dashes forward to pull Shiho into a tight hug. It looks like Ann pulled her right into her chest, but Shiho is smiling, so that’s a plus. “How’s PT going?”

“Better. Doc says I’m good enough to at least leave, but…” Shiho pulls herself away and wiggles the cane. “Still need this for a while. Stairs too…”

“Anything we can do to help?” Akira steps forward. 

“I - I think I’m - woah!” Shiho gasps as the cane slips, and Akira grabs her elbow. “Thanks, Akira. You’ve been looking after Ann, right?” Akira nods, and Shiho breathes a sigh of relief.

“I can look after myself, Shiho!” Ann places her hands on her hips and huffs a breath. “Tell her, Akira!”

“Well…” Akira thinks a bit. 

“Akira!”

Shiho giggles. Akira feels a new bond, of tempering and balance. “Thanks, Akira.”

“Of course, Shiho. Are your parents waiting outside with all your stuff?” The three girls link arms with Shiho in the middle.

“Y-yeah. Just let me find my feet first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I really really like this fic. it's v fun to write. The group chat name came from a cursed meme i sent marisa a week ago. Big shoutout to the discord (https://discord.gg/XPn6sj join here) and Marisa. Next chapter has the summer festival and the start of the futaba dungeon so get ready for that. As always please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Especially now with the 'rona and Ao3 not counting people who are unregistered as views, it's v important to kudos and comment.


	11. Octave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer festival and Medjed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not my beautiful house, this is not my beautiful wife

Akira lets Ann push her into her apartment, and it hits her how big and normal it is. “Don’t worry about my parents barging in. They’re in Paris for the next few months. Ms. Amano is just the caretaker, and she’s taking the day off.” Ann locks the door behind her as Akira looks around.

“How often does Ms. Amano stop by?” Akira’s not used to the weight of her bag without Morgana there, but Ryuji promised to hold onto him so he wouldn’t see all the girls getting changed.

“Every few days. She’ll cook some meals, keep things clean.”

“Rich parents, huh?” Akira tries to keep her tone light as Ann sighs heavily. Ann tosses her purse onto the counter.

“You know Vague magazine? They run it. And they’re all over the world, so. Could be worse. They at least remember to send a card on my birthday.” 

“I see.” Akira hangs her bag on a hook by the door as Ann leads her into her bedroom, where Kasumi and Makoto are. They’re dressed in yukata, and Akira’s heart skips just a bit. 

“Hey Akira!” Kasumi turns back to smile as Makoto adjusts the junior’s sash. “How do we look?”

“Uh. Great. Really pretty.” Akira tries to be charming but it comes out wonky and she looks away to clean her glasses. 

“I managed to rent a few yukata for us for the festival. I hope I got your sizes right.” Ann flops onto her bed and grasps at where the closet is. “Makoto, can you grab my yukata?”

“Get it yourself,” Makoto smiles, but gets it anyway. She moves delicately, with refined grace. 

“Thanks, Makoto. Akira do you know how to tie a sash?” Ann pulls herself up and dresses quickly.

“I do, yes,” Akira takes the sash and ties it with quick movements. “My grandmother always made sure those in her family could wear appropriate Japanese clothing. Even my uncle knows.”

“Really? Dr. Maruki knows how to wear a yukata?” Kasumi ties her hair up, and Akira looks over Kasumi’s pale red kimono. It’s embroidered with a dark green sash, and it fits her quite well. 

“Uncle’s always been the black sheep of the family,” Akira knots the bow and smiles. “He made his own path early on, rejected grandmother’s arranged marriage...he’s a good man. But yes, he does know how to wear one. I have a picture of him in one from when he was in high school.” She pulls out her phone to reveal her uncle, baby-face and all. He’s standing awkwardly in a pale-blue yukata, and there’s a pretty girl next to him. Akira’s heart freezes at it. Kasumi and Ann coo over the picture, and Makoto chuckles. 

“Do you want me to tie your sash?” Makoto asks and Akira nods. 

“Yours should be the dark green one,” Ann says as she puts on some makeup. 

“Thanks, Ann,” Akira strips quickly and pulls on the yukata. “It’s...a bit tight in the chest.” Makoto and Kasumi pointedly look away. Akira pulls at the lapels a bit before Makoto clears her throat and begins tying the orange sash. It’s a beautiful yukata, embroidered with gold-trim lotus petals. 

“There,” Makoto smooths out the sash and trails her hand up Akira’s back. “All set. Where are we meeting the boys?”

Akira shivers a bit before sliding into her sandals. “At the train station. Ryuji said he’ll say exactly where.” She looks at herself in the mirror, and almost doesn’t recognize herself. She...she reminds herself a bit of an old picture she saw of her grandmother once. She snaps a pic and sends it to her uncle, who quickly sends back a smattering of emojis. ‘Stay safe and have fun!’ he texts back, and she responds with a thumbs-up. 

“Well, girls? How do we look?” Kasumi twists back and forth, and Akira tries to look away from her thighs. God, she’s so useless. Just a useless bisexual sometimes. 

“Wow, Kasumi! That looks great! You sure your sis doesn’t want to come?” Ann runs a brush through her hair one last time before standing up.

“Yeah, she wants to go with her own friends. I don’t blame her,” Kasumi frowns, before perking up. “Wow, Akira! You look stunning!”

“Oh, thanks,” Akira mumbles. “Well? Shall we get going?”

* * *

“Wow,” Ryuji breathes out, and Akira flusters just a bit. “You all look...really pretty!” 

“A true spectacle of Japanese beauty,” Yusuke frames all the girls with his hands, and in his own midnight-blue yukata he cuts a dashing figure himself. 

“A shame that Ryuji missed the memo,” Morgana snorts from the bag on Ryuji’s shoulder, and the blonde nudges it.

“Quit it, cat! I spent my last paycheck on a gift for my ma instead of renting a yukata.”

“Well, that’s sweet of you,” Akira smiles at him and Ryuji rubs his neck. 

“Oh. Thanks. I got her a book she’s been looking for for a while, so - “

“Alright, enough!” Morgana chuckles. “Let’s get on our way!”

“Quite so. We are on a tight timeframe,” Makoto smiles, and Ryuji and Yusuke snap to attention.

“Yes ma’am!” Ryuji sputters, and Ann giggles.

“So, that’s Ryuji’s type, huh?” Ann whispers to Kasumi and Akira, and Kasumi hides a laugh behind her hand.

“But then what’s Yusuke’s type?” Kasumi asks, and Yusuke rolls his eyes.

“My eye gazes towards those who show a refined and delicate beauty, a sense of grace - elegance, in a word.” Yusuke nods solemnly. “Well? If we are sharing our types, who is next?”

“No, no, we’re not doing anymore!” Kasumi runs behind Yusuke and pushes him, trying to get them moving along. “Makoto’s right, we’ve got fireworks to see!”

Akira laughs to herself, and Morgana jumps onto her shoulder. “You do look quite nice, Lady Akira. Of course, not as pretty as Lady Ann, but - “

She squeezes his cheeks in retaliation, but her heart’s not in it. “Don’t push your luck, Morgana.”

“Come on, Akira, we’re going to be late,” Makoto looks at her with her hands on her hips and Akira sighs. 

“Fine, fine. That’s what we get for having the student council president as a friend, huh?” Akira says mostly to herself, but Ryuji slides next to her with his head in his palms.

“Dude, what were we thinking?” He whines, but he means well. 

“Yeah. Morgana, did you and Ryuji get along while I was gone? I won’t be mad, just - “

“ - Just disappointed, I know,” Ryuji finishes with an eye roll. “We got along fine. My ma fed him, so if he says he’s hungry, don’t believe him.”

“I’d never lie to a lady!” Morgana harrumphs. “Besides, your mother is a wonderful cook. Lady Akira, she made me some pan-seared fish, and it might be up there with Boss’s curry.”

“Akira, you let Morgana eat curry?” Kasumi butts in as they exit the train station and make their way above ground. 

“I’m a human, so I eat human food!” Morgana scowls.

“But you also eat cat food. Does that mean - “ Yusuke ponders, but Makoto stops him.

“No, Yusuke, that does NOT mean you can eat cat food instead of real food. Do you want me to make you another budget and meal plan?” Makoto pulls out her phone and Yusuke blanches.

“I appreciate it, but no. I fear I will lose it or disregard it again. I saw a paint set for - “

“Yusuke, if you spent your weekly food allowance on paints, again, - “ Akira starts.

“Yes, I know. You won’t be mad, just disappointed.” Yusuke pouts, but Kasumi passes him a protein bar. “Ah, thank you! How did you know?”

“I could hear your stomach growling from a mile away, Yusuke,” Kasumi smiles and brushes some hair behind her ear. “Besides, I have to look after my senpai!”

“Oh, quit it,” Ann says playfully. “We’re not that careless.” Makoto raises an eyebrow and points at Yusuke, and Ann has to relent at that point. “Okay, Yusuke’s an exception.” The artist splutters, and they all share a laugh. 

“Oh, here’s a good spot!” Ryuji points and they all huddle on the sidewalk as night spills over Tokyo. The fireworks are about to start. However, in the distance, they hear a familiar voice.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I miss ya too.” It’s Ms. Masutani, and she’s talking to someone on the phone. She’s dressed casually, and there’s a look of joy on her face. Akira hears muffled talking on the other side as Ms. Masutani looks around. They make eye contact and Akira feels that weird sense of paranoia again before it fades, Ms. Masutani waving happily. “Bye, doll!” 

Akira hears an indignant squawk as Ms. Masutani hangs up the phone and comes over. “Oh! Akira and pals! Good to see ya!”

“Ms. Masutani,” Makoto bows politely. “A pleasure to see you here. Come to see the fireworks?”

“Yep!” Ms. Masutani looks back at the sky. “They’re doin’ a festival like this back home in Inaba, and my...my partner, I guess, is watchin’ ‘em for the first time in a few years without me.”

“Are they special for you two?” Kasumi asks, eyes glistening.

“I’d say so,” Ms. Masutani chuckles. “He confessed his feelins’ for me three years ago, about. O’ course, with me movin’ here for work, we’re apart for a while.”

“He didn’t come with you?” Ryuji tilts his head to the side.

“Nah. He’s...he’s got his own life. But even if we’re apart, our hearts are connected. Ya know?” She winks at Akira, and something feels a bit out of place. 

“How poetic,” Yusuke nods. “You two must have a special bond.”

“Yeah...we do,” Ms. Masutani places a hand over her heart and smiles wistfully. Then, the fireworks begin.

“Lady Akira, look!” Morgana looks up, a smile on his face. They don’t notice Ms. Masutani’s eyebrow raise imperceptibly at his words. 

“Oh wow!” Ryuji looks up and slinks an arm over Akira’s shoulder. “Look at that.” It’s nice. She and Makoto share a warm gaze, and as Akira’s face goes red a bit, Kasumi links their hands together. The first-year is still looking at the fireworks, but Akira squeezes just a bit firmer. Morgana scowls at Ryuji, but the blonde ignores it. “Get your hands off Lady Akira, you brute!”

“Aww, are you enjoyin’ the festival?” Ms. Masutani looks at Morgana and Akira freezes a bit. “He said somethin’ about the fireworks, and yellin’ at Ryuji.”

“What?” Kasumi says, confused. 

“I can sometimes pick up what animals are sayin’. Seems you got a talkative kitty there! My friend’s dog, Koro, is much nicer than your cat.” Ms. Masutani links her hands behind her back. Akira hopes the fireworks hide her panic.

“Meow?” Morgana tries.

“Now just sayin’ ‘meow’ won’t cut it, buster!” Ms. Masutani waggles a finger in front of Morgana’s face. “Anyway, what’s his name?”

“Morgana,” Akira and Morgana say at the same time.

“Lucky you, namin’ your cat the name he chose, huh?” Ms. Masutani leans up with a compassionate gaze in her eyes. “Don’ worry, I won’t tell anyone about your mean cat. Jus’ remember he’s not to come to sessions, awright?”

“We know, Ms. Masutani,” Akira says sheepishly as Yusuke glares just a bit. 

“You...understand animals?” Makoto asks, and there’s a hint of suspicion in that glare.

“Jus’ a bit! It bothers Yo - I mean, it bothers my partner when I stop to talk to all the cats back home. I hope he’s rememberin’ to feed ‘em.” There’s the pitter-patter of rain as the Thieves look up as the rain starts. “Aw shoot! What a bummer,” Ms. Masutani frowns. “Lemme call you guys a cab or somethin’. For humorin’ your school counselor.” She herds them under a store awning and pulls up her phone. Akira pulls up the hem of her yukata to squeeze out the water, and Ryuji and Kasumi look away. Makoto is instead glaring at the boys instead of her, so that’s a relief. A black limo passes by, and Akira locks eyes with the girl in the backseat - Haru? She remembers seeing her on her first day on the roof, but since then, the senior has been hard to find. 

However, the cab arrives soon enough and Ms. Masutani waves them off. “Stay safe an’ dry now!” Her voice fades as they pack into the taxi, all sharing uneven looks as it drives them off.

* * *

_A man sits on the side of a hill, idly playing with a velvet box. The fireworks explode as his friend sits next to him._

_“How’s she doing?” His friend asks. She brushes steel-grey hair out of her eyes._

_“Not bad. But you heard from ‘Ms. Empress’ not to go there. So...I don’t know, partner.”_

_She pats him on the shoulder. “It’ll be fine. But are you gonna propose when she gets back?”_

_The man squawks loudly, almost falling on his side. “What’s this about a proposal?” A third voice comes in as a group of people settle around the two, content looks on their faces._

_“Nothing!” The man fumes, and the fireworks start. They are very pretty this year._

* * *

“So, what do we talk about first? Ms. Masutani, or Medjed?” Morgana jumps onto the rail at the train station, the Thieves gathered around him.

“I...I don’t think Ms. Masutani’s an issue,” Kasumi pokes her chin. “It’s not like she heard you speaking, she heard you meowing and interpreted it from that.”

“But what if it’s not that?” Ann frowns. “What if we have another Boy Wonder situation?”

Ryuji scowls at the mention of Akechi. “Fuck that. But Ms. Masutani and Doc are like two of the only good adults in that school, so even if she does know Mona can talk, so what? Seems like she’s on our side.”

“How very astute, Ryuji,” Yusuke muses. “I do not feel that she is our enemy. As long as Morgana does not join any sessions, we should be fine. Correct?”

“I guess,” Morgana pouts. “But still - “

“Morgana. We’re not dismissing your concerns,” Akira soothes. “I just think Medjed threatening to dox us in a month is more concerning.”

“What does that mean?” Kasumi asks.

“It means they’ll reveal everything about us online - our names, our addresses, our records - “ Akira looks around at everyone else. “So we need a plan.”

“Are we going to stop, then?” Makoto frowns.

“No. Not anytime soon,” Ryuji clenches a fist. However, they’re distracted when Akira’s phone pings.

_Alibaba: I hear you have a situation._

Akira glares at her phone and slides around so everyone can see her phone.

_AK: Who is this? How’d you get this number?_

_A: That does not matter. However, I’m willing to make a deal with you._

“A deal?” Makoto mouths. “Let’s hear them out.”

_A: A good plan, Makoto Niijima. I know who you all are. I know you are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts._

“Ah, shit,” Ryuji curses.

“Language,” Makoto hisses, but keeps looking at the phone.

_A: I am Alibaba. If you help me, I will destroy Medjed and your identities will be safe._

_AK: What do you want us to do?_

_A: I need you to steal my heart._

“What?” Kasumi almost shouts, but Ann shushes her. “Sorry.” Her voice drops to a whisper. “What?”

_A: You heard me, Kasumi Yoshizawa. I know each and every one of you. But steal my heart, and no one shall know._

_AK: How do you know us?_

_A: I have my ways._

_A: So can you do it? Can you steal my heart?_

_AK: we need more info first._

“Are you sure we should share information with Alibaba?” Morgana asks. “It could be dangerous.”

“We don’t have a choice, Morgana,” Makoto crosses her arms. “Either way, our information is leaked. We might as well see what Alibaba is about.

_AK: We need a name, a location, and a distortion._

_A: What do you mean?_

_AK: to steal a heart, we have to do it in the Metaverse - a cognition, if you will._

_A: You mean Cognitive Pscience? I’ve heard of it._

Akira frowned. 

_AK: How do you know about that?_

Ryuji squinted. “What’s cognitive science? How’d you know about it?”

“It’s pscience, with a p,” Akira says. “My uncle did research on it. It’s all about cognitions and changing minds and hearts - the scientific name for what we do.”

Morgana chuckles.

_A: It doesn’t matter. Do I have to give you that information?_

_AK: Listen, we want to help. But we can’t steal your heart unless we know more._

_A: Fine. Oh, never mind. This deal is over._

_AK: WAIT!_

_A: what?_

_AK: Please, let us help._

_A: …_

_A: …_

_A: Fine. I’m in Yongen-Jaya. My name...no, I shouldn’t._

_AK: we can help you. But if you know us...you must have seen us around Yongen-Jaya. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that camera in Leblanc._

“There’s a camera?” Ryuji’s voice raises and Akira elbows him. “Sorry, sorry.”

“No, he’s right,” Makoto closes her eyes. “If she’s seen us there, then she must know of the cafe.”

_AK: you surely know Sojiro Sakura. And if he trusts you to leave the cameras, you’re either related, or you know him well._

_A: This conversation is over!_

_AK: You must be related to Wakaba Isshiki, then. You must be her daughter. Sojiro mentioned her. And then I did some digging._

_A: How do you know that?_

_AK: well you mentioned cognitive pscience, and Wakaba Isshiki was a pioneer of the field._

“What do you mean ‘was’?” Kasumi asks.

“She...she passed a year ago,” Akira breathes out. “Sojiro must have adopted her daughter.”

_A: Fine. I guess I’m not getting out of this, am I?_

_FS: My name...my name is Futaba Sakura. Well? Can you steal my heart now?_

_AK: Almost. We just need a distortion. Thank you, Futaba. We’ll take it from here._

“What the fuck just happened?” Ryuji stares wide-eyed at the phone. “What in the shitting hell - “

“So uncouth!” Yusuke turns his nose up in disgust. 

“Regardless of Ryuji’s language, it seems we have our next heist,” Morgana nods. “Either way, by the time of Medjed’s...purge, we’ll be visible. And probably arrested.” Akira’s heart goes cold. “So I guess it’s brainstorming time?”

“Yeah, how do you guys do this normally?” Makoto cocks her hip out, leaning against the rail. “Do you just guess?”

“Not exactly,” Ann tugs on one of her ponytails. “Usually it makes sense what the distortion is. Let’s head over to Leblanc and do some thinking!”

“Ah, a sound plan!” Yusuke smiles. “I myself am looking forward to some of Boss’s curry! And yes, before you say anything I have eaten in the last twenty-four hours.”

“That’s...not exactly encouraging,” Makoto frowns. However, they all head off, but Kasumi sticks behind.

“What’s wrong?” Akira rubs Kasumi’s shoulder as Morgana jumps into Akira’s bag.

“Oh! Nothing. Just...worried. Something bad must have really happened for Futaba to be like this, huh?”

“Probably.”

“I just wonder what I would have done in her place. If I was desperate and alone…” Something twists at this and Akira feels a flash of pain. She cries out and falls forward, Kasumi wrapping her arms around her.

“Woah, Akira! I got you, I got you. You okay?” Kasumi braces Akira against the rail as Akira shakes her head clear of the pain.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just a headache. Let’s go.” 

“Are you sure, Lady Akira?” Morgana leans out the bag and licks the side of her face. She giggles a bit and Morgana smiles. “We are worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine. Let’s do some digging.”

* * *

“Hey. Futaba?” Akira leans back against the door to Futaba’s bedroom. After Sojiro had turned the lights on and Makoto had screamed, he had been pissed quite a bit. But upon hearing of their resolve to help his ‘daughter’ he had relented a bit. Akira’s phone pings.

_FS: Yeah?_

“I’m sorry. But after seeing this, and hearing this...you want to die, don’t you?” 

_FS: ...I guess._

“I’m sorry. You...you should want to live.”

_FS: WHY? WHY SHOULD I LIVE WHILE MY MOTHER HAD TO DIE? WHEN IT’S MY FAULT?_

“It’s not your fault. It was never your fault.”

_FS: how can you think that? I’ve seen your record. Your parents - your mother! - kicked you out!_

“She’s...a special case. But your mother decided to raise you on her own. Or, with Sojiro, but...that must have been tough for her. A real mother...a real member of your family always wants what’s best for the others.” Akira spread her hand over her chest. “At least, that’s what I think.”

_FS: Are...are your friends your family?_

“Yeah. I think so. Makoto is the mom who’s always hard on us but drives us forward. Yusuke’s the weird uncle that no one ever really understands but we support him.”

_FS: Inari is weird._

Akira laughed. “He is! Kasumi’s the youngest kid who always bothers everyone but just wants attention. Ryuji, Ann and I are the other kids. Morgana’s the weird pet.”

_FS: You can understand him?_

“I can read these conversations, you know,” Morgana sniffed.

_FS: what’d he say?_

“He can read your messages, Futaba.” Akira chuckled, shifting against the door. “But you truly are depressed, aren’t you?”

_FS: Sometimes it gets so bad, I just want it all to end. I want to stop existing._

“I know. I feel that way sometimes too.”

_FS: really? But you’re so confident._

“There were some rough times when I got here. But if you hit rock bottom, the only place to go is up.”

_FS: I...sometimes I feel like I’m trapped in a tomb. This room will be my grave._

“Not if we have anything to say about it.” Akira clenches her fist and she feels someone press against the door, hearing the sound of cotton sliding down the wood door. “Hey, Futaba?”

_FS: Yeah?_

“We’ll change your heart. I promise. What happened to you...we will help you.”

_FS: will you keep your promise?_

“I’ll certainly try.” Akira smiles and presses her hand against the door. She thinks Futaba does the same. “Alright, I gotta get going. But let’s see...Futaba Sakura. Yongen-Jaya. Tomb?” The nav buzzes. “Damn. Prison?”

Buzz.

“Grave?”

Buzz.

_FS: What about pyramid? There’s an egyptology book that my mind keeps going to._

“Oh! Thanks, Futaba. Pyramid?”

_‘Distortion recognized. Begin routing?’_

“Huh. Look at that.”

_FS: It worked?_

“Yep! We’ve got your Palace!” Morgana chuckles.

_FS: I couldn’t hear him. What’d he say?_

Akira chuckles. “Don’t worry about him.” She pulls herself up and knocks on the door. “Just hang tight, Futaba. We’ll get you out in no time.”

_FS: I’ll hold you to that, Aki-Aki. Can I call you that?_

Akira’s heart melts. “Sure. But only you.”

_FS: Thanks. Well. Uh. Good night?_

“Good night, kid.”

_FS: I’m not a kid! I’m a year younger than you, and you don’t call Kasumi a kid!_

“Okay you gotta promise to stop wiretapping and listening in on everything.”

_FS: Make me!_

“That’s the plan, Futaba. So long.” She heads down the stairs and nods at Sojiro. Her phone buzzes once more.

_FS: Good night, Aki-Aki._

“So what are you kids up to?” Sojiro puffs out a haze of cigarette smoke out into the warm summer air through a window. 

“Well...we’re trying to help Futaba.”

“I know. I won’t pry.” He taps the cig against the windowsill, and the ash blows in the wind. He gazes forlornly outside. “Just do what you can, alright?”

“Of course, Boss. I’ll go and lock up.”

“Thanks, kid.” He doesn’t look at her as she leaves, but her heart feels light with hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is honestly a lot different from my outline, and i have the lovely fans in my discord to help. Originally Labrys wasn't gonna show up, but last night i got hooked onto Yosuke/Labrys and here we go (thank you Kath the #1 Labrys fan). Also it was gonna be more like in canon with Futbaa going back and forth but like i usually do i cut the bullshit. Next cahpter will be almost entirely the Futaba Palace and that'll be fun. I hope you guys have been enjoying this. Join the discord at https://discord.gg/EXr3ZC to get all the latest shit and bother me whenever you want. It's a swell gang. 
> 
> Big shoutouts as always to marisa who helps with editing and support. And as always please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. It really does mean a lot.


	12. Major Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira makes some rivers in a desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marisa: I honestly forgot this part of the game existed lmao

Akira throws an arm over her eyes to try and block out the sun and the heat. It doesn’t work. Ann even has her head leaning out the window, and Akira curses her friend’s innate heat resistance. She switches to Rakshasa to try and deal with it, but there’s no effect. A whine emerges from her throat. 

“Am I the only one enjoying this?” Ann pulls her head back in with a curious glance and pales at the sight of Yusuke. “Oh my gosh! Are you okay?”

“Leave me,” the artist breathes out. He’s fully reclined in the way back of the bus, long legs perched on the wall of the van. “Leave me to suffer and die. My mind is too heat-rattled to even recall what circle of Dante’s Inferno is filled with flame, but surely this must be it. Leave me to my grim fate.”

“Are you sure you’re an artist and not an actor?” Kasumi picks herself up and twists to peer down at him. 

Yusuke’s eye cracks open. “I care not for your criticisms, Kasumi. Just open the back and throw me out to waste away in the desert heat.”

“Mona, you sure you can’t get your AC working?” Ryuji rubs the dash.

“Sorry, Ryuji, no can do. I’m suffering just as much as you are!” Morgana responds, and Makoto almost falls out of her seat.

“Goodness, Morgana. Why do I always forget you do that?” Makoto rubs her eyes. 

“Have a nice little nap?” Ryuji turns to lean over the seat and Akira sees his shirt ride up a bit to expose a strip of finely-muscled stomach. Is it hot in here? 

“I’ll have none of that, Ryuji,” Makoto smirks up. “Eyes facing front. I don’t want to run over a bump and have you go falling.”

“That’s not gonna - woah!” Morgana does a little hop and Akira instinctively grabs Ryuji’s arm to stop him from crashing into the dash. “Thanks, Akira.” He sits normally, but twists to prop his feet up on the middle of the dashboard.

“Feet off of me!” Morgana snaps and Akira giggles.

“Morgana, aren’t our feet always on you?” Akira asks, taking off her glasses to wipe away some sweat. 

“That’s not the point! No feet on the leather or the dash!” 

“Hey, Morgana?” Kasumi leans up on the seat and Ann chuckles.

“Yes, Lady Kasumi?”

“How do you know you’re leather?”

“I am interested in that as well,” Yusuke’s voice calls from the back seat. 

“Nope! We’re stopping that right now,” Makoto smiles, but there’s a dark energy behind it. “I have a feeling you’ve done this before, so we’re not asking it again. Do we need to play the quiet game?”

“No, Makoto, we’ll be good,” Kasumi slumps back into her seat with a pout. “Do you know when we’re gonna get there?”

“The town’s in the distance, we’ll be there momentarily,” Morgana notes.

“Perfect. We know our objective, yeah?” Akira raises her voice. “We’re after the thief that stole Futaba’s...thing. Hopefully today will be better than yesterday.”

“Hear you loud and clear!” Ann says cheerfully, and Akira once again curses her friend’s fire resistance. At least she isn’t Yusuke, who lets out another plaintive whine.

“Will there be an executioner's block at the town to free me from this mortal coil?” Yusuke raises a hand into the air and clenches his fist.

“Why don’t you just get Goemon to summon some small ice blocks for you?” Ryuji asks.

“An excellent idea!” Yusuke perks up.

“Not in the bus!” Morgana yowls. “I don’t want to know what an ice spell INSIDE OF ME will do!”

“No need to shout!” Makoto yells.

The bus rocks back and forth as the argument continues.

* * *

Fire engulfs the team as they don their Thieving outfits. Akira tentatively pulls at her shirt and finds, once again, she can’t remove it. She’s idly curious what kind of support she has, or any other layers - is it a sports bra? She does feel a bit cooler wearing her heavy coat than in her summer school uniform, but she doesn’t exactly pry. 

“Goemon!” Fox shouts and a light shower of snow settles over the group. Panther scampers away with a frown on her face, fire in her hands, but both Akira and Queen send her quick shakes of the head. “Ah, much better.” Fox smiles as he extends a hand, letting some flakes melt in his palm. 

“Happy now? Going to stop whining?” Mona pouts and crosses his arm. “I hate sand. I’m going to have to spend hours getting it all out later.”

“Just remember not to do it on my bed, Mona,” Akira chides, and Mona frowns.

“Lady Joker, I’d never!”

“Hygiene aside, do we have a plan?” Queen adjusts her gauntlets and smiles. 

“Fuck around and find out?” Skull scratches the back of his head. “I dunno, just look around for the bandit and take back whatever Shadow Futaba lost?”

“You really think that’s her Shadow?” Ann winds and unwinds her whip. 

“A valid hypothesis,” Morgana nods. “However, rather than her repressed negative side, it could be her repressed positive side. Lady Joker, you said she was suicidal and depressed?”

“She ticks most of Google’s boxes for suicidal depression and other mental disorders. Guilt, PTSD…” Akira tugs on a glove. 

“Poor girl,” Violet frowns. “Joker, we have to help her!”

“That’s the plan. Feels good to fight for something rather than against something,” Ann nods. “Well, Joker? Who’s coming with today?” 

“Fox, Panther, Violet, with me. Queen, take Skull and Mona, head counter-clockwise through the town. We’ll head clockwise and try to pin the bandit in the main square. Any questions?” Akira settles her hands on her hips. Her heels dig into the coarse sand of the desert town. 

“The wind is blowing in our favor, Joker,” Fox settles a hand on his katana. “Shall we follow the winds of fate?”

“I’ve never been one for fate and all that,” Akira muses. “But this is no time for philosophy. Let’s go!” She dashes forward, footsteps light on the sand. Akira slides up along the side of a building, and in the distance she sees a suspicious Shadow. “Fox, help me up!” 

Fox nods and he tosses her up onto the roof. She leans down, “Fox, Panther. Flush him out. Violet, get to Queen and tell her to pin from the east. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am!” Violet playfully salutes and darts off in a whirl of black, Fox rising to his full height.

“As you command, Joker.”

“What’re you gonna do?” Panther shields her eyes with her hand as Akira stands up and stretches.

“Ambush. Fox, pass me your gun.”

“Why?” He pulls out the heavy rifle and tosses it up, and it’s a lot heavier than Akira thought it would be. 

“Don’t worry about it!” She dashes over to the other side of the room and lies down, rifle propped against the edge. She looks down the scope to where they need to draw out the bandit. There’s the revving of an engine and a burst of nuclear power. “There she goes.”

There’s more shouting and energy blasts, and the bandit runs back and forth. A pillar of ice forms from one alleyway, blocking the thief’s escape. A small thundercloud appears and bursts down right next to the bandit, and he runs back into the square.

“Come on, Kurusu…” Akira mutters and closes an eye, looking down the rifle’s scope. She holds her breath, and Arsene touches the barrel of the gun, curse energy settling on the ammo. She breathes in. 

Breathes out.

Pulls the trigger. The bullet slams into the bandit square in the head and it dissolves into dream-flesh, transforming into a large bird-like thing. Akira pulls herself up. “Thanks, Arsene.” With that, she jumps down and dashes forward, wind impacting all around the square. She sees Mona jump in front of Skull to redirect a wind geyser. Akira gazes closely at the bird. She pulls out her pistol, and with a rat-tat-tat, it falls to the ground. All the Thieves have their guns trained on it as Akira tosses Fox his rifle.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way!” Skull cocks his shotgun, a sharp grin on his face. “Just give us the thing and I’ll let you go.”

 **“R-really?”** The Shadow squirms on the ground, wings flapping in the sand. **“You’ll let me go?”**

“Five seconds to make your mind up,” Queen says conversationally, but her revolver is unwavering. 

**“Alright, alright! Take it!”** The Shadow throws out a scroll of parchment, and it rolls to a stop at Akira’s feet. **“S-so you’ll let me go?”**

“I said _I_ would,” Skull’s grin widens. “Can’t make any promises for anyone else.”

 **“You bastards!”** The Shadow rises and screeches, wind slashing the sand. 

“Fire at will!” Akira shouts, and a hail of gunfire downs the bird once again, until it dissolves into a mass of flesh and treasure. 

“Mission accomplished!” Mona props his paws on his hips. “Now we just...now we just have to make our way back to the pyramid.”

Fox throws himself on the ground. “Leave me here. I cannot bear to travel that cursed road once more!”

“Come on, Fox, up and at ‘em,” Skull pulls his arm up and slings the lanky artist over his shoulder. “No time for dying.”

“Leave me.”

“Come on, Fox!” Panther pumps her fists. “Don’t you remember how the pyramid itself is air conditioned? You’ll be cool in no time!”

“A feeble and meager assurance,” Fox dramatically places his forearm over his forehead.

“Okay, that’s it,” Queen sighs heavily. “Fox, if you keep complaining, I’m going to knock you out. Got it?”

“Understood…” Fox whines, and Skull flushes a bit, even though the threat is not directed at him. Akira lets loose a small chuckle.

“Come on, gang. We’ve got work to do.”

* * *

Thankfully for Fox’s sake the rest of the Palace is air conditioned and cool. Compared to the heat of the desert it is almost heavenly. But if Akira has to run away from another boulder one more time, she is going to scream.

“Man, I don’t get it,” Skull leans on a table in a safe room, mask pushed to his forehead. “Futaba wants us to help, yeah? Then why’s she trying to kill us?”

“Probably mixed feelings,” Mona jumps up next to Skull, “her Shadow wants us to help. And her real self probably does too, but she has thick walls. She’s shut herself out for so long, all that anger pointed inward…”

“What do you mean, inward?” Violet looks up, concerned.

“You saw the art,” Queen gestures. “Futaba thinks that she killed her mother, that she was responsible. That she made her mother so angry and fed up with life that she chose to die. But that’s not the case. I have a feeling the people who read her mother’s ‘suicide note’ faked it.”

“You think so?” Panther kicks her legs back and forth under her chair. 

“I...I saw it in a yakuza movie once,” Queen says shyly, coughing into her elbow. “The main protagonist thinks he is responsible for his girlfriend committing suicide, but it’s all a hoax that his old rival from two movies ago created to get an upper hand.”

“For real? I was gonna watch that with my ma later!” Skull bangs a fist on the table. “I can’t believe you spoiled that!”

“Sorry, Skull. Life does that sometimes,” Fox nods with his eyes closed. “Sometimes life surprises you with the most obvious of things.”

“Hey, Fox?”

“Yes, Skull?”

“I’m going to fry your ass with Captain Kidd.”

“Why use your Persona? My flesh is weak and easily damaged by knives or blunt objects.”

“No, no, no. We are not discussing this anymore. Even if there is merit to hurting Fox, we are not doing that in the Metaverse,” Queen crosses her arms and glares down firmly. “Are we clear?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Skull shifts his eyes.

“I said, ‘are we clear’?” Queen barks and Skull and Fox jump out of their seats to stand at attention.

“Yes ma’am!” They say together.

“Good,” Queen smiles, and when she shares it with Akira, she has to look away. That smile…! “Now, let’s get going. Mona, how much more of the Palace do you smell?”

“Smell? I’m not a cat!” Mona jumps up with ill grace.

“Mona, how much more is there?” Panther leans back in her chair.

“Oh! Lady Ann, I see! We should be almost there. I smell the Treasure soon!”

“Good. Joker, on your command!” Queen smiles and opens the door, like a gentleman. 

“Thank you, Queen.” Akira smiles, and misses how Queen has to look away to hide her red ears. 

“Not exactly subtle, are we?” Akira doesn’t hear Violet whisper to Queen, and misses when Queen puts Violet into a quick headlock. 

* * *

Futaba gazes blankly at the card Akira had just handed to her. Apparently she has to keep all her doors open, and it makes sense with her mother’s cognitive pscience research, but…

It hurts. It all hurts so much. She distantly remembers what those men said to her - how her mother hated her, how her mother despised her, how she should just die - 

**“Don’t - don’t!”** A voice calls and Futaba looks up to see herself. She’s dressed in a weird Egyptian outfit? She’s not sure.

 **“Please, forgive yourself!”** This...other her says. **“But read the card!”**

“Get...get out of my head!” Futaba whispers, hand leaving marks in the card. But when the tears clear, the other her is gone.

“Futaba Sakura has committed the great sin of Sloth, drowning in that and her own self-inflicted anger and Wrath. Thus, we will rob every last one of your distorted desires. From, Aki-Aki and friends.” Futaba reads aloud, and another sob tears from her throat. 

“So the calling card is necessary,” she whispers to herself. She runs over to her computer and pulls up her mother’s files. This...her mother was right! However, her phone buzzes. 

“Huh? What’s this?” There’s a weird icon on her phone, and she taps it.

‘Palace Ruler detected. Transport?’

“What? Uh. Yes?” 

There’s a blinding pain behind her eyes, and darkness rushes up from the corners of her room. The last thought on her mind is Sojiro.

* * *

Futaba rubs her eyes, adjusting her glasses. What the heck? She’s on top of a pyramid - wait! Didn’t Aki-Aki mention that? This must be her Palace...her distorted desires.

“I knew it! She is the Treasure!” A childish voice calls, and when she looks over, there’s...huh. It’s very anime.

“Futaba! What are you doing here?!” One of them runs over and pushes up their mask to reveal - Aki-Aki?

“What are you doing here?” Futaba’s mind races.

“We need to steal the Treasure, and I guess that’s you. But we’ve got some complications - shit!” She curses as a large sphinx crashes into the top of the pyramid, and Futaba recognizes that hairstyle.

“Mom…?”

**“Futaba...Futaba! You never should have been born!”**

“I...I…!” Futaba clutches her head in her hands. “I never…”

“Don’t listen to her!” Another girl shouts, and Futaba recognizes the hair - Kasumi? “She loved you! You have to know that!”

“She did, Futaba,” Aki-Aki rubs her shoulder. “But I have an idea. We need your help.”

“Joker?” The mascot dashes over, a curious expression. “What do you mean?”

“The Palace is still intact, right? That means Futaba still has control over it!”

“I...I do?” Futaba asks, hesitantly.

 **“Come…”** That voice calls again, and she, Aki-Aki and the cat look behind her to see her other self. **“Break free of your curse.”** With that, the other her dissolves into light and hovers over her, and Futaba feels light run through her veins.

_What denies you is an illusion, a curse put upon you by the heartless…_

A headache comes, quick as thunder as her mother’s voice gets louder and louder.

_You knew from the beginning, yet you cowered in fear. Will you die as you are told?_

No...no, she won’t die!

_Will you obey the truth? Or the lies spat at you by those who laid that curse?_

Curses...she’ll break that curse!

_Contract? Hm...I am thou, and thou art I. The forbidden truth…_

There’s...goggles? They have to come off. It’s painful, but the light behind them…

_No mysteries...no lies..._

_B R E A K T H E I L L U S I O N_

“NECRONOMICON!” The goggles tear free with a splash of blood, but before she knows it, she’s being guided into a vessel. She’s floating freely in a cocoon, and there are a handful of keyboards and monitors in front of her. “This...I won’t be afraid anymore! Aki-Aki, I can’t fight, but I can scan!”

“A navigator?” A portrait of that fox-kid pops up, and she grins.

“That’s right, Inari! Give me one sec! I have complete control! Ballista, form!” She types quickly, and the artillery forms to the side. “Now just shoot her down! Because...because I can _see!_ ”

“Woah…” The cat gasps in wonder. Necronomicon says his name’s Morgana, code name Mona. 

“Joker, who do you want on that ballista?” Ann evokes her Persona, Carmen.

“Queen, get ready to shoot!” Joker points and then braces as the sphinx slams into the pyramid.

“Shit!” Ryuji curses, stumbling back. “Captain Kidd!”

“Goemon!” Inari shouts as well, and the two launch elements but her mother’s too far away. 

“How much longer on that ballista, Queen?” Kasumi sends a pulse of healing energy towards Ryuji, who nods his thanks.

“Almost...almost...firing!” Makoto almost punches the ballista and her mother collapses on the edge of the pyramid.

 **“You...you worthless daughter!”** The monster yells, and Futaba feels herself shaking. **“You never should have been born!”**

“Don’t listen, Futaba!” Aki-Aki snarls as she trains her pistol on the monster, the rest of the Phantom Thieves doing likewise. “Your mother loved you! This...this is just a cognition of your hatred towards yourself! Help us defeat it! Help us defeat your self-hatred!”

“You...you’re not my mother!” Futaba shouts, hands gripping the keyboard, and Necronomicon agrees with her. “Take her out with an All-Out Attack!”

“Gladly!” Ryuji shouts, and Futaba leans back as they all act in a coordinated assault, wearing down the sphinx. It gets back up a moment later, roaring loudly. It flaps away to circle back.

“Futaba, get us another ballista, on the double!” Aki-Aki gestures up at her and she nods.

“On it! And...here we go! Ballista loaded and ready!” She refreshes the ballista with more ammo, and codes in a rope tied to it. “This time it’s more of a harpoon, so drag her in and give her a thrashing for me!”

“An excellent plan!” Inari braces, eyes darting back and forth as her fake mother screeches. 

Eventually, the sphinx falls and Necromonicon says that the Palace is going to collapse.

* * *

“Aw, fuck,” Akira hears Skull curse and she looks to Mona. 

“Mona, bus. Now!” 

“On it!” Mona does his flip jump and lands heavily on the top of the pyramid. “Everyone, get in!” Queen slides into the driver’s seat and pushes the bench back as Akira jumps in next to her. Futaba floats serenely above them in her Persona.

“Everyone in?” Queen adjusts the mirrors as everyone piles in. 

“Gun it!” Violet says cheerfully, but Queen seems to take it literally as she presses the gas pedal completely against the floor of the bus. Mona lets loose a yowl as they jump off, landing and bumping down the pyramid. It collapses from the top down, and large stones fall around them.

“If anyone wants to give driving advice, you’re more than welcome to drive!” Queen pushes her mask up and clenches the steering wheel. Akira thinks she hears the plastic creak.

“Careful on the merchandise!” Mona shouts back.

“Then drive faster!” 

Finally, they emerge from the Palace in a heap of limbs and joints, elbows digging into stomachs. 

‘Palace entry deleted.’ The Nav says helpfully.

“So did we do it?” Ryuji says from his place on the ground. At least they’re in a Yongen back alley instead of the middle of Shibuya. 

“Is this death? Have I finally died?” Yusuke stretches an arm up.

“We’d better not be dead, or Sumi’s gonna kill me,” Kasumi whines, rolling her head from where it’s pillowed on Akira’s shoulder. 

“How can she kill you if you’re dead?” Ann sits up and stretches, back popping. 

“Figure of speech, Ann,” Makoto grouses from where her head lays on Akira’s stomach.

“Oh man…I think I cracked my ass,” Ryuji groans, standing up with a jump. “Fuck.”

“Is it possible to crack your ass?” They all turn to see Futaba sitting against a wall. 

“Futaba!” Akira tries to sit up and send a smile. “You’re okay!”

“Just a bit,” Futaba yawns. “Get...Soji for me...need to sleep…” And with that, she passes out. 

“Huh. That is unexpected,” Yusuke observes. He pushes himself up, lanky limbs settling into place. “Well, a successful mission, I would say.”

“Man, I’m hungry. Who wants ramen?” Ryuji pulls up Ann.

“How about some curry?” They all turn to see Sojiro enter the alley, quickly picking up Futaba. “She’s fine, just tuckered out. I’ll take her to Takemi. Make yourselves comfy in the cafe, I’ll be back later. I guess I have you all to thank, huh?” He has a soft look on his face, of love and adoration. Even if they’re not blood, Futaba is Sojiro’s daughter. 

“Hrr...Sojiroooo…” Futaba murmurs, tossing lightly and pulling Sojiro closer.

“I got ya.” With that he leaves the Thieves in contentment at a job well done.

“Come on, gang,” Akira pushes off Kasumi and Makoto and stands up. “I’ll get the coffee and curry started.”

“Right behind you, dude,” Ryuji nudges her shoulder with a smile as a single cloud passes over a clear summer day. At least it’s not as hot as the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's another arc done! writing Yusuke is so much fun. writing little sister Futaba is very fun. Uh, next chapter is the beach trip, Hawaii, a Persona evolution, more therapy, the start of the Okumura arc, and another surprise guest! Here's a hint: they're not an Atlus property, but they were featured in an SMT game. Big shoutout to Marisa for editing (and please leave your love for her in the comments since she doesn't want to spoil herself without playing the game and hasn't gotten past the Okumura dungeon so she won't edit after this) and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/S45K62) for general support. Some really awesome dudes, and you can bother me whenever you want and get inside scoops into what I'll be writing next!
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you've done so already.


	13. Largo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira goes on some trips as the Conspiracy moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first half of this chapter brought to you by drunk aaron, second half by sober aaron

Akira fidgets with her swimsuit, strangely self-aware. Thanks to time and some Metaverse healing, all the bruises and scars from her arrest are gone or faded, but she still feels uneasy. 

“Hey, you girls ready yet?” Sojiro’s voice comes through the changing room and Akira shakes herself from her doldrums. They’re at the beach! They should enjoy themselves. Futaba’s now an active participant in society after many trials. And Akira knows that if she keeps staring at Makoto or Kasumi in their bathing suits, she’s going to explode. 

“Just a minute Soji!” Futaba calls back. “Do I look okay?” She says in a quieter tone.

“Futaba, you look great!” Ann hugs Futaba tightly and the younger girl squawks.

“Ack! Let me go! Grapple check escape!” Futaba flails and extracts herself, stumbling over to Akira. She rubs Futaba’s head gently.

“A successful athletics roll, I see.” Akira smiles.

“Yeah, even if I have a negative strength modifier I can get lucky sometimes!” Futaba places her hands on her hips as the other girls stare.

“What do you mean by that?” Kasumi asks. She’s in a very stylish orange bikini and damnit Akira stop staring. 

“If I had to wager a guess it’s a video game thing, but I’m not sure,” Makoto muses. “But Futaba, are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Futaba takes a deep breath and storms out. “Sojiiiiii!”

Akira chuckles and shakes her head. “Well, shall we get going?” She follows close behind to see The Guys. Sojiro had decided to accompany them as a chaperone, and Ryuji and Yusuke had changed before they left. Morgana’s perched on Yusuke’s bag this time with an upset face, maybe he stepped in some paint. And Ryuji...without a shirt on, it’s obvious that he’s very fit. He’s got a lean, runner’s body and Akira coughs discretely to not look at it. She fails a bit.

“Well, Sojiro, how do I look?” Futaba widens her stance, hands on her hips. 

“You look great, Futaba,” Boss tips his hat down to cover his eyes. 

“Yes, you all look quite nice,” Yusuke nods, but his hood is pulled up. Akira doesn’t ask why. She raises an eyebrow at Ryuji, almost daring him to say something and he blushes and scratches his head.

“Uh...you all look pretty,” Ryuji stammers.

“A lot more subdued than usual, Ryuji!” Morgana yowls. “But Lady Ann truly is the prettiest!”

Ann looks at the cat with a gaze that burns with hellfire and Morgana yelps. He slips and falls further into Yusuke’s bag, and Akira decides that’s enough comeuppance for now. 

“Well, shall we get going?” Makoto brushes off her skirt. “We’re not going to enjoy our time here just standing around.”

“Standin’ around like a bunch of assholes, huh?” Ryuji mutters and Morgana leans over to swat at him.

“Watch your tongue! Boss is here!” Morgana huffs.

“If the cat’s arguing about your language I don’t really give a damn,” Boss chuckles. “Hell, I’ve said worse things when I was your age. But c’mon, I got us some umbrellas.”

“Boss, did you call ahead and set stuff up?” Kasumi brushes past Akira.

“Well…” Sojiro frowns. “Well, I was hoping to take Futaba to the beach anyway, or at least try to. Wasn’t that much of a deal to get a few more.”

“I have tapes of Sojiro cursing in Leblanc a few times, so I can verify his mouth,” Futaba dives into Akira’s bag to fish out her phone. She’s about to play what seems to be an audio file of Sojiro cursing, but Akira slaps the phone back into the bag, Futaba pouting. “But that’s Sojiro talk for ‘I wanted to do something nice for the kids!’”

“You don’t need to put it like that,” Boss mutters, kicking off his sandals and falling into a nearby chair. “Well, go lay out the towels, these chairs and umbrellas are ours. I’ve got some curry if you want it, and some bottles of water.” He seems to pull out an endless amount of containers and bottles from his small tote. Akira wants to bring attention to it, but no one else seems to notice it, so she lets it go. Soon enough, Ann is dragging Futaba, Makoto and Kasumi on a banana boat ride as Akira lowers her sunglasses over her face. Ryuji, Yusuke and Morgana begin whispering together, something about trying to cash in on their popularity - and something about picking up girls? She pretends to go to sleep as Sojiro coughs and beckons them over.

“Let me give you some advice. Back in my day, I was a bit of a, uh…” Sojiro clears his throat. “A lady killer. And I like to think I've still got it.”

“Tips from Boss? This has gotta be good!” Morgana whispers. 

Akira is desperately trying not to laugh.

“It’s all about confidence and being true to yourself. And I heard you guys over there - are you trying to find something, or just to prove you’re popular?”

“Well…” Ryuji hangs his head. “I guess both.”

“You won’t get anywhere like that, kids,” Sojiro shakes his head. “You gotta be earnest and kind. Flirting’s all fine and dandy, but if your heart’s not in it, they’ll know. And you’ll get nowhere but a bruised ego and a sore cheek.”

“What do you mean by a ‘sore cheek’?” Yusuke cradles his chin in his hand.

“I mean she’s gonna slap ya, kid. And don’t worry about love or romance...you got plenty of time. Trust me.”

“When did you...ugh, Ryuji ask him when he met Wakaba!” Morgana maneuvers around Ryuji’s shoulders.

“When did...when did you and Wakaba…?” Ryuji trails off.

“Well,” Sojiro strokes his beard thoughtfully, and Akira’s sure his eyes are misty. “I met her near thirteen years ago, when Futaba was almost two. And I was...hell, I can’t even remember how old I am.”

“So Futaba was already born when you met Wakaba? And she was single then?” Yusuke asks.

“Just about. And she didn’t care what anyone said about being a single mom. She was weird, sure, but she was so far out of my league.” Sojiro chuckles. “Futaba’s just like her mother that way. She even says my name the same way.”

“You must have loved her quite dearly,” Yusuke nods. “You and Futaba were both fortunate to have her.”

“Yeah...yeah, you could say that,” Sojiro tilts his hat down a bit more. “Now go on and get out of here. Maybe if you keep showin’ up to Leblanc NOT during summer break I’ll give you some more love lessons.”

“We’re goin’!” Ryuji chuckled. “Boss, you want anything from the shops?”

“I’m good, kid.”

“Now, let Operation Babehunt begin!” Morgana cheers and Akira desperately wants to smack him. She’ll make him pay later.

“Hey, Akira. I know you’re awake.” Sojiro tilts his hat back up to smile at her, and she smiles back, stretching up.

“Your point?”

“Nah, don’t have one this time. I just gotta say...I don’t know what you did to help Futaba...but thank you.”

Speak of the devil - “Sojiiiiiiii I’m hungry!” Futaba runs up and shakes like a dog, water going flying.

“Woah, woah! You know how expensive this hat was?” Sojiro leans back in his seat, but he’s smiling. “Come on, everyone. I got plenty of curry. Hey, kid - Yoshizawa, right?” The rest of the girls arrive and Kasumi jolts to attention.

“Yes, Boss!” She salutes, and Akira chuckles. 

“Open up the small black bag over there and get some utensils and stuff. Niijima, can I trust you to find the boys?”

“You can count on me,” Makoto smiles and nods to Akira, before heading off.

“Hey, Akira. Help me set up.”

“Why me?” Akira asks but she’s already pushing her sunglasses up and squinting as she descends onto the towel.

“You’re my employee so help set up!” Boss barks, but it’s not mean.

“Sojiro, stop being mean to Aki-Aki!” Futaba pouts and crosses her arms. 

“I’m not being mean, my knees just can’t take a lot of up and down!” Sojiro snaps back.

“It’s alright, Futaba, I got it,” Akira smiles and starts setting up the containers as Kasumi hands her some plates and silverware. “Thanks, Kasumi. Now, we’ve got - Boss, what do we have?”

“Come on, I’ve been training you for almost four months and you don’t have the curries memorized?” Sojiro rolls his eyes. “Fine. Biggest one’s rice. Blue one’s chicken, red is spicy leek. Green is the signature.”

“Dibs on the whole thing of the signature!” Futaba raises her hand.

“Hey, no fair!” Ann pouts and kneels, ladling curry onto her plate. “You can’t hog it all to yourself!”

“Watch me!” Futaba sticks her tongue out at Ann as she too kneels down. Ann goes to push over the navigator, and she falls with a squawk.

“Ah, lunchtime!” Yusuke, Ryuji and Morgana arrive, and Yusuke is holding lobsters.

“Hey, kid?” Sojiro asks.

“Yes, Boss?”

“Why do you have lobsters?”

“Surely they are the pinnacle of aesthetic beauty!” Yusuke raises them up as Futaba jumps up to grab them.

“Give ‘em here, Inari! Let’s cook ‘em!” Futaba tries but Yusuke is too tall and holds them over her head.

“How undignified!” Yusuke frowns. 

“Yeah, I agree with Futaba!” Morgana jumps from Ryuji’s shoulders to Yusuke’s and paws up at the lobsters. Yusuke raises them higher.

“No! No one is going to cook my new friends!”

“Is this normal for him?” Kasumi leans over to ask Akira.

“I’ve known him as long as you have, and I’m not sure.” Akira scoops some curry and rice onto her plate and takes a big bite - delicious. She smiles, happily. Akira distantly hears Sojiro go off on another tangent about flavor profiles, and relaxes.

* * *

_Chat - *claps twice* that’s the power of anime binch (Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Kasumi Yoshizawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura)_

_FS: It’s so BOOOOORING here with you all in Hawaii and Mona and me in Japan_

_FS: you better bring me back cool stuff!!!_

_RS: sorry futaba but i gotta save my mons for a gifrt for my ma_

_YK: I myself have made some friends! I might be able to take them home._

_MN: No, that octopus is not your friend, Yusuke. It was attacking your leg._

_YK: His name is Katsushika Hokusai, and he is my new friend._

_Yusuke Kitagawa posted newfriend.png_

_FS: take it home inari!!!! Be the least sexy hentai tentacle art we’ve ever seen_

_AK: By god not in my chat_

_FS: are you jealous akiaki_

_KY: Ann, how are you enjoying Hawaii?_

_AT: I’m enjoying it a lot, Kasumi! Wish I could enjoy it better without having that image in my brain_

_KY: but I mean it’s kinda comforting knowing that the world-renowned Phantom Thieves are just a bunch of dumb teens._

_RS: Hey wer’e not dumb! Also i treid lookin up hentai tentacle and i think my ma put on safesearch so_

_AK: you know that’s a sign right ryuji_

_FS: mona says he wants to crawl into a hole in mementos and k-word himself_

_AK: tell him he’s babey and can’t do that_

_FS: I told him and he swatted my face akiaki!!! I’m gonna spary him with water_

_RS: spary_

_FS: oh my god ryuji I WILL leak your internet history_

_YK: Hilarious!_

_AT: do you know what that means, Yusuke?_

_YK: No, but I wanted to be a part of the conversation again._

_AK: you can by NOT BRINGING BACK YOUR ARTIST FRIEND_

_YK: Why not? He is a patron of the visual arts and has much to say._

_KY: ...can Yusuke understand animals?_

_AT: I want this trip to end._

* * *

“Yo, Akira!” Akira turns as she puts her phone away, Ryuji dashing up next to her. It is their last night in Hawaii, and the sun twinkles off the horizon. “Found you. Been lookin’ for you for a bit.”

“Oh?” Akira smiles up at him. “What’s up?”

“Well…” Ryuji scratches the back of his head as she trains her gaze on his face. “I just wanted to thank you. You were a big help with the track team, and then with so much other stuff, and - “

“It’s fine, Ryuji. I did it because we’re friends.”

“I know. I just - I want to say this without running away.”

Oh?

“Oh? I’m right here, Ryuji.” 

“I...I just wanted to say that you make me want to be better. You’re my best bro, and you’ve had my back since the very beginning, and I wanted to say how thankful I am.”

“Oh. You’re quite welcome. You’ve had my back too, ever since day one. You know that, right?”

“Course I do!” He throws his arm over her shoulder, and the sun hits his face. “Fuck, it’s bright. Anyway. Just wanted to say...thanks. I’m gonna keep having your back, and bein’ right there with you.”

She feels a warmth come from his soul as something twists and grows, and as Captain Kidd sails off into the sunset, Seiten Taisei emerges from his Sea of Souls. 

“Come on, dude. I read up on this great barbecue spot and I figured I owed ya since last time,” Ryuji starts to walk, arm still over her shoulder as they walk onwards. 

“Again, Ryuji, you don’t owe me anything. But I will take you up on your offer.”

“Listen, how many times have your or Boss given me free shit? Too many. So let me get you some grub. I can promise I won’t try and be like Mishima and stare at your chest the entire time.”

“Next time he does that I am going to summon Anubis and yeet him into the hell dimension.”

Ryuji cackles. “Just invite me for that. Me an’ Seiten Taisei would love to assist.”

* * *

Akira slumps into a chair in the nurse’s office, head in her hands. “Hey, kiddo,” Takuto smiles weakly up at her from the joint desk. “What’s up?”

“Everythin’ okay?” Ms. Masutani asks, looking up from her laptop. “We’re here for a reason, and if you want Mr. Maruki to stay he can.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think that would be helpful,” Akira mutters. 

“I assume this is about the principal?” Her uncle passes her a bottle of apple juice and she takes a sip. “I wouldn’t think you’d be so broken up about it.” 

“I - it’s not that I’m upset. But even with ‘don’t speak ill of the dead’ I feel…” Akira trails off, and takes another sip. 

“You shouldn’t feel responsible, Akira,” Ms. Masutani smiles. “Besides, we talked with the vice-principal, we’ll be stayin’ on till the end of the school year.”

“And by you, we mean the Phantom Thieves.” Takuto smiles at her and she goes just a bit cold.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Akira takes a sip to hide her nerves.

“Well, it’s obvious the Phantom Thieves didn’t kill or steal the principal’s heart,” Takuto says. “The calling card planted was a fake and didn’t line up with the other cards. And I did see you materialize out of thin air that one time.”

“I thought we were being careful,” Akira pouts as she takes another sip.

“And, you just kinda confirmed it, kid,” Ms. Masutani chuckles. “Mr. Maruki and I have our proof. But we’re not gonna rat you out!” Ms. Masutani raises her hands placatingly. 

“You won’t tell my parents?” She looks pleadingly at her uncle, and he chuckles.

“Of course not! Not when you’ve been such a big help to my research. Besides, she wouldn’t believe me. There are people here in this school and in Tokyo who don’t think you did what people think you did.” Takuto nods. 

How many people have figured Akira out now? Shiho has to know. Mishima definitely knows. Most of her confidants probably have thought it at least once. But…

Uncle Takuto and Ms. Masutani knowing doesn't sit that badly with her.

“Well...thanks, I guess. I know we’re doing the right thing, but...I’m scared. With how popular the Thieves are getting it’s like we’re celebrities.” Akira looks at the bottle a bit closer. 

“Ya know ya got merch now?” Ms. Masutani pulls out her phone and navigates to a website, pulling up a list of available Phantom Thieves merchandise for purchase. The tophat logo is a popular one, but a custom calling card piques her interest. “Pretty wild. I’m guessin’ you’re not gettin’ any of the money?”

“How could we?” Akira scoffs. “It’s not like we’ve got a patreon or anything. I guess the Phan-site counts, but like...bit weird.”

“Stream goal - two thousand subs and you steal a heart?” Takuto chuckles behind a raised hand.

“I’m trying to think of a joke involving a live-stream of getting a heart stolen, but those are just the news confessions,” Akira takes a contemplative sip as Ms. Masutani almost falls out of her chair laughing. 

“Jus’ a pair of comedians, huh?” Ms. Masutani pulls herself back into her chair and primly crosses her legs. 

“Aki-Aki and I did inherit our side of the family’s sense of humor,” Takuto says dryly. “If you can’t laugh to distract yourself from the pain, what’s the point?” Both Akira and Ms. Masutani frown at that, before Takuto shakes his head. “Oh, never mind me. You should get back to class, Aki-Aki. I don’t know if Ms. Chouno is fine with you staying here so long.”

“Fine, if I’m so unwanted I’ll get going,” Akira rolls her eyes and polishes off the rest of her juice. 

“Take the rest o’ the day easy, ‘kay?” Ms. Masutani smiles at her. “It’s an adult’s responsibility to worry. You kids should be enjoyin’ yourselves.”

“If only that were the case,” Akira mutters as she throws away the juice. “Catch you guys later!” She says in a louder voice, and bounds out of the nurse’s office. She doesn’t realize that Ms. Masutani heard her the first time.

* * *

The bell over Leblanc’s door rings, but it’s drowned out by a couple arguing. Akira tracks them as they enter, and their voices hush as they look around. They’re American, by the looks of it, and the rapid-fire English they’re speaking. The man has a shock of white hair yet looks to be in his mid-twenties, and his partner has a short bob of black hair and a white leather jacket. Akira thinks she picks up something about needing food, before they realize she and Boss are there.

“My apologies,” the woman bows and says in perfect Japanese. “We saw the sign and were hoping to pick up something to eat.”

“Lady, pick me up something sweet,” the man gestures and the woman flips him off as Sojiro lets loose a puff of air from his nose. 

The woman rolls her eyes. “Do you have anything sweet? I’ll take…” her eyes skim the menu on the boards over Akira’s head. “I’ll take the signature coffee and curry.”

“Well, kid?” Sojiro brushes off his apron. “You wanna serve up your apple curry?”

“That sounds perfect,” the woman nods as the man kicks his feet up onto the booth.

“Feet off the seats!” The woman snaps as Sojiro says the same thing. Sojiro looks at the woman and they both chuckle as the man sighs heavily and pulls them off.

“Dante, do you want any coffee?” The woman fishes out her wallet.

“I think I can whip up some iced cocoa for him if he wants,” Sojiro strokes his beard.

“Perfecto! Lady, put it on my tab.”

The woman, Lady, rolls her eyes as Akira punches in the drinks. “Three thousand Yen, please.”

“Cheap, huh?” Lady smiles as she pulls out four thousand-Yen bills.

“You see how busy it is on a Sunday evening,” Sojiro chuckles from the back as he pours the water over the grinds. 

“Yeah, really achin’ for business, huh?” Dante smiles and Lady frowns at him.

“Dante, could you at least be a little polite? We’re on vacation, and let’s not antagonize the locals.” Lady shoves back the change into Akira’s hands and closes her fingers over the remaining bill. “I’ve worked my fair share of food service jobs. You probably need the cash more than me.”

“Oh. Thank you,” Akira nods. “We’ll bring out your drinks and curries in a moment.”

“Thanks.” Lady nods and heads over to the booth, pushing Dante over and snuggling under his arm. 

“Kid, quit staring and help me out! It’s your recipe for the sweet apple curry!” Sojiro barks and Akira rolls her eyes. She preps the garlic, the butter, the apples…

“Not even your own recipe, old man?” Dante smirks and Sojiro rolls his eyes. 

“Dante, be polite!” Lady pokes him in the side.

“You this much of a charmer to people serving you food?” Sojiro tosses over his shoulder.

“Just to the ones that interest me. It’s why Lady’s so deeply in love with me.” Dante rubs his nose and Lady pouts and crosses her arms.

“Let’s see if it stays that way,” Lady mutters. 

“So, how long are you guys in Japan?” Akira asks as she turns the heat of the stove up, stirring delicately.

“Let’s see...we got in yesterday morning, and we’re spending today and tomorrow here before taking the train to Kyoto. You know, the usual sightseeing stuff. Nara, Nikko.” Lady settles back down.

“Here on your honeymoon?” Sojiro chuckles and Dante splutters.

“We - we’re not married!” Dante snaps and runs a hand through his hair. 

“We share a last name,” Lady ticks off on one long finger as Akira hides a giggle.

“That’s for tax purposes!”

“You introduced me to your nephew as ‘Aunt Lady’.” Another finger ticks up.

“The kid was being annoying!”

“Oh, and I’m pregnant with your kid.” The whole cafe goes dead-silent.

“You’re - you’re joking, right, Lady?” Dante tugs Lady closer as Akira’s eyes go wide. She shares a look with Sojiro who shakes his head discreetly. The timer goes off and he drains the coffee, Akira switching places with him to ladle the curries onto the rice. 

“Doc says I’m three months in,” Lady rubs her belly and Dante’s arms rests over her hands. 

“Well, congratulations,” Sojiro smiles as he drops the coffee and chocolate onto the table. “You want anything else? On the house.” Akira places the curries in front of their respective eaters and the tourists smile up at the two workers.

“I think we’ll be good,” Dante says, but he’s looking at Lady. “But wow. I mean…”

“Might I suggest you save this conversation for when you’re alone? Seems a bit...delicate,” Sojiro looks at his fingers, but he’s smiling wanly. 

“A good choice. So. What do we call you two?” Lady smiles at them.

“I’m Sojiro Sakura. Everyone calls me Boss. The kid’s Akira.” 

“Yo,” Akira waves and pulls her phone out of her apron pocket.

“No phones behind the bar, kid,” Sojiro nudges her and she rolls her eyes. 

“Well, thank you, Bossy-Bear and Akira,” Dante winks at them. He shoves a huge forkful of curry into his mouth and grins. “Oh. Delicious. You said this was your recipe, Akira?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Lady elbows him as she takes her own bite.

“Yes, it is.” Akira twists her ponytail around a finger, self-conscious. 

“Well,” Dante swallows, “it’s delicious. You should start your own curry business!”

“It’s a bit tricky to start a food joint with only one thing, but thank you for the encouragement,” Akira bows politely. 

“I think we should hurry up and eat,” Lady chuckles. “I think we’ve got a lot to discuss privately.”

“Might I suggest Inokashira Park?” Sojiro takes a breath from his cigarette. “It’s a nice day and it’s quiet.”

“Sounds like a great idea, Boss-man!” Dante salutes playfully.

“Well, hurry up before I kick you out of my store!” Sojiro barks, but there’s a playful glimmer in his eyes. 

Akira takes the time to look over their guests a bit more closely. She activates Arsene’s gaze, and - holy shit. Lady has about a dozen guns, knives and assorted weapons strapped to her body and Dante - no. Fire roils beneath his skin, holy and cursed energy bubbling to the surface. She locks eyes with him - and he winks. He raises a finger to his lips in the universal ‘hush’ sign. Akira shakes her head, dismissing the Third Eye. 

“Well, Lady, let’s mosey,” Dante looks down at the clean plates and empty glasses and starts pushing Lady off the booth.

“Quit it, you jerk!” She laughs, and tugs Dante up. Immediately his arm comes to rest over her shoulder. “Dante, I’m pregnant, not dying!”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Sojiro, Akira. Thank you.” Dante says earnestly, and the two tourists leave Leblanc, arguing all the while. 

“Good grief,” Sojiro sighs, leaning against the counter as he takes a long drag from his cigarette. “Let’s get dishes done and then I’m locking up. Sound good?”

“Sounds good to me, Boss,” Akira picks up a towel and gets to work.

* * *

_“You felt it too, right?” Dante asks as Lady leans into his side. “Something was weird about that girl.”_

_“Yeah. Not demonic or anything, but do you think it could be related to the job here?” Lady twists some hair around a finger, eyes scanning for threats._

_“I don’t think so. We’re here for just another dumbass’s summoning session gone wrong. Not the mental shutdowns or whatever.”_

_“Hm, you’re right. But that girl…” Lady trails off._

_“She had about a dozen spirits with her. Not possession, more like - she was in control. Like a contract.”_

_“Contracts usually mean demons.”_

_“Not in this case. Remember Nero’s notes on the Sumaru City case?”_

_“Not off the top of my head. You think it’s related?”_

_“I don’t know. But whatever it is - I think the kid’s got it covered. And besides, that was some very tasty curry.”_

_“You are correct.”_

* * *

Akira glares at her phone. It’s on the Phan-site, where their approval is more than 80%, and they’re flooded with comments saying to take down Okumura. Something feels...off. She looks up at the other Thieves where they’re piled into her room over Leblanc, and her eyes shift to Futaba.

“Hey, Futaba. Can you do some hacking on the Phan-site?”

“What for?” Futaba pulls up her phone and the side conversations die down.

“It might take some time, but can you tell how many of the people who are requesting on the site are new users, or spam accounts created from the same origin?”

“I can try,” Futaba scratches her nose. “But why?”

“I have a feeling. First, we’re implicated with Kobayakawa’s death. Then, this huge influx. Yeah, we do have a level of popularity, but…”

“But not enough to warrant this,” Makoto finishes. 

“But we’re famous! What could go wrong?” Ryuji leans back in his chair, front two legs off the floor.

“It blinds us, and distracts us from our duty,” Morgana says from his throne on the table. “While I must agree we should target Okumura, we should investigate.”

“And like always, we need full approval. After all, that’s one of our founding promises,” Ann nods. “But I’ve done some digging, and it seems like Okumura Foods is responsible for a lot of bad stuff.”

“But again, how much is real?” Kasumi leans forward. “Or is Akira on the right track and we’re being baited?”

“I hate to wait and see, but…” Yusuke trails off. “That might be for the best.”

“Hey, Sakamoto!” Sojiro’s voice barks from downstairs and they all freeze. “One of your friends is here to see you, and she’s headed upstairs!”

“Pardon me, Ryu. Or, should I say the Phantom Thieves?” Haru Okumura emerges from the staircase, a nervous grin on her face.

“Haru? What are you doing here?” Makoto frowns as she stands up. “And Ryuji, what did you do this time?”

“Okay, I was helping Haru with her gardening as I do - quit laughing, Morgana, gardening’s cool - and I...might’ve mentioned getting an in to the Thieves.”

“You...you are Kunikazu Okumura’s daughter, correct?” Yusuke asks.

“Yes, yes I am. And I want your help in changing his heart.” Haru stares Akira in the eyes, and her heart aches. “My father...my father is going to sell me in a marriage for political gain. I...I won’t just stand around!” Her hands ball into fists and Yusuke stands up.

“I must put forward a motion to assist Haru. I too know what it is like for a father to betray you, and…” He trails off and Makoto pats him on the shoulder and they both sit.

“Well, Haru, pull up a chair,” Kasumi gestures. “Let’s put it to a vote. All in favor of helping Haru by stealing her father’s heart?”

“How long until you’re...sold, for lack of a better word?” Ann leans forward, eyes full of concern.

“About a month. I’ve been told to move into my fiance's house on October 11th.” Haru grips her bag tightly, and the fabric strains. 

“If I might make a suggestion,” Morgana looks serious as he speaks. “We take her into the Palace.”

“For real? Why?” Ryuji’s chair hits the floor on all fours. 

“Well…” Morgana turns bashful. “I may have done some investigating on my own. You forget I can access the Metaverse directly. Of course, we’ll still need to find his distortion, but it’s a high-tech place that needs a biological scanner to get in.”

“Like in a sci-fi anime?” Futaba knocks her head to the side. “I remember seeing that in last night’s anime.”

“Morgana...speaks? You can understand him?” Haru’s eyes dart from Akira to Morgana rapidly.

“He has...some useful things to say,” Makoto says delicately. 

“But not always,” Ann chuckles and Morgana’s ears lower.

“Lady Ann, you’re so cruel...but anyway, if we can use Haru to get in, and we go four for four in terms of awakening Personas,” Morgana nods fervently. 

“He has a point,” Kasumi chuckles. “I mean, we all wandered in and got these abilities.”

“But another girl? Geeze, the only other guy here is Yusuke,” Ryuji hangs his head between his knees.

“What about me?” Morgana leans over Ryuji’s lap and swats him in the face.

“Fuck! Get off of me!” Ryuji squawks and Haru hides a laugh behind her hand. 

“Is this what you expected from the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?” Makoto leans on the arm of the couch. 

“Well...a bit,” Haru laughs.

“Well, gang?” Akira stands up. “All in favor of going after Okumura, raise your hand.”

They all raise their hands. However, Futaba’s is holding her phone. 

“Hey, guys? Akira’s right. A lot of these requests and comments are coming from the same ip address. And if any of you try to make that dumb joke of ‘speak plainly’ I’m going to lock your language defaults into Portugeuse.” Futaba taps on her phone rapidly before darting to Akira’s work desk and opening up the dinky laptop she fixed the other day. “See here?” They all gather around the diminutive hacker and Akira sees her blush a bit.

“All these requests, all these comments can be traced back to one specific user somewhere in Tokyo. Whoever it is made a bot to generate a whole bunch of dummy accounts to flood the site with support for us to take down Okumura.” Futaba scrolls down. 

“Well, Akira? What do we do?” Kasumi tugs on Akira’s sleeve.

“We go through with the mission. At least we know we’re going into a trap. Futaba, I want you to sanitize this information for distribution if needed. We’re going to steal Okumura’s heart because he is abusing his workers and is going to literally sell his daughter.” Akira sighs deeply and rubs her eyes, pushing her glasses onto her forehead. “Any objections?”

There are none.

“Let’s disperse for the day. Haru, you’re coming with Morgana and I to figure where and what the distortion is. Yusuke, Ryuji and Makoto, find out what people are saying on the streets - the truth, not what people are just repeating. Ann and Kasumi, try to find out what the news is saying - especially Akechi. If he knows more than he lets on, I have a feeling he’ll share information. Understood?” Akira settles herself. 

“Loud and clear, Joker,” Ryuji rests his elbow on her shoulder. “Let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Plot! Without Morgana leaving the Haru arc starts a bit differently. If it wasn't obvious that is Dante and Lady from the DMC series. That spinoff was going to have Dante and Lady's kid as Akira's Aeon Confidant, reconciling their demonic heritage with being a normal person and also a phantom thief. Writing Old Man Sojiro is fun. Writing the chats are always super fun (the name of Yusuke's lobster friend is the name of the artist of the Great Wave). Labrys is a delight. Next chapter is a big one! We've got Haru's awakening, exploring the space station, the discovery of the stadium palace, Ann's evolution, the calling card/boss fight, and a teaser for after the Okumura arc!
> 
> Biggest shoutout to Marisa, as this is the last chapter she'll read until she FINALLY beats p5. She's been a big help on so many of my works so please give her some love in the comments. Another shoutout to the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/bhcDj4) where you can talk and bother me whenever you want! And as always PLEASE leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you have already. Even if it's just to say "neat!" or "really like X or Y" it makes me so happy. Later!


	14. Ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dangers of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if germs live in space but y'all better be washing your hands.

Haru takes a deep breath and stands in front of the scanner. She twists her hands back and forth. Akira - or Joker? - stands a few feet back in her very dashing outfit. The underclassman had been nothing but supportive, in fact all the thieves had had nothing but respect for her. It felt...nice.

“Scanning biological markers,” the scanner spits out, and a laser traces over her body. She feels strangely self-conscious - hadn’t Sugimura said recently she had put on some weight?

“DNA recognized.” The scanner’s laser turns off and the light flashes green, the door opening.

“Nice goin’, Haru!” Ryuji claps her on the shoulder and she squeaks out. “Oh, shit, my bad Haru.”

“Just stay behind us in case any danger emerges,” Yusuke murmurs, compassion in his eyes. “We are well-trained in these endeavors.”

“No thanks to me,” Morgana huffs. “Without me you’d all be lost!”

“Keep telling yourself that, Mona,” Ann chuckles.

“Lady Ann, how could you betray me?” Morgana dramatically places a hand to his forehead.

“Has Mona been learning drama from Fox?” Kasumi asks Akira, and Akira smiles. 

“If he wants me to teach him drama, he will need to pay me,” Yusuke nods seriously.

“Get rekt,” Futaba cackles. “Remember, Inari, you still owe me for a new phone.”

Akira sighs heavily, “what happened?”

“Well, I wanted to go and paint at the lake at Inokashira Park, and Boss made me drag Oracle along. Well, I got distracted, and, um…” Yusuke trails off and Haru laughs politely.

“Oh, no, Yusuke! Did you knock your phone into the water?” Haru rubs his shoulder and he hangs his head.

“Right into the drink!” Futaba laughs. “So I extended him a loan to get a new one. 100% interest per day, however.”

“Oracle, you know that’s predatory. Tell Fox you’re not going to charge him 100% interest per day,” Mako chides, and Futaba flushes.

“Fine,” Futaba mumbled. “What about 50% interest per day?”

“ _No_ interest,” Mako crosses her arms. “Friends don’t charge friends interest. Fox, will you at least promise to pay her back?”

“I already said I would, and I don’t go back on my word. Unlike some people here,” Yusuke scowls at Ryuji, and he frowns.

“God, Fox, could you not be a petty asshole for one second? I apologized for spilling ramen on you, and I already paid for a new shirt!” Ryuji fumes.

“Well, you owe me the creative time as well. After our lunch together, I could not think of any good things to paint! You owe me for the loss of time.”

“Boys,” Ann scoffs. “Can we please focus on why we’re here?” She gestures vaguely and Haru takes in the open factory. 

“Is this truly how my father sees his business?” Haru moves to the railing and leans over. Distantly, she can hear robots cry out in pain and fear. “Nothing but robots, machines to create profit? This isn’t what my grandfather wanted.”

 **“On the contrary.”** A voice booms and she turns to see her father. However…

“Father? Why are you dressed like Dar-”

“That’s not your dad, that’s his Shadow,” Akira mutters. 

**“Well, Haru? Come to prove your worth by delivering these Thieves?”** Her father places his hands on his hips imperiously. **“After all, isn’t that all you’re good for?”**

 **“I can think of some other things she’d be good for,”** another voice chimes in, and - 

“Sugimura? What are you doing here?” Haru realizes her hands are clenched and damp with sweat.

“That’s another cognition, Haru,” Morgana says, a comforting presence.

 **“Well? Haru? Won’t you do your job?”** Her father extends a hand. **“I won’t tolerate any worthless spawn.”**

“What an asshole,” Ryuji snarls. “Your daughter’s a person! Not a slave to sell to some slimy scumball!”

 **“Well, Okumura, if these are the...acquaintances your daughter associates with I don’t know if she’s high-class enough to introduce to my father. What a shame.”** Sugimura looks like he’s eating her with his gaze, and Mako extends an arm in front of her. 

**“She doesn’t need to be your lawful wife,”** her father waves dismissively. **“She can be your lover, your mistress, your toy, whatever. As long as your father lets me shoot to the stars, nothing is out of my reach!”**

“Father...please, come to your senses!” Haru closes her eyes. “This isn’t like you!”

“It’s no use, Haru!” Futaba shouts. “This isn’t your real dad, and you can’t reason with him!”

 **“Haha...a whore for my personal use? How kind, Okumura! My father will be quite pleased!”** Sugimura chuckles an oily laugh and explodes, revealing a large robot in a white suit. It’s...hideous. 

**“Well, Haru? It seems you were of some use after all!”** Her father laughs and strides through a door as more robots stream from where he leaves.

“Father! No, come back!” Haru screams and goes to chase, but Mako and Ann hold her back. She shakes off their hands. “Well, you leave me no choice! This is...this is where...I take back my fate!”

That’s when the pain hits.

_Oh, my dear princess. I see you’ve finally made up your mind._

What…? Who said that?

_Your freedom will only come from betrayal. If you yearn for it now...you must not err from your path._

She feels Ann and Mako lower her to the ground as she collapses, the pain splitting her skull in two.

_Who shall you betray? Yourself? Or those who seek to use you?_

I...I must make my own fate!

_Yes, that is the gaze! I am thou...thou art I._

She feels a mask form on her face. If it is one more hardship to endure, she will go through with it. Her nails dig into it, blood seeping from the cracks. 

_Let us adorn your true beauty with…_

_A B E A U T I F U L B E T R A Y A L_

“MILADY!” Haru screams as the mask finally comes off with a gush of pain and a clear head. A large axe materializes in her hand. “This is it, Sugimura!” Milady appears behind her with a giggle. Her guns emerge, and spin up.

“Holy shit!” Ryuji squeaks and she has to laugh as well.

“I am no cheap toy for you to play with!” She tips her hat with a flourish. “Let’s show them, Milady!” The guns spit hellfire and psychic energy, and the robots fall to the floor in pain. Haru lets loose a shout and jumps, axe landing blade-first in Sugimura’s crotch. 

“Oh, my,” Yusuke whispers. 

“Way to go Lady Haru!” Morgana cheers.

“Come on, Thieves!” Akira lands nimbly next to her. “Welcome to the gang, Haru!”

“Very happy to be here!” Haru nods, and pulls out a grenade launcher. Oh, this is exciting! She pulls the trigger and the shell craters the floor, and the recoil almost sends the firearm out of her hands. 

“A grenade launcher? All I have is a dinky little gun,” Ann whines, and Mako nudges her. 

**“Please, have mercy!”** Sugimura turns back into his human form and scrambles backwards on all fours, running into a wall.

“You cry for mercy? Like when I did so, and no one heard me?” Haru extends her axe and the gap between axehead and shaft encompasses his neck.

 **“Please!”** Sugimura desperately bats at the axe and she grins. 

_Do it!_ Milady goads her on.

“You know, Haru. That’s just a cognition your father formed of him. That’s not the real one. So, if you wanted to…” Mako trails off. 

**“NO!”** Sugiumura wails, and the axe comes down with a thunk, and the ruffian dissolves into goop.

“Well! That was fun!” Haru claps her hands together.

“Ho. Ly. Shit.” Ryuji stares with his jaw on the floor.

“Come now, Ryu, that wasn’t so bad,” she chuckles. 

“Well, welcome to the Thieves,” Akira extends a hand, and Haru shakes it. “Here in the Metaverse, we use code names. Any ideas for yours?”

“Musketeer?” Kasumi raises her hand like they’re in school. “She does have the Three Musketeers vibe going on.”

“Effervescent Beauty Thief!” Yusuke says effusively, and Haru blushes.

“That’s...a bit much. And wordy,” Ann muses.

“I feel like ‘axe’ is a bit on the nose,” Ryuji mutters.

“Hmm...what about Noir? It means black, in French,” Haru says.

“Done deal. You’re now Noir in the Metaverse. Well, Noir?” Akira jerks a thumb over her shoulder. “We’ve got your dad’s distorted cognition to steal. Shall we?”

Milady laughs briskly and Haru clenches a gloved fist. “Yes. We shall. Oh, but it’s all so exciting, isn’t it? This is just like Sailor Sun Scouts!”

Ryuji’s jaw drops further. “Dude. I can’t believe Haru and my mom have the same anime tastes.”

“No hating on Triple S!” Futaba pokes Ryuji’s arm harshly. “It’s a classic for a reason!”

“Even my uncle likes it, and he has very peculiar tastes,” Akira nods.

“Okay your uncle can’t say shit like that when he likes that card game motorcycle anime,” Ryuji crosses his arms.

Mako lets loose a loud groan. “Can we please just move on?” Haru suppresses a giggle before it erupts into a full laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Kasumi asks.

“Oh, nothing much. I am now a member of the infamous Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and yet, deep down, you are all just kids. Just, regular students who argue over anime and nicknames and whatever is on your mind.” Haru smiles.

“Do not lump me in with them,” Yusuke looks down his nose at Ryuji. “I am much more refined than - “

“Fox, when was the last time you ate a full, decent meal?” Akira asks glibly. 

Yusuke blanches. “Well, let me see...I was at Leblanc three days ago for our meeting, and afterwards Boss gave me some curry.”

“So three days?” Akira raises an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

Akira takes a deep breath, and her head drops into her hands. Her fingers massage her temples as Kasumi rubs her back.

“There, there, Joker. I’m sure he doesn’t mean it,” Kasumi consoles.

* * *

“Aki-Aki? That you?” Akira looks up as her uncle enters Leblanc. Sojiro had just taken Morgana out to the store, so it was just her manning Leblanc.

“Hey Uncle!” She runs around the counter to give him a quick hug. “What brings you here?”

“Figured I should stop by to see where you live and work. Your guardian here?” Takuto sits down at the bar and Akira moves back around behind the counter. Takuto shuffles around and takes his coat off to hang on the back of an adjacent chair.

“Nah, Sojiro just left to pick some stuff up. How’ve you been?”

“Well...the vice-principal came to talk with me,” Takuto rests his elbows on the counter.

“Oh, no. You want anything, Uncle?”

“I’ll have a cup of your blend.” They’re silent as Akira gets to work, and within a few minutes there are two cups of coffee on the counter and a cooling plate of apple curry.

“Go on and try it. It’s my sweet apple curry recipe.” Akira takes a bite herself and pulls out her notebook. Maybe a dash of cinnamon?

“Mm, that’s good, Aki-Aki.” Takuto takes a bite and closes his eyes with a smile. “But yeah. The vice-principal gave me a...deal. Either I leave at the end of term, around November 18th, or I spill everything I know about the students here.”

“That’s a breach of confidentiality!” Akira grimaces. 

“That’s what I said. He did not make that offer to Ms. Masutani, so I assume she’ll stay through the end of the year.”

“Oh, man. That stinks. We’ll miss you, you know.” Akira smiles over her cup and Takuto chuckles.

“I’ll miss you guys too. But, I’ll get more opportunities to work on my research. I feel like I’m close, kid.” Takuto frowns and takes another sip. “Darn, I can’t stay mad with good coffee like this.”

Akira giggles. “But what’s blocking you? Anything I can help with?”

“Unless you’re an expert in cognitive pscience, I don’t see how. No offense, Akira.”

The world stops again.

“First time you’ve ever told me the truth of what your research actually is, Uncle.”

“Oh, is it?” He scratches the back of his head. “My bad. I want...I want to be able to make people happy. To remove someone’s pain. Like with…” He trails off. She knows who he’s talking about.

“So what’s the issue?” Akira leans back and crosses her arms.

“The scope. Individually, there are psychological techniques people can do to help others. But that’s on a small scale. If there was...if there was a collective unconscious, something someone could tap into and help people on a massive level…”

Akira feels a tipping point. Morgana isn’t here. She swallows thickly. “What if...what if there was?”

“What?” Takuto stands up and leans on the bar. “Akira, what do you mean?”

“What if the collective unconscious exists? Do some digging on Wakaba Isshiki’s research. That’s...all I’ll say.” She takes a step back and Takuto’s eyes flash. He drains the coffee in one gulp.

“You’re a lifesaver, Akira! I gotta go, but you’re a lifesaver!” He throws on his coat and dashes out, but hangs at the door for a moment. “I promise you, Aki-Aki. This changes everything.” And with that, he leaves.

Fate twists and turns and Akira clutches her head.

“Hey, kid, you okay?” Sojiro enters the cafe and puts the bags on the counter. Morgana jumps off his shoulder and next to her.

“Lady Akira, are you okay?” Morgana licks her face.

“Just...just got a killer headache. I’ll - “

“You’ll be fine after you take a nap. Take some painkillers and go upstairs.” Sojiro crosses his arms definitively.

“I’ll keep an eye on her, Boss,” Morgana jumps onto the counter, but Sojiro just raises an eyebrow.

“You know, Morgana, I still can’t understand you. But keep an eye out for her, okay?” Sojiro moves around and guides Akira to the drawer of tylenol, and herds her upstairs. 

* * *

Akira lets Ann’s chatter wash over her as they make their way towards Odaiba. “Ann, you know you don’t have to accompany me, right? I’m just meeting up with Kasumi to give her back her good luck charm.”

“What, I can’t hang out with my friend?” Ann twirls a pigtail around her finger.

“Lady Ann sure is nice,” Morgana chuckles and Akira jostles him in her bag.

“I’m guessing Shiho’s busy?” Akira smiles. “Too busy for her best friend?”

“You don't have to put it like that!” Ann huffs. “Besides, you hang out with her as well. She’s got intensive PT this week.”

“I know. Sorry, I’m just always running around and meeting with people my head gets scrambled sometimes.” Akira rubs her head a bit.

“No need to apologize, Akira. We’re friends!” Ann links their arms together and Akira smiles happily. Finally they turn the corner and Kasumi is there staring at her phone, a couple arguing in the background.

“Oh, Akira! Thanks for meeting me here!” Kasumi waves and Akira waves back. 

“Here’s your charm. You dropped it outside the nurse’s office.” Akira gives the charm back and Kasumi grasps it close to her chest.

“Thank you. It...me and Sumire got matching ones. And now the vice-principal’s on my case. I took second at the most recent regionals, and apparently that’s cause enough to not only shut down the gymnastics team, but also revoke my honors status.” Kasumi slumps and Akira and Ann draw her into a hug.

“Aw, Kasumi. It’s okay,” Ann rubs the first year’s head. “It’s not your fault. Did you at least lose to your sister?”

“We tied for second,” Kasumi pouts. 

“That’s not that bad. And don’t worry about what the vice-principal says. We believe in you.” Akira rubs her shoulder and Kasumi smiles at her sweetly.

“Thanks, guys. I’m usually not this dreary.” Kasumi wipes her eyes with her sleeve. The couple says something about a laboratory and a stadium, and reality starts to go hazy. Kasumi’s phone beeps loudly as the couple leaves.

“Beginning navigation,” the Nav says, and reality is swallowed by the other world.

“What the hell?” Morgana jumps out of Akira’s bag as they all don their thieving outfits. “What is going on here?”

“Looks like a Palace of some sort. But how’d we get here?” Ann frowns and looks up. It’s a shining tower of white and gold, energy coursing through pipes and a tree-like structure at the top.

“Those people must have said the keywords,” Kasumi nods. “But my phone doesn’t want to work and tell me whose it is.” Kasumi pokes at her phone and there are a line of question marks under each entry.

“That’s odd,” Morgana frowns. “I guess those people didn’t say it with the intent to go in?”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Akira shakes her head. “When Ryuji and I first entered Kamoshida’s Palace, he didn’t say the words with the intention to go in. I just hope they left.”

“I don’t sense anyone here,” Ann looks over one of the hedges. “Yeah, just us. Well, Joker?” Panther settles herself. “Do we want to explore?”

“It’s not a Palace that we have a mission for, so it’s up to you, Lady Joker,” Mona nods.

“I’m game if you are,” Violet shrugs. 

“We’ll explore a bit,” Akira stuffs her hands in her pockets. “But Violet, keep an eye on your phone if the Nav recognizes what the Palace is about. And given that we went just through your phone and not through all of ours at once, you’re our ticket out.”

“Understood!” Violet salutes. 

“Well, Lady Joker? After you!” Mona gestures and Akira rolls her eyes, tugging on her gloves. Compared to Okumura’s Palace, it’s clean and quiet. No Shadows rove the hallways, and the cognitions look like normal people. They don’t talk, they just...sit in place and stare. 

“It’s okay to run...it’s okay to be afraid...it’s fine to seek peace…” Panther reads off one of the screens attached to a wall. “I can’t say I agree.”

“Oh?” Violet asks.

“We all...awakened because we faced the truth and didn’t run away. We grew and accepted who we were,” Akira places a hand over her heart. “Whether accepting what we did was just, or whether we didn’t make a mistake,” she looks at Panther who nods in agreement. “Or whether we refused to be a burden and come back to those we care for, we all made a promise to our true selves. That’s Persona.”

 **“You would betray our master thus?”** A sinister voice slithers from the background and before she knows it Akira is pinned by the neck.

“Joker!” Morgana shouts.

 **“Don’t move or she dies!”** The Shadow snaps, and Akira feels claws at her neck. **“This one vehemently disagrees with our master’s teachings. If she rejects his gifts, she must die.”**

“Let her go!” Violet shouts, Cendrillon appearing with a flash.

“Wait, Violet! You’ll hit her!” Mona yells. “Joker still has Arsene equipped and you might kill her!”

Violet growls and Cendrillon vanishes. 

“Let. My friend. Go.” Panther snarls and fire whirls at her feet. Akira thinks Carmen looks hazy, but she can’t tell as the Shadow squeezes her neck a bit harder. She can’t focus to change her Persona, and she can’t get leverage to hit the Shadow.

 **“Oh? What can you do?”** The Shadow mocks, and Panther’s eyes glow bright and gold.

“I was too weak to save Shiho. And I’d never forgive myself if one of my closest friends was hurt because I couldn’t do anything. So never again.” The Sea of Souls twists, and something rises. “Come! Hecate!” Panther’s new Persona appears with a flash of fire. A lance of flame erupts from Hecate in a precise beam, thinner than a thimble, and scorches a hole through the Shadow’s head. It screeches in pain and Akira wiggles free, stumbling forward.

“Cendrillon, now!” Violet’s Persona emerges once again with the shattering of glass and a delicate foot smashes into the Shadow’s face, sending it reeling. Zorro’s healing energy descends and Akira lets loose a sigh of relief as she stumbles into Ann’s arms.

“I’ve got you, Akira, I’ve got you,” Ann whispers and smoothes back Akira’s hair. “Violet, how’s our exit strategy?” The Shadow gets back to its feet, but Morgana slams into it with Zorro and it falls again.

“I’ve got it!” Violet taps a button and reality returns with a sigh.

“Holy crap,” Ann sighs as she holds onto Akira. “Akira, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Akira breathes out shakily. “But what was that?”

“I...I didn’t want you to die, and I made a new resolution,” Ann smiles. “Kasumi, is the destination still on the Nav?”

“Nah, nothing,” Kasumi shows her phone where there’s only Okumura’s Palace and Mementos. “I don’t get it.”

“Let’s get Lady Akira home. We still have Okumura to deal with.” Morgana nods fervently.

“Thanks, guys. Sorry for dropping the ball,” Akira rubs her head and it hurts. Arsene cries out in rage.

“It’s okay, Akira,” Kasumi smiles at her, and Akira’s heart goes warm. “We’ve always got your back.”

* * *

“Ah, Haru! Come in. You wanted to discuss the calling card?” Yusuke opens the door for Haru, and she steps into one of Kosei’s art rooms. Yusuke seems to be the only one here, and at one of the easels is a calling card.

“Yes, thank you. I know you usually do them, but I would like to contribute,” Haru sits primly on a stool next to the easel and Yusuke takes his place on his perch.

“Not at all! I draw them and compose them, but usually our newest members come up with the text. I wrote mine for Madarame, Ryuji wrote the one for Kamoshida, Makoto wrote the one for Kaneshiro…” Yusuke trails off. “So feel free to speak your mind. I...I know how troublesome it can be, going against a father figure.”

“Madarame raised you, no?” Haru leans forward a bit.

“Yes...he did, or some manner of raising me,” Yusuke chuckles dryly. “But he let my mother die, and did nothing. I could not forgive him.”

“Just like how I cannot forgive my own father,” Haru nods. “Not until we steal his heart.”

“And this is the next step,” Yusuke brandishes a brush. “So speak what comes to you. I will handle the rest.”

“Thank you, Yusuke. That means a lot.” She smiles sweetly at him, and he coughs.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Haru takes a deep breath. “Sir Kunikazu Okumura, the great profiteering sinner of Greed. Your success and global fame exists solely because of the tyranny you rain over your employees.”

 _Hmhmhm..._ Milady chuckles. _Tell him how you feel_. Haru waits for Yusuke to glance up at her, stark kanji on the paper.

“We will make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

Yusuke nods solemnly. “Well said. If you do not mind waiting, I will have this finished momentarily. You will deliver the calling card?”

“I am obligated to do so,” Haru looks out the windows, where birds are flying south. She sighs wistfully. “The sins of the father must be rectified by the child.”

“I am not sure I agree with that,” Yusuke paints. “You are your own person now. Beholden to none but your own ambitions. Do so because it is the moral and right thing to do, not because your father is responsible.”

“You know, Ryu is right. You are very dramatic and I could see you in the theater.” Haru leans forward with a mischievous glance as Yusuke goes red.

“Please. You are embarrassing me.”

“It’s not an insult, and I apologize if it came across like that.” Haru sits back up and links her hands in her lap. 

“Then I accept your apology.” Yusuke is smiling again and Haru takes that as a success, and they remain silent as Yusuke keeps painting. Eventually, the calling card is finished. Yusuke stands up with the card and hands it to Haru directly. “Here you are.”

“Thank you, Yusuke. You are a wonderful artist,” Haru holds the card close to her chest before slotting it into her purse. 

“I thank you for the praise. Shall we depart? At least allow me to escort you to the train station.”

Haru smiles. “That would be lovely. But do you not live here in the dorms?”

Yusuke chuckles. “That is irrelevant. Unless you detest my company?”

“Of course not! Very well. Let us go, then.”

* * *

Alarms pound through Akira’s head as she leads everyone up the ramps and elevators. Okumura’s promised utopia lies ahead, but they have no intention of letting him leave this station. However, she’s not expecting Okumura to throw himself at their feet.

 **“Please, forgive me!”** Shadow Okumura begs. Akira looks around for any obvious traps. The treasure is encased in a silver orb, trapped in the ceiling. **“I...I was mistaken! Please!”**

“Father…” Noir whispers and takes a step forward. “Really?”

 **“Mistaken that you are smart!”** Shadow Okumura bolts upright and hits a button on a remote, laser shields descending around the Thieves, Noir the only one free. **“How foolish! I see you have once again delivered the Thieves into my hand!”**

“No, Father!” Noir stomps a foot. “I won’t let you! I will change your heart!”

 **“So be it. I see you have been tainted. Haru! Come!”** Akira’s face screws up as another robot with Haru’s face emerges and wheels over to the Shadow.

 **“My father’s logic is sound,”** the robot Haru says in a monotone. Distantly, Akira hears the roar of robot feet. 

“So, that is how you see me? I see,” Noir says quietly. “Milady!” Her Persona emerges with gunfire aimed right at the laser projector, and the forcefield disintegrates.

“Joker!” Oracle shouts, hands pounding on her keyboards. “We’ve got a huge influx of bots headed our way!”

“Okay gang, split up!” Akira draws her knife. “Queen, take Mona, Skull and Panther and handle the robots! Noir, Fox, Violet, you’re with me! Oracle, back us up!”

“Understood!” Queen shouts and revs her bike. Nuclear energy pours from the wheels and slams into the first of the robots as they breach the audience chamber.

“Not so fast!” Skull yells and Seiten Taisei slams his staff into the ground, a ripple knocking them to their feet. Wind screams down the hallway, sending a few monsters back as Hecate emerges with the fire and smoke. “Woah, you evolved!” Skull smirks.

“Enough chatter!” Mona pouts. “We have to keep the main team focused!”

 **“Men! Get in here, proud workers of Okumura Foods!”** Shadow Okumura sits down on a floating chair and snaps his fingers, four tubes descending to reveal more robots.

“Are they nothing but pawns?” Fox snaps, Goemon manifesting with a shiver of snow. “Do you see them so poorly?” Goemon breathes a fog of ice and crystals settle onto their enemies. 

“You really are the worst!” Violet tears free her mask and Cendrillon slashes quickly, shattering the robots into scrap metal.

“Father! If you do not stop, then we have no choice!” Noir levels her axe at Shadow Okumura.

 **“Did you really think those were all I had?”** Shadow Okumura snaps his fingers again and more robots emerge from tubes. **“We will throw away as many as it takes, betray whomever to get to the top!”**

 **“My father’s logic is sound,”** Cognitive Haru taps her holoscreen and Akira scowls.

 **“Now...target that fake bitch with my daughter’s face!”** Shadow Okumura points dramatically as the robots turn as one to face Noir. They aim their arms as missiles emerge.

“Noir!” Fox shouts as he jumps in front of her. “Goemon, protect us!” His Persona blocks the best he can, but a few missiles get through, impacting with harsh explosions.

“Fox!” Noir’s hands go to her mouth as he slumps a bit.

“Is...is that all?” Fox stands to his full height and draws strength from his rage. “Take this!” He darts forward with blinding speed and with a harsh sideways thrust impales two robots at once.

“Kaiwan!” Akira shouts and the star lets loose a burst of psychic energy, sending the other robots to the floor. “Violet, now!”

“Dance, Cendrillon!" Violet points dramatically as spears of light pierce the robots, fading with a whimper.

 **“I see it’s come to this,”** Shadow Okumura snarls. **“Come! Execurobo!”** One huge tube produces a monstrous robot in black. **“And focus on the fool in the fox’s mask!”**

“I would be honored!” Fox braces himself as healing energy descends.

“Watch out, Joker!” Oracle’s voice snaps through Akira’s ears. “That one’s tough, and it’s got no weaknesses!”

“Understood, Oracle. How's the backup team doing?” She sees in her mind’s eye the other four laying waste to the robots and she chuckles. “Perfect.”

“Milady!” Noir evokes, and Milady fires a mixture of psychokinesis and bullets, but they are like bug-bites. “Joker, orders!”

“I’ll try hitting it with a status! Kumbhanda!” Akira switches and evokes, her next Persona casting its spells. The execurobo leans back, stunned. “Now, Noir!”

“Take this!” More psychokinesis blasts the robot and it falls to its knees for a moment.

 **“Preparing Big Bang Attack,”** The robot intones, and energy gathers.

“Everyone, guard!” Oracle shouts. “It’s gonna hit you with a super attack!”

However, Akira sees Noir swallow thickly and step forward. Noir locks eyes with Fox, and she nods hesitantly. “Allow me! Come, Father! Surely you can’t take out a fake daughter like me?”

**“Execurobo! Focus on that worthless...worthless bitch!”**

**“Firing Big Bang Attack!”** The robot says and the stars begin shining, until Noir lets loose a single word - 

“Makarakarn!” 

An energy shield emerges in front of Noir, and the Big Bang Attack mirrors off the barrier and evaporates the Execurobo.

Shadow Okumura sputters before gesturing for the Cognitive Haru to advance.

“Fox, take out its legs and get it up!” Akira points. Fox grins and slashes twice, the robot flying into the air.

“Noir, take it down!”

“Gladly, Joker!” Milady throws Noir up, and her axe comes down on the robot. The head lands a few meters away from the body and legs.

“Well, Father?” Noir storms up to the Shadow and hits him with her axe. He’s sent flying and he kneels on the ground, as the utopia alarm shuts off, and the robots shut down.

Akira breathes easy.

* * *

_Shadow Okumura sits still. He watches his daughter and the Thieves run away. He knows what he has to do. He has to go back to himself and repent. He must -_

_Bang._

_He presses a hand to his chest, where a hole lies. He collapses to the ground, and Black Mask leers over him._

_The last thing Shadow Okumura sees is that hideous mask, and a silenced pistol trained right between his eyes._

_Haru, forgive your father -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOOOoOoooOOH! Ooooh!! cliffhanger! this was a fun chapter. Over the weekend i switched some stuff around on my outline, hence things appearing i didn't mention on friday. But this was fun to write. Haru's a great character. Very tense and emotional. Next chapter we have the culture festival, another persona evolution, the shujin sharing scene, Sojiro being a dad, and the start fo the casino arc. 
> 
> Big shoutout to the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/UCe6Hc) for being supportive and for the memes. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you have already. Big thanks as well for over 1000 hits! See you on Friday!


	15. Motif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get lively at the school festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will i ever stop dunking on akechi? probably not. mullet man lookin ass

Akira raises a questioning eyebrow as her classmate runs off, putting in their order for Russian takoyaki, whatever that is. The mood at the table is dour and downcast, and despite Haru’s best attempts, it’s obvious she’s hurting. Everyone’s quiet, unsure of what to say. Having to see your own father die like that, on screen…

It’s awkward.

“Come now, everyone,” Haru nods, trying to be cheerful. “We should enjoy the festival while we’re here.”

“Listen, I don’t know about Russian takoyaki or anything, but I’m worried. Ann, this is yours and Akira’s class, yeah?” Ryuji tips his chair back on the back legs.

“Well, according to the rumors we spent more money on getting the maid outfits right rather than buying food or anything else,” Ann rubs her chin. “Of course, it’s all thanks to a certain someone that we had the maid idea.”

“I don’t know why I hang out with him sometimes,” Akira remarks quietly. “I think he’s expecting me to sleep with him as payback? But also he took me to a maid cafe and that was just awful.”

“Do you need me to have a talk with him?” Makoto’s eyes are flinty. “I can arrange a little chat with him.”

“You don’t need to do that!” Akira shakes her hands. “I’ll get him sorted out. You’d just think he’d learn his lesson by now.”

“A-anyway, are there any other stalls we want to visit afterwards?” Kasumi places her hands on the table. “I know my class did a trivia game stall, and it seems interesting. And there’s the Shujin Sharing event later, right?”

“Shujin Sharing?” Yusuke echoes. “What could that be?”

“Public humiliation,” Ryuji laments. “A dude just chooses someone in the crowd and makes them answer embarrassing questions and stuff.”

“If I remember correctly, last year had a student...well, it’s not very polite to describe what happened to him,” Haru giggles.

“Can I get an ‘f’ in the chat?” Futaba chuckles, scrolling through her phone.

“Don’t we have better things to do?” Morgana leaps onto Akira’s lap and she pets him absently. “With how public perception is treating us, we need to make a move and restore our name.”

“I agree,” Akira nods. “But I don’t think here and now is the place to discuss such things, Morgana.”

“Well, well. If it isn’t Akira and friends.” They all turn to see Goro Akechi walk up. The classmate in the maid outfit darts forward and places a small carton of takoyaki on the table, and one is very visibly red. “Thank you for having me today.”

“It was by student vote, so don’t thank us,” Makoto smiles tightly.

“Yeah, what she said,” Ryuji’s chair hits the ground with a clatter. “If you asked me - “

“Peace, Ryuji,” Yusuke calms him. “Come to examine the stalls before your - how should I put it - interrogation?”

Akechi laughs, “if Makoto is anything like her sister, her questions will be quite thorough.”

“I’m sure my father’s program loves your little wit and charm, but I don’t think any of us do,” Kasumi smiles, and Akechi freezes.

“Roasted,” Futaba mutters, and Akira chuckles.

“Regardless, do you mind if I take a takoyaki? Consider it my payment,” Akechi reaches out for one of them, and Ryuji nudges it so that the detective takes the red one. He pops it in his mouth. “Ah, this is quite - oh, my.” Akechi’s face goes bright red, and if it were an anime, steam would be hissing from his ears. “I do love spicy food!” Akechi coughs.

“Do you need any water? Some milk, perhaps?” Yusuke smiles.

“I - I think I’ll be alright - “ Akechi dissolves into more coughs. “If you’ll excuse me.” With that, he leaves.

“Would it be mean if I said that made my day?” Haru asks.

“Not at all,” Ryuji cackles. “Man, wish I took a picture of that.”

“Well, at least if he annoys me in the interview I can always remember that,” Makoto smiles wryly.

“Are you up for the task, Mako?” Haru leans on the table, hands clenching with uncertainty.

“I don’t exactly have a choice,” Makoto adjusts her headband.

“Well, we will be supporting you from the balcony,” Yusuke nods. “I am sure Ryuji or Ann could provide a suitable distraction should the need arise.”

“Will you quit it?” Ryuji sulks in his seat. “It ain’t effin’ funny anymore, man.”

“I’m sure Yusuke didn’t mean to be so rude, right?” Ann looks at Yusuke with fire in her eyes, and the artist balks.

“Of course not!” Yusuke splutters, and Morgana chuckles. “I would never - “

“Alright, enough teasing,” Akira adjusts her glasses. “Let’s get ready. I have a feeling Akechi’s going to do something, or say something. He’s got an ace up his sleeve.”

* * *

Akechi throws the pictures on the table, and Akira frowns. Like with Makoto’s evidence, it’s the Thieves half-in and half-out of reality. “I assure you, I have more evidence ready to submit to the police,” Akechi tugs on a glove nonchalantly. 

“Well? What do you want from us?” Morgana jumps onto the table and Akechi blanches.

“Did...did the cat just speak?” Akechi glances from Akira to Morgana rapidly.

“Yeah, he does a lot more than speak,” Ryuji scoffs. “Now spill. What do you want from us?”

“I want your help,” Akechi crosses his arms. “I don’t believe you killed Okumura, but that might not matter. I awakened to my Persona about a month ago when I was almost killed by someone in a Black Mask in that other world.” He shows them his phone, where the Nav sits.

“Didn’t Madarame and Kaneshiro mention a Black Mask?” Makoto ponders. 

“Sounds right,” Kasumi nods. “Someone else in the Metaverse, using it for ill.”

“That is what you call that other world?” Akechi leans on the table. “I see.”

“Well? Name your price.” Ann glares at the detective.

“I want to join you and steal a heart. I’ll share more details in private. But in return, this will be your last heist as the Phantom Thieves.” Akechi’s words hit like a truck. “You will stop your actions thereafter and let the police and society deal with the rest.”

“Yeah, like that’ll happen,” Futaba snarks. 

“Of course, you can always chance a police investigation. I have lots of evidence that I’m sure Prosecutor Niijima would love to see.” Akechi smiles tightly, and Akira feels sweat roll down her back. 

“That’s right, your sister’s in charge of the case, right Mako?” Haru looks at Makoto, and she nods.

"Yes. Let me guess, she’s our target?” Makoto glares at Akechi.

“Indeed,” Akechi chuckles. “I fear she’s become distorted in her quest to apprehend you. She’d even be willing to forge evidence to win her case.”

“That ain’t right, man,” Ryuji glares at the floor and Akira rubs his shoulder. “Well, how’s about this - we’ll meet tomorrow after school at Leblanc. You know where it is?”

“Oh, the cafe where Akira lives? I know the place. I think we’ll stop the interview for now, though,” Akechi checks his watch. “Please tell the other students that work came up. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Akira.” He goes to grab her hand but she pulls it back like she’s been burned. He takes it in stride and leaves, the door slamming shut with finality.

“Well?” Ann asks the silence. “What do we do?”

“I...I don’t know,” Akira sighs. “But we’ll come up with a plan. I don’t believe him that he just awakened. The Nav icon was in the top left of the screen, which means it’s older.”

“I noticed that too,” Futaba nods. “I’ll do some digging later, see if I can do anything with his phone.”

“Then what?” Ryuji crosses his arms. “Shit, I’m no good at planning stuff. But we should decide somethin’.”

“No one is saying otherwise,” Yusuke slouches a bit. “But we must plan accordingly. Regardless, let us return to the festival.”

Everyone mutters ascent as they leave the office, but Yusuke stays behind. Morgana hops into Akira’s bag as she stands next to him. “You alright?”

“I am not sure that has a concrete answer. I thought we were on the side of justice but look at us. A rival, seeking to join us with nefarious gain? The public, turning on us?” Yusuke stares at his hand.

“I don’t regret what we’ve done. I wish Okumura was alive, but I don’t have any regrets.” Akira says softly. “I will keep walking this path, Yusuke. I have no other choice.”

“Because you are too involved?”

“No, not because of a sunk cost fallacy. Because it’s right, and beautiful. Is that not why you declined Kawanabe’s offer, even after he shared his past?”

Yusuke chuckles, “as ever, you are correct. I will stay by your side for my own sake of beauty and justice, and for your sake as well. For everyone in the Phantom Thieves.”

“Even Ryuji?” Akira smiles up at the artist.

“Yes, even him. His...vulgarity can be beautiful. There is beauty in everything. Thank you for showing me that.”

“What else are friends for?” Akira hears Morgana scoff in response, but she ignores him. 

Goemon fades from Yusuke’s Sea of Souls, and Kamu Susano-o rises like an iceberg in the night. “Well, Akira? Shall we catch up with everyone?”

“I don’t see why not.”

* * *

Akira heads into the auditorium with Ryuji and Ann, following the stream of students. “You sure you wanna see the Sharing thing?” Ryuji shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Come on, Ryuji, don’t be a buzzkill,” Ann nudges him with her shoulder. “It is a culture festival tradition here at Shujin.”

“We didn’t need one at my old school given how small it was,” Akira smooths out her braid. With all the Metaverse nonsense and the months going by it reaches the small of her back. “Everyone knew everyone else’s business. Small-town people are terribly nosy.”

“Is that why everyone knew your record back home as soon as the incident happened?” Morgana peeks his head out of the bag.

“Just about. But even here, my record spread pretty quickly.” 

“Well that was because of that asshole,” Ryuji rubs his nose as the trio head to a corner of the auditorium. “Not your fault, dude.”

“Thanks, guys,” Akira rubs her eye under her glasses. “It means a lot.”

“Alllllllllrighty, everyone!” A student on stage says into a microphone. “I am your emcee today, and this is the Shujin Sharing special! Now, I know you all have a lot to share - “ He is cut off by a horde of students cheering. “ - But we choose randomly! But actually, let’s shake things up this year! Spotlight please!” The emcee points, and Akira thinks it’ll land on her, but it darts over to - 

“Ms. Masutani! Will you please join us on the stage!” The spotlight lands on the counselor, who is staring in surprise. Ms. Masutani adjusts her glasses and pushes up her sleeves as she makes her way up onto the stage. 

“Now, Takeshi, ya sure this ain’t payback for last time?” Ms. Masutani chuckles as another student hands her a mic.

“I don’t know what you mean!” The emcee stammers.

“Well, ya said last time ya had trouble with - “

“Anyway! Your first question, Ms. Masutani!” The emcee pulls at his collar. “Earlier today, Goro Akechi said he knows who the Phantom Thieves are.”

“Ah, shit,” Ryuji whispers. Akira has to concur. 

“If she knows who we are - “ Ann starts before Ryuji elbows her. “Ow, quit it!”

“So, who do you think the Phantom Thieves are?” The emcee grins broadly, but Ms. Masutani flashes a dazzling smile.

“Well, I dunno. But I have my thoughts - “

“Hey, do you have a boyfriend?” A deep voice echoes from the crowd, and Akira’s head slumps into her hands.

“Are you for real?” Ryuji’s jaw hits the floor. “Dude, time and place.”

“Have I mentioned that all the guys in the school suck?” Ann scoffs.

“Even me?” Ryuji points at his chest. Ann shrugs as he looks desperately at Akira, but she’s too focused on the stage.

“Well! I do!” Ms. Masutani laughs, and the crowd loses their shit.

“Alright, settle down everyone!” The emcee laughs. “But tell us all about him!”

“Well…” Ms. Masutani purses her lips to think. “His name’s Yosuke. He’s my age, got brown hair, and he’s an executive with Junes. However, he made a deal to stay and work back home in Inaba.”

“How’d you meet him?” The emcee presses.

“I met him at school. I was student council president, and he was honest by sayin’ he had no idea who I was.” This garners some chuckles from the crowd. “But he helped me out a bunch. He’s reliable and dependable.” She presses a hand to her chest. 

“How long have you been dating?”

“A few years now. He likes to think he’s sneaky by hiding that he’s gonna propose when I get home, but our friends are super nosy and told me a month or so ago that he got a ring.” Coos and awws echo from the crowd.

“Is he romantic? What does he do that made you fall in love with him?”

“I guess...as I said earlier, he’s dependable. Even though we fought a few times when we first knew each other, he was mature enough to know when he was mistaken. And even when we’re apart, I know he loves me. And he knows I love him.” Ms. Masutani has a faint blush on her face and Akira feels herself smiling.

“That’s very sweet,” The emcee nods. “But wow, student council president! No wonder you’re a stickler for the rules.”

“They didn’t call me Yasogami’s Steel Council President for nothin’!” Ms. Masutani smirks. “But still, thanks for havin’ me up here, Takeshi.”

“Oh, it was our pleasure. And that wraps up the Shujin Sharing special!” The emcee bows as Ms. Masutani waves, descending from the stage.

“Well, that could have gone worse,” Morgana licks a paw and rubs it over his ears. 

“Yeah. Coulda been a lot worse,” Ryuji nods, hands in his pockets. “Let’s scram. We got shit to figure out. Especially with Boy Wonder.”

* * *

“Futaba? What’re you doing out here?” Akira looks down at Futaba as she squats in front of Leblanc.

“Just waiting for you, Aki-Aki!” Futaba stands up. “I wanted to do another thing on the promise list today and wanted to wait for you!”

Akira rubs Futaba’s head, “that’s awful sweet of you. Let me get changed first.” Futaba nods eagerly and dashes into Leblanc, only to stop as they see Sojiro sitting at the counter.

“Futaba. What is this?” Sojiro lifts up a calling card, and Akira’s heart freezes. “Is this a replica?”

“I…” Futaba freezes as well.

“No, it’s not, isn’t it?” Sojiro places it back on the table. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I...they…” Futaba’s eyes go wide.

“Sojiro - “ Akira steps forward.

“Stay out of this, Akira. This is between me and Futaba. Tell me what’s going on. Did they steal your heart?”

“I...well, no, but…” Futaba trails off.

“Answer me!”

“I ASKED THEM TO STEAL MY HEART!” Futaba shouts, and Akira and Sojiro step back. “I was depressed and suicidal, and I asked them to help me, and they did! If Akira didn’t help me - “ Futaba’s hands go to her mouth.

“Akira…?” Sojiro looks up at her. “Are you…?”

Akira nods. “Yeah. I’m a Phantom Thief. Futaba asked us to steal her heart and save her, and we did.”

“You’re joking. You’re all over the news!” Sojiro wipes his forehead. “But it makes sense now. You...you saved her.”

“And it’s thanks to my mom’s research!” Futaba pouts.

“Wakaba…? You mean cognitive pscience?” Sojiro strokes his beard. “You know, a week before she died, she confessed at a bar one night she felt she was gonna die soon. I brushed it off, but...I should have listened. But no more. You are not to continue doing this.”

“But Sojiro!” Futaba clenches her fists. “I have the power to help!”

“No! The people who killed Wakaba...they’re strong. They have a lot of power. And I won’t see them kill my daughters.”

“Daughters…?” Akira looks at Sojiro over her glasses.

“You heard me,” Sojiro laughs a watery chuckle. “You’re my responsibility. And you saved Futaba. But man, I’ve been sheltering a Phantom Thief since April. Let me guess, you first started with that gym teacher?”

Akira nods, “yeah, he was our first target.”

“And let me guess, all your other friends are Thieves as well?” Sojiro quirks an eyebrow.

“Got it in one, Sojiro,” Futaba nods. “And they’re all tied to other people whose hearts we’ve stolen.”

“Figures,” Sojiro mutters. “And let me guess, the cat isn’t normal?”

“He can talk. He talks quite a lot,” Futaba pokes Morgana’s cheek and he yowls.

“Stop it!” Morgana hisses.

“Figures,” Sojiro shakes his head. “But I’m guessing I can’t convince you two to stop?” The two girls shake their heads.

“Figures. Never could get Wakaba to change her mind. Well, least I can do is give you the space. Let me guess, you’ve been meeting up in the attic?” Sojiro leans back.

“Yeah. Gets a little cramped sometimes with eight people, though,” Akira scratches the base of her skull.

“Heh. Just let me know when you need and I’ll close up shop early for you guys to use the main level,” Sojiro gestures to the cafe, and Akira’s heart warms. 

“Thanks, dad!” Futaba gives Sojiro a quick hug and the old man flushes red. “Can we use it tomorrow? We’ve got an important meeting!”

“What? Uh, sure, yeah. Now, let me make you guys some curry.”

“Yes! Best curry is best meal!” Futaba dashes over to a stool and perches on it.

“No need for the rush!” Sojiro chuckles. “Kid, does Morgana want anything?”

“Nothing too spicy, Boss,” Morgana jumps onto the counter and curls up in a ball.

“The spiciest thing you’ve got!” Futaba wags a finger and Morgana’s hair stands on end.

“That’s the exact opposite of what I want! Lady Akira, tell him!”

Akira sits down on a stool. “Yeah, spiciest curry we got.”

“How could you betray me like this?” Morgana whines.

* * *

Akira takes a bite from the massive pot of curry and nods to herself. Not too spicy, not too bland, perfect for a group of hungry high schoolers and a cat. 

“Alright, kids, I’m out,” Sojiro puts on his hat and looks fondly at Akira at the stove and Futaba with her laptop at a table. “Make sure to clean up when you’re done, yeah?”

“We’re not kids, Sojiro, we’re responsible!” Futaba keeps typing away.

“I beg to differ,” Morgana says from his patch of sunlight. However, he’s within range of Futaba, and she pokes him in the belly. Sojiro barks a laugh.

“I’ll see you at home later, Futaba.” 

“Bye dad!” She doesn’t notice the look of shock that crosses his face before he pulls the brim of his hat down and leaves.

“Ryuji said they’ll be here soon,” Futaba says from the table, placing her phone back down.

“Good. Now help me serve the curry,” Akira calls out.

“Do I have to?”

“Be a good little sister. At least set the tables? We’ll need....how many of us are there?” Akira shuts off the stove and stirs a few more times. 

“Ten of us. Well, eight plus Mona and Boy Wonder.” Futaba slides out of the booth and snags some napkins and silverware, dishing them out over a few tables and the bar. “Hey, Morgana.”

The cat sighs heavily, “yes, Futaba?”

“In cat form can you use a fork or do you not have opposable thumbs?” Futaba turns to grin brightly at the cat, and his hackles rise. However they’re saved at that moment when Akechi walks in.

“I see I’m the first one here, barring you two of course. How are you doing today?” He smiles at Akira and she rolls her eyes.

“Fine,” Futaba says tersely, and she and Akira share a look. 

“I’m doing alright, Akechi. Sit down and make yourself comfortable. Curry?” Akira smiles tightly as Akechi sits down at the bar.

“No thank you, I’m good.”

“Wasn’t a question,” Akira keeps smiling as she ladles out a bowl for him and places it in front of him. “Eat it before it gets cold.”

“Well, it would be rude of me to decline!” Akechi blows on a forkful and takes a delicate bite. “Mm, delicious. You truly are quite adept at cooking.”

“It is Sojiro’s recipe for best curry so it has to be good,” Futaba sits back down at her laptop. 

“Best curry certainly is a glowing endorsement,” Akechi nods. “Thank you for the food.”

“Of course. Any coffee?” Akira moves to the brew stations and fills up a pitcher. “House blend.”

“Aki-Aki can you whip me up a hot cocoa?” Futaba raises her hand from the table and Akira rolls her eyes.

“Yes, coffee, thank you,” Akechi smiles and she pours him a cup. 

“Futaba, who else likes the hot cocoa?” Akira moves to the steam wand and pours some milk and gives the chocolate sauce a stir.

“Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke.” Futaba furrows her brow as she keeps working.

“Hard at work?” Akechi twists in his seat to ask Futaba, and she remains silent.

“Leave her be, she’s in the zone,” Akira whispers. “How’s the coffee?”

“There is a reason I keep coming here,” Akechi toasts her as she starts steaming milk. Morgana picks his head up from the table and jumps over to the bar, sitting next to Akira. She moves to spray him with steamed milk and he scowls at her. 

“Not funny, Lady Akira,” Morgana pouts.

“Why ‘Lady’?” Akechi asks after another sip.

“Well, I am her knight,” Morgana nods solemnly. “We have a deal, and I promised to look after her.”

“Even if he needs me to carry him everywhere,” Akira pours the hot cocoa into mugs and places them on the bar. 

“It’s not my fault the human world isn’t cat-sized!” Morgana yowls. 

It’s at this moment that Ryuji leads the rest of the Thieves indoors, and they all freeze and glare at Akechi. He cheerfully raises his mug of coffee to them.

“Hey, everyone,” Akira wipes her hands on her apron and beckons them in. “I’ve got curry and coffee for everyone, and some hot cocoa for the sweet-tooths.”

“Oh, you’re the best!” Ann slides into a booth, poking Futaba to move over. Yusuke and Kasumi sit at the bar, side-eyeing Akechi as everyone else settles into the booths. 

“Akira, would you like any help with distribution?” Makoto smiles at Akira, and Akira laughs.

“That’d be great. Let’s get curry out first, I’ve got them right by the stove,” Akira moves back, and Makoto follows. Soon enough, everyone is chowing down and sipping drinks, and yeah, even if Akechi’s hiding something it feels nice. 

“This is nice,” Kasumi sips her coffee. “Thanks for doing this for us.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Akira leans back on the bar. Ryuji gives her a thumbs up and Makoto gives a small smile. But soon enough, the plates go away and it’s time for business.

* * *

“I have to be honest, it looks like a marching band uniform,” Akira looks at Crow’s outfit.

“Don’t be mean, it’s his version of being a rebel,” Noir says. “We cannot all be mysterious and dashing.”

“Besides, does the name not make sense? A crow, clad in white?” Crow smiles and Akira rolls her eyes.

“Yeah just don't stand so close behind me. Wouldn’t want you to...stab me in the back,” Akira chuckles, and sees his eyes go wide.

“Why, perish the thought, Lady Joker!” Crow sweeps into a bow.

“Hey! Only I can call her that!” Mona jumps up a few feet and wiggles. “That’s my thing!”

“Gimmick infringement alert!” Oracle cackles. “Pour one out, gamers.”

“GG!” Noir giggles. Everyone stares.

“You know I wasn’t expecting Noir to know the meme lingo,” Violet mutters, and Akira nods in agreement. 

“I don’t get it,” Panther twirls a pigtail. 

“Holy fuck can we just move on?” Skull sighs heavily.

“Must you be so crass?” Fox crosses his arms and looks down at the blond.

“Up your ass, Fox.” Skull shoves a finger at Fox’s mask. 

“Okay, children, do you want to be in timeout? Because we can put you in timeout,” Queen places her hands on her hips. “Skull, mind your language. Fox, don’t aggravate Skull.”

“Are you always like this?” Crow smirks.

“Just about,” Mona sighs. “Well, Lady Akira? What do we do now?”

“Let’s go explore. We have much to do.” Akira jumps off the railing and lands delicately on the main floor as Shadow Sae appears. She can feel a blush forming. Okay, Akira, yeah she’s hot but now is not the time.

 **“Welcome, Thieves. I assume you are here for my Treasure?”** Shadow Sae glances at all the Thieves as they land behind Akira.

“You ain’t gonna stop us?” Skull frowns.

 **“I’ll do this fair and square. You simply have to make it to the top of the casino on the manager’s floor. Of course, don’t think it’ll be easy.”**

“Sis…” Queen stretches a hand out as Shadow Sae warps away, a shadow exploding into place.

“Well, this looks like my time to shine,” Crow steps up and brandishes his laser sword. So far Akira is not impressed. “Robin Hood!” He evokes with a dramatic twirl and this superhero-looking Persona appears.

“Man, it’s just a kid’s Sunday morning cartoon hero,” Skull mutters to Fox.

“I feel like I’ve seen this in a Western movie…” Oracle trails off. Bolts of light shoot from Robin Hood’s bow, and within moments the shadow is shredded.

“How was that?” Crow turns with a grin. “Shall we retreat for the day?”

* * *

Omake: anything you can do

“So, Robin Hood uses light, right?” Akira looked up from her clipboard at Akechi.

“Yes! Light attacks - “

“Like Kasumi, yeah?”

“Well, I also know damaging physical moves - “

“Like Kasumi again, and Ryuji and Yusuke?”

“Well, I also know almighty and darkness spells!”

“Which I’ve already got covered,” Akira put the clipboard down. “Ryuji has physical and electricity, Ann has fire, Morgana has wind and healing, Yusuke has ice and physical, Makoto has nuclear and healing, Kasumi has light and critical physical moves, and Haru has psychokinesis and support skills. And of your dark and almighty spells that’s...one of each.”

“But none of them have what I have,” Akechi braced himself.

“Which is?”

“My dazzling charm and intuition!”

Akira eye-rolled so far she astral projected into Persona 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me tell you this chapter made me WORK for it. But yeah we're moving into the next act full of lots of fun shit. However, next chapter is all of Persona Q2. So that's gonna be a long one. A teaser: minato will not show up, it iwll be Minako and her team. But there will be someone there who is out of place (out of touch and out of time). Big shoutout to Marisa for supporting me and the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/WgxTrx) for being cool. 
> 
> Don't expect an omake every time, tha'ts just a gutted scene i watned to write but just. threw it up there. if you want more, i can provide.
> 
> Please please please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. And remember to stay safe and healthy!


	16. PQ2 - Viewing 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and pals go see a few movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be one whole chapter but uh. not quite. check back every now and then cuz i wanted to get this chapter out today but i might add stuff later.

“Alright, everyone in the pool!” Morgana hops up and spins into his bus-form, slamming loudly onto one of the train tracks that litter Mementos. 

“The cat is a bus?” Akechi’s eyes flicked back and forth between Akira and Morgana.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryuji shrugs, sliding in. “Mementos is pretty large, so Mona’s bus form is pretty handy for getting around.”

“I see,” Akechi nods. “Do I get to drive - “

“No,” Akira deadpans. “Unless it’s an emergency, I drive the bus.”

“Ah,” Akechi sighs through his nose. “Do I get shotgun - “

“Hell no!” Ryuji slams the door shut. “Come on, Joker, we got some targets to get to.”

“Mako, do you have the list of targets?” Haru slides into the backseat easily.

“Yes, I have the people whose hearts we need to change,” Makoto smiles, hopping into the bus. “And before you ask, Akechi, here in Mementos we only have to defeat the target’s cognition and they’ll go back and have a change of heart.”

“Not very heroic, I see,” Akechi frowns as he is the last one not in the bus. “Is there any room for me?”

“Aki-Aki slide over!” Futaba shouts as she climbs over one of the seats and sits between Akira and Ryuji.

“Don’t step on me!” Ryuji yelps, and Morgana shakes back and forth.

“Stop treating me like a jungle-gym!” Morgana whines.

“Where does Morgana’s voice come from when we’re all in the bus?” Akechi looks around for a seatbelt.

“Best not get an answer to that,” Yusuke chuckles, already pulling out a pad and pencil. 

“We just chalk it up to one of his many mysteries,” Kasumi does a little jazz hand as Akira adjusts the mirror.

“Sound off! Skull!” Akira flexes her hands on the steering wheel.

“Here!” Skull goes to put his boots on the dash until Oracle whacks him.

“Panther!”

“Present! Kasumi, do you have a brush?” 

“Violet!”

“Here! Here, Ann, I’ve got a brush for you.”

“Fox!”

“I am here, and very tightly pressed in.”

“No complaints in the bus! Queen!”

“Present, Joker. Haru, could you pass up the list to Joker?”

“Oh, thanks, Noir. You here?”

“I’m here!”

“Oracle!”

“I’m going to yeet Ryu-bang out of the bus if he keeps touching me!”

“I’m as far away from you as possible!” Ryuji scootched back to no avail. 

“And lastly, Crow.”

“I am here, ready for duty.”

“Now, we’ve got a few targets in the lower blocks, and with our level of fame we should get access to a new area of Mementos.” Akira presses the gas and Morgana chirps.

“A new area?” Crow echoes.

“Yes. As we become more well-known in the public’s cognition - which Mementos is - the more areas we uncover,” Queen adjusts her mask. 

“I see. And so the more common threats are here and only if someone is truly distorted do they manifest a palace?” Crow crosses his legs at the knee.

“That’s our current theory,” Mona chimes in as Crow jumps in his seat.

“I know, right?” Skull turns around to lean on the seat. “The surround sound’s fuckin’ weird!”

“Language, Skull, and yes, Mona’s surround sound can be a little weird,” Queen nods. “But you get used to it.”

“And also getting used to fake guns being real, feeling soul-tired,” Violet ticks off on her fingers. “Fake weapons hurting, very weird monsters - “

“I still think you should have let me draw Mara,” Fox muses.

“Absolutely not. You are not allowed to draw the penis monster,” Akira says firmly.

“I beg your pardon?” Crow stares.

“Next person to open their mouths about it is going to eat the spiciest curry I can make,” Akira nods, eyes on the road.

“It’s...better if you don’t know, Crow,” Noir giggles. “It was just very unsightly.”

The bus is silent as they trundle along the train tracks.

“I have a question, Joker,” Crow leans back in his seat.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have multiple Personas? The way you speak of your power…”

“Yep! Our awesome leader has the - what do you call it?” Panther leans forward on her seat, arms draped on Akira’s head. She bats them off, mindlessly.

“The Wild Card. Each bond I make lets me summon and control various Personas. I mean, my main man is Arsene, but so far I’ve summoned maybe a hundred?”

Crow mouths the amount, and Akira can see the gears turning in his head. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious. I - “ He’s cut off as the bus twists and turns as a pit opens up in the ground, and Mona falls in.

The Thieves scream as a movie screen appears, counting down from five to one, until everyone blacks out.

* * *

Akira groans as she picks her head off the ground. It feels like concrete, and she can feel the other Thieves scattered about. Kasumi is laid across her stomach, Makoto is holding onto one of her legs, and Ryuji’s hand is dangerously close to her chest. 

“Uh, fuck,” Akira curses softly. “Everyone okay?”

“Have I finally arrived in hell?” Yusuke ponders, and she can see him grasp dramatically at the air. “Have I finally been forsaken?”

“I don’t think your hell involves me, Inari,” Futaba whines as she shoves her face into Akira’s neck. 

“On the contrary, Futaba. It would - “

“Enough, please,” Ann whines. “Everything hurts.”

“Mona? You there, bud?” Ryuji flops onto his back.

“I’m here,” Akira looks to see Morgana in his regular form rub his head. “Anyone know where we are?”

“Alright, everyone, up we get!” Haru says cheerfully and pulls Yusuke to his feet. “We won’t get anywhere just lying around!”

“I envy your energy, Haru,” Kasumi slumps off Akira and gets to her feet. “I feel...weaker. Like Cendrillon isn’t as strong?”

“Yeah, what the eff? Where’d Seiten Taisei go? All I feel is Captain Kidd,” Ryuji mutters, pulling himself up. “Come on, Makoto, up we get.” He pulls up the senior.

“Yeah, weird. All I have is Carmen,” Ann stretches her spine as she gets up before going to pull up Akira. “Come on, Akira, no use lying around.” Ann pulls her up as Futaba slumps down.

“Is this real life? Or is this just fantasy?” Futaba whines as she clings to Akira’s leg. Akira sighs and pulls her up.

“Caught in a landslide?” Akechi continues, dusting off his cape.

“Please, no singing, my head hurts,” Kasumi leans on Akira's shoulder and Akira rubs her back.

“You okay, Kasumi?”

“I’ll live,” the gymnast grunts. Akira nods and tries to access her Personas, yet only senses Arsene at level one. That’s odd. She looks over everyone else, and yeah, everyone’s level one and weaker than before.

“Okay, gang, let’s take stock of where we are,” Akira fixes a glove as everyone gets to their feet and settled. 

“Hey, Akira? Our guns don’t work,” Ryuji pulls out his shotgun and pulls the trigger...and nothing happens. Akira pulls out her own pistol, and yep, nothing.

“Well. It seems we’re...somewhere. We’re in our rebel outfits,” Akira ruffles her coat for emphasis, “and we have access to our Personas, albeit weakened. Which means Shadows are nearby. Oracle, scan for any enemies.”

“I don’t think I need to do that,” Futaba turns to point behind Akira. She turns, pulls in the cityscape, and - 

“That’s new,” Akira says softly. It’s a giant chicken man holding a large drumstick. He pulls back to swing.

“Akira!” Ryuji shouts, pushing her out of the way as the club impacts his body, sending him flying.

“RYUJI!” She hears herself shout, and opens her inventory - and it’s empty. Shit.

“Get Akira out of here! Come, Johanna!” Makoto revs her bike and nuclear energy slams into the giant. It roars, and goes to attack, but is distracted by Kasumi.

“We’ll hold it off!” Kasumi shouts. “Dance, Cendrillon!” Her Persona appears but the chicken man smacks the Persona and Kasumi cries out in pain.

“Joker, we have to go!” Akechi shouts as he grabs her arm.

“No! I’m not leaving them behind!”

“We know you’ll come back for us!” Ryuji digs himself out of the rubble. “Come on, Captain Kidd!”

“Joker! We need a plan!” Ann pulls her arm. 

“Fuck! We’ll come back to you!” Akira feels herself crying, and she hates it.

“Oracle, get us an escape route!” Haru yells. 

“I’m working on it! It’s like a labyrinth! Come, Necronomicon!” The UFO appears and with a haze of green light the city disappears. When it clears, they’re in a movie theater lobby, and two women are staring at them.

“A theater…?” Yusuke raises an eyebrow. “How odd.” Akira notes they’re back in their normal clothes idly. Damnit. 

Ann’s here. So are Morgana, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, and Akechi. “Well, Lady Akira? Shall we explore?” Morgana hops onto her shoulder.

She drags a hand down her face. “Sure.”

“It’s going to be alright, Akira,” Haru rubs her shoulder and Akira takes her hand. “We’ll save them.”

“Thanks. Well, let’s see what this is all about.”

* * *

Part of Akira isn’t surprised there are more of those Velvet Room attendants. Or that they act so much like siblings. Margaret seems nice at least? She does feel a little bad for Theo in his big popcorn suit, but Elizabeth’s dress is cute. Anyway.

“Oracle, do you know where Theo’s...person we’re supposed to find is?” Akira stares at a dead-end. 

“Hmm...just a bit further,” Oracle appears in a haze of static, typing rapidly. “But don’t worry about us! I’m here with Nagi and Hikari, and aside from Doe I think we’re safe.”

“Just let us know if we need to come back,” Fox nods. “We can be there momentarily.”

“Stop being a sourpuss Inari!” Oracle stamps a foot. 

“We’re just worried, Oracle,” Noir braces herself on her axe. “No need to shout.”

“Hmph,” Oracle pouts.

“You really are too cute when you act like that,” Panther tosses a pigtail over her shoulder as Mona splutters.

“And I’m not? Lady Ann…”

“Is he always like this?” Crow cradles his chin between thumb and pointer finger. 

“More often than I’d like, that’s for sure,” Akira mutters. “Alright, let’s keep going.”

“Joker, I’m detecting large energy readings and - yikes! I think whoever we’re supposed to find has a strong Persona. It’s massive!” Oracle types quickly.

“Fox, how’s the map coming along?” Akira nods and adjusts her glove.

“It seems it has an auto feature where it maps out wherever we go. I am simply adding embellishments such as stairs, passageways, et cetera.” Fox shows her the map, and he’s added a small drawing of the Phantom Thieves logo in the corner.

“I like the top hat, Fox. Now, let’s move out!” Akira dashes out, her friends right behind her. It is a little weird that the monsters aren’t Personas she can negotiate with, but she shrugs it off. 

“The readings are coming from a few blocks away!” Oracle says, but doesn’t appear. 

There’s a large explosion and the sound of a chain whizzing through a pulley. Then, they hear a voice.

“Fifth-Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Unit Labrys, droppin’ in!” Another explosion rocks the city. Akira drops into a sprint as she turns the corner to see Ms. Masutani with a humongous axe simply destroying some Shadows. It’s pretty badass. 

“Come, Ariadne!” There’s the sound of shattering glass and a Persona forms behind the school counselor who points at a Shadow. A hologram of a bull forms and slams into it, evaporating the monster. Ms. Masutani’s wearing a strange black suit, along with some weird winged headphones. 

“Let’s go!” Akira points dramatically. “Come, Arsene!” He manifests with a haze of blue fire and curse energy lashes out as they backup the counselor.

“Akira? That you?” Ms. Masutani braces her axe against her shoulder before shrugging. “Meh, whatever. Let’s trash ‘em!”

“Theo and Elizabeth did say we needed to find a woman with headphones,” Noir nods, looking at Ms. Masutani’s axe. “I guess she fits the bill.”

“If you couldn’t tell we’re on your side,” Crow nods. “Come, Robin Hood!” Light energy smashes into the police monster and it falls to the ground, until a tank rolls up. 

“Leave this to me!” Ms. Masutani grins and Akira hears the low screech of metal on metal as the counselor’s arm stretches out on a chain, smashing into the tank. It flips over as the arm retracts, the knobs on the axe flaring with power as Ms. Masutani soars through the air. “Come, Ariadne!” The Persona appears again and chains emerge from the ground, wrapping the tank to the ground. Then, she falls, the tank splitting in half until it dissolves.

“Oh, wow,” Noir breathes in admiration.

“Consider me impressed,” Fox nods. 

“Let’s...let’s get back to the theater,” Mona nods. “We have much to discuss.”

“Oh, so ya can talk!” Ms. Masutani leans forward on her knees as she pokes Mona’s cheek. 

“And you’re not fully human, are you?” Akira crosses her arms.

Ms. Masutani laughs and the axe magnetizes to her back. She snaps her fingers and her clothes become hazy, like television static, until they fade. Akira’s eyes naturally go to the metallic joints and metal limbs.

“As I said, I’m Fifth-Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Unit Labrys.”

* * *

“So let me get this straight. You were sent here by the Kirijo group as a Shadow Operatives member to investigate Tokyo. A group which has been investigating Shadow activity for nearly six years.” Akira slumps back in her seat in the lobby, Labrys doing work on her axe.

“Yep. I’ve been part of it for a few years now.”

“And you’re not really a therapist.”

“Well…” Labrys scratches her head. It’s an oddly human motion. “Ya know that joke I made about just havin’ more data? I downloaded a bunch of textbooks an’ stuff to help me be a counselor.”

“And all the other stuff you said?”

“I did grow up in Yakushima. Or more like, I was built there. I was activated in 1999, but shortly after I was deactivated for nearly twelve years. The Kirijo group wanted to make robots to fight Shadows, and we needed ego stress to generate one. The rest…” Labrys trails off, and her eyes are sad. “It ain’t a happy story.”

“What about Yosuke? Is he real?”

Labrys chuckles, “he’s real alright. Him and his friends saved me, and had their own little Shadow adventure back in 2011. Ya ever hear about the foggy town and the murders?”

“You mean with Mayumi Yamano?” Akira leans forward.

“Yep. All Shadow nonsense. But enough about that. So. I knew you were a Phantom Thief, but is this your crew?”

“Not...all of them,” Akira fiddles with her fingers. “We’re missing three of them. They got captured by a big monster - an F.O.E. as Hikari and Nagi call them. But why are you here?”

“Hmm...I was about to call Yosuke and everyone back home but I got real tired all of a sudden, and woke up here,” Labrys stretches out a leg and waves her hand.

“Huh. And the clothes? Are they real?”

“Nah, just some illusion magic. Back in the day I wanted to hide from who I was. And combined with Ariadne I can manifest it whenever I want.”

“So are you wearing clothes at school? Or do you make yourself look...human and then put on clothes?” Akira leans forward.

“I think it’ll be better if ya don’t know the answer to that,” Labrys wags a finger and the illusion settles on the dark suit.

“But man. A robot, huh. That looks like a woman.”

“I used to look younger, but I got some upgrades so I don’t look like a scrawny brat.”

“Not like us, huh?” Akira chuckles.

“Don’t push your luck, kid. Mind if I tag along and help out?”

“You do have the most experience, so sure. Do you want a codename?”

Labrys stands up and stretches. “Nah, just call me Labrys. Now I recognize some of the kids with ya, but you gotta introduce me to Boy Wonder and everyone else.”

* * *

“So, Labrys,” Akira perks her ears up as Noir approaches their newest teammate.

“Yeah, Ha - I mean, Noir?” Labrys has her hands behind her back.

“Can you give me any tips on how to use your axe? I’ve been doing my best, but…”

“Ah, I see. I kinda have a cheat in that I’m a robot and have servos and rockets in the axe to make it hit real hard.”

“Rocket axe?” Fox muses. “Might we see it in action, so I can commit it to memory?”

“Sure, once we see a Shadow,” Labrys chuckles.

“I cannot believe our therapist is a robot,” Panther whispers to Akira, and she has to agree. 

“Ya know I can hear ya, right?” Labrys throws over her shoulder.

“Fascinating. And you didn’t know she was a robot until now?” Crow glances over the flat city buildings.

“She’s got illusion magic! Give me a break!” Akira throws her hands in the air dramatically. “Like I always figured something was weird about her but what adult in Tokyo isn’t just off the hook?”

“How many adults do you know, Joker?” Crow smiles slightly.

“Let’s see...there’s the ex-Yakuza arms dealer who uses me as bait, the disgraced politician who practices speeches with me, the quack back-alley doctor who experiments on me, the drunk reporter who grills me for Phantom Thief information, the fortune teller, Sojiro,” Akira trails off.

“Who’s already pretty weird!” Oracle manifests to put her two cents in.

“True. Plus all the other kids who are just super weird. I think the most normal one is Mishima.”

“Even if he does have a weird fixation with your chest,” Panther adds.

“I feel like Skull would make a comment here about respect women juice or whatever,” Mona sighs heavily. “Is it odd that I miss him?”

“I must agree. We must do our best to rescue them from the clutches of Kamoshidaman!” Fox exclaims.

“Listen, if we go in guns blazing we’re gonna be screwed,” Akira argues. “We need to do some recon. See if we can get some info.”

“Why didn’t ya say so?” Labrys turns with a smile and waves a hand, and in an instant she’s wearing a Kamo-City police outfit, blue hair tucked into a tight bun. Her red eyes are filled with mischief.

“Well this makes things easy,” Crow nods. 

* * *

Akira vows to add jungles to the list of things that she hates. It’s hot, it’s sweaty, and she still doesn’t know if her Phantom Thief outfit has a sports bra or good layers. At least the whole team is back together as they tramp through the jungle, dinosaurs running back and forth.

“I still can’t believe our effin’ therapist is a robot,” Skull wipes his forehead.

“With a big rocket axe and illusion powers!” Violet adds excitedly. 

“It is...a bit weird, but we’ve seen many things that defy expectations,” Queen nods. “I honestly don’t know what else to expect.”

Akira hears a sword swing and draws her pistol. Yeah, it’s fake, but she catches a blade headed for her head. It’s a girl wielding it, with long steel-grey braids and a hard look in her eye. She’s quick, too, and Akira almost doesn’t hear Labrys’ gasp as Akira throws her gun at the girl. She deflects it but by the time she has her katana at Akira’s neck, her own dagger is pressed against the girl’s stomach.

“Yu, what’re you doing?” A girl with a bowl cut runs out of the undergrowth. “If we don’t help Rise, she might - hey, who the heck are you guys?”

“It’s the Investigation Team,” Labrys breathes. “Everyone, stand down.”

“And who are you?” The girl, Shouko presumably, lifts her katana up with a hesitant glare. She’s wearing a very antiquated school uniform, and Akira remembers her own extremely old school uniform. 

Labrys shivers. “Oh, yeah, shoulda figured. We’re friends and Persona-users.”

“Shouko, maybe prudence would be a wise decision,” a girl with pale white hair and bandages walks up and Akira feels Mona shiver. “I don’t know how long Rise has.”

“Joker, I believe we should retreat to the theater and regroup. Perhaps one of the Velvet Room attendants can help,” Fox sheathes his own katana.

“Velvet Room? Oh, you're a guest, like me,” Shouko nods. “Well, I’m Shouko Seta. Everyone, let’s go. Kanji, can you carry Rise?”

“You sure?” A blonde teen scratches his head, before some weak coughs echo from the base of a tree.

“I don’t mind, Kanji,” the girl says, and holy shit that’s Risette.

“Dude is that Risette?” Skull whispers and Akira nods. Eventually they portal back to the theater.

* * *

“Labrys? What’s wrong?” Akira sits next to the robot as she stares forlornly at the Investigation Team.

“Jus’ thinkin’. This is the team before they met me. And since they met me the first time during my...shenanigans, none of this matters.”

“Time travel bullshit?” Akira chuckles.

“Yeah. Somethin’ like that.”

“And we haven’t found Yosuke yet…” Akira trails off and Labrys sighs.

“Yeah. I dunno what’s worse - knowing he doesn’t know me yet, or him never knowing me at all.”

“Well, at least you know you will know him? Will have known him?” Akira scratches her cheek. “This is so weird.”

“You’re tellin’ me, kid. Just focus on leading the teams, alright?” Labrys stands up and moves over to the concession stand, talking quietly with Elizabeth.

“I hope you’re not beating yourself up about what happened back with that F.O.E.,” Makoto sits down next to Akira.

“It was my fault you all got captured.”

“Why? You had no items, no Personas. It was a tactical decision to retreat. And you saved us in the end,” Makoto smiles.

“I know. Doesn’t mean it hurts less. I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Makoto brushes some hair over her ear. “You did what you could. We’re not upset or angry with you. So stop beating yourself up about it. But goodness, I feel like you usually say these things.”

Akira chuckles dryly, “sometimes, yeah. Thanks, Makoto. Now come on,” she stands and takes Makoto’s hand. “I want to make sure Morgana doesn’t kill Teddie.”

“Is that a concern?” Akira doesn’t see the small blush on Makoto’s face as she follows Akira.

“Better safe than sorry. Isn’t that usually something you say?”

“Quite true, Akira. Quite true.”

* * *

Akira does not need a degree in psychology to understand when she sees Labrys’ face go from joy, to shock, to sad understanding as they see a boy with orange headphones desperately defending a group of herbivores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy howdy. as i said i wanted this to be one chapter but alas my hands are too weak to box with god. i like the changes i made. it's just gonna be Minako and no Minato so. IDK. i'm super tired so short ending note. Thanks to Marisa and the Discord https://discord.gg/JZsRAH for being awesome. Please please please kudos or comment. It means so much. Later!


	17. PQ2 - Viewing 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buh

It’s quiet in the clearing as the herbivores trample the foliage out and away, and Akira still is trying to wrap her head around a dinosaur with a human head. 

“You alright, partner?” Shouko steps up next to Yosuke and Akira hears Labrys take a deep, quiet breath.

“Yeah, I guess. Just pisses me off,” Yosuke grimaces a bit. “I mean aside from seeing myself as a dinosaur.”

“Well, it's certainly good that you're not an actual dinosaur," Iza muses softly. "I...also can't think of a dinosaur pun off the top of my head. My apologies."

“Thank god for that," Yosuke rolls his eyes, but he's pleased to be rescued.. “Anyway I’m glad you’re all doing alright. But who are these guys?” He points at the Thieves and Chie smacks him on the back of the head.

“Don’t point at people, it’s rude!” Chie crosses her arms with a huff.

“Hey, I’m curious!” Yosuke snaps.

“We’re the Phantom Thieves of Hearts!” Skull poses dramatically.

“Like the Sailor Sun Scouts?” Yosuke scratches his cheek.

“Not this again,” Naoto rubs her temples in exasperation. 

“Let’s get back to the theater, we can explain more there,” Queen wrests control of the conversation. “For all our sakes we don’t need to have the anime conversation again.”

“It happens a lot?” Yukiko fans herself breezily.

“More than I’d like to admit,” Akira chuckles. “And it just stays there, and doesn’t go into further arguments.”

“Exactly,” Violet laughs. “Besides, we all know Joker’s uncle has the worst tastes.”

“Don’t tell me, it’s that children’s card game one?” Shouko leans on one foot and dusts off her skirt.

“How do you know about that, partner?” Yosuke raises an eyebrow.

“Nanako likes it, so I watch it with her. I have to be a good big sis,” Shouko says with pride.

“It’s worse, it’s the sequel where they play on motorcycles,” Akira shudders. “Horrid.” She starts leading everyone back to the theater, and it’s nice.

“On motorcycles?” Fox closes his eyes contemplatively. “How interesting. I would like to watch it. Oh!” He almost trips, not watching where he’s going, but Noir pulls him out of the way of a tree. “My thanks, Noir.”

“You really must pay attention more,” Noir giggles. “But I don’t mind minding you.”

“Ugh, gross,” Panther whispers to Akira, but they’re laughing. 

“You doin’ okay, kiddo?” Labrys walks next to Akira, and she nods.

“I’m fine. What about you?”

“I don’t have an answer yet,” Labrys’ eyes go distant, scanning the foliage. 

“So, you’re Labrys!” Yosuke jogs up lightly. “I’m Yosuke. If, uh, that wasn’t obvious. Are you a student? I would have remembered someone as cute as you.”

Labrys freezes.

“Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry, that was probably a bit much. Can we just - can we just start over?” Yosuke blushes a dull red and scratches the back of his head. 

“No, it’s alright. You jus’ remind me of someone close to me,” Labrys smiles sadly.

“I do? Huh. Let me guess, I know you in the future,” Yosuke nods. 

“You always were smart, once you got your head out of your behind,” Labrys laughs quietly.

“Hey! I take offense to that,” Yosuke presses a hand to his chest, but Akira can tell he’s not offended. “What year is it where you guys are?”

“2016,” Akira tugs on a glove. “At least for a few more months.”

“Wow, five years!” Yosuke rests his hands behind his head. “Wonder what changes in that time.”

“You’d be surprised,” Labrys says quietly before turning to Akira. “I’m goin’ on up ahead. I’ll catch up with you guys back in the theater.” With that, she treads off quickly.

“For someone who uses a giant axe she sure knows how to move,” Yosuke comments. “But man...I don’t get it. Me and her? In the future? I’m not cut out for this stuff.”

“What are you worried about?” Shouko steps up and asks, brushing back a braid. 

“Listen, partner, it’s just - I don’t know. I’m still dealing with...with Saki. And all that. I don’t know if I’m ready for something like that.”

“Well, Labrys said you officially meet after your ‘adventure’ is over,” Akira smiles. “I’m sure you’ll grow into someone worthy of her during that time.”

“You know, you sure are a lot like Shouko,” Yosuke laughs. “You both always know what to say.”

“Really?” Shouko scrunches her face. “I am not so sure about that.”

“Oh, don’t start ‘Ms. Perfect!’” Yosuke chides. “Top of the class, leading sports teams, and don’t think I haven’t heard about you saving the band!”

“I just help people see the truth,” Shouko smiles. “I imagine Joker does the same. Am I right?”

Akira feels a bond, something in the sea of souls that links them. “You’re not far off. Now let’s get going. We’ve got a lot to do in this film before it’s fixed.”

* * *

“Are you kidding? It’s all junk food!” Akira looks over to see Kasumi accosting Theodore. Ryuji is behind her, stifling his laughter. 

“I’m sorry, this is all I have! I believe there’s also a frier, but that’s broken…” the attendant trails off.

“Sugar, sugar, empty carbs, more sugar,” Kasumi reads off the menu. “Is there at least maybe a special screening we can do so we can actually make something healthy?”

“Man, she’s a real health nut ain’t she?” Ryuji mutters as Akira steps up next to him. “I mean, I used to be the same and I still know my stuff but damn…”

“Well if you did internationally ranked gymnastics you’d also be occupied. At least we convinced her fighting Shadows counts as intensive training,” Akira whispers back. 

“I know, right?”

“Please do not take out your aggression on my poor brother,” Elizabeth interrupts. “But I do believe I have a special screening for you, if you are interested in something more up your alley.”

“Really?” Kasumi turns to the other attendant with stars in her eyes. Elizabeth shares a knowing glance with Akira. 

“Come on, dude,” Ryuji slings an arm over Akira’s shoulder. “Let’s see what this is about.”

* * *

“So, Aki-Aki, we’ve mapped out a good amount of A.I.G.I.S. Why don’t you come back and take a breather?” Oracle appears in a haze of static as Akira takes a deep breath, a monster dissolving into nothing.

“Yeah! Taking breaks is important!” Rise materializes next to Oracle with pumped fists. “Besides, I know my dashing senpai is feeling tired!”

“Rise, I’m fine,” Shouko sheathes her katana with a sigh. “And no concern about anyone else?”

“Well, I’m sure Kanji is doing fine,” Rise scoffs lightly. “You know I love you!”

“Whatever, Rise,” Kanji waves a dismissive hand. “But I’m down for a break if you are. Uh! I mean if Joker is.”

“Sounds good. Oracle, get us - “

“Wait!” Labrys dashes over and picks up something on the floor. It looks like a model gun, and it has SEES written on the side. “Huh. Never woulda guessed. Looks like SEES is here too.”

“SEES?” Akira echoes. “We can talk about this back in the theater. Take us away.” Green and pink lights fill the film and they emerge back in the theater, Labrys still holding that strange gun. 

“I knew it,” Labrys says to herself, before pitching her voice. “Hey, Theo. Elizabeth. Is your guest in that movie?”

“Hmm, allow me to check,” Elizabeth shuffles through her book. “Ah! They are. Deep in the depths of that movie, a girl with headphones leads her team…”

“And lemme guess, they’re from 2009?” Labrys smirks.

“Are you sure you do not want a go and being an attendant?” Elizabeth smiles knowingly.

“Care to explain, Labrys?” Makoto crosses her arms with a raised eyebrow.

“Well. Ya know how I said the Shadow Operatives had some more members from the Kirijo group? They got their start in high school, fightin’ Shadows and stuff. And they were lead by a girl with headphones. She’s...well.”

“The way you talk it sounds like…” Ann trails off.

“Yep. She didn’t make it,” Labrys sighs and a hush falls over the team. “But not a word, alright?”

“Let’s...everyone, let’s take a second and relax. We’ll head back into the movie in a bit,” Akira sighs heavily and everyone disperses. She’s about to slump into a chair when Hikari comes up to her and tugs on her sleeve.

“Um...excuse me,” Hikari says in a whisper. Strangely Nagi isn’t with her.

“What’s up?” Akira turns to her with a smile.

“Why...why do you try so hard? Isn’t it easier to just...go along with everything?”

“It might be, yeah. I’m sure I wouldn’t have to risk life and limb if I went with the flow. But I would have too many regrets.” Akira thinks back to how this whole thing started, and laughs.

“Regrets? What do you mean?”

“I think what Lady Akira is trying to say is that as a Phantom Thief, we have to do things that aren’t easy,” Morgana comes up and sits on his haunches. “So we do what must be done. That is part of our code.”

“Your code?” Hikari echoes again. “But why?”

“All of us Thieves - each one of us - was slighted by an adult in a position of power. Whether a teacher, or a mentor, or a father, we have all rebelled against what others wish of us.” Akira places a hand over her heart, and Arsene smiles. 

“Even Akechi?” Hikari has the start of a smile, and Akira laughs. 

“Yes, even Boy Wonder has his own tragic backstory and past. But if you want to know his past, you’ll have to ask him yourself,” Morgana nods. 

“I heard my name?” Akechi leans over. 

“Hey, mulletman!” Rise’s voice rings over the din of the theater. “How dare you steal Naoto’s thing!”

“I don’t really mind, Rise,” Naoto pleads, but the idol is storming over. 

“RIP in peace, Akechi,” Futaba chuckles. “I can’t believe Akechi is just the mullet of gimmick infringement.” 

Hikari chuckles, and Akira smiles.

“You want to know how I get through it? When it felt like I hit rock bottom?” Akira leans forward conspiratorially and Hikari leans in too. “Friends,” Akira whispers.

“That’s it?”

“Yep. It does sound very cheesy, but it’s true. My friends are what get me through it.”

“It’s not cheesy if it’s true!” Shouko has a hurt look on her face as Yukiko giggles. “Right? Nanako said it sounded cool…”

“She did?” Kanji rubs his head. “I know you care ‘bout her and all, but I dunno if she’s the expert on coolness…”

“I’m shocked, Kanji!” Iza has a mischievous grin, as if she knows exactly what buttons to push. “Disrespecting Nanako’s sensibilities!”

“She’s like six!” Kanji snaps back.

“Oh, here we go,” Chie throws her hands in the air. 

* * *

Akira glances back and forth as the robot - Aigis, probably - and Labrys lock gazes. Aigis is holding a girl in her arms protectively, and Akira can see her red headphones. Theo’s guest, presumably.

“Sister…?” Aigis says hesitantly before time speeds. 

“I see you two are alright,” Mitsuru smiles behind a curtain of hair. “How’s Arisato doing?”

“She is...she is fine. Just sleeping.” Aigis gazes fondly at the girl, and Akira sees Labrys’ own smile. 

“Man, Mina out for the count, huh?” Junpei chuckles.

“Shut it, Stupei,” Yukari smacks his arm. “Can’t you see it’s a big moment?”

“Whatever,” Shinjiro scoffs. “Let’s get ‘em back to the theater. I’ll whip up something for her when she wakes.”

“You’d better make enough for everyone. That’s just good manners,” Akihiko snaps his fingers as Shinjiro turns to him with a glare.

“The other navigators and I can warp you back whenever you’re ready,” Fuuka appears in a haze of mist. Koromaru dashes over and licks Minako’s and Aigis’ faces for a bit, and Aigis smiles. Ken doesn’t say anything, too busy looking at the scenery. Akira doesn’t blame him. 

“Don’t you feel like we’re intruding a bit?” Violet knocks her hip into Akira’s lightly and she chuckles.

“Just a bit. Oracle, Rise, Fuuka - get us all out of here.” Akira nods firmly and a rainbow of green, pink and blue light envelops the area, and they’re back in the lobby. Akira dimly hears noises of Shinjiro yelling at Theodore about lack of proper food, Kasumi shouting encouragement and Yusuke’s stomach rumbling. 

“The database says you are the Fifth Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Unit Labrys. The record says you were activated briefly, but then put into cold storage,” Aigis says in a monotone. “How are you here?”

“I’m from 2016. I get reactivated in 2012, but don’t worry ‘bout it. You’ll deal with it.” Labrys waves a hand.

“You are not worried about causing a paradox?”

“Given that I also met the Investigation team during my reactivation and they didn’t know me then, I think I’ll be fine.”

“I see,” Aigis nods. “But to think there was another out there…”

“It’s nice to know you’re not alone, right?” Labrys tilts her head and Aigis has a faint smile. Akira notes how human it is. 

“Yes. But the Kirijo group…”

“I got over it. Don’t worry about it, sis.”

It’s then that Minako stirs, eyes fluttering open. “Aigis? You...are you okay?”

“I am operational, Minako,” Aigis traces Minako’s face delicately. “You passed out while trying to summon without an evoker.”

“Not my best idea, huh?” Minako pushes herself up. “Well, I didn’t have a choice.”

“Minako…” The two start talking quietly as Labrys walks away, and Akira follows.

“So that’s your sister’s ex, huh?” Akira clasps her hands behind her back.

“Yep. Always wondered what she was like. I mean, I heard second-hand from all of them, but to see her in person is…” Labrys sighs heavily. 

“It’s tough, isn’t it.” Akira finishes. “To feel like such an outsider, when you know them all, know how they develop and to see them in this state.”

“Heh. Now you sound like a counselor.”

“You’re the one with the degree, not me. Or more data, as you put it.”

Labrys laughs heartily. “Yeah, you’re right. Come on. Let’s give them their space.”

* * *

“It’s not just me, right? You guys are also unsettled by all this?” Minako leans on her naginata as Akira nods. The fourth film is definitely off-putting. But what hurts the most is how familiar it sounds. Not just from what she’s heard her parents and grandmother say, but...

“Yeah, I’m no fan of this either,” Shouko grips her katana’s hilt firmly. “But I’m pretty sure this is based off of Hikari.”

“What makes you say that?” Akira fiddles with her dagger.

“It’s the same themes that were in Juneissic Land, the same themes in A.I.G.I.S., and from what you’ve said, the same themes from Kamoshidaman.” Shouko grumbles. “No individualism. Go with the herd. It’s just dressed up nicely.”

“I haven’t even been here long and I have to agree,” Minako pouts. “It’s no way to live. I...I know how she feels.”

“I think we all do,” Akira muses. “After all, it’s because we choose to do what is right that puts us on our paths. Right?” She scratches under her mask. There’s silence before Minako starts cracking up, Shouko joining her shortly after. 

“You’re all awful. I hate you all.” Akira sulks.

“It’s just - it’s just you took the words out of my mouth!” Minako says around her giggles. 

“I’ll have to remember to tell Nanako that back home,” Shouko hides a smile before she settles. 

“You’re one to speak, Shouko!” Akira crosses her arms. “Just earlier you weren’t laughing about that!”

“Fair enough,” Shouko shrugs. “Well, let’s do what we need to to save Hikari. She deserves it.”

“Right behind you guys,” Minako smiles.

* * *

“Let’s all take a break here,” Akira gestures at the dead-end in the theater district, and everyone almost collapses. “How’s everyone doing after that fight?”

“Could be better?” Ken brushes his bangs aside. “Feel good, though. Minako is always warning me about the Reaper, so to kick its butt felt pretty nice.”

“That’s always because you run off!” Minako chides, and Akira hears him mumble something about hama and mudo spells.

“How’re you holding up, Hikari?” Akira looks at the would-be director, and she smiles.

“I’m doing well! I mean, I kinda feel bad we’re going against Nagi - or Enlil, I guess. But it’s wrong what she’s doing. Right?”

“Are you saying that because you’re agreeing with us, or is it how you actually feel?” Morgana cocks his head.

“It’s...it’s how I really feel,” Hikari closes her eyes. “It’s not right that Enlil is just keeping people locked away, forced to see all these negative things. And if you could help someone like me, well...why can’t I help other people?”

“Now you’re getting it,” Akira smiles. She pats Hikari’s head, and the girl blushes a bit. She turns around and sees Violet waving her down. “What’s up?”

“You doing okay, Joker?” Violet looks up at her with earnest eyes and Akira melts just a bit.

“I’m fine. A little tired and hungry. The meal Shinjiro prepped with your assistance was pretty good.”

“Better than Mystery Food X, huh? I mean, Sumi’s the better cook out of the two of us, but I like to think I know what I’m doing in the kitchen.” Violet swings her arms back and forth.

“Mm.” Akira turns and leans on a wall, Violet joining her. She slumps, head landing on Violet’s shoulder. 

“I’ll be here if you want to take a little nap,” Violet’s arm comes up and starts stroking her hair and it feels nice. Feels...nice…

* * *

_Labrys wakes up at her desk. What happened? Last she knew she was about to call Yosuke, but a sleep protocol crept up on her. She checks her internal clock, and it’s only been a minute. But she feels…_

_It feels like she had such a vivid dream. However, the memory slipped from her databanks as the phone rings. She smiles as she sees the caller ID._

_“Hey, Yosuke.”_

_"Hi, Labrys.”_

_"How ya’ doin’?”_

_“I’m alright. Work’s steady as always. I miss you a whole bunch.”_

_“I miss you too. I just had the weirdest dream.”_

_“Ooh, was it about electric sheep?”_

_“That joke wasn’t funny years ago and it ain’t funny now.”_

_“Can’t win ‘em all, I guess,” she can hear him shrug. “How’s work been for you? Any progress for Kirijo’s mission?”_

_“Not much new. It is fascinatin’ how much drama there is at a big high school.”_

_“Ooh, yeah, I can imagine. Remember during your year at Yasogami? Man, those rumors! I bet in Tokyo it’s just a lot more.”_

_“You said it. But I just...hm. We met during my...incident, yeah?”_

_“Uh, yeah? Yeah, we met in your dungeon. The first time I saw you was outside the school, and you beat up some fake students and I saved you from a falling monitor. Feeling nostalgic? Need me to come save you?” He has a teasing tone at the end and she wants to shove him away._

_“Very funny, mister. Don’t make me punish you.”_

_“Ooh, how naughty of you, Ms. President.”_

_“You’re such a weirdo.”_

_“Yeah, but I’m your weirdo. Remember?” She hears the squeak of his chair as he leans back. Labrys can almost imagine him tossing the box with the ring in it._

_“I do. Thanks, Yosuke. How’s everyone doing down in Inaba?”_

_“Well! Lots of things, supposedly. Apparently, Kanji just asked Naoto out on a date.”_

_“For real? But he’s liked her for so long!”_

_“Well, funny story…”_

_…_

_“I gotta go, Yosuke.”_

_“Alright. You want me to give everyone a hug for you?” Yosuke’s teasing again._

_“Whatever, ya big lug.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love ya too, ya sap.”_

_“I’ll take that as a compliment,” and with that, Yosuke hangs up. Labrys smiles and stands up, doing another routine scan of her apartment. It still feels lonely and cold without Yosuke’s presence. She looks at her hand, no illusions, and smiles._

_“How’d I get a guy like that, who accepts someone like me…?” She says to no one, but it feels right. A few butterflies flap away outside the window, and a smile graces her face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, not my best chapter. i'll go back and fix it later, just wanted to get something out there. I hope you enjoyed PQ2, it's a neat game. Coming up next! The Niijima dungeon, Councilor rank 10, Justice rank 8, the calling card/boss fight and the aftermath, along with the last cameo. It involves a stardust man. Big shoutout to Marisa and the Discord (https://discord.gg/SZjXqe) for support and Meme Approved. As always please leave a kudos/comment, it really means a lot.


	18. Measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Casino takes it's toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a doozy, so buckle up.

“Not a word, Morgana,” Akira zips her bag fully shut before relenting and unzipping it a little bit. For some reason there was no scanner outside the courthouse, but it wouldn’t do to have Morgana suffer from heat stroke in her bag.

“Of course, Lady Akira. Not a word.” Morgana curls up on her books as she follows Makoto down the hallways and towards where Sae is prosecuting. 

“Hey, Makoto,” Ann’s eyes dart back and forth. “I thought your sister was on the Phantom Thieves case. Why’s she also doing this one?”

“I believe I can answer that,” Akechi straightens his tie. “If you couldn’t tell, Sae is a bit of a perfectionist. She was given this case before the Phantom Thieves one, and she won’t let anyone else do it.”

“One must admire her diligence,” Yusuke nods. “If only it were used for more constructive endeavors.”

“I heard prosecutors have a 99% win rate,” Kasumi frowns. “Is that true?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Makoto nods at an intern who is power-walking down the hallway. “Of course, this leads to people thinking prosecutors cheat and forge evidence to secure guilty verdicts. While sis didn’t used to be like that, from what we’ve seen…”

“That sounds like bullshit!” Ryuji hisses. “I mean, I’m no good at math but it seems like some of those guilties have to be fake. Right?”

“Just about,” Akechi nods. “Of course, defense attorneys aren’t above that either. Surely Mr. Okumura had some shady defenses?”

Haru blanches as everyone else glares at Akechi. “While he may have done so, that is a conversation for another time, Akechi.”

“My apologies if I overstepped my boundaries,” Akechi smiles his television smile at her, eyes almost closed. 

“Next time you apologize maybe you should mean it,” Futaba grouses.

“Enough, children,” Makoto rolls her eyes. “This is the courtroom.”

“You told your sister we were coming, correct?” Yusuke’s fingers twitch and Akira knows he wants to paint. 

“I texted her that we were coming, but she didn’t read it,” Makoto sighs and leads the Thieves into the gallery, taking up two rows. “I said we’re here for an assignment.”

“Works for me,” Ryuji goes to lean his chair back but Haru’s hand on his shoulder stops him. Sae is at the prosecutor’s desk and typing at a laptop. However, her gaze finally lands on the group and she freezes.

“Oh, she did say she was coming,” Akira hears the prosecutor whisper. “How odd.”

Akira reaches over to Makoto’s hand in its clenched fist and lays her own over it. Makoto unwraps her hand and links their fingers together with a squeeze. 

“Nervous?” Akechi leans over to Makoto, and their hands separate. 

“Not. A word. But I think this should get us into high rollers,” Makoto’s gaze hardens. “We can leave now or stick around until recess.”

“I admit I’d like to stay,” Kasumi whispers. “It is educational, after all.”

“I must agree. Ms. Mari said that us young people should take an interest in the judicial system,” Haru smiles tightly. 

“A friend of yours?” Yusuke raises an eyebrow.

“One of my father’s old business associates. She was...she was almost like a mother to me,” Haru smoothes out her skirt.

“All rise,” the bailiff calls out and everyone quiets as the courtroom stands as the judge enters. Akira feels Sae scan her, curious, before the prosecutor turns her gaze on her, and it feels like dried blood crusted on her dagger.

* * *

“Hmm...I’m reading some dead-ends in this maze,” Oracle appears from her position in the safe room. Akira distantly hears the clack-clack of the keyboard. 

“And it’s...pitch-black…” Queen shivers.

“Afraid of the dark?” Crow jokes and Skull’s hand crashes into his arm with a yelp. “What was that for?”

“I honestly am more afraid of her than you, so don’t go makin’ fun of her,” Skull hunches forward menacingly.

“Joker, do try and get your pet monkey off of me,” Crow brushes off his epaulette.

“Enough!” Akira snaps. “I’ve had it with your nonsense. Regardless, Queen, if you don’t want to go in, I won’t blame you. Crow and Violet, you’re with me for lights.”

“Please allow me to join you, Lady Joker,” Mona nods fervently. “You’ll need a healer if Queen is stepping back.”

“Sounds good,” Akira gives a lazy thumbs-up. “Plus cats can see in the dark, right?”

“Not funny, Lady Joker!” Mona pouts. 

“I can’t generate a solid map, but keep an eye out for dead-ends and sneak areas,” Oracle frowns from her hologram. “Necronimicon has some vision in there, but not a lot.”

“Much appreciated, Oracle,” Violet nods. “After you, Joker.”

“What do you want the rest of us doing?” Panther tugs at her whip idly. 

“Scout out any other entrances or exits from the maze, given that we don’t see any here,” Akira sticks her hands in her pockets. “Watch each others’ backs. Queen, you’re in charge as always. Skull’s charge commander.”

“You know it, Joker!” Skull cracks his knuckles, and the Thieves disperse.

“Why us, Joker?” Violet stretches, eyes locked on the entrance of the maze. 

“While you and Crow have some overlap, I figure we can use your light spells to light the way,” Akira opens the door and evokes. “Come, Dominion.” The angel appears and a gentle light emanates from Akira’s hand.

“I see! Come, Robin Hood!” Crow summons his Persona and it’s like a flash bomb. Mona yowls in pain as Akira and Violet’s innate light resistance makes it merely a bad glow. “Oh! My apologies.”

“Let’s try not to alert every Shadow in here at once - enemies!” Mona yips as a Shadow jumps them and dissolves into a cluster of Rangdas. 

“Personally, I blame Crow,” Violet whispers to Akira and she has to agree. 

* * *

“Tell me about yourself, ‘Lady Joker’,” Akechi takes a sip from his coffee. They’re at the Shibuya diner after an extensive day in Mementos. 

“If Morgana were here he’d tease you about gimmicks,” Akira brushes her braid over her shoulder and takes a sip. He notes how her mouth twists and turns before adding some milk and sugar. **** teases him on his fascination, but he shoves it off.

“You’re dodging the question,” he shoots back.

“True. But about me...I was student council and vice-leader of the tennis team back in the country. One night, I saved a woman from being sexually assaulted from a bald guy with orange sunglasses. He was drunk. I pushed him, he started bleeding. Next thing I know I’m arrested for assault and compensated dating.”

“That seems excessive,” Akechi links his hands, trying not to shake. That sounds right up _his_ alley. 

“My parents sent me off to live here and now I live in the attic over Leblanc.”

“Really? The attic? I figured by the bed there, but that seems…”

“You get used to it,” Akira smiles. “Shortly after I moved here and started at Shujin, I entered Kamoshida’s Palace. The rest is...well, in the news.”

“Yes. Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, Medjed, Okumura...your exploits are well-journaled,” Akechi lowers his hands to his lap to hide their shaking. Robin Hood presses him but he presses it down. “But how did you do it?”

“It’s going to sound cheesy, but friends. As I said, the Wild Card means that each bond makes me stronger.” Akira takes another long sip.

“I don’t mean your combat prowess, though it is quite excellent - I mean your fortitude. How do you keep going down your path?”

“I had no choice, Akechi. I hit rock-bottom, and I had nowhere to go but up. Spite helps too. If I can stay top of my class despite my record and the rumors, all the better.”

“Haha, I suppose so. However, I’d like to settle things. So far, you know my past, and I know yours. And you’ve defeated me at billiards with my off-hand.”

“Where are you going with this?” Akira pushes up her glasses and with the light he can’t see her eyes.

Akechi smiles and pulls off his left glove and tosses it across the table. “In the West, people would challenge others to a duel by throwing a glove. I want to go to Mementos and see who is stronger.”

“Really?” Akira quirks an eyebrow. “Even after a long day of training?”

“Especially now. When we’re both tired and drained and pushing our abilities to the limit...I think that will be most interesting.”

“You’re on,” Akira smiles at him with a hint of bared teeth.

* * *

Akechi is not expecting Joker to wipe the floor with him. “Come, Robin Hood!” He summons his Persona for another fierce light spell but she just switches to another Persona and blocks it. When he tries dark spells, the same thing happens. **** cries out with glee, begging to be used, but he tamps it down. 

“Come, Thor.” The giant from Sae’s arena appears behind Joker, and he pauses. He knows his physical attacks will do nothing.

“Robin Hood, megidola!” Almighty energy slams into Joker and she stumbles back a bit. It’s like he’s doing nothing! Goddamnit!

“Debilitate,” Joker snaps her fingers and he feels himself slowing down. Shit!

He can’t lose composure. He draws a deep breath.

Then - 

“Wild Thunder.” He feels ozone build on his tongue and a humongous lightning bolt forms and hits him dead-on. He knows to give up then.

“I think...we should stop here,” Akechi breathes deeply. “We wouldn’t want to be incapacitated for our upcoming heist.”

“Have it your way,” Joker waves a hand flippantly. Reality oozes back over Mementos.

“Well?” Akira asks him, looking up at him over the rim of her glasses. 

“I won’t lose next time,” Akechi finds himself saying. “I will be honest - I hate you. Loathing is not remotely strong enough to describe how I feel about you.”

Her eyes blink owlishly. “If someone like you can be so strong, stronger than even I, then I must prove myself to be stronger.” Akechi crosses his arms.

“I won’t lose either,” Akira glares back. “You’re a good rival, Akechi.”

He laughs. “A rival? Really? How foolish. But I promise we’ll settle the score properly.”

“That wasn’t your full power, was it? You were holding back,” Akira cleans her glasses. 

“Be careful your sharp eyes don’t get poked out, Lady Akira.”

“What can I say?” Akira holds a hand out and he shakes it. It’s bare skin on bare skin and he represses a shiver. He feels **** urge him to rip and tear and he lets that emotion curve his smile. “I’m nosy.”

Akechi hastily shoves his ungloved hand in his pocket, relentlessly curling and uncurling. “May I?” He extends his gloved hand and when she meets it he presses a brief kiss to the back of it. “As a sign of my respect.”

“I thought you hated me.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t respect you. Have a good night, Akira.”

“You as well...Goro.” She spins on a heel and walks off, lost in the crowd of commuters. Tokyo night beats down on him as Robin Hood and **** are blissfully silent. With that, he stalks off, calling a cab to take him home. 

It was nice while it lasted.

* * *

It’s another lazy Tuesday night and Akira is mindlessly cleaning dishes in Leblanc. Sojiro’s smoking a cigarette and doing the crossword, and Akira basks in the quiet. However, her mind swirls about the plan - about Akechi and whatever he’s planning, what to do about Sae - and the bell rings. 

“Welcome to Leblanc,” she bows politely and looks up and up at the two men who have just walked in. They’re objectively very large and muscley. One has on a long white coat and the other has on a dark green suit and some very weird red hair.

“Thank you,” the redhead smiles, and his earrings bob. “Is Sojiro Sakura here?”

“That would be me,” Sojiro slots the cigarette back in his case and stands up fully. “Who’s asking?”

“Speedwagon,” the man in white says. She notices he has on a white hat and a menacing aura. She’s hesitant to activate the Third Eye after what she saw Dante have. 

“What’s Speedwagon want with me? I don’t work in government anymore,” Boss crosses his arms and frowns heavily. 

“Can we at least get you anything to eat or drink?” Akira butts in with a smile. The man in white glowers at her as the redhead shoots her a smile. 

“That would be excellent. Jojo, you want anything?”

The man in white sighs and rubs his forehead. “Just a coffee. You getting anything, Kakyoin?”

The redhead chuckles and holds up two fingers, “two coffees, please. French roast, if you have it.”

“If you’re asking for French roast I’m kicking you out of my store,” Boss barks, but he takes the redhead’s money anyway. 

The man in white raises an eyebrow but shakes his head. “Let’s not antagonize him.”

“That’s funny, coming from you,” the redhead ribs back and the man in white sits down at the bar. 

“Anyway, what’s the Foundation want with me?” Sojiro crosses his arms as Akira gets to work on the coffees.

“Nothing much,” the redhead placates. “Just some data. Any info on the Phantom Thieves’ abilities.”

“I got nothing,” Boss breathes through his nose heavily.

“Don’t lie to us,” the man in white glares at Sojiro. “And while I don’t like it, I’m sure your associate will speak.”

“Jojo, leave the part-timer alone,” the redhead pats his friend’s arm. “We’re not here for a fight.”

“Could have fooled me, Mr. Kujo. Hey, kid, is the coffee ready yet?” Sojiro doesn’t look at her as she pours the coffee and sets in at the bar.

“Your coffee, sirs,” Akira demures. 

“Do you know anything about the Phantom Thieves?” The redhead smiles and takes a sip. “My, this is some good coffee. Kudos to you, young lady. What’s your name?”

“I’m Akira Kurusu,” she bows. “I think the Thieves are doing good work. I went to the school Kamoshida was at, and good riddance to him.”

“We heard about that, but we couldn’t find evidence,” the redhead sets his cup back on the saucer. “I’m glad you’re alright. My name is Noriaki Kakyoin, and this is Jotaro Kujo. I’m guessing you haven’t heard about the Speedwagon Foundation?”

“Kakyoin…” Mr. Kujo takes a sip of his own coffee.

“She doesn’t want to know,” Boss interrupts. “I don’t want her getting mixed up in your weird standing business or whatever.”

Mr. Kujo and Mr. Kakyoin share a glance and an exaggerated eye-roll. Akira risks the Third Eye and doesn’t freeze when she sees the two ghosts behind the men. As one, they look at her with raised eyebrows as she dismisses her sight.

“This is a waste of time, Kakyoin,” Mr. Kujo says around another sip. 

“Coffee isn’t a waste,” Mr. Kakyoin smiles at Akira. “Especially not coffee of this quality.”

“Good grief…” Mr. Kujo sips the rest of the coffee down in one gulp, despite its heat. There’s a weird sound and Mr. Kujo is already standing out of his chair. Odd, she didn’t see him move. But she’s seen Caroline and Justine do a bunch of weird stuff, so. 

“Jojo, don’t use that in public, it’s impolite,” Mr. Kakyoin finishes his coffee delicately and stands up. “Regardless, thank you for the coffee. If you’re interested…” he leaves a business card on the bar and follows Mr. Kujo out into the November night. 

“What is the Speedwagon Foundation, Boss?” Akira discretely pockets the card as Sojiro lights his cigarette.

“None of your business, kid. You’ve got larger concerns than weirdly-dressed assassins.”

“I don’t know how to respond to that.”

Sojiro snorts, “Figured. I’d say keep your head down but look how that turned out, huh?”

* * *

_“You think she had a Stand, Jojo?” Kakyoin puts on his sunglasses, even though the sun is setting. He doesn’t like people looking at his scars._

_“Absolutely. But it felt like she had twelve of them. Some were very strong,” Jotaro nods, hands in his pockets. “But it felt different. I don’t know if she could summon in the real world.”_

_“Hm. Still, twelve Stands...that opens up a lot of options in combat.”_

_“It’s up to her. Besides, if our intel is correct and she is the leader of the Phantom Thieves, she’s got other issues.”_

_“Nothing escapes your gaze, huh, Jojo?”_

_“You try raising a daughter like Jolyne, then.”_

_“I helped raise her, don’t you forget.”_

_“Good grief…”_

* * *

“Well, Aki-Aki, thanks for joining me on my last day,” Uncle Takuto lays out the two bowls. “I went out for the expensive deluxe bowls. Cost me a pretty penny, but worth it!”

“What for?” Akira sits down and as one the two open the bowls. Steam covers their glasses.

“The life of a four-eyes, huh?” Takuto smiles. “No, it’s thanks for all your work and help. My paper’s almost done, and my time here at Shujin is done.”

“I didn’t do much,” Akira digs into her tempura bowl and it’s very good. 

“Without your insight on the collective unconscious, I’d be stuck! It’s all because of you that I can prevent things like what happened to...to her.” Takuto gazes into his bowl like it has all the answers.

“Tell me you’re not keeping track of her, uncle,” Akira pouts at him and he sighs.

“No, I haven’t been looking after her.”

“Good. You’re the therapist after all.”

“True!” Takuto leans back and takes a sip of apple juice. “But can you tell me more about the collective unconscious?”

“Well…” Akira pauses to slurp up a noodle. “Everyone’s desires are there. If they get distorted enough, they manifest and can be stolen. They get distorted even more so, it establishes a Palaces.”

“So anyone with distorted enough desires could be...cut off before they manifest a Palace?” Takuto looks at her deeply. 

“Theoretically.”

“Hmm,” Takuto hums. “Interesting. But you’ve really saved my hide. I’m going to present my research to my old professor and make them see the truth of cognitive pscience!”

Akira’s heart hurts. “Just be careful, okay? Another cognitive pscientist, Wakaba Isshiki…”

“I know. You know me, kid! Of course I’ll stay safe.” 

They finish their meals off in silence.

“Well, kid, this is probably it for a while,” the two stand up and Takuto moves around the table. “I know we’ll see each other again though.”

“Of course, Uncle. I love you.” She wraps her arms around his waist, and he pats her on the head.

“I love you too, kid. Don’t give Ms. Masutani too much stress, will you?” With that he walks out of the nurse’s office and eventually, probably, out of the school. Ms. Masutani takes that time to come back into the office.

“Ya doin’ alright, kid?” Ms. Masutani cleans her glasses on her sweater.

“I’ll be fine.” Akira frowns, and her uncle’s words ring through her head.

* * *

“What’s on your mind, Lady Akira?” Morgana jumps onto the table as Akira and the rest of the Thieves sit in Leblanc. 

“It’s...it’s my uncle’s last words,” Akira stumbles a bit.

“What about them?” Ann twirls a pigtail around a finger.

“Would you mind repeating them?” Yusuke looks up from the picture he’s drawing.

“It was about...not being afraid to run away or hide,” Haru murmurs. 

“He didn’t used to be like that,” Akira mutters. “Allow me to explain.” She swallows thickly.

“What, Doc used to be different?” Ryuji raises an eyebrow. 

“My uncle had a girlfriend, for a very long time. Her name was Rumi.” 

“Is she dead?” Kasumi reaches a hand out and Akira squeezes it.

“No she’s not. But Takuto met her in high school. Broke off his arranged marriage, distanced himself from the proud Kurusu family, changed his name, all that. According to the matriarch I’m not to spend time with him.”

“Big yikes,” Futaba pouts.

“Yeah. Anyway they dated all throughout high school and college and when Takuto went to grad school to get his doctorate. But about a year ago, there was an accident. He went to Rumi’s parents to ask them for her hand in marriage...unfortunately, a burglar had the same idea.”

“Oh, no,” Haru gasps. 

“Yep,” Akira scuffs her shoe under the table. “But it gets worse. In the scuffle, Rumi’s parents died, and Rumi went into a coma. And when she woke up...she lost all her memories.”

“What the hell…?” Ann breathes. “That’s awful.”

“Yep. Takuto rationalized that she ran away from the pain and her cognition changed to erase her problems. Last I heard of her she’s doing well, but…” Akira trails off. “Grandmother said that’s what he gets, but that’s just mean.”

“That’s...horrendous,” Makoto shakes her head. “Poor Doctor Maruki…”

“Still, we must remember we have our abilities because we refused to run away from our problems,” Morgana says proudly. “As rebels we must do whatever it takes.”

“He’s got a point,” Ryuji pokes Morgana’s cheek and the cat swats his hand. “I mean, yeah, we all wish things were different. That’s just...bein’ human, I guess.” It’s silent for a moment. “I feel like this is the time when you joke that I’m actually smart.”

“We’ve never thought that, Ryuji,” Akira smiles at him. “You’re a valued member of the team.”

“Even if I must say so begrudgingly…” Morgana trails off and Ryuji pokes him again. “Each of us has a key role we perform on this team. Now, let’s go over our plan…”

* * *

“No thank you, Akechi, I can handle the calling card,” Makoto grimaces as Akechi pulls his hand back.

“My apologies, Makoto. I heard that the most relevant party member writes the card, and thought - “

Johanna laughs as she doesn’t pull her punches. “Right now I don’t care what you think.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” He smiles his TV smile.

 _I admire your restraint_ , Johanna compliments her. 

“Very. Good night, Akechi.”

“Farewell, Makoto,” and with that he finally leaves. She takes a deep breath and sets her laptop up at a booth in Leblanc. She locks eyes with Akira, and at her nod she starts typing up her email to send to Yusuke. Hopefully he’ll have it ready for tomorrow for drop-off.

Like last time, she speaks as she types. “Madame Sae Niijima, the great sinner of Jealousy. You have lost yourself amidst your pursuit of success at any cost. For its sake, you are willing to promote injustice as justice.”

 _How formal with your own sister,_ Johanna observes. 

“We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

She notices Mr. Sakura leave the bathroom and lock eyes with Akira, who shakes her head slightly. Mr. Sakura nods and moves behind the bar. Within moments the email is sent and she’s closed her laptop.

“Hey, kid. You want any coffee or curry before you go?” Mr. Sakura smiles at her, and Makoto brushes some hair back. 

“I’ll be fine, thank you.”

“At least take some home for your sister?” Akira smiles and leans out from behind Mr. Sakura. He shoves her head back playfully. 

“How could I refuse then?” Makoto smiles playfully as Akira hurriedly turns around. The two get started and within a few minutes Makoto is holding a small container of curry.

“Oh, thank you. How much is it?”

“Just get Akira to walk you to the train station and we’re good,” Mr. Sakura chuckles. “I’m locking up after you leave, kid.”

“You sure, Boss?” Akira takes off her apron.

“Scram, kid,” Mr. Sakura waves them off.

“Shall we?” Makoto smiles and Akira adjusts her glasses as they head out into the night. “Are you ready, Akira?”

“Are you?” She shoots back.

“I...I don’t know. There’s so much that could go wrong…”

“I’m trusting you and Ryuji to lead the team in case something happens, Makoto.”

She balks, “are you sure?”

“Wouldn’t say it otherwise,” Akira shrugs. “But we’ll help your sister, outwit Boy Wonder, and keep moving forward.”

“I admit I envy your confidence sometimes.”

“I am scared, you can’t ignore that. I’m terrified, even. Whatever happens in that cell, between when I’m captured and your sister comes to speak with me...I…” Akira trails off and Makoto can see some tears. She pulls her into a hug and Akira lets loose a small sob. “God, I’m so scared…”

“I can always take the fall, Akira,” Makoto smooths Akira’s hair.

“No. No, it’s my responsibility. Just don’t tell anyone else about this, alright?”

“Okay, Akira. If you’re sure,” Makoto’s nervous, true. But that won’t stop her.

* * *

_Chat - Phantom Thieves Group Chat (Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Kasumi Yoshizawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura, Goro Akechi)_

_GA: I assume we’re all set for the mission tomorrow?_

_MN: Yes, I delivered the card to my sister just a bit ago._

_YK: The moment of truth is upon us._

_HO: Did you like spending time with us, Akechi?_

_GA: I did! However, our time together is almost over._

_AK: you were a big help_

* * *

_Group Chat - do you like pancakes or waffles (Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Kasumi Yoshizawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura)_

_RS: god can boy wonder shut the fuck up for one second_

_AT: yeah he really pisses me off_

_KY: tell me about it he keeps trying to be mr. nice gy and yet_

_RS: gy_

_FS: i hacked his phone and he doesn’t even look up cool stuff_

_AK: what’s his meme profile like_

_FS: nonexistent! One time he looked up “Goro Akechi memes” and found nothing_

_MN: Now, it’s not nice to make fun of someone when they’re not there._

_HO: I think he deserves it, going off of what his plans are for Akira._

_AK: fuq that dude_

_YK: Why “fuq”?_

_AK: why dese nuts_

_MN: Akira._

_AK: you can’t ban me from my own chat, mom_

_FS: ohohohoho_

_Makoto Niijima is now an administrator_

_MN: Now I can._

_AK: Futaba you traitor!!!!!_

_FS: get rekt_

_KY: can I get an f in the chat_

_AT: f_

_HO: F!_

_RS: f_

* * *

_Group Chat - Phantom Thieves Group Chat_

_GA: I must say it was a unique learning experience! A detective on the dark side of the law, undercover and in dangerous territory to find true justice…_

_YK: Are you an avid writer, Akechi?_

_GA: Haha, no! It just came to me, naturally._

_HO: it is...something._

* * *

_Group Chat - do you like pancakes or waffles_

_AK: i swear on sojiro’s curry akechi is the most annoying person i’ve met_

_AT: even more than mishima_

_AK: like yeah akechi doesn’t wnat to sleep with me (i hope) but god_

_RS: that’s what i’m sayin_

* * *

Akira takes a deep breath, hears the distant alarms, feels the tension running down her back - it’s time to steal a Treasure. She leads everyone across the huge bridge, up and up to - a big roulette wheel.

 **“Welcome, Thieves,”** Shadow Sae booms from a monitor. Her sickly yellow eyes bore into her soul. **“Let’s do this on even ground. I will prove victorious!”**

“Yeah, that’s bull!” Skull shakes his fist. “We caught ya cheatin’ down there!”

**“Lies! And even if I did, I will do whatever it takes to become victorious!”**

“Sis…” Queen whispers before Crow places a hand on her shoulder, around the spikes.

“There’s no turning back, Queen.”

“I know.”

The floor raises and Shadow Sae emerges with a - come on, Akira, stop staring, she’s like 28 - 

**“We’ll play a game of roulette. I assume you know the rules?”** Shadow Sae snaps her fingers and a massive ball drops onto the rim and it begins to spin. **“Make your bet!”**

Akira grits her teeth. “Queen, Noir, Crow, you’re with me. Skull and Mona, you’re in charge of the rest, stay in backup! Let’s go for a safe bet - black.”

 **“Black it is! But follow the rules, or you’ll be in trouble!”** Shadow Sae laughs.

“Screw your rules! We’re the Phantom Thieves!” Oracle shouts. “Let’s get her!”

“Everyone, stay back!” Akira shouts. “Let’s not test her. She is the Palace ruler, she could have some kind of trick up her sleeve.”

“So what do we do, just let her do as she pleases?” Noir hefts her axe.

“Of course not!” The sound of the ball rolling on the rim pounds in her ears. “Fox and Violet, get up on the rim and see if there’s any cheating.”

“As you command,” Fox leaps up in a blur, Violet right behind him.

 **“What are you mice scurrying about for, hm?”** Shadow Sae leers at Akira and she freezes. Fuck. However, they’re distracted as the ball glances off a clear plate off of a black space and into red. **“How bad! You lose!”** Yen spills from her pockets and Akira whines. 

**“Shall we play again? I’ll play as many times as you want!”** Sae. Sae winks at Akira. Akira whines as she covers her eyes.

“Joker, are you alright?” Panther asks over the comm.

“I’ll live. Let’s play again! Black again!” Akira raises a fist.

 **“As you wish,”** Shadow Sae snaps her fingers again and the ball keeps rolling. **“Let’s see if your bet is correct this time.”**

“I’m counting on it,” Akira hisses, and waits. The tension builds, the ball slows to a stop - two gunshots echo as the ball falls neatly into black.

“What was that about fair and no cheating?” Crow mocks as he and everyone else draws their guns in a hold up.

**“Silence! Justice is on the side of the victor!”**

“That’s a lie!” Queen trains her revolver on her sister. “You’re just cheating!”

 **“Unfair? Cheating? This is my world! If you want a fair fight, then you’ll get one! No more games, I’ll crush you with my own hands!”** Shadow Sae shivers and restructures into a hulking beast, grey mane flowing in the breeze. She slams her broadsword against her gun a few times. **“Fair! And! Square!”**

“Crow, focus on debilitation and almighty! Noir, I need you to make as many barriers as you can! Queen, you’re with me on offense and support. Everyone else, keep her pinned down!” Akira draws her dagger. “Come, Lilith!” Her Persona appears and ice settles over the Leviathan and it growls.

“Joker, watch out! It seems she’s choosing her affinities based on the roulette!” Oracle interrupts and Akira’s gaze goes to the rim where the ball settles on fire. 

**“Come, Flame Gash!”** Shadow Sae slams her blade on the ground and a wave of fire erupts. Akira yips and jumps over it. Robin Hood fires arrows, binding her in place as Milady keeps constructing walls.

“Let’s ride, Johanna!” Queen revs the engine and nuclear energy flows like water and crashes into the Leviathan. It cries out in pain, and they see on the screen her affinity changing to psychokinesis.

 **“Die, die, die!”** Shadow Sae yells and trains her gun on Queen, but Akira jumps in front and switches to Parvati, the psychic energy rolling off her.

“Thanks, Joker. Let’s keep up the pace!” More elemental damage slams into the Leviathan and she cries out in pain. 

**“As long as you win it doesn’t matter what methods you use!”** Shadow Sae growls. **“Don’t you all think the same? You’re controlling the hearts of others to achieve your own goals! I always win, even in games of luck! Let me prove it!”** The ball lands on almighty.

“Brace yourselves!” Akira crosses her arms over her face.

“Milady, help me protect them!” Noir shouts and with a wave of her fan, the last mirror erects itself. Shadow Sae howls and lets loose a stream of gunfire, her blade smashing against the ground in large cracks. But when the attack looks like it’s going to land, it’s reflected back right at Shadow Sae. The monster fades back into a human shape.

“Sis…” Queen says and runs over.

“Should we…?” Crow gestures and Akira shakes her head.

“Leave it. Skull, Panther, find the Treasure.”

“Aye, captain!” Skull salutes and Panther elbows him as everyone else crowds around the sisters.

 **“Makoto...Makoto is that you?”** Shadow Sae whispers.

“Yes, it’s me. Please, sis, come back to me. You didn’t used to be like this.” Makoto kneels in front of the Shadow.

**“How could I not? After dad died, I had to win to stay afloat.”**

“But not like this! I don’t think it’s wrong to bring evils to light. But not like this! Aggressive investigations, twisting the truth...think back to when you were first a prosecutor!”

 **“My...justice…”** Shadow Sae chuckles lowly. **“When did you grow up so fast?”**

“I don’t know...but please, sis!” Makoto grabs Shadow Sae’s hands and Akira feels another change. Johanna rides off as Anat emerges. 

“How fascinating,” Crow murmurs as Skull and Panther return. Skull’s holding a large metal briefcase, and sends a quick nod to Akira. “Well that was an interesting experience. That marks our deal as...complete.”

“You sure you don’t want to keep working together?” Akira raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t think so, Lady Joker,” Crow chuckles. “That wasn’t part of our deal. The Phantom Thieves are done for.”

“No point in standing around like a bunch of assholes,” Violet nods. “Queen, you ready to go?”

“I am,” Queen stands up. “Remember what I said, sis.”

 **“When you look at me like that...you remind me of dad,”** Shadow Sae smiles peacefully.

* * *

“Oh no! Enemy reinforcements!” Oracle pulls up her screen and there are hordes of police. 

“Not good!” Mona shouts. “We’ll be surrounded if we don’t move!”

“What is the plan, Joker?” Fox rests a hand on his katana as Akira shares a sad glance with Skull. 

“I’ll distract them, keep them away from you,” Akira shoves her hands in her pockets. “We’ll meet up later, I’ll text you the details.”

“You sure, Joker?” Skull hunches a bit. 

“Of course,” Akira nods firmly. “We’re done here. Now go!”

“Just remember we haven’t finished our deal yet, Lady Joker!” Mona frowns and Akira bends down to rub his head. 

“Thanks, Mona.”

“Until we meet again, Lady Joker,” Crow goes to kiss her hand but she pulls it back harshly. Her mood improves when Violet blushes bright red and presses a kiss to her cheek.

“For luck, Joker.”

“Thanks, Violet,” Akira nods and shivers. “Now scram, all of you!” With that they all dash off, Akira watching their backs for a second. She looks down at Shadow Sae, still sitting there. The Shadow pulls up her knees and wraps her arms around them.

 **“You know you can’t trust Goro Akechi.”** The Shadow smiles sadly at her.

“I know. I know. Just remember what Makoto said, alright?” With that she dashes off.

 _The time is at hand,_ Arsene whispers. _The moment of fate._

What do you mean? Akira thinks back as she leaps from chandelier to chandelier. 

_Rehabilitation or Ruin. I will await you on the other side_.

“Arsene!” Akira tears off her mask and her Persona rips the Moloch to shreds with his claws, howling with delight.

“Alright, keep running!” Oracle says over the comm. “Everyone’s out and free.”

“What about Joker?” Skull asks urgently.

“Just took out some trash. She’s sailin’ free!” Oracle crows back.

“Again, we’ll rendezvous later!” Queen chimes in. “But looking good, Joker!”

“She is quite dashing in that coat, no?” Fox muses.

“I must agree!” Noir says. “I mean, all of our outfits are nice, but…”

“Can we focus on the mission?” Crow sighs heavily. 

“Right, right!” Oracle keeps typing. “You’ve got a contingent headed your way. Grapple up to the balcony.” Akira nods and zips up, smiling. She emerges at the exit and sees the huge stained glass painting.

“Joker…” Queen warns her.

“Stop right there!” A few burly men in suits and sunglasses barge up to her. Just like April. She cackles and leaps up onto the bannister and runs confidently. The guys start shooting as she makes her way to the window.

“See ya, losers!” She salutes and dives out, the glass shattering.

“She’s such a show-off!” Mona chuckles. “That’s our Lady Joker!”

She lands solidly and the spotlights blaze on. “Oh, no!” Violet yells. “Joker, get out of there!”

Akira looks back and forth and sees a nearby ladder. She runs and leaps onto it, but someone grabs her leg and slams her into the concrete.

“Joker!” The Thieves shout as the police crowd around her. One of the cops pins her with his knee against her back and pulls her arm up and around. Fuck, it hurts.

“Heheh...poor little bitch,” a cop snarls. “You got sold out. One of your own helped us with this.” He pulls her hair up and slams her head against the pavement, another cop shoving the tip of his assault rifle against her cheek. She glares venomously before her head is slammed into the pavement again.

Her vision swims.

“Get her to the secure facility!” A cop yells. “We’re gonna make you see that your actions have consequences.”

Akira swallows thickly as things go blissfully dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot plot plot! The reflect scene against Sae is what actually ahppened in my playthrough. Fun writing Jojo. That sub-idea wasn't super fleshed out, but if you want a good jojo/persona crossover look up Vanishing Act, v good. Big shoutout as always to Marisa and the Discord (https://discord.gg/wpqhwD). Next chapter is gonna be violent and it's what you expect - Akira isn't going to have a good time. that whole sequence and dealing with Sae will mostly be that chapter. As always please please please leave a kudos or comment! Thanks, and stay safe!


	19. Fermata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judgment is passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for physical abuse and harm in the first few sections.

“Get rid of the dumb bitch’s braid first.” Akira wakes up to a man’s voice, the sound of a knife through hair and the weight of her braid off her shoulders. She can feel her school tights and jacket, so she must be in the real world. The light hits at a weird angle as she hisses when someone injects her with something. Her vision swims.

“You feel like speaking?” A man in a grey suit leans down and gets in her face before he slaps her with her own braid. Akira squints up at him, vision blurry. She wiggles, feeling the wood grain of the chair and her hands tied behind her back. 

“Not really, no,” she says flippantly. 

“Really?” The man tosses her braid over his shoulder and fiddles with the knife before sheathing it. “Well, can’t have any visible marks on you. Might lose my job.”

“I’m guessing that doesn’t preclude beatings, huh?” Akira snorts. “You’re really going to - augh!” She’s interrupted as he slaps her across the face with the back of his hand. 

“In this society one must take responsibility for their actions,” another man in a brown suit walks up with a clipboard. “You’ve got quite the record, miss.” The first man punches her in the stomach and she gasps. Her hands clench, nails digging into her palms. 

“Let’s see…” the man in grey takes the clipboard. “Wow. Breaking and entering, assault, possession and distribution of illicit materials, manslaughter and compensated dating! Quite the delinquent, huh?”

Akira looks up at the camera and the man in brown follows her gaze. “Oh, thinking that’ll save you? Sorry, but the system’s down for another...five minutes. Which gives us plenty of time for this!” He kicks her in the chest and the chair falls back, shattering. Akira holds back a scream as the man in grey presses her head down to the floor with his shoe, and the man in brown kicks her stomach a few times. She represses the bile that rises up her throat. 

“Now! You’ll! See!” The man in brown exclaims, a kick after each word. “That you must face the consequences!” The man in grey laughs and presses harder.

“You really are pathetic…” Akira coughs out, eyes aflame. “If you’re taking out your aggression on someone like me!”

“You little whore!” The man in grey smashes his foot down on her hand, and she feels it shatter. She holds back a scream. “Give her another shot!”

The man in brown chuckles and injects her again, and reality blissfully fades away.

* * *

When the light comes back Akira’s in another chair, but unbound. The man in grey holds out the clipboard. “It’s a signed confession under your name.” He tosses a pen on the table in front of her, and the board slides to a stop. She holds her broken hand, thankfully her left, close to her chest as she looks over the confession. It’s a doozy, but her head hurts. Fuck. 

“I’d recommend signing,” the man in brown says from the corner. “Or else we’ll do a lot worse to you…” he has a predatory look in his eyes and she grimaces. 

In the end, she signs. Akira expects another round of beatings, until she hears a commotion at the door. Finally, it opens, the two suits leaving as Sae Niijima enters. Is that supposed to be good...or bad…?

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Sae slams her hands on the table. “God, what did they do to you?”

“Oh you know,” Akira moves her broken hand and winces. “I’ve been drugged, beaten. If you have my record it should say that I had ‘mysterious wounds’ when I was first arrested. You’re a smart woman. You can guess the origin of those wounds and mine now.”

“Those bastards,” Sae curses. “Anyway, we don’t have a lot of time.” She opens up her briefcase and pulls out a thick binder and Akira laughs. “What’s so funny?”

“Your sister has the same organizational style,” Akira breathes and rests an arm on the table, propping up her head. Her neck is sore. Scratch that, her whole body is sore and she needs a cast for her hand. Or to get to the Metaverse and blitz some diarahans. 

“Well, it makes sense,” Sae leans back in her seat. “But that’s not important. How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Don’t play dumb!” Sae pounds the table again. “We know you’re a member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. How did you steal hearts?”

“Urgh…” Akira groans, and light swims behind her eyes.

“You’re not in a good spot. We should do this - “

“No!” Akira shouts, something like clarity coming to her. “No. I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you from the very beginning.”

“The beginning…?” Sae crosses her arms and leans back in her seat. “Fine. We’ll start there, with Suguru Kamoshida.”

Something twists, and Akira sees the shape of a butterfly. She hears it, distantly. “You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game...your chances of winning are almost none...I beg you. 

“Please overcome this game...the key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds - the truth that you and your friends grasped. For the sake of your world's future...as well as your own...you must remember…” Is it a man’s voice? A young girl’s? It doesn’t matter, as the butterfly fades. 

“You were about to say?” Sae presses and Akira shakes her head.

“Yeah. It all began when I moved to Tokyo, back in April…”

* * *

“Tell me who they are.” Sae crosses her arms. “Please. I’ll see to their freedom, and reduce your sentence.”

“Do you really think I’d sell them out?” Akira wheezes. 

Sae huffs a breath of air. She opens her binder to another page and takes out a few pictures, and they’re of the Thieves. At least, in person and not halfway between realities. “Ryuji Sakamoto. Ann Takamaki. Yusuke Kitagawa. Kasumi Yoshizawa. Haru Okumura. Futaba Sakura. And...and Makoto Niijima.”

“What about them?”

“You were seen with them. It’s a yes or no question. Are they the Thieves?”

“What would you do if you knew?” Akira shoots back.

“I’d do my duty.”

“Even if you’re right and Makoto is a Phantom Thief?”

“I…” Sae trails off. Something brightens in Akira’s mind.

“Besides, Ryuji’s too loud to be a Phantom Thief. He’d just yell it out loud.”

Sae chuckles, “maybe so. But please. Are these people the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?”

“Nope.” Akira pretends to examine a fingernail. “I’m not going to sell them out. Not like...hng!” A headache swamps her.

“Akira! We can stop now, if you want,” Sae moves to stand but Akira raises a hand.

“It’ll...it’ll pass. This is...important.”

“I see. Now, where were we? Ah, right. When...you selected your next target. When this appeared in my mailbox.” Sae pulls out the calling card her own sister had prepared. 

“Yeah. That’s when...that’s when the traitor appeared and...enlisted himself.”

“A traitor?” Sae grips the table. “You mean someone sold you out?”

“Yeah. The cops confirmed it earlier. But we...shit, did I?” Akira grasps her head, and her vision swims.

“Calm down, Akira. It’ll come to you,” Sae comforts, and her tone is almost identical to Makoto’s. 

“So the traitor...he came to us and blackmailed us into taking down a threat. But...but we knew he was going to backstab us from the beginning.”

“How come? Tell me!” Sae’s anger builds before calming.

“You know our mascot? Mona...only people who have been to the other world can hear him. So to have the traitor hear him, not realize a cat said something, and respond as if it were a human was off-putting.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“The traitor claimed he awakened a month before joining...but he heard Mona way before that.”

“So that means…” Sae trails off. “Is the traitor the Black Mask?”

“Maybe?” Akira rubs a black eye. Fuck, everything hurts. “We...we didn’t know then. Who knows. But we knew from the beginning he was bad news.”

“Were there any other signs? I need as much info as you have to build a solid case,” Sae writes down a few notes. 

“Yeah...he’s probably connected to the Conspiracy...whatever it was that killed Wakaba Isshiki and Okumura.”

“It all makes sense,” Sae muses. “It’s almost poetic. Set the Thieves up as some heroes, make them fall, take advantage, pin it all on me…”

“Got it in one.” Akira breathes out. 

“So...then what? Did you steal my Treasure?”

“Well…do you have my phone?”

* * *

Sae adjusts her bag and grips the phone Akira had said to use. She worries her lip beneath her teeth and takes a deep breath. “Make sure this stays secure, alright?” She nods to the security guard and he snaps to attention. As Sae leaves she can feel his gaze on her, and she bristles. The phone buzzes.

_A: This is Alibaba. Is this Sae Niijima?_

_AK: Yes, this is she. Who are you?_

_A: An ally. Now, you’ll need to do this one very important thing for me._

_AK: What is it?_

_A: When you see the man you think is the traitor, show him this phone. I’ll do the rest._

_AK: What do you mean?_

_The message has failed to send._

“Ah, Sae! I didn’t know you were here.” She snaps away from the phone to see Akechi adjusting his tie.

“Akechi. I didn’t know you were here.” Sae settles herself.

“Yes, a bit of a last minute assignment. What with you being taken off the case…” Akechi sounds forlorn, but she thinks she knows him well enough.

“I still need to talk to the Chief about that,” Sae mutters. “I’m still fit for duty, and this is my case. My responsibility.”

“You Niijimas are all the same it seems,” Akechi chuckles with his television smile. It feels intrinsically, deeply fake. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She crosses her arms.

“Oh, nothing. Still, how was the suspect?”

“If you’re going to interrogate her, be delicate. It seems the detectives did everything short of…” Sae trails off. 

“I see,” Akechi nods thoughtfully, propping up his chin with his thumb and pointer finger. “Don’t worry, Sae, I’ll see this case through.”

“Oh!” She almost forgot. “Do you recognize this phone?” Sae shows him the phone and the atmosphere shifts just a bit. She recognizes Akechi’s posture flinching into a ready stance, one born from years of aikido. 

“Sorry, Sae, I don’t. Was there anything else?” Akechi tugs on his glove, and she shakes her head.

“That’s all. Have a good night, Akechi.”

“You as well, Sae. You as well,” he’s turned around but she can hear that grin. She looks at the phone again.

_A: Well done. Now, you need to follow my instructions exactly if you don’t want innocent lives on your hands._

_AK: Understood. What do I need to do?_

_A: First, you need to do some deep thinking. Now…_

* * *

_Akechi smiles as he enters the cell. There’s Akira sitting at the table, beat to all hell. “Akechi.”_

_“Hello, Akira. Fancy seeing you here.” He draws his pistol, makes sure the silencer is on and shoots the guard in the head. He falls with a wet thump, and Akira doesn’t move. She clasps her hands on the table._

_“That seems uncalled for,” she observes breezily._

_“Oh, don’t you worry,” Akechi smiles and sits at the table, probably where Sae was sitting just a moment ago. He places the pistol on the table, barrel facing Akira. “Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”_

_“Which is?”_

_“I can either shoot you, or you can shoot yourself.” Akechi shrugs. “No difference to me. I just need you dead.”_

_“Will you at least tell me who you’re working for?” Akira brushes her long braid back over her shoulder. “Besides, it’s not like I have long to live.”_

_“You seem oddly peaceful about this.” He drums his fingers on the table._

_“I was expecting this a bit,” Akira shrugs. “But when I thought you said you wanted to beat me, I didn’t imagine all this.”_

_“We make do with what we have,” Akechi smiles. It’s oddly peaceful. “Well. Checkmate, Akira.”_

_“Still upset I beat you at chess?” She has a cheeky smile on._

_“Just a bit. No one defeats me.”_

_“No, you just kill those that defeat you if you can’t beat them fairly,” Akira tilts her head to the left and brushes some hair out of her eyes. It’s an oddly Sae-like motion._

_“Hmm. Well, in the end it’s up to you. I do need it to look like suicide after all.” He stands up, hand resting on the gun._

_“Really? That’ll make headlines. Leader of the Thieves commits suicide. Detective Prince Akechi sneaks undercover to expose the Thieves. I wonder if they’ll even say I’m a girl,” Akira snorts. “Come on, Akechi. Look me in the eyes as you do it. Come on._ Come on! _” She stands up, leans over the table and grabs the barrel of the gun, pressing it to her forehead. He looks her in the eyes._

_“You never had a chance. Game over,” Akechi growls. Her eyes are so clear and bright. Always striving forward. He goes to pull the trigger. Were her eyes always that red?_

_“Come on!” The barrel shakes. “Come on you piece of sh-” The gun fires, painting the wall behind Akira. Akechi takes a deep breath, wipes down the gun. He puts the security guard’s prints on the gun before putting it in Akira’s hand, making it look like a suicide. Thankfully the proximity to her head makes it believable._

_“Well. That’s that.” Akechi smiles and turns away, job complete._

_He should have looked behind him to see the butterflies floating around the corpses._

* * *

_In the actual interrogation room, Akira holds her broken hand close to her chest, letting out a soft breath._

* * *

“Come on, we don’t have much time,” Sae throws her coat over Akira, and guides her by the shoulders out of the building. 

“You don’t need to tell me,” Akira wheezes. God, she feels sick. 

“And you said they injected you with the truth serum twice?”

“At least twice,” Akira nods. “Maybe more.” She holds her broken hand close to her chest as her right pulls the coat tighter. 

“Those bastards,” Sae curses. “Never mind. Akechi’s been fooled, and we’re almost at the garage. Thankfully this late we’ll be able to get you home quickly.”

“Good…” Akira wheezes. Fuck. The hallways blend together until Sae eases Akira into the back seat and throws the car into motion.

“I’ll drop you off at Leblanc. You live there, correct?”

“Yeah,” Akira makes eye contact with the prosecutor through the rear-view mirror. “Do you have Sojiro’s number?”

“I do, yes.”

“Good. Call him, say we’re on the way. Ask him to call Takemi too.”

“Who’s that?” They pull out of the garage and the full moon hangs overhead. Sae’s hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly, so much so that Akira can see the whites of her knuckles.

“A doctor. I am probably going to go through both overdose and withdrawal symptoms, and I have a shattered hand.” 

“You seem well put together about this. What’s your type?” Sae glances back.

“Uh. That’s complicated.”

“Your blood type!”

“Oh. B-positive.”

“I’m trying, but it’s a bit difficult,” Sae grouses.

“Are you joking with me, Prosecutor Niijima?” Akira leans back in the seat, a wry smile on her lips.

“I never joke,” Sae looks at her through the mirror with a rough smile. Sae pulls out her phone and Akira goes silent, eyes dimming and fading.

* * *

“Come on, help me get her out of the car and into the store,” Akira hears Sojiro say. She feels herself getting carried up and out, and it smells like cigarette smoke and coffee. Home.

“Prosecutor Niijima, a pleasure to see you,” she hears Takemi demure. 

“You two know each other?” Sojiro asks, and she shifts a bit. 

“We’ve met,” Akira can hear Sae smiling tensely. 

“Anyway, let’s get her inside. Prosecutor, can you tell me what they used?” Takemi lets the door swing shut.

“Hey, doc,” Akira breathes. “Some kind of truth serum. High dosage. I also have a broken hand.”

“What’d they do to you, kid?” Sojiro brings her upstairs and lays her down on the bed, and Morgana and Futaba are by her desk, concerned.

“I see you’re in one piece, Lady Akira,” Morgana smiles, and Futaba hides a watery grin.

“Not now, Mona,” Futaba chuckles. “Aki-Aki, you doing okay?”

“Not particularly,” Akira huffs as Takemi pulls out a stethoscope.

“Okay kid, take a few deep breaths,” Takemi has one eye closed. “Sojiro, you owe me for this.”

“Whatever you want,” Sojiro raises his hands in surrender as Sae huffs a breath. “Coffee on me for as long as you want.”

“Mm, a girl can’t resist that,” Takemi chuckles. “Kid, what did they do to you?”

“Beatings, drugs, the usual. The broken hand is from a strong stomp.” Akira tries to say it lightly, but she hears Morgana and Futaba take a deep breath. 

“I tried to intervene, but…” Sae crosses her arms. “I couldn’t do more. I’m sorry.”

“You’ve done more than most,” Sojiro sighs and sits down on the couch, Futaba leaning on him. 

“Hey, Sae,” Akira looks up from her hand at the prosecutor.

“Yes?”

“You’ve done all we could ask for,” Akira pauses to cough as Takemi pokes a few bruises and hisses some air between her teeth. “Just...apologize to your sister.”

“So I was correct,” Sae brushes her hair out of her eyes. “You are the Thieves.”

“Are you?” Takemi raises an eyebrow. “I mean, I had my suspicions…”

“Leave the poor kid alone,” Sojiro waves his hand as Morgana jumps onto the bed. “She’s had a rough night it seems.”

“True,” Takemi nods. “Let me whip up a brace for your hand and the meds you need so you won’t feel like death.”

“Thanks, doc…” Akira smiles. 

“Stay safe and try not to leave if you can’t help it,” Sae nods. “And...thank you.”

With that, she leaves with a spring in her step.

* * *

It’s later, and Akira’s had her meds and it’s just her, Morgana and Futaba in the attic. Morgana’s curled up by her legs, and Futaba is silent.

“What...what did they do to you?” Morgana asks quietly. 

“This and that,” Akira chuckles lamely. “Beatings, mostly. Wasn’t expecting the drugs, almost made me forget the plan.”

“Why are you laughing…?” Futaba sniffles. “You could have died!”

“But I didn’t,” Akira smiles and pushes herself up a bit. “I had faith in you and everyone else.”

“But - “

“Futaba.” Akira looks at her square in the eyes as tears run down Futaba’s face. “Come here.” She opens her arms and Futaba leaps into them.

“I - I was so worried,” Futaba sobs. “I didn’t - I couldn’t - “

“Shh…” Akira smooths down Futaba’s hair. “Shh. I’m right here. You saved me. You did the phone trick. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You - you promise?”

“I promise,” Akira hugs her closer. “You’ve taken your life back and fulfilled your promise list. And I know you’ll always be there for me. You're my little sister, Futaba. I knew you had my back.”

Futaba cries more as Necronomicon fades away as Prometheus rises with the dawn sun. Eventually she pulls back to wipe her tears.

“You feeling okay - ow!” Akira rubs her arm after Futaba punches her.

“That’s for making me worry, you awful older sister!”

“What’re you doing still up and about?” Sojiro’s voice comes from downstairs. “Futaba, you better not be keeping Akira awake!”

“Rrrrr…” Futaba growls as Akira laughs. “Stupid Sojiro...I guess I’ll let you sleep. Mona, keep an eye on her, okay?”

The cat chuckles, “what else would I do?” Futaba squeezes his cheeks and darts to the staircase.

“Have a good night, Aki-Aki.” Futaba smiles.

“You too, Futaba. Thank you.”

“Just don’t forget you owe me!” Futaba points an angry finger.

“Just get out of here you gremlin,” Akira flops onto her back, tired and sore.

“I - you take that back!” Akira can hear Futaba pouting and Morgana chuckles.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you. Too busy sleeping,” Akira yawns. Morgana improves the effect by dramatically pretending to snore.

“Buncha jerks,” Futaba purses her lips. 

* * *

Meh, could be worse. This family...yeah, it isn’t half bad. Futaba runs down the stairs to see Sojiro with a relieved smile on his face.

“You doin’ okay, kiddo?” Sojiro strokes his beard, like the old man he is.

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” Futaba wipes her face with her jacket.

“Come on, don’t do that. I’ve got a tissue here,” Sojiro pulls out a hankie and she blows her nose.

“Thanks, Soji. Let’s go home.” She takes his hand, and he smiles. Yeah. Not half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow! We're in the real meat and potatoes now. Lots of fun plot stuff is happening, and I hope you've been enjoying the ride so far. Next up is some undercover confidants, more dunking on Akechi, another persona evolution, and the start of a duel. The part involving Akechi killing "akira" was improvised and not in the outline. As always big shoutout to Marisa and the Discord (great band name, https://discord.gg/DuQerk) and remember to leave a kudos and/or comment! At over 2000 hits i am amazed by how this has grown. I remember when it was a wee thing of hardly any hits. Have a good one and stay safe!


	20. Minor Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undercover. We see some family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory hand washing message.

“You’re heading out?” Akira looks behind her at this, where Sojiro is cleaning a few dishes. 

“Yeah, I’ll be safe.”

“Well, I guess no one’s expecting a dead girl to be alive, but...stay safe out there, okay?”

“I’ll be fine, Boss,” Akira flips her hood over her head, her now short hair brushing the tops of her shoulders. She needed a haircut anyway.

“Fair enough,” Sojiro shrugs. “I’ll lock up by the time you’re back.”

“I know the drill, Sojiro. Thank you.”

“Scram, kid,” Sojiro waves her off and she sets out into the night.

* * *

“Hey, kid. Didn’t expect to see you back.” Akira closes the door to Untouchable, where Iwai is fiddling with a model gun. 

“I don’t think many people expected me back,” she pulls down her hood and shakes her head, ruffling her hair. “I got your text. What’s the plan for tonight?”

“We’ll see,” Iwai grumbles. “But still, risking your neck like that for your crew...that takes guts, kid. You sure the fuzz won’t come down here?”

“I’m touched, Iwai,” Akira snarks, hanging up her coat in the back room. “I didn’t know you cared so much about me.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Morgana grumbles.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Iwai grumbles. Akira stifles a laugh. “You’re a...what do those tv dudes say...a valued employee? Some shit like that. Now c’mon. We got work to do.”

* * *

“Here for another reading, Akira?” Chihaya is smiling as Akira sits down, nervous. She trusts Morgana to watch her back, at least.

“Yeah, just about.”

“Are you doing alright? I did a reading, and...it wasn’t pretty,” Chihaya flips a card - the Tower. 

“I’m here in one piece. The people who don’t want that think I’m dead, so…” Akira trails off. “Could be worse.”

“Well, I’m just glad you’re doing okay,” Chihaya smiles. 

* * *

“Well well, if it isn’t my little guinea pig,” Takemi chuckles from behind the counter. Akira nervously hefts her bag on her shoulder.

“Hi Dr. Takemi. I wanted to see you for an appointment.” Akira smiles nervously, a bit shaky.

“Understandable, after all that’s...happened,” Takemi sighs. “Come on to the back.” Akira follows her into the back room diligently. “Okay, clothes off.”

“What?” Akira’s jaw drops just a bit.

“At least your jacket and shirt, you can keep your bra on. I need to check if your bruises are healing,” Takemi sits down in her chair and props a leg up. 

“Oh! I see,” Akira flusters. “I thought - “

“You’re a bit young, kid. But it’s fine. Whenever you’re ready.” Takemi pulls out a clipboard and rifles through some of her pages. “How have the nightmares been?”

“What nightmares?” Akira is in the middle of pulling off her hoodie.

“Don’t play coy, my little guinea pig,” Takemi sighs. “I might not be a trained psychologist but it’s basic knowledge that after experiencing a traumatic event there will be repercussions.”

“Lady Akira, maybe you should tell her,” Morgana pipes up from her bag.

“See, even the cat agrees with me,” Takemi huffs. “It’ll stay between us. I don’t know if those men did anything...truly evil, but - “

“They didn’t, I swear,” Akira tugs off the rest of her sweater and tosses it onto the exam table. “Just beatings. I’m used to it.”

“A kid like you shouldn’t be,” Takemi has a sad expression on her face and in her hands. 

“Lady Akira…” Morgana mews quietly. 

“Besides, I just remember it didn’t happen and I’m safe, and it’s all fine,” Akira deflects. “Can we...can we get on with the exam?”

“Sure,” Takemi stands up. “But don’t think I’m letting you off this easy. Do you need anything to help you sleep?”

“No,” Akira says instinctively, hands clenched tight on the edge of the table. “Wait. Actually. Never mind.”

“If you’re sure,” Takemi smiles at her kindly before it fades to her typical apathetic expression. “Arms up. Tell me when it hurts, okay?”

* * *

Akira swallows, unsure. Her phone rings a second time, a third. The caller ID says ‘Hana Kurusu’. It rings a fourth time.

“Are you gonna pick it up?” Morgana asks, sitting on the couch in the attic. Akira takes a deep breath, and picks up.

“Akira Kurusu here.”

“Is that anyway to talk to your mother?” Her mother’s voice comes over the phone. It’s a bit echoey so Akira assumes her mother’s on speakerphone. She can picture it now - her mom with the phone on the table, hovering over it as her father does work emails from his chair.

“Last I checked you haven’t been my mother in over six months,” Akira bites back.

“Where do you get this sass from?” Hana says exasperatedly. “I swear, it’s probably from all that time you spent with Takuto and Rumi.”

“He’s done more for me than you have.”

“Oh, have you not been getting our checks and deposits?” Her mother says sarcastically.

“Yeah, I got one in June for one-hundred Yen. It’s not like Tokyo is one of the most expensive cities in the world.”

“Well, then you should feel lucky you have free housing,” Hana chuckles. “Not many kids have such kind parents to find them housing.”

“Except it was Uncle Takuto who found me the place and sent me off,” Akira snarls. “Besides, why now? I was sure you had written off your daughter as worthless trash after she ruined the family name.”

Morgana stares astounded as he pads over to the bed, curling up in Akira’s lap.

“Well, how do you think we felt?” Hana snaps. “Do you have any idea what we had to go through because of your...your...oh, I can’t even say it!”

“You can’t say it? That’s funny, everyone here knew about it. You have no idea what I’ve been through.” Akira’s grip on her phone tightens a bit.

“Is that any way to talk to your parents?” Tendo finally speaks up. “We have sacrificed and given so much for you and your education, and then you squander it by renting yourself out like a whore!”

“And you believe the rumors over your own daughter’s words?” Akira almost yells, before pulling herself back. “But don’t worry, I’m staying safe. Not that you care. I can’t wait to come back home in a few months.”

“You’d better,” her mother says softly. “Because after you go to college...don’t think about going out on your own.”

“Oh?” Akira chuckles. “And risk the end of the Kurusu line? Even after you married into it, mother? Besides, there’s no one left. Not after Takuto left.”

“You might not be home, true, but that doesn’t mean Grandmother doesn’t have plans for you. I believe she said something about a marriage contract?” Tendo chuckles slyly. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Akira breathes. “You really think you’ll tie me down by marrying some random douche?”

“Watch your tongue!” Hana snaps. “From what we’ve heard of the young man he’s quite nice. A bit controlling, though, perfect for an unruly daughter.”

“You don’t think I won’t fight this?” Akira asks. “You think I’m just going to lie down and let you do this?”

“Yes,” Tendo says plainly. “It is the Grandmother’s ruling.”

Akira hangs up.

“Lady Akira…” Morgana trails off. “I’m so sorry…”

“Thanks, Mona,” Akira pets him gently. “Just...just don’t tell the others, okay? I’m...I’m so happy here, and to hear that they’re going to destroy my life, it’s…” She breaks into a sob and buries her face in Morgana’s side. 

“It’ll be alright, Lady Akira,” Morgana purrs softly. “Did you think I wouldn’t go with you? We are partners, after all. I’ll be right by your side, no matter what.”

“Thanks, Morgana. That...that means a lot,” Akira sniffles and pulls herself up. She uses a sleeve to clean her face.

“Do you want me to get you a tissue?”

“I’ll live, Morgana. But thank you. Heh, you think they’re in the Nav?”

“I wouldn’t try it. We don’t want to go down that road,” Morgana nods. “Some things we must solve with our own hands in the real world.”

“Or paws, in your case,” Akira jokes lamely.

“Yes, yes, very funny,” Morgana grouses, but she knows he’s not upset. “But still. Don’t forget that we’re here for you, Lady Akira. That’s what friends do.”

“When did you get so smart?” Akira finally stands up and stretches. “Regardless, thanks for getting my mind off of that. Took them long enough anyways.”

“Of course, Lady Akira,” Morgana trots over to the railing and jumps up. “Shall we depart?”

* * *

_“We have a problem, Akechi.”_

_“Yes, Mr. Shido?” Akechi leans back against a wall in the backroom of the studio._

_“You’re one of our best assets. And yet...mysteriously, the leader of the Phantom Thieves’ body has disappeared.”_

_“That can’t be,” Akechi frowns. “I killed her myself.”_

_“Her?” Mr. Shido laughs. “I think you mean ‘his’. It was a boy, after all, wasn’t it? At least according to the autopsy report.”_

_“No, the leader was a girl, I’m sure of it,” Akechi glares at the wall._

_“Find whatever fuck-up this is, and fix it!” Shido barks, and Akechi’s blood boils. **** screeches with anger. “I don’t care if it’s a bitch or a bastard, this cannot be allowed to happen this close! And if this...leader of theirs is still alive and comes after me...you have permission to guard the Palace.”_

_“Of course, Sir,” Akechi plasters on a smile as Shido hangs up. He glares at his phone - the phone. Fuck. Akira must have gotten to Sae, and her Palace must have still been up - they were onto him. Shit. When she showed him the phone - of course. He must have been thrust into the Metaverse. **** screams, drowning out his anger. Robin Hood is uncharacteristically silent._

_“That bitch,” Akechi whispers and straightens himself. He’ll keep an eye on the Thieves and jump them later. He has a rivalry to settle._

_...and an interview to finish._

* * *

The ship is gaudy and golden, a thin veneer of paint over a corrupt vessel. But there are plenty of shadows to hide in and Shadows to kill. Everyone’s on edge, but they’re driven, which Akira can appreciate.

“I recognize him. And him. And her,” Noir points out a few people. “They all knew my father. Whether through business or politics, or…”

“Your father wanted to enter the political scene, correct?” Fox slouches a bit.

“Yes. And he was used up, like a toy!” Noir grips her axe and Akira can see the handle bend a bit. 

“I’m sorry, Noir,” Queen rubs Noir’s shoulder and the senior looks down with a smile.

“Thank you. Let’s - let’s keep going, Joker,” Noir puts on a brave face, before they overhear a bit of a conversation.

“...good riddance to Okumura! Poor bastard,” a masked man in a suit chuckles.

“Exactly!” His compatriot chuckles. “Still, it made for great television.”

“Pardon me,” Noir steps up with a smile. “Did you mention Mr. Okumura?”

“Who’s asking?” The first man takes a long sip of his drink.

“Just a fan,” Noir curtsies. “Besides, it was...interesting to watch.”

“Noir…” Queen breathes.

“This isn’t easy for her,” Akira nods. 

“But she is doing her best,” Fox smiles. 

“But what about Mr. Okumura?” Noir presses.

“That poor bastard?” The second man chuckles. “Well, we fed him along with promises and whatnot. He was so convinced he’d be a member of the Diet! His own greed blinded him to the reality that he never had a chance. Besides, he made himself a great target for the Phantom Thieves.”

“True,” the first man laughs. “Look where we are now! Okumura had his part to play and he played it marvelously. That help, little lady?”

“Yes, it did,” Noir grins. “You see, I am Haru Okumura. And I’m here to steal your hearts!” With two quick swings, her axe separates heads from shoulders as the two men form into Hanuman.

 **“Hohoho...well, little girl?”** The Shadow mocks. **“Let’s see what you’ve - augh!”**

“Behold!” Noir shouts as Milady disappears into the Sea of Souls. Astarte emerges a moment later, having just launched a powerful shot. The Shadow falls to the ground as Astarte hovers in place. “Consider this your punishment!” Psychic energy descends from Astarte’s outstretched hand and rips the Shadow to shreds.

“Oh my…” Fox stares with an open mouth.

“Close your mouth, don’t be rude,” Queen elbows him and he complies.

“My apologies, Joker,” Noir chuckles, not noticing the ichor on her axehead. “I got carried away.”

“No problem by me,” Akira jokes and rummages around the muck of refuse. “We got his invitation, so let’s keep moving on.”

“After you, Joker,” Noir gestures, and Akira chuckles, leaping back into cover.

“Are you feeling well, Noir?” She hears Fox ask quietly.

“Much better, thank you, Fox,” Noir replies.

* * *

“Yes, I must agree with Mr. Shido’s policies. He also said that after the election he’d lend me Mr. Akechi’s talents to help solve my granddaughter’s case.”

Akira freezes. She recognizes that voice. She takes a deep breath.

“Dude, you okay?” Skull leans up next to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

“Joker?” Violet grabs her hand and squeezes.

“I think she was unfairly accused, but it’s given me no end of grief,” the voice says again. “Isn’t that right, Akira?” 

She takes a deep breath and turns around to see her grandmother, Hikari Kurusu. She’s in a black kimono with a domino mask, and the folds of her grandmother's attire mimic her own thieving outfit.

“Grandmother,” Akira bows. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“And you’re ever the fool,” her grandmother observes. “Really, how hard is it to not have your meetings in a train station? Long-distance microphones and cameras exist, my dear.”

Akira frowns. “So? Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“And let you not fall on your own face, as a result of your own misfortune?” Her grandmother steps closer and grabs Akira’s chin. “No. But I will be there when you fall.”

“Who are you supposed to be?” Panther glowers.

“This is my grandmother, Hikari Kurusu, matriarch of the Kurusu clan,” Akira says with pursed lips. Hikari finally tosses her head away. 

“Oh, so you’re grandma, huh?” Skull eyes her up and down. “Well I’ll be. You’re just another old piece of shit out to screw everyone else over for your own benefit.”

“This is the company you keep, child?” Hikari gestures at the rest of the Thieves. “How disappointing.”

“Yes, grandmother,” Akira says numbly, automatically. 

“Good. It seems you finally know your place,” Hikari crosses her arms. Shock covers her face as Akira sinks her dagger into the Shadow’s gut, reaching up to grab the mask. “You would **NOT DARE!”**

“I do dare,” Akira snarls and flips over, pulling the mask off. “I DO DARE!” The Shadow forms up as Mother Harlot, and her skull glares at Akira. 

**“You worthless, insolent child!”** The Shadow hisses. **“Face the consequences of your actions, the consequences of disappointing YOUR RULER!”** Ice slams into Akira, but she’s buoyed by Queen’s arms as everyone else tanks the hit.

“YOU eat shit!” Skull shouts. “No way in hell are we gonna listen to you!”

“That’s right! Lady Joker’s strong enough to stand against you!” Mona puts his hands on his hips. “Let’s show her our power!”

“Light! Light is her weakness!” Oracle calls over the comm.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Violet pulls her mask off with flair. “Cendrillon!” Her Persona appears in a flash of light, and it digs deep into the seven-headed beast. It roars again, giant icicles falling from the sky. 

“Not so fast!” Panther tears her mask free and Hecate manifests to melt the blocks, causing a wave of steam to descend. 

“Fox, Skull, charge up and hit her with everything you’ve got!” Joker commands as Arsene forms. He quickly charges and darts around the Shadow, who howls with pain. 

**“You brat! You never should have been born!”** Her grandmother howls. **“Why won’t you just lay down and die, as I command?!”**

“There’s no way she’ll do any of that!” Queen barks. “In the name of our leader, we’re taking you down!” The beast reaches out and snatches Fox, pinning him beneath its paws.

“Fox!” Noir shouts. “Astarte!” Her new Persona slams into the Shadow and it goes flying.

“Many thanks!” Fox leaps to his feet and concentrates, power growing beneath him. “Skull, are you prepared?”

“Way ahead of ya!” Skull cheers. Seiten Taisei and Kamu Susano-o materialize over the Shadow.

“Eat this!” The two boys shout as one as their Personas descend, carving through flesh and bone with great strength. Hikari Kurusu appears in her human form on the floor, cradling her wrist.

“Well, it seems I was wrong about you,” Hikari nods. “But if you had any trouble against an old lady like me...you’ll have no chance against Mr. Shido.”

“Well thank you for your concern, but we didn’t,” Akira smiles, and she knows her tone is annoying her grandmother. “So you can take all that shit and shove it up your ass.”

“Why, I’d never!” Hikari tips up her nose. “I don’t remember allowing you to curse in my presence.”

“Well, you’re not real, so it doesn’t matter. But if you were…” Akira leans down to her grandmother’s face. “I’d say the same thing.”

“Come on, Joker!” Oracle calls. “We’ve got more stuff to do!"

* * *

“Akechi, I know you’re there, you son of a bitch,” Akira calls out and everyone freezes. The boiler room shakes, and Akechi jumps to the floor silently.

“I’m impressed you knew I was here,” he’s in his Metaverse attire which is interesting, but she puts it out of her mind.

“Nah, I was going to shout it in any weird open room. You just happened to be here.” She turns to face him, and he has his television smile on. 

“Well?” Akechi spreads his arms out wide, before drawing them back in to clap. “Well done. I must admit, I wasn’t expecting you to outsmart me. But I’m afraid...our little game ends here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all like cliffhangers? I was originally gonna put the akechi fight here but it would have dragged on too long and I'm drained so. You'll have to wait a few days. The phone call and encounter with grandma were spur of the moment, but i like it. It'll play into the epilogue when Akira finally goes home. ANyway, big shoutout to Marisa and the Discord (https://discord.gg/bdfnzg) to bother me. As always, please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, especially if you've already done so. See you all Friday! It's gonna be mostly the Akechi fight with some extra stuff thrown in. Later!


	21. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Mask ruins (almost) everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is it 84 degrees here when yesterday it was like 60. Remember to drink plenty of water and wash your hands.

“I’m impressed you managed to deceive me. Consider me impressed,” Akechi tilts his head up with his arms crossed. “You are quite interesting, ‘Lady Joker’...quiet, yet possessing courage and determination unlike those I’ve seen before. Under different circumstances...we could have been great rivals. Friends, even.”

“It’s not too late, Akechi.” Akira sighs heavily, and the tension rises.

Akechi barks a quick laugh. “Hilarious! How wonderful! You...you don’t allow yourself to get bogged down in things like human relations or past selves. And so, your heart is free. To be honest I’m a little jealous.”

Akira feels something tug, a confidant growing just a bit more.

“Akechi…” Panther whispers. “It doesn’t have to be like this.”

“Ah, but there’s no use in talking in hypotheticals, is there? That...didn’t happen, did it?” Akechi poses.

“Why are you working with Shido? Answer us, Akechi!” Violet raises a clenched fist.

“You’ve seen his Palace. You must know his true nature - “ Fox starts until Akechi cackles.

“Cooperating? Working together? Please. I don’t give a shit about Shido or this country. All this...all this is to make my father, Masayoshi Shido...acknowledge me. And then, to enact my ruinous vengeance.”

“You’ve gotta be shittin’ me!” Skull barks. “Shido...that shitbag’s your dad?”

“Indeed,” Akechi cradles his chin in his hand. “Remember how I said my mother had been in a relationship with a good-for-nothing man? That was Shido. And so I’m his bastard...a stain on his name. And because of that, my mother’s life was ruined after she had me...and it drove her to her death.”

“That’s horrible,” Noir whispers.

“By the time I realized, he was already a high-ranking official. A kid like me? Hah, I could do nothing. But that’s when it happened!” Akechi throws his head back and spreads his arms wide, madness infecting his body. “That’s when I found the cognitive world! Someone, be it god or demon, gave me a chance! When I found out, I laughed until I cried!”

“You son of a bitch,” Skull yells. “So it was you!”

“Who gives a fuck?” Akechi curses. “All my targets were doing the same damn thing in this cursed, rotted, dog-eat-dog world! I just...removed their evil from society. How are we different, huh? Tell me, Akira!” 

“We’re not murderers like you!” She snaps back.

“So what?” Akechi snarls. “Shido...is within my grasp! Once he reaches the apex of his power…” he reaches a hand up and clenches a fist. “He’ll acknowledge me. And I’ll whisper in his ear...I’ll tell him the truth! And that’s when I...an utter disgrace, will rule over him!”

“How depraved,” Fox scoffs. “I almost pity him.”

“In just a few weeks, I would have prevailed...but no, you shitstains had to interfere!” Akechi scowls. “But, I can still take it back. All I need you to do is die.”

“Like that’ll happen,” Morgana chuckles. “You talk big, but you’re nothing more than a kid throwing a temper tantrum!”

“Don’t lecture me, you pieces of shit!” Akechi stomps a foot. “I will personally make Masayoshi Shido’s life a living hell. So Lady Akira...rest easy and die.”

“I see there’s no more point in talking,” Akira hefts her coat. “Let’s finish this.”

“I agree,” Akechi nods. “The time for words has passed.”

“Don’t go pushing your luck, dipshit,” Skull cracks her knuckles. “We know all your tricks.”

“I don’t get how you were so successful when you had this...this moron on your team!” Akechi laughs.

“He’s not bluffing,” Oracle says. “If he’s behind the mental shutdowns, he must have some other power...I’m detecting something!”

“Oh, you’re quite right…” Akechi trails off as a horde of Shadows appear around them. “I’ll tell you about it while you die.”

“Queen, Violet, Noir, you’re with me!” Akira draws her knife. “Skull, take Mona and the rest and get these guys off of us!”

* * *

“The mental shutdown cases weren’t the only incidents people talked about,” Akechi swings his laser sword back and forth as Cu Chulainn and Cerberus glare down Akira and her squad. “There were also the psychotic incidents, causing much distress. They can’t be explained unless…”

“Unless you had the power to make peoples’ hearts berserk,” Akira finishes.

“That’s right!” Akechi laughs. “My power, the one you don’t have! Come!” He evokes something cloaked in shadow and leaps back, and the two Shadows howl in pain and misery.

“That wasn’t Robin Hood!” Oracle shouts. 

“Even the weakest of existences can gain tremendous power when their shackles are broken,” Akechi says from the sideline. 

“Be careful, Joker!” Queen enters a powerful stance. “These Shadows are a lot stronger than usual!”

The spear-wielding general howls and launches himself at Violet, who pirouettes elegantly out of the way. Cendrillon appears with a burst of light, a multitude of swords slamming into it with a howl. It slashes at her and she hisses with pain until nuclear energy slams into it. The guard dog of hell howls and jumps at Noir, but Astarte evokes with a tremor and gunfire slams into it with a yelp, sending it to the floor. Akira calls forth Arsene and he puts the Shadows down with a few quick swipes as Anat sends healing energy.

“Hmph. I would've been disappointed if you lost to them,” Akechi strides up.

“He’s coming! Brace yourselves! And the other team’s fine!” Oracle says over the comm as Akira spins her dagger.

“Don’t think we’ll just fall over for your grand cause!” Noir shouts as Astarte blasts Akechi with psychic energy. 

Akechi scowls and reels back. “Robin Hood!” Light energy streams from his Persona, but Akira switches.

“Sandalphon!” The robotic angel emerges and the light energy reflects back, still resisted.

“Damn you all!” Akechi howls. “Come, Robin Hood!” The archer fires bolts rapid-fire, but Anat’s defense boost helps mitigate the damage. Giving up, he launches himself at Akira, sword swinging rapidly, but Akira blocks and parries with her dagger. She steps into his guard, one hand holding both of Akechi’s and sends her knee into his crotch. He goes bug-eyed and leaps back with a small gasp.

“Come on, Akechi.” She taunts. “I know that’s not all you’ve got!”

* * *

_It’s a peaceful and quiet day in Leblanc as Akechi fiddles with a chessboard at the bar. Akira’s mindlessly spinning a glass with one hand while a bar rag cleans it._

_“Playing with yourself?” Akira asks cheekily._

_“Just a bit,” Akechi chuckles. “Do you know how to play?”_

_“I’m learning shogi, but I know some chess stuff,” Akira places the glass down and leans on the counter._

_“Really? Now that is quite an intense game. You wouldn’t happen to know Hifumi Togo, would you?”_

_“That’s who I’m learning from, actually,” she pushes her glasses up her nose. “How do you know her?”_

_“I am technically a student at Kosei,” Akechi chuckles._

_“I see. Let’s play a game of chess, if you’re offering.”_

_“How delightful. I’ll play white, you’ll play black?” Akechi settles the pieces back in position and makes the first move - a standard opening pawn movement._

_“Why those colors?” Akira wastes no time. Akechi has to respect that._

_“Well,” he feels oddly self-conscious. “I’m the detective, you’re a Phantom Thief. Only makes sense.” He moves another pawn after a moment of consideration._

_“You’re also a Phantom Thief at the moment, bud,” Akira moves another piece absently._

_“Touche.”_

_They’re silent for a bit as Akechi wracks his brain with each move. Yet, Akira takes hardly any time._

_“Any more coffee?” Akira asks without looking away from the board._

_“Yes, please. The...what did you call it?”_

_“The ‘spook-tastic’ Halloween blend. Futaba came up with it.” Akira tops him off as he takes a sip._

_“Hilarious. Still delicious. What’s the blend?”_

_“You’d need to sign a few pages of wavers before I could tell you. And then Futaba and Sojiro would kill us,” Akira chuckles._

_“Fair enough,” Akechi brushes his hair out of his eyes and focuses. They’re silent as they keep playing as a frown tugs at his lips._

_“Is the Detective Prince having trouble?” Akira asks with a smile._

_“Nothing of the sort,” Akechi shoots back, but before he knows it, Akira’s replacing a pawn with a queen._

_“Checkmate.”_

_“I yield. That’s another win over me on your belt, isn’t it?” He leans back._

_“Meh, I cheated a bit.”_

_“How so?”_

_“I know your type,” Akira fiddles with a coffee maker. “You’re very analytical and tactical. So I played randomly, like an amateur with no plan. You can’t plan around randomness like that.”_

_He’s stunned. It’s...almost elegant in its simplicity. But he knows better. He’ll have the upper hand soon enough._

_“I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting that,” he knocks over the white king. “I’d like to play you again. Keep the black king. I’m not going to lose to anyone else.”_

_“Alright, Akechi,” she laughs and pockets the chess piece._

_“But next time, I’ll beat you.”_

* * *

“Damn it!” Akechi drops his blade and falls to his knees as Akira glares him down.

“So that’s his power,” Mona muses. The Shadow horde had just dissipated and it’s quiet in the boiler room. “I thought it was something special, like Oracle, but it’s his Persona’s ability.”

“That power...it came from his heart. How cruel…” Queen sighs.

“I’ll...I’ll kill each and every last one of you!” Akechi screeches.

“Just stop it!” Panther shouts. “You’re fighting the wrong people! We’re both fighting Shido, so why do we have to go against each other?”

Akechi stammers some half-syllables and assorted noises.

“You don’t have to listen to what Shido says,” Skull crosses his arms. “You’re your own dude! You can decide!”

“You...you don’t hate Lady Joker, do you?” Violet smiles. “That smile you had...that’s how you really feel, isn’t it?”

Akechi makes a few confused noises.

“Follow your true feelings, Akechi,” Mona nods. 

“Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” Akechi pulls himself up and there’s a deranged look in his eyes. “Teammates? Friends? Shut the fuck up!” There’s silence.

“How am I worse than attic trash like you!” He points at Akira. “I was exacting in my life. My grades, my public appearance, everything so people would want me around! I’m an ace detective, a fucking celebrity!”

“Akechi…” Fox says solemnly.

“But you...you’re just a whore living in an attic! A criminal! So how does someone like you have things I don’t!” Akechi grips his head in his hands. “How can a worthless bitch be more special than me?”

“Look inside yourself - “ Akira starts.

“Don’t give me that cliche, anime bullshit!” There’s a flash of power and Akechi’s outfit changes for a brief moment - and there’s the Black Mask.

“Was that…?” Queen trails off.

“The Black Mask?” Panther finishes.

“So Kaneshiro and Madarame were right,” Fox muses. “You are behind the mental shutdown cases…?”

“So, you killed my father,” Noir almost whispers.

“Oh, this is wonderful,” Akechi chuckles. “I’m surprised. But then again, Joker, you just keep surprising me. I’m going to have to go all-out. Let’s see how far I can go…”

“Akechi, don’t do something you’re going to regret,” Akira says, but instinctively moves into a ready position.

“Oh, but you’re not satisfied with where we left off, are you?” Akechi laughs. “Let’s keep going at it until one of us ends up dead! Fuck holding back! Oh, I’m so excited. Fuck what Shido thinks! All I want now...is to kill you with my bare hands. To prove...that I’m better than you!”

The energy builds around Akechi. “Let me show you...Come!”

“LOKI!” Akechi howls and the energy bursts with a shattering sound. Akira knows that sound - it’s the sound of a changing Wild Card. That odd Persona from before manifests in full color as Akechi drags a hand down his face, the Black Mask appearing in full.

“Justice? Righteousness? Keep that shit to yourselves!” There’s another flash of dark energy, and he goes berserk. “You piss me off so much!”

“So everything was a fake? His appearance and all?” Oracle gazes wide-eyed from behind her goggles.

“I’m going to kill you all...and take you down with me!” 

“No way…” Violet mutters. 

“Let’s start with you, Joker…” Akechi wobbles to the side, madness evident in his every movement. “Let’s finish that duel...and make your friends watch as you die!” There’s another blaze of energy and a wall of almighty energy wraps around Akira and Akechi, trapping them in.

“Joker!” Queen and Violet shout. 

“I’ll be fine!” Akira throws back as Akechi leans forward. 

“DIE!!” Akechi howls and throws himself forward, saw blade at the ready. 

* * *

“I’ll kill you...maim you...destroy you…!” Akechi pants heavily as Loki hovers menacingly above him. Akira’s glad she’s wearing gloves so she doesn’t drop her knife. 

“This isn’t you, Akechi,” Akira jumps back from a crazed slash, scrambling around him. “But you must pay!”

“Why? When I was given this power, free to do whatever the fuck I want?” Akechi cackles and dark energy floods the enclosed area as Akira switches to Odin. “Die, die die!”

“Come, Odin!” Her Persona slams into Loki and they tumble to the ground. She trusts her Persona well enough to function on its own, but Akechi’s torn between ordering Loki around and trying to kill her. However, his random fighting style is enough to get through her guard and dodges, landing a few slashes to her arms and torso. It hurts like hell.

“Thunder Reign!” Akira shouts as electricity blasts through the boiler room along with Akechi’s shriek. 

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Akechi howls. Loki disengages from Odin and bides its strength. “Come, LAEVATEINN!” Loki swings at Akira with its sword and it slams into her, caught off-guard. She yells in pain and falls backward as Akechi makes his way over to her.

“Now, DIE!” He goes to plunge his sword into her chest, but she switches to Arsene and pushes back. Arsene slams into Akechi and he tumbles to the ground.

“Sorry, too busy to die!” Akira jeers. Akechi pulls himself up and howls, charging at her but she steps to the side and he tumbles to the ground. 

“Arsene - Brave Blade.” Her Persona howls and tears into Akechi. He collapses to the ground and a piece of his mask goes tumbling away. With that, the energy field collapses.

* * *

“You good?” Akira stuffs her hands in her pockets.

“I know when to call it quits.” Akechi pulls himself to his feet as the Thieves gather ‘round. “You’re...you’re so lucky. To be surrounded by friends who care for you. And once Shido confesses, you’ll be heroes. As for me...I’ll be forgotten. My past deeds will be remembered as charades.”

“Now it makes sense,” Queen nods. “You caused the incidents and then solved them yourself. And you got your targets through working with Shido.”

“I just wanted to be special,” Akechi sighs.

“Dude, you’re super special. You got Joker’s - whatchamacallit?” Skull scratches his chin.

“He has Joker’s Wild Card,” Oracle finishes. “The bonds as power.”

"But that doesn't excuse what he's done," Violet fidgets with the hilt of her rapier.

“I’m honestly envious,” Queen chuckles. “It was frustrating to see my sister trust you.”

“I...I will never forgive you,” Noir nods. “But I sympathize with you. Going against your father isn’t easy...but know that you will suffer for what you’ve done. But I can extend a hand.”

“You’ve got the Wild Card like Joker,” Panther murmurs. “You could be as strong as her if you reached out to other people. You only had two - one for your lies, one for your hate.”

“You call it ‘anime bullshit’, but my friends and bonds? That’s why you lost.” Akira shrugs. "Plain and simple, mullet-man."

Skull coughs and nudges Akira’s shoulder. “C’mon. We got a Calling Card to deliver. We’re gonna take Shido down. What’s the move, Akechi?”

“It’d be...a problem if you kept getting in our way,” Panther laughs. “Why not join us? Two birds, one stone? We won't kill you, but I think we have ways to make you pay.”

“Are you out of your fucking minds?” Akechi pulls himself to his knees. “You should get rid of me if you don’t want me to keep getting in your way…you truly are all idiots.”

"Oh, we're not trusting you," Akira sighs. "We'd rather just have a loose cannon fire at someone who deserves it. You will pay for your crimes, Akechi."

Something twists and becomes perverted as another Akechi appears in his street clothes.

“Akechi?” Violet starts to draw her rapier.

“That’s…” Mona gasps. “That’s Shido’s cognitive version!”

The Cognitive version smiles with an empty grin and pulls out a gun, pointing it at the real Akechi. “I’ll deal with the rest of you later,” the copy says to the Thieves. “But first...you. Losers must be disposed of...Captain’s orders. Well...this is just moving up the timetable. Shido was planning on getting rid of you after the election anyway.”

“What?” The real Akechi snarls and the copy scoffs.

“Did you really think you’d get away with all those murders? Don’t tell me...were you feeling good that someone was relying on you? And besides, Captain says it’s time for you to receive your punishment for the shutdowns.”

“Fuck off!” Skull shouts. “Shido’s the one who got ‘im to do ‘em in the first place! And even if he deserves it...not like this! The asshole needs to live to see his punishment!”

“I see,” Akechi chuckles wryly and drags himself to his feet. “I was wondering what Shido had in place if I decided to tear through this miserable dump. Turns out it’s you. A puppet, killing me? Haha, that does sound up his alley.”

“Puppet?” The copy echoes. “You’re the real puppet here. You wanted to be acknowledged? Loved? You’ve been nothing but a puppet since the very beginning!” The copy has a deranged, vacant grin on its face.

“So this is how his own father sees him?” Noir clenches her fists. “It’s awful!”

“Is this really where you end, Akechi?” Queen clenches her fists. “Dying to some copy? I mean, we had low expectations, but...”

“God, would you please shut up?” The copy glares at the Thieves. “Want me to take care of you first?” There’s another burst of power as a swarm of Shadows manifest around the cognitive copy.

“Not good! More Shadows, inbound!” Oracle shouts.

“You know what?” The copy lets the pistol dangle from one finger. “I’ll let one of you take his place. You might delay his death. You’re all about doing things for others, aren’t you? That’s just the same for me! I’m willing to do anything for the Captain. I’ll even die for him.”

“So this is what Shido thinks of him, even after getting him to do the murders?” Violet scowls.

“I’ll give you one more chance,” the copy looks back at Akechi. “Kill them.”

“Oh...I was such a fool…” Akechi straightens back up, one eye visible through the mask. Regardless, he draws his pistol and trains it on Akira.

“Yessss…” the copy hisses. “That’s what your captain wants to see!”

“Don’t be a fucking dumbass,” Akechi’s grip flexes on the gun. “You’re the one who’s going to disappear!” With that he turns and shoots the copy in the gut. The cognition had the same idea, and as it falls to the ground clutching its stomach, so does Akechi. He aims past the Thieves and shoots, and a heavy steel door slams into place.

“What’s this?” Skull pounds on the bulkhead. “Open up!”

“You fool!” Fox yells. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“You’re the real idiots,” Akechi’s voice comes through the plate. “You should have abandoned me a long time ago. You would have all died with me by your side.” 

“Akechi, you bastard!” Queen places a hand on the door.

“Let’s make another deal, Joker!” Akechi shouts. “You won’t say no, will you? Change Shido’s heart...end his crimes…!”

“You’d better hold up on your end,” Akira places a palm against the bulkhead. “I still have that chess piece.”

“Really?” Comes a moment later. “After all, that’s what you have to say? You really are…”

Akira feels the Justice Confidant come to a close as she releases a heavy breath.

“You bastard…” she hears the copy say, painfully. 

“So, my final enemy is a copy of myself, huh?” She hears Akechi pull himself up. “I…”

“Is this it?” Noir says quietly. Gunshots ring out and it goes silent.

“Hey...Akira…” Akechi whispers through the door.

“Yeah?” Akira steps closer.

“The copy...he’s dead, but...there’s a horde of Shadows coming my way. Just...hold onto my promise, huh?” There’s a flare of power from the other side, until silence reigns once more.

“I...his signal’s gone,” Oracle says softly.

“Let’s go,” Akira says gruffly. “He may have been a bastard, but he was right. We need to stop Shido. Pity him, as another of Shido's pawns.” With a twirl of her coat she turns and heads back. 

* * *

_It’s late, and Masayoshi Shido types up a few emails in his office overlooking Shibuya. So far, polling numbers look good, even if Akechi’s absence is unnerving. It doesn’t matter, though, since if he’s dead that’s another loose end tied up. However, his attention is pulled down as the big television screens flicker and die. A hazy image appears, a bouncing tophat. He knows that symbol._

_“YO! What is up, everybody!” A boyish voice calls out. The image then appears on his laptop, and he glares at it. “We’re the ones you all know as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. And we’re all alive and kickin’! But those shitty guys in power? They’ve been hidin’ shit and manipulatin’ the truth! So before we show our next target, we’d like to borrow your time!”_

_The voice switches to a feminine one. “The recent scandals of public figures, the accidents caused by mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns - those aren’t random. One man is behind them all, all to satiate his greed. He was afraid he would get caught, and shifted the blame onto us.”_

_The voice shifts to another male voice, as Shido’s anger rises. It can’t be. “He even manipulated the police. We are righteous, only stealing the hearts of criminals. But he tried to frame us - how callous! He cares not for those he abuses! This man is - “_

_The broadcast shuts off as a grunt runs in._

_“What the hell is happening!” Shido slams his fists on his desk and stands up._

_“We’re working on it, sir, but - “ the tech stammers._

_“I don’t want excuses, I want - “ but the broadcast kicks back in._

_And it’s his own face on the screen._

_“This is the man responsible...a cabinet member!” A new female voice chimes in. The little cat thing chews on the image’s head. “The Minister of State for Special Missions… Masayoshi Shido! Everything he says is a fabrication! And to prove that…”_

_The camera shifts back to the Thieves, and the one in the middle steps forward. It’s obviously a bitch, what with the long hair. She steps into the light for a bit as a boy leans on her shoulder._

_“As you can see, all of us are alive and kickin’!” The boy shouts. “I’m sure the assholes investigating can tell if this is a lie or not. Right, Leader?”_

_The girl finally speaks. “Masayoshi Shido, the great sinner of Pride. You have ruined countless lives in your pursuit of power. We will take your distorted desires without fail. You will confess your sins with your own mouth.” She has a sharp grin. “But first! We will take this country! Everyone, please look forward to it!”_

_There’s a crackle as the broadcast ends. Shido slumps in his seat. That girl...that voice...those eyes...no. Impossible._

_“Sir? What do we do?” A grunt asks as Shido adjusts his glasses._

_“We? You’re not doing anything. But I’m going to show those filthy Thieves what happens when you go up against a man of victory!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beeeg chapter! I hope you liked that, and the resolution of akechi's first "arc". didn't dunk on him as much as i wnated to, but don' worry. since this is Royal, we might see him again in a few weeks. Anyway, big shout out to Marisa and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/EFdx5e) for the support. Remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Especially sicne i really enjoyed writing this chapter. See you Monday for the Shido boss fight!


	22. Concerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thieves charter their own course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very happy it's not 80+ degrees here.

Akira rifles mentally through her Personas like playing cards, sorting and shuffling idly as the Velvet Room ticks on and on. It’s quiet, the quiet before the storm, the quiet before the storm that is Shido. Mindlessly, she hums along to the tune playing.

“Inmate, quit it!” Caroline snaps and slams her rod against the bars. Akira looks up from the stone slab and ambles over. She instantly picks out the new additions - the pianist and the singer.

“Who are those?”

“I believe we can speak for ourselves,” the pianist chuckles. He continues his somber tune as the singer goes on. They’re in chains themselves, but it clashes with their stunning evening attire. “I am Nameless. That is Belladonna. We are to provide comfort for those chosen by fate.”

“I do not recall allowing you to speak,” Justine strokes the spine of her book, one eye glaring at them.

“I’ll keep my mouth shut then,” Nameless is wearing a blindfold, but Akira can tell he just winked at her.

“Never mind them,” Caroline taps her rod against the palm of her hand. “Even though you’ve been...kind to us, showing us around the human world, you are still no closer to finishing your rehabilitation.”

“Peace, Caroline,” Justine murmurs as she flips through the compendium. “Such actions should not go unrewarded.”

“Hmph!”

“Do I get no say - “ Akira starts before the twins shoot her a baleful glare. “Fair enough.”

“Now, as for the purpose of your visit,” Igor finally speaks. “I believe you came here for a purpose? Before your...encounter with the Sinner?”

“Yes,” Akira nods, daintily holding onto the bars of her cell. “Show me what you have.”

“Here are the paths your soul can walk,” Justine opens the compendium fully and Sea of Souls opens itself.

* * *

It’s a straight shot down the entrance to the Treasure, but Akira’s still careful leading everyone. Like all the other times, the Shadows are on high alert, patrolling nervously, dogs baying for blood. They’ll get no scraps this time, however.

“What’s the plan, Joker?” Queen braces her hands on her hips as they stare at the large doors, where a Shadow guard awaits.

“Do we have all the letters of invitation?” Akira pulls her hands out of her pockets, flexing nervously. 

“I have one,” Noir pulls one out.

“As do I,” Fox chimes in.

“Right here!” Skull draws his.

“Yep!” Panther spins hers between her fingers.

“Got it!” Violet shows hers. As one they hand their letters to Akira and she clears her throat.

She steps up to the guard, “I have five letters of introduction to enter.”

 **“Let’s see here…”** The Shadow mumbles, flipping through them. Then, he eats them.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Oracle nods. It burps them out, covered in...something Akira doesn’t want to know.

 **“You’re all set,”** The Shadow nods. **“The Captain is waiting for you.”**

“Thank you,” Akira bows and gestures everyone forward.

“You ready, Lady Joker?” Mona scampers up next to her.

“As I’ll ever be,” Akira nods. She feels her new acquisitions tumble and toss in the recesses of her mind. She misses the days when cute monsters and fairies occupied her brain, instead of these old and cranky gods and mythical figures. But they’re strong, and the door beckons.

“No time like the present,” Akira says to herself and shoulders the door open. Unsurprisingly it’s the main hall of the Diet, and right up there at the dais is Shido. Compared to all the other Shadow selves he looks surprisingly...normal? No weird clothes, nothing out of the ordinary. He’s just standing there.

Menacingly. 

“Joker!” Oracle tugs on her arm and points up, to where a cloud twists and turns into a massive ship's wheel.

“His Treasure,” Mona whispers. However, Skull has other plans.

“Shido!” He shouts.

 **“Mm?”** Shadow Shido lifts his gaze up from the podium. **“How did you get here? Not that it matters. But if you have a question for the upcoming Prime Minister, I’m willing to listen.”**

“We have one about you, and how you treated your son!” Panther yells. 

**“Who, Akechi? I had my doubts...but he looked so much like that woman that I had a feeling. He played his hand too soon. When he approached me on that day...he was hoping to trap me, was he not? He was a smart kid, but only a child. Give him a scrap of praise and he followed you around like a lost puppy!”** Shadow Shido cradles his chin with his hand in an achingly familiar gesture. **“Besides, you should be happy he’s dead. I was going to dispose of him the moment I became Prime Minister. He had too much knowledge.”**

“Hoping to wrap up loose ends, huh?” Violet scoffs. “You’re despicable.”

“You won’t get away with any of this!” Noir scowls. “Killing my father…”

“Killing my mother, stealing her research and destroying my life!” Oracle finishes. “You’ll never be forgiven!”

 **“And who were they, in the end?”** Shadow Shido chuckles. **“Great sacrifices are inevitable on the road to true victory. The only thing great men like I need are the foolish willing to give me control.”**

“And what gives you the right of kings? What makes you so special?” Fox points.

“Exactly!” Queen crosses her arms. “You were only ever successful because of Akechi doing your dirty work!”

 **“He only appeared because God put him on my path,”** Shadow Shido paces back and forth. **“And he was only ever given guidance thanks to me. Just like your ‘change of hearts’, we did nothing but encourage the public.”**

“You selfish prick!” Skull snarls. “You couldn’t win through honesty, so you lied and killed to get ahead!”

“Your cruelty makes you inept at best!” Panther sniffs. “God-given right? Yeah, right!”

 **“The life of a nation, compared to a few sacrifices? An easy answer every time. I am only giving the ignorant masses what they desire - personal happiness. Only I - as God’s chosen! - can make that happen!”** Shadow Shido pushes his glasses up, and Akira can see his yellow, sickly eyes.

“Only a bad leader would look down on everyone like you do!” Violet grips her rapier tightly.

“We’d never accept a ruler that makes a teenager murder people,” Akira glowers. “You’re only doing this for yourself, not the country!”

 **“Then why was he so glad to kill?”** Shadow Shido responds. **“Why was I chosen to lead? Why did they surrender the seat or power to me? Everyone wants endless riches and wealth without the hard work needed. That is why I must reestablish this mighty nation. One that is unwavering, unbroken!”**

“Yeah, right!” Mona shouts. “That’s just a corrupt nation run by a corrupt man!”

“So consider this the end of the line,” Noir tips her hat down. “You are a disgrace. So we will take your heart!”

 **“Hmph. Those who disobey me must be eliminated,”** Shadow Shido grips the podium. **“However, considering the loss of Akechi...it would be a waste to get rid of those so capable. You will get one last chance to choose between life or death. Devote your power to my reform, and anything will be at your fingertips. Wealth, status, anything you want.”**

“Like we’d say yes,” Akira scoffs. “Like you wouldn’t just kill us after we were useful. So take your offer, and shove it up your ass, you balding sack of crap.”

“Like we’d really follow an asshat like you!” Skull stomps a foot.

* * *

_“Any luck on tracking Akechi or the rest of the Thieves?” Shido barks into his phone._

_“S-sorry, sir!” The man on the other end whimpers back. “Last we checked Akechi said he was going into the Palace. As for the Thieves…”_

_“Out with it!” Shido snarls._

_“S-s-s-sorry, sir!”_

_“Keep talking or you will face pain like you’d never imagine.”_

_“Of course! W-we’ve managed to keep track of those we think are the Thieves, and confiscated Niijima’s files, but there’s been an incident.”_

_“Explain, now.”_

_“S-she had a change of heart! She collapsed at the police station with similar symptoms to the other individuals who had changes of hearts.”_

_“So, the Thieves got to her?” Shido leans back._

_“Y-yes, sir.”_

_“Keep surveillance on her. And after I’m elected...dispose of her.”_

_“Of-of-of course, sir!”_

_Shido hangs up and resists slamming his phone through his desk. So close. So close! He’s so close to the seat of power. If only he weren’t surrounded by incompetent morons and fools!_

* * *

**“It seems that the ignorant masses will remain as such,”** Shadow Shido shakes his head. **“I thought you would be smarter than that, but you are just children, after all. Your fate is sealed, you must be eliminated. A small leak will sink a grand ship, and great nations have fallen to such lenience. I will not make such mistakes!”**

A roar of applause pounds down on the Thieves, and they turn to see a crowd of politicians, identical in body and figure. All male, unsurprisingly.

“That’s new,” Akira mutters. Shadow Shido smiles and raises his hands, and the applause fades. He scoffs, and the platform begins to rise. The walls begin to close in.

“Everyone, after him!” Queen jumps, and the Thieves follow, leaping up and up as the barricades settle. Finally the floor settles beneath them, and Akira can smell the ocean breeze.

 **“Let me make myself clear. Do not think of me like my idiot son, who acted so rashly.”** They turn to see Shadow Shido ascending a staircase of gold, but - 

“Are those...bodies?” Violet whispers.

“Of all the people he has stepped on to get to the top...it is almost ironic,” Fox nods.

 **“Now die, for a greater country!”** Shadow Shido disperses energy to reveal spiked armor, golden eyes glaring down from his golden beast.

“I’ve gone through so much because of you,” Akira snarls and flames gather by her feet. “Everyone! Let’s go!”

 **“DIE!”** The beast slams the ground, and Akira palms her dagger as everyone prepares.

“Oracle, find a weakness, if there's any! Skull, Fox, charge up! Mona, Queen, you’re on support! Violet, Panther and Noir, you’re with me on the direct assault!” Akira evokes and summons Beezlebub.

“Shit, Joker, what’s that?” Skull asks.

“Never mind! Just do what I say!” Akira shouts back. 

“Come, Cendrillon - ah!” Violet stumbles back as her Persona’s blade reflects off the beast.

“It repels physical and gun!” Oracle says over the comm. “But I’ll keep scanning!”

“Thanks, Oracle!” Noir replies. “Come, Astarte!” Psychic energy blasts from her Persona, but the Beast simply howls in annoyance.

“What do you want us to do?” Fox settles into an iaijutsu stance.

“Keep us buffed up with Mona and Queen!” Akira focuses on drawing out Beezlebub’s power. “As soon as those resistances fade, hit it with everything you’ve got!”

“Hear ya loud and clear!” Skull evokes Seiten Taisei and Akira feels the power settle. 

“Taste my resolve!” Mona evokes Zorro and the Beast slows down before it slams its paws into the ground, a shockwave traveling over the floor.

“Dance, Hecate!” Panther leaps nimbly over the attack and fire crashes into the Beast, while Shadow Shido simply bats aside some lingering licks of flame.

 **“Is that really all you have?”** Shadow Shido mocks.

“Not yet!” Akira finally releases her pent-up power. “Megidolaon!” Beezlebub raises his staff and his wings flutter as almighty energy crashes into the Beast. But when the dust clears, the Beast flaps its wings mightily.

 **“You will regret your foolish actions in the afterlife! Prepare to die!”** Shadow Shido spreads his arms wide.

* * *

_Shido looks out from his office window, contemplative. As a great man occupied with great thoughts, he often finds himself thinking on what he will accomplish. A grand future for this country, most definitely._

_There are still some...individuals that must be silenced for his dream to come to fruition. Surely, this was God’s plan - how else could he have been so successful? Shido thinks over his notes. Most of his current staff can stay - provided they do not stray the path. Niijima, however, has to die. And if the intel is correct and her sister is one of those Phantom Thieves...well, they will all need to die anyway. Children or no._

* * *

“Oracle, we need info, now!” Akira scrambles to the side as almighty energy spills from the beast’s mouth in a mighty arc. 

“I’m working on it!” Oracle snaps back. “It keeps changing!’

“Eff it!” Skull shouts. “Fox, let’s go!”

“Wait!” Noir shouts. “Be careful - “

“Strike, Kamu Susano-o!” Fox evokes with a spray of power, and the two Personas slam their weapons into the Beast. It hits unmitigated, and it crashes into the far wall.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Queen says to herself.

“I know, right?” Panther nods.

“Chi You!” Akira switches as the god appears. Jagged stones and rocks erupt from the floor and pierce the Beast’s wings. It cries out in pain as the Shadow pulls himself up.

 **“To think you’d manage this much,”** Shadow Shido scoffs. **“Why won’t you stop resisting? The nation I strive for is the ultimate realization of everyone’s happiness!"**

The Beast curls up into a ball and forms into a pyramid. A cannon pokes through the top, and Shido is unseen. However, they can still hear him.

**“The weak must be sacrificed for the strong, and for their grand ideals! That is the way of this world!”**

“Tough words for someone hiding in a tank!” Skull shouts.

“Only resistance is to guns!” Oracle taps at her keyboard. “But it’s strong, so take him out!”

“We plan on it!” Akira sorts through her Personas. “Mona, Queen, take it down!”

“Take this!” Queen shouts and Anat hurls spheres of nuclear energy as Zorro’s gale-force winds buffet the pyramid. One errant shot launches it into the air as Akira smiles, and settles on one Persona.

“Come, Alice!” The pale girl manifests, holding a teddy bear.

“She looks so normal, and yet it’s freaking me out so much!” Violet whispers. 

“Ooh, that’s a strong one, Joker!” Oracle chuckles. “You’d better not lose!”

“Die for Me!” Akira orders and Alice points.

 **“And what is that supposed to do?”** Shadow Shido mocks.

“This.” Akira points dramatically. Teddy bears swarm the pyramid and start exploding, one-by-one until the pyramid dissolves. Shadow Shido stands there with his arms crossed, disgust on his face.

**“Useless, ignorant masses! It seems Thieves shouldn’t be taken lightly when they come in numbers.”**

“How depraved!” Fox scowls. “Once you start losing you shift your blame to others.”

Akira stands still as Shadow Shido looks her up and down. **“So, you’re the one leading them, hm?”**

“A nice reunion, isn’t it?” Violet glares.

“The next time you try crushing someone, you should do a better job,” Noir frowns.

“Not that there will be a next time for you,” Queen nods.

 **“Hm? You...you’re more than just a Phantom Thief, aren’t you?”** Shido stares.

* * *

_“Ah, welcome to my office,” Shido stands with a fake smile and stretches his hand out. The police commissioner takes it with a smile._

_“A pleasure, Mr. Shido. Or should that be ‘Prime Minister’, soon?” The commissioner sits down._

_“Ah, let’s not be too hasty,” Shido chuckles. “Would you like any refreshments? Coffee? Tea?”_

_“Some coffee would be lovely,” the commissioner nods. Within a few minutes they have their cups and saucers and Shido raises his cup._

_“A toast, to our continued success.”_

_“A toast!” The commissioner clinks their cups and takes a deep sip. “Now, was there a particular reason you asked me to come? Of course, I’m always willing to discuss anything with you, Mr. Shido.”_

_“First, thank you for making the time to see me. You and the police are devoted to keeping this city safe and surely you must be busy,” Shido lays the charm on thick. He hates having to deal with these worthless maggots, but he has to make do._

_“Ah, it’s no worry. My pleasure. What is it you wanted to talk about?”_

_Shido slides over a picture of one Akira Kurusu. Now that he looks at her mugshot, it’s easy to see it’s a girl. He idly wonders why that error happened. “What do you know about this girl?”_

_“I didn’t know you were interested in someone that young,” The commissioner says smugly._

_“Now, now, let’s keep that to ourselves,” Shido chuckles. “No, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about her. Her record is sealed tightly.”_

_“Ah, I remember this case. I’m surprised, Mr. Shido. You asked for this file to be sealed yourself.”_

_“I beg your pardon?”_

_“Yes, something about how she assaulted a friend of yours and you wanted no involvement. But if I remember correctly, this happened in - “_

_“I remember, yes,” Shido interrupts. “Thank you. I also wanted to discuss my recent contributions to the police charity drive…”_

* * *

“Long time no see. You took me to court, yet you can’t even remember who I am.” Akira takes off her mask and shakes her head, her long braid twisting behind her. "I wasn't expecting much, but..."

 **“Wait,”** Shadow Shido takes a step back. **“Could you be...with that woman? It is you! That damned bitch who showed up when I was with that woman…so it was you.”**

“Sorry to disappoint,” Akira snarks as she places her mask back on.

 **“What an odd twist of fate,”** Shadow Shido muses. **“Not that it matters in the end. Your efforts will all be in vain. Small sacrifices are needed for those wishing to be strong, capable leaders.”**

“You monster!” Oracle shouts. “How dare you!”

 **“Do you remember each ant you’ve stepped on? Each grain of rice you’ve eaten?”** Shadow Shido responds.

“You’re out of your mind!” Skull replies. “You sayin’ the people you killed deserved to die?”

 **“I wouldn’t expect you ignorant masses to understand! Thus, I will offer proof!”** Shadow Shido tears off his garb to reveal a muscular body and a spring harness covering him. **“By forcefully crushing the Phantom Thieves!”**

Shadow Shido yells and punches the floor as the Thieves go flying back. **“I shall win this game!”**

“No resistances or weaknesses, but those muscles aren’t just for show!” Oracle shouts. “Be careful!”

“Die!” Fox darts forward and slashes, but freezes when Shadow Shido simply catches the blade in his bare hand.

 **“Is that the best you can do?”** Shadow Shido smiles ferociously.

“Not even remotely,” Fox grimaces. “Kamu Susano-o!”

“Cendrillon!” Violet shouts next, and the two Personas slash at the Shadow.

 **“Insolent worms!”** He barks and a wave of power shoots from his hands, and the two go flying back, unconscious. 

“Fox! Violet!” Mona shouts. “I’ll get to work getting them back - “ Mona stops as Shadow Shido storms through and punts him, sending him crashing into a wall.

“Mona!” Noir shouts. “Take this!” Astarte pulls out the big guns and begins blasting, but a cascade of nuclear energy knocks her out. 

“No! Don’t you dare!” Akira charges, but he punches her in the gut so hard she sees stars.

 **“Must I do everything myself?”** Shadow Shido chides. 

“Damn you…” Akira curses. 

**“Weak and pathetic!”** Shadow Shido laughs as a rainbow of elemental power spills from his hands, hitting weaknesses.

“No! Get up, Akira!” Oracle yells over her comm.

“Oracle…” Akira pulls herself up. 

“It’s all up to you! Come on, I know you can do this!” Oracle encourages her.

 **“Oh? Not had enough?”** Shadow Shido leers. 

“Not until you fall over,” Akira growls, gripping her knife tightly. “Come, Metatron.” The angel forms and gestures, a small healing wave descending. It’s not enough to get everyone back on their feet, but it’s something. “This power is the bond I shared with your son. It’s what I’m going to use to defeat you.”

**“Bold talk for a miserable bitch like you.”**

“What is it with that word?” Akira flexes her hand and casts heat riser. “You men are all the same. Bitch. Whore. Slut. You need better words.”

 **“Why you…!”** Shadow Shido charges forward with a haymaker, but Akira dodges below and jabs her knife below his armpit. He howls and jumps back.

“Ravage him!” Akira evokes again and the robotic angel reveals a sword from its chassis. It draws the blade and strikes rapidly, forcing the Shadow to give up ground. Shadow Shido swings at it, but Metatron retreats, light trailing from its hands as pillars of energy slam into him. 

**“Not bad, but not good enough!”** Shadow Shido charges at her blisteringly quick and Akira leaps back. His fist lands on the ground and a massive shockwave emanates.

“Not so fast!” Oracle shouts and Prometheus emits a shroud of energy, dulling the damage. “Keep it up, Joker!”

 **“Why won’t you die!”** Shadow Shido yells as Akira switches.

“Come, Asura!” Akira switches Personas. His next punch is reflected back as Shadow Shido stumbles.

 **“Don’t think you’ve won,”** Shadow Shido mumbles as he stumbles back. **“The power held by the most elite of society...it’s annoying I have to use this on a brat like you.”**

“Come on, Shido!” Akira casts more healing spells, and the Thieves come to, albeit weak and on their knees. “Everyone, stay back! You’d better not die on me!”

“Joker!” Skull shouts as he rises, but falls back down again. “Damnit!”

Shadow Shido’s aura grows, and he tears his harness off. His muscles bulge even more as the ground cracks beneath his weight.

“If you're going to be a king of pride…” Akira flips through her Personas. “Then I’ll just need a prince to counter! Come, Satan!” The Prince of Darkness emerges, arms spread wide.

“Woah...man, remember all the cute Personas she used to have?” Panther whispers.

“I gotta say, this is pretty badass!” Skull replies.

* * *

_Shido stands up and adjusts his cuffs. He looks at one of his staff. “Is the speech ready?”_

_“Yes, sir,” the man nods. “We’ve tapped into your opponent’s channels and know exactly what he’ll say. We’ve prepared your remarks for you.”_

_“Excellent.” He extends a hand. “Give them to me.” The man swallows and hands them over as Shido flips through them. “Well done.”_

_“Thank you, sir,” the man bows. “With this we predict another 20% bump in voter growth.”_

_“Perfect. Let’s go and show them our power.”_

* * *

Akira raises an arm over her mask, Shadow Shido’s wind slamming into her. Satan’s resistance is helpful, but it’s not enough. “Come, Satan!” Her Persona waves one of its hands and almighty energy bombards Shadow Shido. She can hear him laughing as his aura increases again, a frightening purple.

 **“I never would have imagined that impertinent bitch from before would get in my way!”** Shadow Shido flexes his fists. **“Unbelievable. I should have finished you off a long time ago...allow me to rectify that mistake!”** He punches the ground again and Akira braces, but it hurts! 

She can’t give up.

She won’t.

“Black Viper!” Akira shouts and Satan directs more almighty energy onto Shido, and he howls in pain. “Come on, you bastard!” She taunts.

Shadow Shido roars and his aura increases again. He launches into a combo of flying fists, and Akira scampers around him, but one punch catches her square in the solar plexus and she tumbles back. Rolling to her feet she calls upon Satan again as ice and snow litters the field. It slows Shadow Shido a bit, but it’s not enough.

“Come on, Joker! You can do it!” Oracle shouts, and Akira grins. She feels Arsene’s touch on her bones and muscles, and waits. Time seems to slow. Shadow Shido’s fist inches closer and closer to her face. She can pick out each and every wrinkle, each drop of sweat. And right before it hits, she moves. Akira flips over him, takes in his shock, and plunges her knife into his back. 

Shadow Shido screams loud enough to wake the dead, so loud that the rest of the Thieves finally pick themselves up as the Shadow deflates and returns to normal.

 **“How...how could I lose?”** Shadow Shido whines.

“For causing countless mental shutdowns, you will atone with your life,” Queen nods. “But first, you have something to say to Joker.”

 **“I...I’m sorry I incriminated you on false charges,”** Shadow Shido hangs his head. **“I did it to protect myself. I’m sorry. Hah...it’s been some time since I’ve been genuinely apologetic.”**

“So confess your crimes,” Akira nods, sore. She feels Mona pour some healing energy into her, and she sighs. 

**“That’s for the best,”** Shadow Shido chuckles lamely. 

* * *

_“That went well, I think,” Shido says to his staff as he arrives back in his office. “I want a report in - hr!”_

_“Sir?” One of his men comes up to him._

_“No…” He braces himself against the window. “Did they succeed?”_

_“Sir?” One of the scientists steps up. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Those...those damn Thieves!” Shido pants. “You! Will the medicine...will that drug work?”_

_“According to the research, yes,” the scientist says. “But the risks - “_

_“Fuck the risks!” Shido swipes at his desk, moving towards the scientist. “If it’ll kill those Thieves...I didn’t get this far by playing it safe! Give it to me!” He grabs the pill and swallows it dry. “Now...they’re done for…”_

_He collapses._

* * *

“It’s not a real Palace if there’s no daring escape, huh?” Violet shouts as they follow Akira. She’s got the ship’s wheel tucked under her arm as the hallways start flooding.

“Not the time, Violet! And not the place!” Fox retorts. “Why are there so many of us?”

“I don’t think now is the time for that question either!” Noir shoots back. 

“Enough talking, more running!” Mona shouts.

“Yeah, but you’re just hangin’ onto Joker!” Skull winces as his knee twinges in pain.

“Come on! We don’t have much time!” Panther almost trips into a puddle, but scrambles away. Finally, they burst out onto the top deck, and the ship’s cracked in the middle.

“Look! Over there!” Queen points out to the other side of the ship. “A lifeboat!”

“But how’re we gonna get there?” Oracle pants as she rests, hands on her knees.

“Leave that to me,” Skull cracks his neck and moves forward.

“Ryuji, you don’t need to do this,” Akira grabs his arm.

“Come on, Akira,” Ryuji sniffs and rubs his nose. “Trust me, will ya?”

“If you insist,” Akira squeezes his hand.

They hear him yelling as he charges down the slope and back up, pulling the lifeboat free.

They don’t hear him as the ship explodes, and the lifeboat goes sailing off into the distance, back into reality.

* * *

“S-sorry to worry you guys,” Ryuji scratches the back of his head.

“You know I should kill you for that stunt, right?” Akira steps up to him and smiles, and he sighs. She slugs him in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“That’s for making us worry,” she smiles, then draws him into a hug. “This is for coming back.”

Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a fun chapter! In the original draft the velvet room scene wasn't there. Hadn't written the twins in a while, and i like nameless and belladonna. Next time! Magician rank 10, Mementos depths, and the first encounter with The Big Cup. You know what I mean. Big shoutout to Marisa and the Discord (https://discord.gg/5c4uCe) and be sure to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. I'm off to pick up some groceries, I'm gonna try making bread. Anyway, we're now in the last stretch of the base game! But do not worry my friends, there is plenty more to come!


	23. Sforzando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wishes for a White Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had coffee for the first time in a while and almost spilled it on myself but thankfully i didn't

There’s the smell of snow on the horizon as Akira drums her fingers on the table. It’s quiet in Leblanc, not that that’s unusual, but it’s a dour silence that permeates like a fog. “Sorry I’m late,” Sae says as she closes the door behind her. She places her purse on the counter as she takes her coat off. “I see I’m the last one here?”

“Just about, sis,” Makoto looks up from her book with a smile. It does feel nice inside the store with everyone here relaxing. However there’s an edge in the atmosphere. Futaba’s hard at work on her laptop as Ryuji plays a game on his phone, Ann offering advice over his shoulder. Sojiro’s at his spot behind the counter with a fond grin while Haru asks him questions about how to run a cafe. Kasumi is pestering Yusuke about some art piece he wants to do on her; she’s wary ever since she heard about the debacle involving Ann all those months ago. 

“What’s wrong, Morgana?” Akira asks as the cat paces back and forth on the table. 

“It’s just...Shido confessed, right?” Morgana sits on his haunches as Sae raises an eyebrow.

“They can all hear and understand him, right?” Sae asks Sojiro _sotto voce._

“From my understanding, yeah,” Sojiro nods. 

“Yes, he did confess,” Makoto closes her book. “And yet, he is technically the Prime Minister.”

“Shouldn’t he be unfit? He f-” Ryuji starts to curse before Ann tweaks his ear. “Quit it! Shido confessed to killin’ people!”

“While he did, he still has overwhelming support,” Sae traces the wood grain of the bar. “And with no clear opposition to stand up for him and no replacement...well, the public is supporting him.”

“Good grief,” Sojiro mutters. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Haru sighs.

“There has to be something,” Kasumi nods. “What if...Morgana, you said once Mementos is the public’s cognition, yeah?”

“Mementos?” Sae cocks her head to the side.

“Yeah,” Akira nods. “It’s where we do the little changes of heart. Supposedly Morgana’s memories are there.”

“Exactly!” Morgana nods. “If changing Shido did nothing, then...we just need to change everyone’s hearts!”

“What’d he say?” Sojiro asks.

Yusuke chuckles, “he was saying we need to change the public’s cognition. Make them realize their sins, all that.”

“Is that even possible?” Futaba looks up from her laptop. “Mom’s notes didn’t say anything about it.”

“We’ll never know if we try, right?” Akira adjusts her glasses. “Besides, we don’t have much time until Shido’s sworn into office, right?”

“Just about,” Makoto sighs. “But if the public rises up, we might have a chance. Sis, anything you can do?”

“Not really,” Sae brushes her bangs out of her eyes as Sojiro slides a cup of coffee to her. She takes a sip. “Mm, delicious. Thank you, Mr. Sakura. And no, not since I had my ‘change of heart’. The new SIU director was one of Shido’s cronies, and I’ve been locked out of the loop.”

“Shit,” Ryuji curses. “Guess we got no choice then, huh?” He stretches. “Well, Mona-mona?”

“Yes,” Morgana nods. “Tomorrow we’ll head into Mementos and explore its depths.”

“On Christmas Eve? Aw, man,” Ann sighs heavily. “Well, not like we had a lot of plans.”

“Morgana, are you sure your memories are down there? Down in the depths?” Haru leans forward, chin braced in her hands.

“I...I don’t know,” Morgana says shyly. “I just have a compulsion to go down there. There’s so much I don’t know.”

“Cheer up, Morgana,” Akira pats his head and he glares at her, but he’s enjoying it. “We’re partners, aren’t we?”

“Hmph. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Lady Akira.” Morgana smiles.

“Well, now that we’ve got that wrapped up, how about some curry?” Sojiro claps his hands. “Akira, Futaba, help me out.”

“Do I have to?” Futaba whines but she still drags herself out of her booth and catches the apron Sojiro throws at her.

“Relax, kid,” Sojiro rubs her head and Futaba bats at his hands. “Just get the place settings out. Akira, you want to handle coffee or curry?”

“Up to you, Boss,” Akira tugs on her own apron and ruffles her hair. 

“You’re on coffee then,” Boss pulls out the huge stockpot and gets to work.

“Woohoo, curry party!” Ryuji cheers.

“I’ll take my leave, then,” Sae goes to pull on her jacket.

“There is no need to leave, Ms. Niijima,” Yusuke smiles. “You are one of us, so to speak. Without your cooperation, things would be certainly more dire.”

“Besides, we haven’t had a meal together in a while,” Makoto closes her eyes. "Please stay."

“If you insist,” Sae chuckles and sits back down. She holds Makoto's hand tenderly, and it warms Akira's heart to see the sisters reunited.

“Akira, do you want to invite Dr. Maruki?” Kasumi props her hands on the bar. “The more the merrier, after all.”

“I would if I could get a hold of him,” Akira sighs. “Every now and then he just disappears off the face of the earth, and now is one of those times. He’s busy with research.”

“Certainly a shame. He is a fascinating fellow,” Yusuke nods. “But I am certainly eager for some delicious food. And before you say anything, I did have a proper meal earlier today.”

“Yusuke, you don’t need to just subsist on bean sprouts,” Haru pouts. “I keep telling you I’m happy to help feed you.”

“Yusuke, was your last meal just bean sprouts?” Makoto glares at him and he wilts under the pressure.

“Not...entirely…” Yusuke trails off. 

“Are they always like this?” Sae asks Akira under her breath.

“Yep. Welcome to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts,” Akira smiles. “Hey! Quit fighting!” She raises her voice as Kasumi grabs Yusuke, who had just pilfered a protein bar from her bag.

“Not until he asks first!” Kasumi tries jumping up to grab it, but Yusuke is too tall.

* * *

“Hey, Lady Akira?” Morgana jumps onto the bed as Akira settles her blankets.

“Yeah?”

“What...what do you think we’ll find down there?” Morgana curls into a ball, concern making him tremble. “I’m worried.”

“It’s not like you to be so worried, Morgana,” Akira places her glasses on the windowsill and plugs her phone in. She lies back all the way and Morgana jumps onto her stomach. “Is it about those dreams again?”

“What if...what if you don’t like what I find?”

“That won’t happen, Morgana,” she strokes his spine and he purrs. “Besides, we’re partners. Right?”

“That’s right, Lady Akira. I’ll admit I’ve been afraid and cowardly. A part of me’s always been scared of what lies in the depths. But I know with you, I’ll be fine.”

“Well it goes both ways, Morgana,” Akira chuckles. “Where would I be without my loyal knight?”

“Ehehe...thanks, Lady Akira. Just know that I’ll always be by your side, come hell or high water.” Zorro disappears as Mercurius emerges with a low gust of wind. “Oh, so this is what happened to everyone else. It feels good.”

“Strengthened your resolve?”

“Just about. I’ll be the wind that carries you to victory, Lady Akira. You can count on me. And I know I shouldn’t bring it up, but even when you go back home...as I said earlier, I'll be by your side.” Morgana settles down fully, tail tapping lightly against the side of her stomach.

“Thanks, Morgana. Get a good night’s rest...we’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.”

“That we do. That we do.”

* * *

The first thing that hits Akira about the Depths of Mementos is the smell. Her nose turns up. 

“Ugh, what’s that fuckin’ smell?” Skull waves a hand in front of his face.

“It smells like despair and acceptance of one’s fate,” Fox nods.

“I honestly have no idea what that means, but I kinda get it,” Violet muses. “It reminds me of how Shujin felt when Kamoshida was in charge.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Panther crosses her arms. “Like...it’s how I felt when Shiho was in trouble.”

“Well, we’re not going to get anything done just standing around talking,” Queen adjusts a glove. “Mona, can you sense anything?”

Mona sniffs the air, “yeah...we’re on the right track. This all feels familiar...I think I came through here before wandering into Kamoshida’s Palace.”

“Well, no time like the present,” Akira stuffs her hands in her pockets. “Oracle, stay close, and keep us apprised of the layout.”

“Roger!” Oracle snaps a salute. She vanishes in a haze of static and Prometheus hovers above them, Oracle safely enclosed within. “The Shadows down here seem pretty strong...but I think we can take ‘em!”

“How exciting!” Noir claps her hands. 

“Regardless, let’s move out. This place is giving me the creeps,” Akira steps forward, confident she has the Thieves beside her. They come to a vast and open room as faceless people march into jail cells, doors locking behind them. A Shadow slinks out in the guise of a prison guard.

 **“Hello, valued guests,”** the Shadow bows politely. **“Have you come to join us? Down here, where you can find peace?”**

“Peace?” Queen echoes. “What do you mean?”

 **“Down here there’s no need to make decisions,”** The Shadow gestures. **“Without your free will you can find true happiness in doing as you’re told.”**

“Is this really what the people want…?” Mona whispers. 

“Not everyone wants this, but it makes some sort of sense,” Queen nods. “That’s how Shido ran for Prime Minister - put all your faith in someone else, and you won’t have to worry.”

 **“Indeed,”** The Shadow nods. **“So? Will you join us?”**

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, Joker?” Skull smiles toothily as she nods. “Oh hell yeah! Fuck you and your shitty prison, cuz that’s what it is!”

 **“You dare…?”** The Shadow steps back in response.

“Yeah! We do dare!” Skull rips off his mask. “Come, Seiten Taisei!” His Persona appears with a flash of lightning and its staff slams into the Shadow at mach speed, sending it flying across the room. It crashes into the wall, the stone cratering from the force. It howls and dissolves into a metallic angel and Oracle chimes in.

“It’s weak to wind! Rip it to shreds!”

“My pleasure! Come, Mercurius!” Mona flips and evokes. Mercurius raises its caduceus and gale-force winds shred the Shadow, tearing its wings from its back. It collapses with a grunt.

“Woah, slick moves, Mona!” Violet grins and draws her rifle. 

**“You would go against the will of the masses?”** The Shadow picks its head up. **“But why? Why not take the easier path?”**

“Because we’re the Phantom Thieves of Hearts!” Panther shouts. “And we’re going to steal everyone’s hearts!”

“So go and tell all your other Shadows that we will not be stopped!” Noir chimes in. 

“You have two choices - leave, or perish,” Fox chuckles. “We offer you this scant mercy.”

 **“YOU BASTARDS!”** The Shadow pushes itself up, but a hail of gunfire reduces it to ash.

“That went well,” Oracle taps at her keyboard. “I’m getting odd readings...it’s almost like the entirety of Tokyo is the Palace’s ruler. Anyway, that little stunt of yours raised the alert meter a bit, but I think you’ll be fine.”

“Copy, Oracle,” Queen nods. “Let’s keep going, Joker.”

* * *

“Oh, man, you’re really missin’ out…” A man whines from his cell. Akira stops as she turns to the inmate.

“What do you mean?”

“This is the best, man,” the inmate drawls. “It’s so nice and peaceful. Why don’t you just give up?”

“Wait, did you...voluntarily enslave yourself?” Noir asks.

“Beats just sufferin’ in the real world, man,” the man chuckles lamely. “Here? I ain’t gotta make any choices. I dunno why you’re goin’ on and on...hey, why don’t you join us in here?”

“I think we’ll pass,” Skull rubs the back of his head.

“Your loss, pal,” the inmate shrugs. “But we got some real VIPs in here.”

“VIPs? Like who?” Violet steps up. 

“You’ll have to see for yourself,” the man leans back in his seat. “Now quit botherin’ me...I’m tired.” The man becomes hazy and translucent.

“This whole area’s got people like this,” Oracle says. “But these people willingly gave up their free will…”

“I don’t like this,” Akira clenches her hands in their pockets. “It all lines up a bit too well. Mona, is any of this familiar?”

“Yes, a bit,” Mona walks up to one of the cells and puts his hands on his hips. “I remember coming through her, one of my first memories. I must have been...born down below, so to speak.”

“Nervous, Mona?” Skull crosses his arms.

“No. Determined.”

* * *

 **“Hey, Ann. Looking good.”** Everyone freezes as they turn to look at one of the larger cells, where Kamoshida is. He has a sad expression on his face. **“That was in bad taste, huh? My bad.”**

“Kamoshida? What are you doing here?” Panther places a hand on her whip.

 **“We’re all here,”** he gestures back as Madarame, Kaneshiro, and Shido all step up to the bars. **“Everyone who had a change of heart.”**

“No, this can’t be possible,” Mona whispers. “You willingly gave up everything?”

 **“We lost our desires,”** Madarame explains. **“Without the will to keep going, where else would be? Letting someone else take the reins...that is the true beauty. Right, Yusuke?”**

“No, that is not true!” Fox shouts. “Impossible!”

 **“And yet, here we are,”** Kamoshida spreads his arms wide. **“But everyone is here. From us, with Palaces, to everyone in Mementos.”**

“He’s right,” Oracle’s eyes are wide behind her goggles. “Even my garbage uncle!”

 **“We’re sorry, truly, for making you go through all of this,”** Shido hangs his head. **“And you too, Haru...I am truly regretful for what I did to your father. He should be here with us.”**

“Your forgiveness rings stale upon my ears, Shido,” Noir snaps. “It’s thanks to you he’s not here.”

 **“But he should be,”** Kaneshiro whines. **“We are all truly sorry for what we did. I never should have threatened you or those children, Makoto.”**

“Too little too late,” Queen sniffs. 

“But you all willingly entered this prison?” Violet grips the hilt of her rapier tightly.

 **“This Prison of Regression...an apt description. This...this is truly what I wanted for Japan,”** Shido laughs lamely. 

“Fuck off with that shit,” Skull snarls. “You all deserved to be punished, but not like this.”

 **“At least we’re not the most dangerous inmate,”** Madarame muses. He draws everyone’s attention to the door at the far side, adorned with butterflies and chains. **“The quarantine cell...only the most dangerous stay there. At least we are free in these cells.”**

“Free in cells?” Akira scoffs. “That’s an oxymoron! You willingly shut yourselves in here! It’s like…” she trails off.

“What is it?” Queen asks.

“It’s like we didn’t even reform them, just got them out of the way,” Akira whispers. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Mona silently pads over to the quarantine cell and places a paw on the door. “I remember this. I came from here.”

“For real?” Skull takes a step back. “So you’re the ‘most dangerous inmate’?”

“No,” Mona shakes his head. “I’m not them. But I came from here to help them. I remember most of it, now.”

“What do you mean, Mona?” Noir bends down a bit.

“I was...created, or something, to help whoever was trapped in here. I escaped, made my way to the surface and got captured by Kamoshida’s forces. And that’s when I met you.” Mona sighs. “Well, it’s a bit disappointed I’m not fully human, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“Are you sure, Mona?” Panther smiles ruefully. “I know how much you wanted to be human and regain your memories.”

“I know you all will accept me no matter my appearance,” Mona nods his head. “Besides, where would you be without me?”

“There’s the Mona we know and love,” Violet smiles at Akira. 

**“Well, you guys are still gonna try and fight back?”** Kaneshiro chuckles. **“Well, good luck. But it’s a loser’s fight.”**

“That does not mean we will lay over and fall apart,” Fox flexes his grip on his katana. 

**“More’s the pity,”** Madarame shrugs. **“Guards!”**

There’s an explosion of power as a clutch of Shadows appear around the Thieves. “It’s an ambush!” Oracle cries as she taps away. 

**“If you can’t accept the will of the masses...you have no purpose being here. I wish you the best, however, and hope you will accept it,”** Shido bows and steps back.

“Violet, Skull, Fox and Noir - hit ‘em hard!” Akira smiles and summons. “Baal - Ayamur!” The five Personas shred through the Shadows quickly in flashes of light. 

“Everyone alright?” Panther scuffs at the floor with her boot.

“Yeah, just shaken a bit,” Skull rubs the back of his head. “Mona, we close?”

“Yeah. There’s not a lot more to go before we find the masses’ Treasure.” Mona sniffs delicately. “No point in hanging around here.”

* * *

“Hello, inmate,” Akira raises an eyebrow at Justine as she and her twin sit on an overhang. 

“Hey kids,” Akira smirks and waves a hand. 

“Watch your tongue!” Caroline snaps. “We are those who rule over power!”

“Just say you were worried about the inmate and let’s continue,” Justine smiles and Caroline squawks. “Are you prepared?”

“For the Treasure?” Akira points down and out to where the Treasure is. She can tell it’s powerful. The other Thieves are in the safe room, resting before a final encounter. “I think so.”

“Don’t just think it, know it!” Caroline snaps. “You’re either ready or you’re not! And don’t count on us to save your sorry hide!”

“That’s very nice of you to care,” Akira bows and Caroline’s temper rises.

“Now, now, sister,” Justine pats her twin on the shoulder. “But be on your guard. With the masses putting their faith in a singular object...it will contain significant power. Perhaps one might even call it a god.”

“A god…?” Akira takes off her mask to rub her eyes. “We’ve really got our work cut out for us, huh?”

“Well, consider this your last challenge! Even though you completed all of our fusion requests, don’t take this lightly!” Caroline sniffs. 

“Indeed,” Justine pages through the compendium. “Your rehabilitation has seen many ups and downs, as is the nature of the human life...consider this your final step in completing your rehabilitation.”

“Really?” Akira asks. “Huh. This does feel very...final, I guess.”

“Well, that depends on you, inmate!” Caroline points her rod at Akira definitively. “So don’t screw it up!”

“No pressure, not like you said we were going to fight a god or anything,” Akira mutters.

“We heard that,” the twins say at the same time. “So prepare yourself!”

“Alright, alright!” Akira steps back with both hands raised. “I’m going, I’m going!”

* * *

_“She...really has no idea what’s going to happen, does she, Justine?”_

_“No...not at all, Caroline.”_

* * *

“A big cup? That’s the Treasure?” Skull crosses his arms and taps his foot relentlessly. 

“It’s not just a cup! I’m getting crazy readings from it!” Oracle scrambles at her keyboard. “All those tubes and wires...they’re all feeding into this thing!”

 **“You dare...approach?”** A booming voice echoes.

“The Treasure can speak?” Mona’s eyes bulge out and Akira really wishes the twins were lying about this. 

**“I am the Holy Grail...that which humanity thirsts for. Put your trust and faith in me...in me alone...and I shall guide you!”** The Grail booms.

“We’ll never do that!” Akira draws her dagger. “We’re the Phantom Thieves of Hearts...and we’re going to steal you! It’s showtime!”

 **“How pathetic,”** The Grail scoffs and lasers blast out of it. 

“Evasive actions!” Akira shouts and the Thieves dodge. “This it, everyone! Hit it with all you’ve got! Just make sure we’re buffed up! Come, Attis!” Her Persona emerges with Hecate and the two blast fire over the Grail, but it seems to do little.

“This thing’s tough!” Violet shouts as she dodges nimbly over some lasers. Cendrillon launches pillars of light and the attacks are reflected off, impacting the arena’s walls.

“But it will fall, no matter what!” Noir evokes harshly and Astarte showers the Grail with gunfire. 

“Come, Ardha!” Akira switches and evokes again, meteors raining from the sky.

 _“Noooo!!!”_ A distant voice shouts. _“Stop hurting it!!!!”_ Power floods through the cables and some of the rust flakes off, gears spinning on the Grail.

“Grrr…” Oracle growls. “It just healed itself!”

“You’re kidding!” Queen barks. “That many people believe in it that it restored itself?”

 **“Resistance is futile,”** The Grail’s voice echoes a bit more. **“Bend the knee or perish.”**

“We refuse! Come, Kamu Susano-o!” Fox slashes in time with his Persona and carves into the Grail, but the energy keeps pumping in, and more rust falls off.

“Come, Ishtar!” Akira sends lightning at the Grail, but the gears keep spinning. She channels again, healing energy washing over the Thieves.

“Show your might, Mercurius!” Mona summons his new Persona, but the Grail deflects it back, along with Anat’s nuclear attacks.

“It’s getting stronger!” Queen shouts. “Oracle, what’s happening?”

“The more people keep feeding it energy, the stronger it gets!” Oracle shouts back. 

“Give me a big fuckin’ break!” Skull charges and Seiten Taisei slams into the Grail, almost knocking it over.

 **“Is this the best you can do? Foolish.”** The Grail has a more condescending tone, more nuanced than before. **“I will offer one last chance - the sword, or the knee.”**

“No! We refuse!” Akira shouts. “I summon you, Siegfried!" Myriad slashes erupt around the Grail as Akira falls to one knee, exhausted.

 **“I see,”** the Grail says. **“So be it. Your reform is pointless and hopeless. Ruin you have sown, and ruin you shall beget.”**

The last thing they see is a massive blast, and soon they are swept away.

* * *

“Ah, hell…” Akira groans. She looks up to see the real world and the real sky. They’re in Shibuya, but surprisingly no one pays attention to a group of teens lying on the ground. “Everyone alright?”

“Not really,” Morgana whines as he picks himself up. “Are we back…? Did we fail?”

“Looks like it,” Makoto stands up and pulls up Akira. “What happened?”

“The Holy Grail...it got us good,” Ryuji whines. “Hey, everyone else can see that, right?” He points off in the distance where a massive skeleton sits.

“What is going on…?” Kasumi crowds behind Akira and takes her hand. “No one else is paying attention!”

“Hey, sir! Hey!” Ann goes to tug on a businessman’s arm, but her hand phases through. “What the hell…?”

“The Metaverse...it’s fusing with the real world…” Futaba whispers.

“Impossible. That’s literally impossible,” Yusuke sounds strong, but he’s trembling.

“If cognition is fusing with reality…” Haru trails off and pulls out her phone. “Then I think we have bigger issues.”

“What do you mean?” Akira pulls out her own phone and goes to the Phan-site...where their existence rating is dropping steadily. “Oh, no.”

“If people don’t believe we exist, and the public’s cognition is overlapping on reality…” Morgana trails off.

“AKIRA!” Futaba shouts as she collapses, her legs vanishing. 

“Futaba!” Akira grabs her and lays her down.

“No, no, this can’t be happening!” Futaba cries. Blood begins to fall as people begin walking through them. No one seems to notice the red sky and bloody rain, or the skeletons dotting the district. 

“Akira!” Ryuji shouts. “Where the hell did my arms go?”

“Is this it…?” Kasumi sobs shakily. Akira pulls her in, and eventually all the Thieves are huddled together. 

“Please tell me you have a plan!” Ann sobs. “I...I don’t want to disappear!”

“I…” Akira’s mind races, but nothing comes up. She wasn’t enough. Her power wasn’t enough. Arsene howls with rage and indignity, and she agrees. 

Akira lets loose one last howl of anger as they all fade into nothing, the masses ignorant of their existence. 

* * *

“Welcome to my Velvet Room...you failure. I thought humanity could avoid it’s rehabilitation...but it seems not.” Akira comes to and lifts herself off the stone slab, grabbing the bars of her cell. Igor shakes his head sadly.

“Yeah! Nice going, inmate!” Caroline frowns heavily at her.

“Henceforth...you shall be executed for losing the game.” Igor laughs at this, and Akira goes cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Next time: Akira's "execution", a special duo fusion, the truth about the Magician, the Qliphoth world with a special guest's appearance (hint: she showed up in a bonus chapter), vs the Grail round 2, and the numbing of a god's mind. Big shoutouts to Marisa and the Discord (https://discord.gg/p5jYdn) and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> also a big thank you to you, the readers and fans. We've broken 3k hits which is astonishing. Thank you so much. Until next time!


	24. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost had the summary be "controller god? I barely even know her!" But i relented.

“Caroline. Justine. Prepare the inmate for her execution.” Akira balks as Igor chuckles and the cell door opens.

“What the hell? This wasn’t part of the deal!” Akira shouts back, unmoving. She feels lightning crackle behind her but she switches back to Odin, and attack does nothing. Caroline and Justine pout.

“You lost the game. I sincerely thought you would win...but it seems humanity has no hope left.” Igor sighs. 

“This is a game? A game!?” Akira’s anger boils over. “People have died because of your stupid game!”

“And as someone who is above mortality, it matters not,” Igor waves a hand flippantly. “It is your fault for not reading the contract fully.”

“I didn’t have a choice whether to play your rigged game!” Akira shoots back. “It’s all been rigged from the start, hasn’t it?”

“You are in no position to ask _me_ questions,” Igor props his elbows on the desk. “Caroline? Justine? Kill her.”

“Do we have to?” Justine wavers. “She did perform excellently.”

“Yeah! I mean...does she really need to die?” Caroline’s rod drops a bit.

“Are you disobeying me? Your master?” Igor scoffs. “Do not forget who is in command here.”

“We will do our duty, then,” the twins nod at the same time. There’s a flash of light and Akira is out of her cell and in the middle of the Velvet Room, still in her prisoner’s garb. “Do not hold this against us.”

“I should have figured,” Akira bites. “Even when I play by your cosmic rules I get screwed over.”

“Worry not, Trickster,” Justine smiles. “We will make it quick.”

“Too bad for you I’m not going to make it easy,” Akira replies.

“Hmph! Lockdown!” Caroline points her rod at Akira and something freezes. She can only feel Arsene within her, all her other Personas stolen away.

“Now that’s just cheating,” Akira says glibly. “But that won’t stop me.” She concentrates her power and her Thieving garb appears, heft comforting in the frigid atmosphere of the Velvet Room.

“Shall we get started?” Igor chuckles from his desk.

* * *

Akira tries to even evoke Arsene, but he never comes forth. She tries to lift a foot but Justine points at her. “I think not.” Chains erupt from the ground and pull Akira to her knees, wrapping around her legs and arms. 

“Eat this!” Caroline summons her power with a pose and out comes...Slime? However, its God Hand move is not appropriate, and it slams into Akira with an explosion. “Had enough?”

“That’s...that’s nothing!” Akira growls. 

“Then take this!” Justine flips open the compendium to reveal Shiisaa, and the Persona slams into Akira with a powerful light attack and Akira grits her teeth in pain.

“Had enough?” Caroline jeers. Bugs appears with a crackle of energy and gunfire erupts, shredding into Akira. 

“Hmm...it seems our inmate is a lot more resilient than we expected,” Justine notes in the compendium. “It almost makes me feel...nostalgic.”

“Quit screwing around, Justine!” Caroline snaps back. “Hit her with something hard!”

“Very well. Jack Frost, use Diamond Dust!” The mascot appears with a giggle and a massive spear of ice forms above Akira. She panics and shuffles to the side, and it only impales her in the side of her stomach as opposed to the center of her gut.

“Ah, fuck,” Akira curses. “That really hurt.”

“Don’t you feel she’s had enough?” Caroline says, and then slaps her hands against her mouth. “Why did I say that?”

“Has she not suffered enough?” Justine turns back to Igor, but he shakes his head.

“The punishment is death,” Igor chuckles.

“No, this can’t be right. Previous guests never had to die when they failed. What’s...ah, my head!” Caroline grasps her head tightly, and a butterfly floats past the twins.

“Caroline - ah!” Justine grips her sister’s shoulder and falls to her knees and the two huddle together.

“What’s wrong?” Akira gasps as the icicle vanishes. She tries pulling any sort of energy together for a heal spell, but the twins take notice and bless her with a Salvation, which is nice of them. 

“This...this is all wrong…” Justine stands up with a smile. “Trickster...we have a favor to ask of you.”

“Oh, I see where this is going,” Caroline chuckles. “Yes. Our last fusion. We have summoned some powerful beings with your help, and now...you need to fuse us together.”

The chains vanish into the depths and Akira stands up hesitantly. “You’re gonna need to run this by me one more time.”

“We are...separate,” Caroline says self-consciously. “The list of fusions for our tasks, these things lingering in the back of our minds…”

“Alright. What do you need me to do?” Akira stuffs her hands in her pockets.

* * *

Regular Fusion:

Caroline (Level ?? Strength) + Justine (Level ?? Strength) = ??

This Fusion will gain a tremendous amount of power. Will you continue?

Yes.

* * *

The guillotine blades fall and there’s a merging of power, and when the dust clears, Akira has to tilt her head up. 

“Hello, Trickster,” the fusion chuckles. “My name is Lavenza. Welcome to my master’s Velvet Room.”

Akira stammers a bit. Lavenza is tall, easily over six feet and...hm. Wow. 

Lavenza chuckles to herself a bit. “Caught you speechless, have I? I think we have bigger concerns. With my memories restored, I know the truth. Reveal yourself!” There’s a burst of power from the compendium and Igor chuckles. There’s a flutter of energy and Igor spins into the air, a dark miasma cloaking him. And when he speaks…

 **“Well done, Trickster. You have seen through my plan.”** The voice is familiar.

“You’re the Holy Grail,” Akira settles into a guarded stance. 

**“Yes. I am Yaldabaoth, the God of Control. I must offer congratulations. Despite all I did to...balance the game, you have succeeded admirably,”** The Grail chuckles. **“I thought of a game, to see if the ignorant masses would succeed. I sponsored someone with thoughts of ruin, who wanted to tear everything down.”**

“You mean Akechi,” Akira frowns. “So you gave him his Wild Card powers?”

**“Hm...yes, I did. On the other, I sponsored you. Or at least, encouraged you.”**

“He did not initially offer you any enhanced capabilities, Trickster,” Lavenza frowns. “Only when my master interfered did this monster infiltrate the Velvet Room. He imprisoned my master, split me in two and wiped my memories.”

“Damn...so you’re the one responsible for all this. You rigged the game so I’d lose, manipulated everything so that you’d still win...you’re nothing but a sore loser,” Akira scoffs. 

**“Regardless of your views on me, I offer you a chance. Join me. You will be famous, the Phantom Thieves renowned and feared in equal measure. Everything will go back to the way it was...but better. Don’t you wish you had more control? More power to hold over others?”** The Grail leers down at her.

“Trickster…” Lavenza warns.

“I know. You can take your offer and shove it up your ass,” Akira points at the fake. “More power? More control? Hell no! We’ll win on our own terms!”

“Well said, Trickster,” Lavenza smiles at her and Akira blushes.

 **“It matters not. I will rule this world with or without you. You are a fool, even to the end. I will even give you an advantage. Your master, free of charge. Come and fight me, if you dare!”** With that, Yaldabaoth vanishes. There’s a glimmer of light, and Igor appears lying down on his desk.

“Master!” Lavenza runs over and props him up. “Are you alright?”

“Ooh...that was certainly an ordeal. Lavenza, are you alright?” Igor sits up and shakes his head.

“I’m quite alright, master. This is the Trickster, your guest.”

“Ah! Welcome to the Velvet Room, dear guest. I am Igor, and this is Lavenza, as I’m sure you know.” Igor chuckles. “My apologies. I am obligated to say that when I first meet the next challenger of fate.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Akira bows slightly. “Your attendants have been most helpful.”

“Has she? Good. Or, how do you consider yourself, my dear?” Igor smiles up at Lavenza who curtsies elegantly.

“I am at once myself and a combination of Caroline and Justine. While I can separate, I think I shall remain as such for now. She/her pronouns work best, master.”

“So it shall be,” Igor nods. “Trickster, I believe your compatriots are within these walls, trapped within these cells and their own insecurities.”

“I’ll be right back, then,” Akira nods. “Thank you, Lavenza. Without your help, I would have died.”

The attendant chuckles demurely, “it was my pleasure.”

* * *

“Hey, Ryuji,” Akira leans on the bars.

“Hey, dude,” he waves a hand, distracted. “Man, we really fucked up, didn’t we?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Akira replies. “Come on. We have work to do.”

“Can we do it?” Ryuji looks at his hands. “We...we failed.”

“So?” Akira crosses her arms. “When has that stopped us before?”

“I…”

“You were there when Kamoshida was at the peak of his power, and you never gave up.”

“This is a lot different from a pervy gym teacher,” Ryuji snaps. “I’m...we’re just kids. What can we do?”

“We can do a lot. And we can do it together,” Akira kneels and reaches a hand through the bars. Without looking Ryuji holds it with his own. “You were my first friend when I moved here. So I won’t give up on you. Besides, wasn’t that your promise to me and Captain Kidd?” She squeezes his hand a bit tighter, and he squeezes back.

“Heh...you’re right,” Ryuji smiles. “I did promise that, didn’t I? I said I’d be beside you all the way, and never turn back.” He drops Akira’s hand and jumps to his feet, his outfit thundering into form. Akira stands up and steps back as the door opens. “Thanks, Aki. I mean it.”

“Good. Head to the lobby and standby, I’ve got more people to talk to.” Akira rubs his shoulder.

Skull grins back under his mask. “We’ll be waiting for you.”

* * *

“Oh, hey, Akira,” Ann looks up from her stoop in her cell as Akira steps up. 

“Come on, Ann. We have things to do.”

“I...can we? We died out there. Are we in heaven?”

Akira laughs, “no, not quite. We still have plenty to do, and I’ll need my friend’s help to do it.”

“But...we’re in too deep, Akira. You remember the old times? Back when it was just the four of us?” Ann thumps her head against the wall. 

“I do. And we saved people. We avenged Shiho.”

“This...this is bigger than just her and Shuji, Akira. We shouldn’t have to be responsible for this,” Ann huffs.

“I know. But you can’t do anything by restraining yourself.”

“Huh...you sound just like Carmen. She wanted me to run wild.”

“And don’t you remember what you promised Hecate?” Akira grabs the bars. “You said you’d never let anyone else get hurt. And there's a whole lot of people out there.”

“Who will get hurt if we don’t step in,” Ann finishes. She pulls herself to her feet, fire coalescing into her Metaverse outfit. “You certainly have a way with words, Akira.”

“Anyone can say what I say,” Akira rubs the back of her head as the cell opens. “Ryuji’s in the lobby, I’ll go and free everyone else.”

“See you in a bit, Joker,” Panther chuckles.

* * *

“Yusuke.” Akira has her hands in her pockets as she sidles up to Yusuke’s cell.

“Akira. Come to mock the imprisoned artist?” Yusuke leans back against the wall, staring dead-eyed at a corner.

“I’ve never done that. We have stuff to do, Yusuke.”

“Leave me. The useless one, filled with vice.”

“I don’t agree with that and you know it. You promised to show the world the difference between beauty and vice, right from wrong. You promised me that you’d make art worthy of being called beautiful, of being the successor to your mother’s legacy,” Akira presses.

“I…” Yusuke looks at his hands. “But we failed.”

“So?” Akira snorts. “Why should that stop us? How many drafts have you made before settling on a final piece?”

“You speak the truth,” Yusuke grumbles. “Loathe as I am to admit it.”

“Come now, Yusuke,” Akira smiles. “Justice awaits us. Surely you haven’t forgotten.”

Ice melts over Yusuke as Fox emerges. “No, I have not. It was simply lost in my mind.” The cell door opens and he steps out with a deep breath.

“Head to the lobby, Skull and Panther are waiting there.”

“By your leave, Joker.”

* * *

Kasumi is sitting on the stone bed, idly kicking her feet back and forth as she stares at the wall.

“Kasumi.”

“Hey, Akira. I don’t know how I’m going to look Sumi in the eye after this.”

“Where did your faith go?” Akira steps up next to the cell doors. “All those times we were looking after your sister and preparing for nationals...you said to me you could do anything.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kasumi chuckles. “Until all this. You felt it too, right? When we vanished?”

“Yeah. Like we were being torn apart.”

“I...I just don’t want to be in a world where my sister has to suffer that,” Kasumi says stoically but tears run down her face. “I…”

“Then help me,” Akira shoves her hand through the bars. “Don’t you remember what you said when you awakened to Cendrillon? That’s your old self talking. You said you’d brush off the ashes of a predestined fate, and grab your path with your own hands. Holding onto your own hope and faith.”

“Huh...I guess you’re right,” Kasumi grabs Akira’s hand with a tremble. Light shines as her Thieving outfit manifests. “I have to have faith, right?”

Akira nods. “But you’re gonna have to let go of my hand to get out of the cell.” The door swings open as they let go. “Well, Violet? The gang’s in the lobby. Just got a few more people to play therapist for.”

“Really turning into your uncle, hm?” Violet chuckles. 

Akira shoves Violet’s head as she dashes away.

* * *

“Come on, Makoto. We’ve got stuff to do,” Akira raps her knuckles on the cell door, but Makoto doesn’t move. “Makoto.”

“So this is where my path leads...to ruin. I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Don’t put all our problems on your own back,” Akira sighs. “And if it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine for being pig headed enough to go in charging.”

“I never should have rebelled. I…”

“Don’t start, Makoto,” Akira slides to her knees, eye-level with Makoto. “What happened to gripping your justice tight? Riding forward with your eyes clear?”

“And we failed!” Makoto snaps. “We died, Akira!”

“We’re not dead yet, not if we can help it,” Akira responds. “And I’m not giving up. Just like you’re not giving up. We were all there when you promised Sae you’d do your best.”

“You’re right, I did,” Makoto chuckles. “But can I still fight with you? Even though I failed?”

“We all failed. And we all keep standing up again,” Akira stands up. “To use the biking metaphor, we have a few more miles to go.”

“Well, I guess you’re right,” Makoto smiles sheepishly. There’s a flare of nuclear energy and Queen stands up as the door opens. “Shall we?”

“Head over to the Lobby. I’ll be over in a minute.”

“Of course, Joker.”

* * *

“Futaba. Futaba. Futaba!” Akira’s voice raises as she looks in the cell, but Futaba doesn’t move. “Damn. Can you hear me?”

No response.

Akira sighs, “well, guess I’ll just have to talk. I need your help. I need my little sister’s help if we’re going to, well, save the world.”

Futaba’s hand scratches the stone a bit.

“I...whatever you’re thinking in there, it’s wrong. You’re not trapped here, not when I’m here. You said to Necronomicon and Prometheus that you’d find the truth and grip it tight. This isn’t the truth.”

“Aki-Aki…?” Futaba looks up with tears in her eyes. “Can...can we do it?”

“I don’t know, Futaba. But I know we’d do a lot better with our navigator on our side. And besides, I’d be a bad older sister if I just left you here.”

The cell door vanishes completely as Futaba scrambles off the bed and into Akira’s arms, sobbing into her chest. Akira pats her head a few times and closes her eyes.

“You’re not gonna leave me, are you?” Futaba looks up as green light encompasses her.

“Futaba...no, Oracle. I won't lie to you.”

“I know. You’re headed back home in March, right?”

“Yeah. But I promise I’ll come back.”

“You’d better!” Oracle sniffs and punches Akira in the arm. “Anyway, I’ll head to the lobby, Joker. And...thanks. For everything.”

* * *

“Hello, Akira. Fancy seeing you here.” Akira comes to a stop as Haru chuckles lightly. 

“Hey, Haru.”

Haru sighs heavily and wraps her arms around her knees. “So this is where we find ourselves. Betrayed by the very people we swore to protect.”

“That doesn’t mean we stop fighting for them,” Akira nods. “Just because they gave up on us doesn’t mean we’ll give up on them.”

“But...how? How do you keep going?”

“I don’t really have a choice,” Akira shrugs. “Especially now. If we don’t do anything, mankind will be enslaved by their own free will. Besides, if we just do nothing and play along…”

“We would be betraying no one but ourselves,” Haru nods. “I see. It’s just like what I promised MIlady and Astarte.”

Akira nods. “But I’ll need your help. I know you haven’t been part of the team that long, but...I need your help.”

“Then...then I will be glad to assist!” Haru jumps to her feet with a haze of psychic energy revealing Noir. “Am I last on your list?”

“Yeah. Let’s head back to the lobby.”

* * *

“I see you were successful,” Igor chuckles. “Well done, Trickster.”

“Yeah does anyone want to explain what the eff is happening?” Skull crosses his arms. 

“I see your friends are a...colorful bunch,” Lavenza nods as Akira and Noir make their way into the lobby.

“They sure are,” Akira smiles. “Anyway, gang, this is the Velvet Room. You know whenever I’d stare off into the distance and then get new Personas? I’d do it here.”

“I see,” Queen nods. “How interesting.”

“Allow us to introduce ourselves,” Igor smiles. “I am Igor, the proprietor of this establishment. This is Lavenza, the attendant. The enemy you know as the Holy Grail had infiltrated here and stole me away, splitting Lavenza into two.”

“So you’re the blue twins Soji said that hated his coffee,” Oracle nods. 

“How interesting. Yet so serene…” Fox looks around. “Even with the cell aesthetic…”

“The Velvet Room fits its guest’s mind,” Lavenza explains. “The Trickster felt imprisoned by fate, so...here we are.”

“Really?” Violet grabs Akira’s hand.

“Damn...it was really that bad?” Skull sniffs.

“It was,” she nods. “But it’s different now. What can you tell us about Yaldabaoth?”

“He awaits at the top of the Qliphoth World, stretching above Shibuya,” Igor explains. “There are many guardians on the roots heading up, but you must defeat them before confronting the true mastermind.”

“But the Grail could just heal itself for free,” Panther hums. “How are we gonna stop it?”

“That is for you to discover,” Lavenza smiles.

“Do you have anything else to help us with?” Noir asks.

“I will be waiting to heal your wounds and weary spirits should the need arise,” Lavenza nods. 

“Wait, where’s Mona?” Akira looks around.

“Ah, the assistant!” Igor crows. “Morgana, if you would?” There’s a flicker of light and shadow, and out of the darkness comes Morgana.

“Lord Igor, Lady Lavenza,” Morgana bows.

“You had us worried you awful cat!” Panther stomps a foot.

“Ack! Lady Panther, I must apologize. But allow me to explain. I was created by Lord Igor and Lady Lavenza to assist the Trickster. And the drive to explore the depths...was to lead Akira to the truth.” Morgana sighs. 

“That...make some sense, I guess,” Queen scratches the back of her head. “Anyway. Can we count on you to help us take down this ‘God of Control’?”

“You have my word!” Morgana salutes. “Lady Akira, consider me right behind you!”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Akira rubs his head and he purrs in contentment. “So I guess you really are a cat.”

Morgana scowls up at her, but he laughs anyway.

* * *

“Would I be lying if I said Shibuya’s looked worse?” Ryuji has a hand over his mask as they all emerge into the real world - if it could be considered that. The sky is a dark shade of blood-red, and blood falls at an easy pace. Shades and shadows of people walk by, unaware as they pass by giant sculptures of bones.

“You’re not wrong…” Ann trails off. “The red is a bit much.”

“How distasteful,” Yusuke frames the path upwards with his fingers. “All bone and blood and sinew…”

“Pretty fitting for a final world Inari,” Futaba chuckles.

“Oh, I see,” Morgana turns around, and they all turn to notice the door to the Velvet Room. “So Lady Akira was the most dangerous prisoner in the quarantine cell.”

“Guess they really had it out for you,” Kasumi smiles. 

“I’m flattered,” Akira snarks. 

“They really did go all-out for you, didn’t they?” Lavenza walks around the door and takes her place by the Velvet Room, compendium in hand.

“Seems so,” Akira stuffs her hands in her pockets. “Any advice, Lavenza?”

“Show her some respect!” Morgana meows. “She is one of those who rules over power!”

“I don’t mind, Morgana,” Lavenza smiles and Akira is sure the cat is blushing. “However, expect heavy resistance. Yaldabaoth has cowed many Shadows to his side and has summoned the four archangels as well.”

“I guess I’ll need a demon to fight them, huh?” Akira smiles. “I would like to fuse some Personas, if you don’t mind.”

“Allow me to assist,” Lavenza opens the compendium.

* * *

“Stop!” Akira freezes as Oracle chimes in on the comm. “I’m picking up massive power readings just ahead of you!”

“Is it one of the guardians?” Akira asks.

“Well, yes, but - holy crap!” The comm fuzzes. “Well, there were two readings, one of which was the guardian but it just got...vaporized.”

“An intruder? But who?” Queen frowns. “Could it be…?”

“It can’t be Akechi, he died,” Akira clenches her fist. 

“Well, no other options!” Skull crows. “Come on, let’s see what’s up!”

“Skull, don’t just run off - argh!” Mona whines but charges after him anyway. 

Akira rolls her eyes. More explosions rock the path until they hear a woman’s voice. “Fifth Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Unit Labrys, droppin’ in!”

They turn the corner to see Ms. Masutani with a tremendous great axe going to town on a few Shadows. “Come, Ariadne!” Ms. Masutani yells and evokes a Persona. 

“What in the world…?” Fox stammers as Ms. Masutani’s Persona waves a hand as a volcanic eruption bursts from the ground. Ms. Masutani evokes again and a spectral bull smashes into another Shadow, shredding it. 

“Oh, my!” Noir says excitedly. 

“Oh, hey kids!” Ms. Masutani waves a hand. “Wanna help me wrap up here?”

“Let’s go!” Akira shouts and dashes forward.

“Hey, kid!” Ms. Masutani smiles. “Glad to see you’re okay.”

“Could be better,” Akira summons Arsene with a howl and dark energy streams over the battlefield, reducing the Shadows to rubble. 

“Well that went well,” Ms. Masutani chuckles and shoves the blade of her axe into the ground. “So. What’re the Phantom Thieves doin’ here?”

“She knows who we are?” S kull takes a step back.

“Well, I knew Akira was, but goin’ by the voices and hair, I’d guess you guys are Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Kasumi Yoshizawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura and Haru Okumura,” Ms. Masutani says simply.

“Shit,” Skull says softly. “But uh. I’m guessin’ you’re not just a therapist.”

“Who, me?” Ms. Masutani waves a hand over her sleek black suit, where an armband is stamped with ‘S.O.’ The suit flickers to reveal a robot. “My real name is Labrys, Shadow Operative.”

“Okay, you’ve lost me,” Violet shakes her head.

“Lemme put it simply,” Labrys smiles. “Shadows an’ Personas have been aroun’ for a while. You remember a few years back the Inaba murders? Or that doomsday cult on Tatsumi Port Island? Or when Hitler came back?”

“I thought that was just an elaborate prank,” Queen crosses her arms.

“Nope. All real, all explained through Personas,” Labrys nods her head. 

“But why are you here? Why should we trust you?” Panther hovers a hand over her whip.

“Would ya believe me if I said I was on your side? I’m part of the Shadow Operatives, a group of people who go around and deal with Shadow stuff,” Labrys explains. “I was sent here after word got out about Kamoshida. My boss had a feelin’ it was kids at the school that were responsible.”

“And your boss is…?” Oracle trails off.

“Confidential,” Labrys chuckles. “But when all this happened,” she waves a hand to signify the, well, everything, “I had to take action. All the phone and data lines are down, so I jumped into action.”

“Well you certainly are strong,” Mona nods.

“Oh, so ya can talk!” Labrys leans down to pat Mona’s head but he dodges to the side. “Whateva. I take it you kids know more than me. What say we team up to finish this?”

“And why should we trust you?” Noir has her hands clenched tightly on the haft of her axe.

“Ya have no reason not to. But I’m pretty experienced in Personas and Shadows and I’m strong to boot. I’ll let you take the lead, too,” Labrys pulls her axe out of the ground as the suit shimmers back into place.

“Just a question, first,” Fox growls.

“Yeah?”

“How do your clothes work?”

“Oh my god,” Skull wheezes. “You can’t just ask that.”

“Nah, it’s a good question!” Labrys smiles. “I’ve got illusion powers too. Helps me pretend to be fully human.” She waves another hand over her body and her headdress disappears, pale skin manifesting over joints with a light blue sweater.

“Yosuke - is he real?” Panther asks tentatively.

“He is.”

“Also that joke you made about having more data on therapy - that wasn’t really a joke, was it?” Akira crosses her arm as Labrys cackles.

* * *

“It’s educational guidance!” Labrys shouts as her Persona, Ariadne manifests. The archangel Gabriel gapes as the spectral bull smashes into it, sending it tumbling back.

 **“You sinners!”** Gabriel cries. **“Will you not let yourself be redeemed in His Excellency’s light?”**

“We have no need for his redemption!” Noir shouts as Astarte showers the archangel with bullets. 

“And we won’t stop until we defeat him!” Panther cracks her whip and fire blasts the guardian to the ground. 

**“I offer you this chance of salvation, while my brothers will not,”** Gabriel almost says sadly.

“You’ll get none from me,” Akira chuckles as Mother Harlot spreads ice around the arena, ice crystallizing on the Shadow’s wings. “Mona, now!”

“Divine wind, blow!” Mona flips and summons, a hurricane tearing through as Gabriel is shredded to dust.

“That wasn’t bad!” Labrys claps her hands a few times. “Seems you guys are pretty experienced at this.”

“You’re no slouch either, Labrys,” Akira bows. “Actually…”

“Hm?” Labrys raises an eyebrow.

“Do you want a code name?” Akira smiles brightly.

“Not this again,” Mona sighs. 

“Oooh! Like how y’all use different names here. I like it,” Labrys grins. “Hm. Maybe...Axe?”

“Noir uses an axe already,” Violet says. 

“Therapist?” Skull suggests.

“I ain’t really a certified therapist,” Labrys chuckles. “Why not just Labrys? After all, most people here know me as Ayane Masutani.”

“If you want…” Noir pouts. “I like suggesting code names.”

“You’re lucky you were the last one to join,” Mona scoffs. “I had to sit through each and every one.”

“Now, now, Mona,” Queen shares a smile with Akira, “you’re just upset your code name isn’t as interesting.”

“Really we should blame Skull since he’s the one who suggested it,” Mona bites.

“Hey!” Skull frowns. “It was good at the time!” Their argument stops as Labrys laughs.

“What’s so funny?” Panther asks.

“Just...the Phantom Thieves really are a bunch of kids, huh?” Labrys crosses her arms.

“Well, since you’re an honorary Phantom Thief that makes you a kid too. I mean, how old are you?” Akira narrows her eyebrows.

“Let’s see...I was awakened in 1999, so technically seventeen.”

“Hah, see? A kid!” Violet smiles.

“Buuuuuut I was out of commission from 2000 to 2012, so really five or six. But I was formed with an adult mind, so it’s complicated,” Labrys nods.

“Oh, right, she’s a robot,” Noir adds. 

“Let’s just settle on calling you Labrys, okay?” Akira sighs. “Oracle, how much further to the top?”

“Not that much more!” Oracle chimes in. “Just one more guardian and then we’re in the home stretch.”

Akira nods and waves her hand forward.

* * *

 **“So you have come again,”** The Grail booms. **“Even with more Thieves you will not stop me.”**

“We’re not gonna take your shit lying down!” Skull points angrily. 

“Everyone, get ready!” Mona says. “Joker, what’s the plan?”

Akira scans back and forth. Wait. “The wires. Can we cut the wires? Drain it?”

“I don’t see why not!” Queen nods. “Who do you want on it?”

“Fox, Mona, Violet and Haru, get on it. Skull, Panther, Queen and Labrys, you’re with me.” Akira takes a deep breath. “Alright, you golden piece of crap! We are the Phantom Thieves and we’ve come to steal you!”

 **“Foolish. Was my prior action not enough? Do you not see the will of the masses?”** The Grail trails off as peoples’ voices chime in from the rafters.

“You think that will stop us?” Queen chuckles.

“We won’t stop ‘til you’re in the dirt!” Skull growls. 

“No resistances or weaknesses!” Oracle says over the comm. “The backup team is en route!”

“Looks like we gotta distract him, huh?” Labrys grins. “Come, Ariadne!” Her Persona appears with a twinkle and debuffs the Grail. Its cogs whine as it slows down.

“Anat, strike!” Nuclear energy starts slamming into the Grail along with electricity and fire. “Come on!”

 **“Is that all?”** The Grail mocks. **“Foolish. Humanity keeps seeking its own ruin, despite my best attempt at guiding it.”**

“We don’t want your stupid guidance!” Akira shouts. “We need to learn on our own!”

 **“And yet that led you back here, back to me,”** Yaldabaoth chuckles. **“Idiotic at best.”** Power starts flowing down the wires and Akira grits her teeth. 

“They’re almost in position!” Oracle whispers. 

“Come on, Skull, you an’ me!” Labrys charges with Skull and they slam into the Grail. It rocks back and forth a bit before light shoots out and sends them flying back. Fire washes over the God but more light splits the wave and Panther dodges nimbly. Anat keeps sending nuclear energy, but it’s a tough fight.

“Why you silly, foolish god!” Mona crows from a ledge, Violet, Noir and Fox behind him. “Never take your eyes off a Thief!”

 **“You...the Room’s pet!”** Yaldabaoth growls. **“Perish!”** Almighty energy streams out but Mona and the rest are already moving, blades drawn. 

“Take this!” Akira screams and Yoshitsune emerges again with a powerful charged Hassou Tobi. The Grail grunts in pain and within moments all the Thieves are gathered as the power cords wither and fade away.

 **“Why you...how dare you!”** The Grail howls. 

“We DO dare!” Akira switches with a grin. “Come, Morningstar of Light! Lucifer!” Her new Persona descends, power swirling off of it.

“Holy shit,” Skull whispers. 

“I guess if you’re a god, the only way to defeat you is with a true rebel!” Akira shouts. “Do it!” Lucifer stretches out one hand and the stars align as a massive surge of almighty energy crashes into the Grail.

“Keep it up, kid!” Labrys cheers. 

Akira can feel Lucifer’s glee as he continues to strike at the Grail, until everything stops.

 **“Enough. Must I reveal my true form?”** The Grail seems to ask itself. **“No matter. Your defeat will come in the end.”** It unfolds as platforms start rising as the Thieves look around for an exit.

“Up there!” Violet points up, and just like in Shido’s Palace, everyone leaps up to the top of the tree, Labrys jetting up using her axe. 

**“I do this all for mankind, you lemmings who are unequipped to manage yourselves. I am the kind administrator who oversees you all. And yet, you are ill equipped to properly deal with those in your care.”**

“That’s a lie!” Akira looks back and forth as she feels the ground crumble and merge with...something. 

**“You crave control, you want someone to rule over you filthy, disgusting apes.”** The dust clears to reveal Yaldabaoth in his glory, a massive mechanical angel. **“And yet, you persist? Against me, your God?”**

“Not my god! Not today,” Akira shakes her head and Lucifer waits at the ready. The Thieves crowd around her, determination on their faces. Yaldabaoth roars and red pillars of energy slam into the top of the tower.

“This is it, everyone!” Mona nods. “Our final battle!”

* * *

_Elsewhere, Takuto Maruki stares out his old college professor’s window. Is he the only one noticing the red skies and huge bones? How weird. But he hears **** ****** try to say something before reality twists. He grips his head, it hurts more than his usual cognitive actions._

_“Takuto? Are you alright?” His old professor has a fatherly mien, but Takuto doesn’t care. He - his old professor sold him out to Shido! Of all people! But something is wrong with **** ****** and he hears its new name - ********._

_“I’m fine,” Takuto finally says. “I can see I’m on my own. ********...help me with what I am about to do.” He stalks out of the office and he feels his power grow. Something churns in the distance and in the pit of his stomach, so it’s probably best to wait for things to settle before kicking his plans into gear._

_The cognitive unconscious, everyone’s hurts and pains...he’ll take it away. The New Year would be a good time to start, he thinks. And he’d start...yeah, he’d start with helping out his dear niece._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooooo gosh this was a fun chapter. a monster to write, tho. initially it was just gonna be rescuing Ryuji, mako and kasumi from their cells but i went fuck it, do all of them. Labrys is her and she's fun to write as always. Next time - Final Boss Demiurge, Mishima Does Something Useful, Akira's ultimate Persona comes forth, and we move into the third semester and all that happens during Christmas Eve. Big thanks to Marisa and the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/KmYMt7). Remember to leave a like or comment! Only 6 more chapters until the end of Royal (then i'll write scramble so don't worry). Thanks!


	25. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter brought to you by...) man i wish i could get sponsored for writing fic.

**“I see rehabilitation is impossible at this rate,”** Yaldabaoth intones. **“As the administrator of humanity, I have no choice but to eliminate those who pervert humanity’s desires. Rebels who defy my rule...you shall all perish.”**

“We’ll see who dies first!” Akira yells. She can feel the wind whipping over the precipice, threatening to tip them over the ledge. Lucifer begins storing power, readying itself for an attack.

“This guy’s power rating is through the roof!” Oracle gulps. “But we don’t have a choice! Let’s take him down!”

“Right!” The Thieves say at the same time. 

“What’s the plan, Joker?” Skull shouts over the roar and energy, a toothy grin on his face.

“Same as always! Noir, Mona, Violet and Queen, keep us ready to go! Labrys, Fox, Panther and Skull, charge up and hit ‘em as hard as you can!” Akira replies, palming her dagger. 

**“You think your paltry powers will be enough to stop me? A god? Your controller and ruler? How regressive that you think you can stop me!”** Yaldabaoth laughs. **“I release upon you the seven deadly sins. Mankind’s insanity shall be its downfall. Its fraudulence, its selfishness, its passions, its fixations, its resentments and its ingratitude; all are responsible for your demise. You have no escape.”** At this four large arms emerge and draw forth a variety of items - a book, a gun, a sword and a bell.

“Oracle, what’s happening?” Queen shields her face from the buffeting winds, eyes squinting.

“He’s...he’s gathering a vast amount of theoretical power!” Oracle types quickly. “It’s astonishing...is this the power of a god?”

“Who cares about the power of a god?” Noir summons Astarte, buffing the party. “We’ll stop it, just as we did everyone else!”

“Yeah, Noir’s right!” Panther grins. “We’ve come this far to stop now!”

Akira yells as Lucifer summons a storm of almighty energy, slamming into the God of Control relentlessly. Metal shrieks and groans as it impacts.

“We can do this!” Violet casts a multitude of light attacks, but some bounce off the various arms.

 **“Is that all you can muster?”** Yaldabaoth chuckles. **“Foolish. Your sins...I shall use them to destroy any rebels in my way!”** The gun fires a hailstorm of shots that scatters over the top of the tower.

“No you don’t!” Oracle shouts as Prometheus projects a dome of energy, that particular sin sliding off like rain. “All its arms have different affinities, but they keep switching!”

“What shall we do?” Fox growls, drawing his katana.

“Jus’ keep smackin’ it until it dies!” Labrys revs up her axe. “That’s how I defeated a god before!”

 **“No tolerance. No mercy. I sentence you!”** Yaldabaoth speaks, and more energy shoots from the other items. 

“Don’t let any of them hit you!” Mona yowls. “I don’t think I need to say that!”

“Easier said than done!” Queen replies, dashing back and forth. The sword slams into the ground and a shockwave travels across the floor, knocking Akira off her feet. It interrupts Lucifer’s casting and its next spell peters out, like a meteor shooting through the atmosphere. The book starts gathering energy and Akira swallows thickly.

“Everyone, stop attacking and guard!” She shouts, pulling back Lucifer.

“Whattaya mean, we got it on the run!” Skull shouts.

“Just listen to Joker!” Oracle says. “It’s preparing for an attack!”

 **“Face the wrath of your kind!”** Yaldabaoth emits a pulse of energy from the book, and Akira feels tired and drained, like her spirit’s been sucked out of her.

“Not exactly a pleasant feeling,” Fox growls as he swallows a snuff soul. “Come, Kamu Susano-o!” His Persona, Ariadne, Hecate and Seiten Taisei slam into the summoned items and they vanish in a puff of smoke. 

**“You think that will stop me? Stop the will of the masses? Mankind will continue to sin, continue to lead itself to ruin!”** Yaldabaoth raises its voice. **“And so you will receive punishment...divine punishment at that. Prepare for death.”** The arms reappear and energy converges at their tips, glowing brighter and brighter. 

“What do we do?” Violet clears her throat, and Akira can tell she’s nervous. Hell, she is too.

“Oracle, how long until it attacks?” She shouts.

“I...I don’t know! It’s so strong that Prometheus can’t even get a clear reading!” Oracle says, and Akira can hear the tremble in the navigator’s voice.

“And I thought Hi-No-Kagutsuchi was strong,” Labrys mutters. “Do we try an’ beat it?”

“Everyone, stay on guard!” Akira decides. 

**“Yes, wait and let your fate come to you,”** Yaldabaoth admonishes as the energy gathers above its head. **“You are all weak before my power!”** It manifests as a single drop of condensed energy, but when it implodes it washes over the tower and Akira hears her own cry of pain mixed with everyone else’s. 

“No...no!” Akira crawls back to her feet. “I...we refuse! Arsene!” Her first Persona emerges with a cackle and starts tearing through Yaldabaoth’s shell. 

“Everyone! Coordinate our attacks and let’s show this god who we are!” Mona grits his teeth. “Come on!”

As one, everyone’s Persona directs their attacks behind Arsene’s, and a gap appears in the metal. With one decisive cry, Arsene shoves its hand in the gap and floods the chassis with dark energy. Yaldabaoth howls and Akira feels a grin rise on her lips.

 **“So, this is the power of the Trickster. Irrelevant. My control shall not bow down to ruin. My control is the ultimate truth of this world.”** Yaldabaoth starts laughing, quietly at first before rising to a raucous glee. **“DIE!”**

Within an instant the red energy erupts from all four arms in a might rush. Again and again Yaldabaoth attacks with his rays of control, her consciousness fading with each wave. However, it finally relents as Mona casts some healing spells.

“He’s strong…” Noir pants as everyone gets to their feet.

“If you’re really a god,” Mona huffs. “You should be guiding humanity! But you can’t, so you’re destroying them! That’s why you were observing us, because you were worried how the masses would react to us!”

“That sounds logical,” Queen nods. “It’s just like all the other targets we’ve had, old men who think they know what’s best!”

 **“Is that all?”** Yaldabaoth mocks. **“You have been forsaken by the world. There is nowhere where you belong.”** It gathers more energy and a storm of death washes over the Thieves.

“We ain’t...we ain’t losin’ like this!” Labrys groans.

“If we lose...the world will be lost…” Violet grits her teeth and tries to stand up again, but Yaldabaoth is relentless. 

“Is this it?” Skull lays spread-eagle on the ground, weary.

 **“Not one bit of unpredictability is permitted under my control,”** Yaldabaoth explains. **“Do you hear the voices of the masses? They mock you for revolting against me, your god. The sin for going against me is endless and eternal pain.”**

“Not...not going to happen!” Mona struggles to his feet.

**“Oh? The attendant created by the last vestiges of human hope? What could a petty existence like yours hope to overrule?”**

“Human hope is a desire, one you’d better not underestimate! And the Phantom Thieves won’t yield to anyone! We will...we’ll take the world!” Mona raises a paw in defiance.

* * *

_Chaos envelops Shibuya as civilians start to recognize what’s happening. Police officers rush back and forth in a desperate attempt to regain control until the monitors flick on to reveal the Phantom Thieves._

_“...take the world!” Echoes over the silence._

_“You can do it!” Mishima cheers. “Come on, Phantom Thieves!” It’s silent as he turns, mouth agape._

_“You’re really going to let them just fail like this? When they’ve been fighting for our rights? WHEN WILL YOU STOP RUNNING FROM THE TRUTH?” His hands fall and he slumps. Until…_

_“Yeah! Come on Phantom Thieves!” A kid in floral pants cheers. Suddenly it’s infectious as the crowd begins cheering. It grows and grows, civilians and citizens cheering for them._

_“CAN YOU HEAR US, PHANTOM THIEVES?” Mishima shouts. He lets loose a sigh of relief as an older man steps up next to him._

_“So, are you a fan of the Phantom Thieves?” He asks Mishima._

_“Yeah. Are you?” He replies._

_“Pretty much,” the man chuckles. “But it’s not just us, however.”_

* * *

_“I can tell you can stand up to any fate,” Chihaya clasps her hands together. “So don’t let up now!”_

* * *

_“It may not look like it, but I got high hopes for you guys,” Iwai chuckles. “You’d better win!”_

* * *

_“I’m not letting you lose after going this far,” Takemi smiles at the monitor. “You’d better finish this!”_

* * *

_“Come on, Ann…” Shiho murmurs. “I know you can do this!”_

* * *

_“You’ve stolen the hearts of many people,” Ohya nods. “I won’t let you lose!”_

* * *

_“I’ve cheered you guys on all this time!” Shinya smiles. “And I’m gonna keep cheering for you!”_

* * *

_“Look forward and keep fighting!” Hifumi nods. “You taught me that much!”_

* * *

_“This is truly your revolution!” Yoshida crosses his arms. “Keep going, and never surrender!”_

* * *

_“You are our last hope,” Lavenza shares a smile with Igor. “I beg you - finish this!”_

* * *

_“I’m counting on you,” Sae grins. “I’ll believe in you all until the bitter end!”_

* * *

_“It’s all your guys’ fault I don’t know when to give up,” Sojiro grouses. “So get back up! You’re sure as hell not gonna lose to that thing!”_

* * *

_“No matter what anyone says, you’re not gonna lose!” Mishima throws his hand in the air. “GOOOO!!!!”_

* * *

“You hear that?” Mona chuckles as wisps of blue energy floats to the top of the tower. “That’s the voice of human hope! The hope you discarded as weak and worthless! No one wants you to rule over them! Right, Lady Akira?”

“Right...right!” Akira pulls herself up.

“Man...why do you have to word it like they’re lookin’ down on us?” Ryuji stands up, a bit wobbly.

“They’re cheering for us...for us to win!” Ann pushes herself up.

“I see...it doesn’t feel bad at all,” Yusuke stretches up, a grin on his face.

“They don’t need to tell us twice, do they?” Kasumi grins as she dusts off her leggings.

“We’re going all out, no holds barred!” Makoto grins voraciously.

“Even if it means going against a god,” Futaba leans heavily on Akira’s shoulder and grips her hand.

“We will never stop, never surrender!” Haru finishes.

“Heh...I may be new to this, but you kids got the right idea!” Labrys nods.

 **“To go against god is heresy!”** Yaldabaoth yells, but it’s afraid.

“I’ve made up my mind,” Morgana nods. “I will see my justice through for the sake of protecting those I care about! And I’m sure that goes for everyone as well!” He turns back and everyone nods.

“We will not compromise our ideals!” Yusuke shouts. “Together, we shall defeat this god!”

“Hey, asshat!” Ryuji points down below. “Can’t you hear all those humans? They’re all prayin’ that there’s no place for you in this world!”

“Take it away, Lady Akira!” Morgana throws his fist in the air and Akira smiles.

“God of Control...Yaldabaoth...Holy Grail...whatever you are,” Akira chuckles. “The so-called administrator of humanity. We will steal your corrupted desires.” She feels the masses’ hopes and desires swirl up and around her as she summons Arsene. She knows what she needs to do.

* * *

Akira grasps the chains that have always been so present with each Persona. She takes a link in each hand and with a surge of power, shatters them. Arsene howls with delight as he dissolves into the moonlight. Light shoots through the sky...as nothing happens.

 **“Hahaha!”** Yaldabaoth cackles. **“You have failed to harness the power of the masses. No matter how many prayers come together...hm?”**

Everyone turns to look up as the clouds part, a massive figure descending with its arms spread. 

“Woah…so that’s her true power,” Morgana whispers. 

“Holy cow!” Futaba. “That’s a Persona?”

Akira smiles as her new Persona heals the party. **“Fools,”** Yaldabaoth says nervously. **“This is why mankind is doomed.”** It gathers its energy for another malicious assault, but Akira’s new power simply deflects it with a wave of its massive hand.

**“Impossible!”**

“Heheh,” Morgana chuckles. “I see! If a god is naughty, it’s up to a demon lord to stop it!”

More prayers stream from down below and gather in Akira’s hand as she throws the energy up to her Persona.

Akira takes a deep breath. “Yaldabaoth...you are indicted for your many sins that you yourself use, and at the same time criticize. Gluttony, as you thirst for more power. Sloth, at your desire for ease and aversion to difficulty. Avarice, as you want and want and want more control. Wrath, at your desire for revenge at those that seek to disrupt your plans. Lust, at your intense desire for control. Envy, at your coup of the Velvet Room and distortion of power. And your Pride - at how you think you are what is best for those around you.” As she speaks, each sin manifests as a bullet that her Persona gathers into its palm. When she finishes her Persona slots it into a massive lever-action gun. Akira draws her own pistol, and at the same time her Persona levels its weapon at Yaldabaoth’s head.

“Satanael!” Akira says with glee. “Send this sinner from our world!”

 **“Preposterous!”** Yaldabaoth stammers. **“You dare rob the people of their wishes?”**

And as one, Akira and Satanael fire, Sinful Shell tearing through Yaldabaoth’s head. 

**“What...what power…”** Yaldabaoth murmurs as it starts to dissolve. **“The power derived from the masses...so this is the true Trickster. Seems Igor wasn’t lying...after all…”** Finally Yaldabaoth dissolves fully into the wind, leaving behind a golden chalice.

“Is that the Treasure?” Labyrs asks, wary.

“Yeah,” Morgana skips over to it. “Humans have the power to change the world. They just forgot about it a bit. Thanks to you guys I was able to complete my duty.”

“Well, it’s all thanks to you that we got so far,” Akira brushes some hair behind her ears and notes that with Satanael’s summoning it’s now even longer. “So thank you, Morgana.”

“I got to help the humans I admired so much,” Morgana chuckles. “This place will disappear soon...and so will I.”

“Morgana…?” Futaba asks as everything goes white.

* * *

When Akira comes to, they’re all in Shibuya, no one else the wiser. Everything seems to be normal - no giant bones, no blood rain. “Well, everyone. This is it.” They all turn to see Morgana starting to fade away.

“Morgana…?” Akira bends down. “What’s going on?”

“My job here is done,” Morgana sighs. “I was created from the Metaverse, and with its destruction...off I go.”

“Really? Damn…” Ryuji scuffs the pavement. “Well, we’ll miss ya. You were a good cat.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Morgana sniffs. “I’m sorry I have to renege on our deal, Lady Akira.” He bows stiffly.

“I didn’t need you as a knight or whatever,” Akira rubs her eyes. “I just needed you as a friend.”

“And I can leave, knowing you’re strong enough to handle your future,” Morgana’s dissolving even more, only his waist up still remaining. “So live strong and free, Lady...no. Akira Kurusu. I’ll miss you all.”

“Goodbye, Mona,” Ann sniffs. “Thank you. For everything.”

"Do you have to leave?" Haru kneels on the pavement, one hand outstretched.

"I do, Haru. But I know you'll stay strong. You are all great Phantom Thieves. And even if I am a phantom, designed to leave..." Morgana trails off. "I have faith in you all. I'm glad...I was able to exist with you all."

And as Morgana disappears, snow begins to fall. Akira raises a palm and a few flakes settle there, melting quickly. Haru stands up and blows her nose on a tissue.

“Well, what now?” Labrys is back in her ‘human’ appearance with a smile on her face.

“Fuck, it’s still Christmas Eve,” Ryuji looks at his phone. “I’m beat. I think we deserve some time off.”

“I am quite tired after all that,” Makoto sniffs. 

“How about we meet tomorrow at Leblanc?” Kasumi suggests. “For a nice victory party?”

“Really just making me host again, huh?” Akira rubs her nose. “Not that I mind. Just come on over at like, three or so.”

“Very well. I will see you all tomorrow,” Yusuke bows. “Haru, would you like an escort home?”

“That would be lovely, Yusuke,” Haru smiles, and the two head off. Ann heads back home next as the snow keeps falling. 

“You doin’ okay, Akira?” Ryuji knocks her shoulder with his own.

“Nothing a little sleep can’t fix,” Akira shrugs. “But thanks for asking.”

“‘Course. See ya’ later!” And he heads off.

“Would you like me to walk you back home?” Makoto asks shyly, adjusting her headband.

“That’s nice of you, but I’ll be fine,” Akira sighs. “I’m no delicate flower.”

“I know that very well,” Makoto smiles.

“I’m going to see if Sumi’s okay,” Kasumi smiles shakily. “Let her know we’re all doing fine. You want me to do anything?”

“That’s sweet, but go. Your sister needs you more than I do right now.” Akira rubs Kasumi’s shoulder, and she and Makoto head off.

“Well, kid?” Labrys looks up into the snow. “Nice job. Not every day you kill a god.”

“Does that happen a lot in your line of work?” Futaba pushes up her glasses and holds onto Akira’s arm tightly.

“More so than you’d think,” Labrys smiles. 

“Well. You’re more than welcome to come to our little get-together tomorrow,” Akira squeezes Futaba’s hand tightly. 

“Might take you up on that,” Labrys salutes playfully. “Catch ya’ around, kiddo.” And with that she walks into the night.

“I’m...I’m going to find Sojiro and head home,” Futaba whispers. “You gonna stay here for a bit?”

Akira locks eyes with Sae and slouches a bit. “Yeah. I’ll be home soon.”

Futaba hugs Akira tightly and dashes off as Sae approaches.

“Akira Kurusu.”

“Sae Niijima. What can I do for you?”

“It’s...it’s a difficult subject,” Sae crosses her arms. “It’s about Shido.”

Akira glowers a bit. “What about him?”

“We...we need your testimony. We need you to turn yourself in and testify on what Shido did. As the expert on the Metaverse and cognitive pscience…” Sae trails off.

“I see,” Akira cleans her glasses. “Either way, I’m going to jail. It’ll violate my restraining order on him.”

“And we’ll try to combat that,” Sae presses. “But I swore Shido would not walk free, and I need your help with that.”

“Actually, I don’t think that’ll be an issue, Sae.” They turn to see - 

“Akechi?” Akira takes a step back. “I thought you were dead!”

“As you can see, I’m very clearly not,” Akechi smiles his TV smile and adjusts his tie. “Allow me to turn myself in, Sae. As Shido’s hitman, I believe I can take the fall for Akira.”

“You’re dead, though, I saw you die,” Akira takes another step back.

“Regardless, I am here and willing to help. My game is over, and I am ever on the side of justice. Is that acceptable, Sae?”

“I...I don’t see why not,” Sae rubs the bridge of her nose. “Well, Akira, it seems you’re free to go. I’m very sorry about all that. Akechi? Follow me. And have a merry Christmas.” With that, she and Akechi depart as a knot of tension settles in Akira’s stomach.

What could this be all about?

* * *

“I’m...I’m home,” Akira smiles weakly as she enters Leblanc.

“Akiiiiraaaa!” Futaba leans over a table and whines. “Soji won’t close early for Christmas! It’s Christmas!”

“She does have a point,” Sojiro smiles behind his beard. 

“Exactly! You don’t get a lot of business here anyway!” Futaba adds.

“You don’t need to put it like that,” Akira and Sojiro say at the same time, and then share a laugh. 

“Fine. Akira, lock up,” Sojiro nods at her as she takes her coat off and puts her bag down, lighter than before. “Where’s Morgana?”

“Mona...he…” Futaba trails off with a sniff. Sojiro moves around the counter and hugs his daughter. 

“He’s gone, isn’t he? A shame,” Sojiro sighs heavily. “Anyway, you want to do anything special for Christmas Eve!”

Futaba perks up. “Turkey! Sojiro, I want a turkey!” 

“You don’t like my curry?” Sojiro places a hand over his heart in mock offense.

“That’s not what I meant!” Futaba turns red and pouts.

“I know, kid,” Sojiro chuckles and ruffles her hair. “How about this - see if any stores are open and buy some snacks for us.” He pulls out his wallet and gives Futaba a few bills.

“Stingy Grinch Sojiro, not giving me any money!” Futaba sniffs.

“Here, take some more,” Akira pulls out her own wallet and hands Futaba a few more bills. The ginger cackles and takes the money, dashing out of the store and into the night.

“Heh...stingy grinch, huh?” Sojiro chuckles. “But...what happened earlier?”

“Some cognitive bullshit, to put it lightly,” Akira slides into the booth. “The cognitive world merged with the real one, and the controller god made its will reality. But thanks to everyone’s support, we stopped it.”

“Hm, sounds rough. And, sorry about your cat,” Sojiro raises an eyebrow. “But I’m glad you’re alright. But...what’re you gonna do when April rolls around?”

Akira freezes.

“Futaba won’t be back for a bit. You can tell me, kid,” Sojiro smiles.

“I’m going to go home, I guess. I don’t have much choice,” Akira breathes.

“Hm,” Sojiro grunts. “How about this - your seventeenth birthday is in February, right?” Akira nods.

“How about in a year, when you turn eighteen, you come back and move in? Not like I’m going to have anyone else move into the attic,” Sojiro explains calmly and Akira feels herself tearing up. Wordlessly, Boss hands her a hankie, and she blows her nose. “No need to cry, kid. You’re...you’re like another daughter to me.”

“WERE YOU TWO HAVING A MOMENT?” Futaba shouts as she storms inside, a mysterious box in her hands. Akira springs back and hurriedly wipes the tears from her eyes.

“No!” Sojiro barks. “Also, what the hell did you get?”

“Oh, you Soji of little faith!” Futaba crows and opens the box to reveal a turkey.

“Holy...okay, Sojiro and I didn’t give you enough money to buy a turkey. They sold out months ago!” Akira stares wide-eyed.

“Don’t forget the snacks!” Futaba reaches into her pockets and pulls out a variety of bags and sweets.

“Futaba,” Sojiro groans. “Did you hack into a restaurant’s reservation list and take someone’s turkey?”

“I refunded them!” Futaba cries, slumping into the booth almost on top of Sojiro. “But let’s dig in!”

Eventually Futaba falls asleep, drained as Sojiro picks her up. “Could you lock up for me? And...Merry Christmas, kid. I hope...I hope we can have a few more down the road.”

“Of course, Sojiro. See you tomorrow.” Sojiro carries Futaba out into the snow as Akira languidly shuts the lights off one-by-one. She shares a glance with the Sayuri, tracing a hand over the frame. Finally, she goes upstairs and prepares for bed, unused to the lack of weight on her stomach.

She sheds some tears as she falls asleep.

* * *

Akira braces herself against the counter as she looks over the various goods and food everyone had brought for their little Christmas party. It’s noisy in Leblanc, noisier than it’s probably ever been in a long time. Sojiro does like his peace and quiet after all.

“Quit working, kid,” Sojiro shoves her head lightly, pushing her away from the counter. “I’ll handle food and coffee. Just spend time with your friends!”

“Fine, fine!” Akira laughs as she moves around the counter and sits on top of Ann, pushing her further onto Ryuji. He squawks loudly, dropping his phone under the table. Yusuke is in a corner facing the Sayuri, his own stylus and paper in front of him. Haru sits next to him, staring fondly as Kasumi shares a disgusted face with Akira. Makoto and Sae are sorting through all the food everyone brought, and the sisters share a smile. 

“Hey, everyone!” Labrys calls as she enters the cafe. “Sorry I’m late, but I brought some stuff!”

“Ayane Masutani? What are you doing here?” Sae raises an eyebrow.

“La-I mean, Ms. Masutani is a friend of ours, sis,” Makoto explains. “She’s like us. Not really a Thief, but still someone on our side.”

“I see,” Sae nods. 

“Hey Ms. Masutani!” Akira waves, pulling herself off of Ann. “Glad you could make it.”

“No problem at all,” Labrys smiles and places her bags on the counter.

“Is that…” Sojiro mutters and quickly leaves the store.

“Wonder what had him all in a worry,” Labrys raises a delicate eyebrow. “How’s everyone doin’ today?”

“Not too bad,” Ryuji chuckles. “We kicked a ton of ass - “

“Language,” Makoto and Sae bark at the same time.

“ - we saved the world, and we’re off from school for a while!” Ryuji stretches his arms above his head as Yusuke chuckles.

“Indeed,” the artist nods. “At this, we are done with our work, for now.”

“I’d like to think so,” Haru smiles. “We can move on now. What is everyone looking forward to doing next year?”

"Well, I'm stickin' around until the end of the school year, then headin' back home," Labrys crosses her arms with a fond smile.

"Heading back home to your boyfriend?" Ann asks with a ridiculous accent, and Ryuji chuckles.

"An' so what if I am?" Labrys grins right back. "But here's hopin' next year looks good."

“I’d also like to know your plans for next year!” 

Everyone turns to the door to see Sojiro holding Morgana in his cat form.

“Morgana!” Everyone shouts.

“How are you even here?” Kasumi rises from her stool.

“Well, it was only my Metaverse form that was destroyed. Seems my adorably handsome from here stayed,” Morgana smirks. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He wriggles out of Sojiro’s arms and hops up into Akira’s arms.

“I just found him outside, wouldn't you believe it,” Sojiro chuckles and rubs the back of his head. “Looks like a real happy ending, huh?”

“Well, Lady Akira?” Morgana rubs his face into Akira’s, and she giggles. “Looks like you’re not getting rid of me that quickly.”

"Welcome back, Morgana," Akira says a bit lamely, but she cuts herself a break.

"Aw, man," Ryuji whines, but it's affected. "Why'd he have to come back?"

"He was much more helpful than you, Ryuji," Yusuke murmurs and Ryuji's hackles raise.

"You wanna say that to my face?" Ryuji stands up until Ann pulls him back into the seat with a thump.

"Stop fighting, both of you!" Ann scolds.

"Sorry, Lady Ann. And it's good to be back," Morgana chuckles and shares and nod with Ryuji. Seems like there's no bad blood at least

As the noise picks back up, raucous and fun, Akira relaxes. Everything is going well. It all feels right.

But that pit in her stomach - the one when she saw Akechi again, and why hasn’t she said anything about it - remains. If Akechi was back, and Morgana came back...what was happening?

* * *

The tension stays in her stomach for a few days, and on New Year’s Eve…after Morgana comments on that TV celebrity’s appearance...

* * *

_Akira opens her eyes. Her eyelids feel heavy and weak, and when she looks down she’s wearing her prisoner garb from the Velvet Room. She grasps the arms of the chair she’s in - the nurse’s office at Shujin?_

_“Please...Trickster…” She whips her head around, suddenly awake as she sees a butterfly float by. Akira groans, pulling herself out of the chair. Everything’s so foggy as she stumbles out of the nurse’s office, chasing after the butterfly._

_She goes down the staircases, across the courtyard until a voice calls in her mind._

_“Stay...please…” the voice says. “You can be happy...forever…” then static._

_“Wake up, Trickster,” the butterfly says and flutters out the door. “Please!”_

_Akira dashes out of Shujin, her senses coming to as she wakes up…_

* * *

Akira opens her eyes on New Year’s Day. However, instead of the comforting weight of a cat on her stomach she feels a much larger presence beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the intruder - a boy with dark blue hair. 

What.

How?

She clenches her fist and drives it into the mysterious person’s gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie zowie end of base game! This has been such a rollercoaster and there's still more to come. Next time - the new world, Hatsumode, the return to the lab, a small group chat and two persona changes. As always big shoutout to Marisa and the Discord (https://discord.gg/U45JcA). Also we just broke 100,000 words which blows my mind. All thanks to you guys and your support. Just remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	26. Skip/Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira enters a brave new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> persona 5 royal winter events but with a b emoji

The boy lets loose a small puff of air. “Lady Akira, why…” He whines.

Akira freezes. “Morgana?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing in my bed? Why are you human?” Akira rolls out of bed and gets to her feet.

“Ugh…” Morgana groans, holding his stomach. “I just woke up like this. That hurt…”

Akira wracks her brain and memories fill the gap. But they feel...odd. At odds with what she knows. Right, Morgana came back, wanted to look human...but hadn’t he accepted his cat form? Argh, nothing makes sense! Morgana finally pushes the blankets off, and he’s fully clothed. Which is nice.

“Lady Akira? Are you alright?” Morgana sits up on the edge of the bed. He is...ruggedly handsome, in a refined boy-band sense. 

“Can you just...just wait downstairs,” Akira rubs her eyes. “I’m too tired to deal with this, and our deal of you not seeing me when I change is still in effect.”

“Of course,” Morgana pulls on a pair of shoes and waves jauntily as he heads downstairs. Akira distantly hears Sojiro asking if Morgana slept well, but she shoves those thoughts out of her head. Then, Futaba enters her attic with a bundle.

“Hey, Aki! Put this on!” Futaba tosses the bag onto the floor as Akira raises an eyebrow.

“What’s this?”

“It’s Hatsumode! New Year’s!” Futaba pumps her fists, and Akira notes she’s wearing her own kimono and accessories. “Mom got these for us!”

“Mom?” Akira mouths. Who could that possibly be?

“Anyhow, everyone’s gonna be at the shrine later today, so get moving!” Futaba grins and adjusts her glasses.

“Fine, fine, I’m getting dressed,” Akira waves a hand dismissively. However, Futaba dashes over and crushes her in a hug for a brief second. “Okay, okay, you little gremlin.”

“I’ll be waiting downstairs, so get dressed quick!” Futaba winks and runs downstairs, sleeves trailing behind her. Akira sighs with a rueful grin and opens the bag to reveal a kimono with a small hand-written note. It reads - 

_ Aki: I managed to pick out a kimono for you to wear for Hatsumode. I hope you like the color, it should match Futaba’s. From - Wakaba. _

Akira sits back on her haunches and holds the notes up to the light. It looks real. But…Wakaba Isshiki…that name…

She shakes her head and clears her mind. It’s a beautiful kimono, a handsome maroon sprinkled with cherry blossoms and a pale pink obi. She tries it on loosely, finds it’s excellently tailored - how much had it cost? 

No point in thinking about that. With a grin she gets dressed and heads downstairs.

“My, don’t you look pretty!” An older guest turns with a smile. “Boss, you truly have some beautiful children.”

“I had nothing to do with that,” Sojiro smiles from behind the bar and places a shot of espresso on the bar. “Happy New Year’s, kid.”

“Come on, Akira, drink it and let’s go!” Futaba pouts. 

“Hey, good coffee needs to be enjoyed slowly. Right?” Morgana takes a sip of his own coffee and Akira raises a wary eyebrow. 

“Damn straight,” Sojiro nods. “Well, kid, how does the kimono fit? Wakaba kinda guessed your measurements, but…”

“It fits wonderfully,” Akira bows. “Please give her my thanks.”

“Give it to her in person,” Sojiro waves a hand. “She’s making dinner tonight.”

God, what the hell is going on? 

“Ooh, is she making katsu?” Futaba leans forward with stars in her eyes.

“It’s a surprise to me too, kiddo,” Sojiro pokes Futaba’s head, and one of the guests chuckles. 

“You have any other plans for New Year’s, Boss?” The older man asks.

“This is it,” Sojiro gestures towards the cafe. “Might see if any of my ungrateful kids want to help out.”

“I feel like I should take offense, but I can’t,” Akira finds herself giggling.

“Hey, Akira. Stand next to Futaba, I want a picture of the two of you.” Sojiro pulls out his phone and Akira rolls her eyes.

“Aren’t you the one who says no phones behind the bar?” Akira asks sarcastically but stands next to Futaba anyway. Futaba wraps her arms around her waist and turns with a grin as Sojiro snaps a few pictures before putting his phone away. 

“Thanks, kids. Now hurry on up, everyone’s waiting for you at the shrine. Prince, you going?” Sojiro turns to Morgana.

“Nah, I don’t like the cold. Plus, I got my New Year’s wish already,” Morgana takes another sip. “But have fun!”

“Alright, we’re going!” Futaba pouts and grabs Akira’s hand, dragging her out. “We’ll be back later!”

“Stay safe!” Sojiro’s words carry along the wind as the door to Leblanc shuts decisively. Akira wants to ask about Morgana, but she can’t get the words off her lips. How odd.

* * *

“Heeeey!” Akira looks up above the steps to see Ann waving excitedly. “Over here!”

“Happy New Year’s!” Kasumi giggles as Akira and Futaba ascend the steps where the Thieves are waiting. All the girls are in kimono, leaving Ryuji and Yusuke as the odd ones out. 

“Happy New Year’s, guys,” Akira smiles and brushes her bangs out of her eyes. 

“The same to you,” Yusuke bows with a chuckle. “You and the rest of the girls are truly radiant; an exemplary image of Japanese beauty.”

“My, Yusuke,” Haru giggles. “You’re making me blush.”

“Didn’t Yusuke say his type of girl was - what was it? - dignified, refined, whatever?” Ryuji crosses his arms. “But you look good, Aki. Happy New Year’s and all that.”

“No, I said - “ Yusuke starts before it’s lost in the conversation.

“Anyway, we were just waiting for you two to get here,” Makoto smiles. “Sae couldn’t make it, too busy with her case, but she sends her best.”

“That’s nice of her,” Akira nods. “What about Labrys?”

“Who?” Makoto raises an eyebrow. Akira goes cold for a second.

“Ms. Masutani? Labrys? Huge robot axe girl?”

“Hm...I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Makoto purses her lips in concentration. Akira goes to ask again, but she can’t. There’s like...a block in effect. What is going on? She shares a look with Kasumi, who raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m going to go do the prayer thing, Aki-Aki!” Futaba breaks Akira out of her thoughts by tugging on her sleeve.

“You want me to go with you?” Akira asks.

“N-no! I’m - I’m gonna do it by myself!” Futaba pushes her sleeves up until the cold gets to her and she rolls them back down. “I promised my mom I’d do it!”

“Then go!” Akira takes a deep accent. “Go forth and conquer!”

“Alright! Here goes!” Futaba dashes off into the shrine.

“Futaba, don’t run!” Ann calls out. “You’ll hurt yourself!”

“If she trips we’re not gonna hear the end of it from Boss…” Ryuji slumps a bit. “Anyway, what’s the plan for the rest of the day? I was gonna hang out with the track team later, but I’m game for whatever.”

Akira tries to hide her surprise. The track team? She thought Ryuji had left them, maybe for good.

“Shiho wants to go shopping, and I’m not one to say no to her. Plus, we still need to celebrate her scholarship for volleyball, so…” Ann twirls a pigtail as she trails off. Again, Akira holds back her shock.

“Yes, I am also occupied,” Yusuke crosses his arms with a smile. “Sensei and I are about to showcase our newest exhibit. He’s very proud of this one, and he even said to me that it’s because of my work.”

Wait a second…

“Oh, how wonderful!” Haru beams brightly. “Perhaps my father and I will come visit, after we check in on the cafe I’m about to open.”

“I know sis and I are surprising our father with a meal. It’ll be the first time in a while that Sae and I have made dinner together since she got her new job,” Makoto muses. “But I’m looking forward to it.”

“Still can’t beat mom’s chicken katsu!” Futaba brags. “Best food in the world! Of course, no offense to dad’s curry.”

“That still is no mean feat,” Yusuke nods.

“I’m sure you’ll find something you like when I open my own store,” Haru smiles and Yusuke flushes a bit.

“Of course, I mean - “

“Alright, enough teasing,” Makoto clasps her hands together as Akira and Kasumi share a wary look. “School starts in a few days and I want to make sure everyone’s caught up for the third semester.”

“Ughhhhh,” Futaba groans. “Do I have to come? I’m not even in school.”

“Well, if you want to enroll in Shujin next school year you have to be on top of your schoolwork,” Haru nods. Futaba opens her mouth, but Haru interrupts her. “And no, you cannot just hack your way into the servers. If you do, we’ll know. And we’ll tell your father.”

“Not my dad!” Futaba whines. “Aki-Aki, protect me!” Futaba ducks behind Akira’s kimono, peeking out over a sleeve.

“No way am I protecting you from Boss’s wrath,” Akira rolls her eyes. 

“Meanie older sister,” Futaba pouts, but relents. 

“Anyway, let’s all meet at Leblanc in two days, alright?” Makoto smiles at Akira tenderly. “Make sure to bring all your work.”

Yusuke raises a hand. Makoto sighs wearily, “yes, Yusuke?”

“Should I bring my own work? I am a Kosei student after all.”

“Just...bring it anyway,” Makoto rubs the bridge of her nose. “I’ll have no Thieves of mine fail their classes and repeat a year.”

“Heh...even with our job done...are we still Phantom Thieves?” Ryuji asks tentatively.

“I’d say so,” Kasumi nods eagerly. “We defeated a god! I feel we should be proud of that fact.”

“She has a point,” Ann smiles. “Anyway, I’m off. See you all in a few days, and Happy New Year’s!”

“Happy New Year’s!” The rest of the Thieves chorus back, as they all file away, except for Futaba and Kasumi. Akira and Kasumi share a look and Akira turns to Futaba.

“Hey, Futaba. Head back home. I need to talk to Kasumi about something.”

“You sure? Having a secret romantic liaison?” Futaba waggles her eyebrows and Akira puts her in a headlock, giving her a thorough noogie. “Ow ow ow!”

“Quit it, buster,” Akira says fondly.

“I’m going, I’m going!” Futaba waves as she leaves and Akira heaves a breath.

“You look good, Akira,” Kasumi says shyly. “The kimono fits you a lot better than the summer festival’s yukata.”

“Just a bit too tight,” Akira mutters. “Anyway. It’s not just me, right? Something is wrong.”

“Yeah,” Kasumi nods. “Like...I was talking with Sumi yesterday and she mentioned being at Shujin. She hasn’t been there in months, she should be at Kosei. I remember all those times we would spend checking on her, only for her to get mad at us for spying, like we didn’t believe her. And for her to just...be at Shujin again?”

“That’s...odd,” Akira muses.

“But as soon as I pointed it out, it was like that bit never happened,” Kasumi continues. “Then she was talking about what had actually happened. But like...I thought Ryuji stopped seeing the track team. And Haru’s father...we watched him die. Right?”

“Right,” Akira nods. “And Morgana’s also human.”

“What?” Kasumi takes a step back in shock. “An honest-to-cat human?”

“And Futaba’s mom being alive, Madarame being a decent father and human, Makoto’s dad being alive and Sae being a defense attorney...I know Sae said she was going to switch, but the way Makoto said it made it sound like she had been one for a while,” Akira frowns. “Plus…”

“What is it?”

“Don’t spread this around...but Akechi is alive.”

Kasumi pauses for a moment. “WHAT?”

“Quiet!” Akira shushes her. “Sorry. After we defeated Yaldabaoth, and Mona disappeared, Sae came to me and asked me to turn myself in. But before I could, Akechi appeared and turned himself in. But…”

“He’s dead,” Kasumi finishes. “Futaba said she couldn’t sense him after the bulkhead was sealed.”

“Yeah,” Akira nods. “Something is wrong. Also...you remember Labrys, right?”

“Of course I do,” Kasumi says quickly. “But Makoto didn’t even recognize the name.”

“Labrys helped us kill a god,” Akira rubs her chin. “But it’s like she’s gone. She had some background info, right?”

“I think so,” Kasumi pulls out her phone and digs through. “Yeah, I remember looking her up and she was online. But now…” Kasumi turns her phone around where the kanji reads ‘no results found’. 

“Hm,” Akira grunts and pulls out her phone. “Hold on. Why is the Nav back?”

“Huh? It’s not on my phone - wait!” Kasumi’s eyes go wide as the Nav materializes on her own phone where it wasn’t before. 

“You remember that weird Palace back in November that we went to with Ann? Where she evolved Carmen? Is that there?” Akira presses, and her heart goes cold as Kasumi opens the Nav to reveal two entries - Mementos, and the unknown Palace in Odaiba. “Oh, no.”

“What do we do?” Kasumi swallows and stows her phone. 

Akira rubs her eyes, “tomorrow. We head in and investigate tomorrow.”

“What about Futaba? Or Morgana? Just us two?” Kasumi holds Akira’s hands.

“I have a feeling we’ll have a third. Akechi won’t let this slide,” Akira squeezes.

“Are you sure you can trust him?” Kasumi continues. “He did kill you. Or try to kill you. And all of us.”

“I know. I know. But we don’t have a choice. I’m guessing Akechi also doesn’t like that someone’s orchestrating this, and if we can turn his anger on them…”

“Enemy of our enemy who is also our enemy is a friend, huh?” Kasumi scrunches her nose. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Works for me,” Akira grins, and notices they’re still holding hands. She drops them and tugs her kimono on a bit tighter. “I’ll text you with the information later. Just...go about as if everything’s normal, I guess. But stay on guard.” 

“No need to tell me twice,” Kasumi smiles. “Stay safe, Akira.”

“Same to you, Kasumi,” Akira nods, and the two head off.

* * *

“Well hello, Akira.”

She freezes. There’s no one in the store aside from Sojiro behind the bar, and Goro Akechi sipping a cup of coffee. 

“Akechi. What brings you here?” Akira ruffles her hair a bit and moves to the stairs, his eyes trailing her movements.

“Just here for a wonderful cup of coffee,” he says nonchalantly. “I was wondering if we could speak privately.”

“Sure, just let me get changed,” Akira heads up the stairs. It’s odd not having Morgana, but he must be out. Maybe with Futaba and Wakaba. God, nothing makes sense. She changes quickly and notes another bundle sitting on the bed. She opens it to reveal a thick, knitted blue scarf. Another hand-written note tumbles out.

_ Aki: belated Merry Christmas! Would you believe me if I said Futaba helped me knit this? Probably not, but she did download a pattern. Wear it in good health, and I hope you stay with us in our weird, knit-together family for a lot longer. From - Wakaba. _

She chuckles, reinforces the idea that Wakaba Isshiki is dead,  _ gone _ , but the scarf remains. Akira changes quickly, layers and layers. She pulls the scarf on - it’s quite warm and cozy! - and heads downstairs. Akechi is standing at attention as Sojiro smokes a cigarette. 

“Do you know somewhere we can speak quietly and privately?” Akechi whispers.

“Yeah, the laundromat across the street,” Akira whispers back and hefts her bag onto her shoulder. “Hey, Sojiro, we’re going out for a bit.”

“Stay safe, kid,” Boss waves a hand idly. 

The two make their way to the laundromat and Akechi follows her in and closes the door. They look around, paranoid until Akechi finally speaks. “Maybe you’ll have some fucking answers for me. What the hell is going on?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Akira shoots back. “How are you even alive?”

“I...I don’t know,” Akechi pulls at his hair, nervous. He paces relentlessly back and forth. “I remember the hordes of Shadows in Shido’s Palace. But then...I remember waking up in my apartment a few days before Christmas. On Christmas Eve Day I stayed inside while...everything happened. What even fucking happened?”

“Mementos merged with the real world,” Akira leans on a washer and crosses her arms. “We were both part of a rigged game - you represented tearing everything down to start over, I represented salvation and rehabilitation. However, on Christmas Eve we defeated the mastermind, Yaldabaoth - the God of Control.”

Akechi mouths the name. “From Gnostic lore?”

“I don’t know,” Akira shrugs. “Things were pretty normal until last night and this morning. People are alive who shouldn’t be. Wakaba Isshiki, Kunikazu Okumura - it’s like…”

“Like everyone’s wishes came true,” Akechi finishes. 

“But what happened? You went with Sae,” Akira asks.

“I gave my testimony and then they just...let me go,” Akechi chuckles. “Which is odd, I basically testified for murder.”

“What the hell?” Akira leans forward.

“Yeah,” Akechi rubs his wrist. “Some lawyers and cops let me go on a technicality - no one could prove the Metaverse’s existence and I was following Shido’s orders. So...here I am. But I found something. A Palace.”

“You mean the one in Odaiba?” Akira pulls out her phone to show the Nav. “Which is odd, since the Nav disappeared when Yaldabaoth was defeated.”

“Shit,” Akechi curses through gritted teeth. “So whoever rules this Palace brought back the Metaverse and is powerful enough to evade detection. Don’t we need a ruler’s name to recognize a Palace?”

“Things are weird and nothing makes sense. I’m used to it by now.” Akira shrugs. 

“Well, Joker?” Akechi smiles wryly. “What’s the plan?”

“Kasumi and I are heading into the Palace tomorrow. We don’t trust you. You’re a killer and a murderer, and you tried to kill me. So you’re on probation, putting it lightly.” Akira glares with all her intensity, and Akechi wilts a bit.

“Hmph. Do as you please. So, just us three? You, me, Yoshizawa?” Akechi composes himself. 

“That’s right,” Akira sighs. “We’ll meet up at Leblanc tomorrow. I’ll unblock your number and we’ll coordinate our investigation.”

“Really?” Akechi chuckles. “I tried to kill you and I sold you out, and all you did was block my number?”

“Futaba did a whole bunch of other stuff, I don’t know,” Akira sighs and pushes herself off the washer. “Now get out of my face. We’ll text you the details.”

“Of course, ‘Lady Akira’,” Akechi bows facetiously and Akira grabs his arm with a vice-like grip.

“If you try anything - and I mean  _ anything _ \- I will make you suffer like you’ve never imagined,” Akira channels Lucifer’s might and Akechi’s eyes go wide. She lets him go, “understand?”

“Of course,” he wrenches his arm free and rubs the bruise. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

_ Group Chat - Akira Kurusu, Kasumi Yoshizawa, Goro Akechi _

_ KY: Are you still sure about this, akira? _

_ AK: we don’t have a choice _

_ GA: Please, do go on talking like I’m not even here. _

_ KY: shut up cody martin-looking sweater vest wearing-ass _

_ AK: as i said you’re on thin ice _

_ GA: So nothing has changed. I see. _

_ KY: god this is gonna suck _

_ KY: do we know anything about the palace? _

_ GA: I’ve done some investigating on my own; nothing much to report. Akira said something about yout wo having gone in in November? _

_ AK: yout wo _

_ GA: Hilarious. I see why they call you Joker. _

_ AK: you know it ho _

_ AK: yeah but we didn’t go in for long and when we left it erased itself _

_ KY: it was during the Okumura Palace heist. Did the Shadows seem strong? _

_ GA: They didn’t recognize me as a threat, even when I had my Metaverse attire on.  _

_ KY: maybe we need to antagonize some ppl first? _

_ AK: We won’t get anywhere discussing like this _

_ GA: I concur. Shall we meet tomorrow at Leblanc, the metro, or at the Palace in Odaiba? _

_ KY: your call, Akira. _

_ AK: Let’s meet at Leblanc at 10 AM. If things go well I want a lot of time to explore and investigate.  _

_ GA: Understood. See you then! _

* * *

_ Chat - Akira Kurusu and Kasumi Yoshizawa _

_ KY: Can I say I have a bad feeling about this? _

_ AK: Sure, get it out of your system _

_ KY: I have a bad feeling about this, i have a bad feeling about this, i have a really bad feeling about this _

_ AK: did that help? _

_ KY: no _

_ AK: soz _

_ KY: well, I just gotta have faith. We’ll fix this, right? _

_ AK: Yeah. We can def do this. _

* * *

“Good morning, Akira,” Akechi raises his cup of coffee as Akira eases down the stairs. Once again Morgana’s out, and Futaba had texted that she and her mom were going shopping all day. 

“Morning, Akechi,” Akira slides onto a stool as Sojiro slides her a plate of morning curry. “Morning, Sojiro.”

“Kasumi said she’d be here in a few,” Akechi says after another sip. “Wonderful coffee as always, Mr. Sakura.”

“Well, I try my best,” Sojiro laughs. “Any reason you haven’t been on tv as much, detective?”

Akechi goes white, “I’ve, uh, had other concerns that are more pressing.”

“Fair enough,” Sojiro nods. “Kid, you heading out again today?”

“Yeah,” Akira takes a swift bite. “Mm, delicious. Thanks, Boss.”

“You’re a growing girl, you need it. I’ve, uh, also got a lean chicken curry if Yoshizawa wants some. She’s the gymnast, right?” Sojiro scratches his beard.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Akira takes a sip of coffee. Mm, the way the flavors blend is always so nice.

“Sorry I’m late!” Kasumi steps inside as the bell rings. “My dad kept asking me questions, and - sorry, I’m rambling.”

“Yes,” Akechi says bluntly and Akira glares at him. 

“Hey, kid, eat some curry.” Sojiro gestures at the plate and Kasumi digs in, almost vacuuming up the food. “Damn, when was the last time you ate?”

“Well,” Kasumi says in between bites. 

“Slow down, kid!” Sojiro chuckles. “Enjoy it. It’s meant to be eaten and enjoyed.”

“Sorry,” Kasumi swallows. “Yesterday I had a really tough practice and burned a lot of calories and then Sumi didn’t make enough leftovers, and - “

“Calm down and eat,” Akira smiles and Kasumi slows. “We’ve got time.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Akechi mutters darkly and Akira pointedly grabs a knife. Eventually Kasumi wraps up.

“Thank you for the food, Boss,” she bows in her chair.

“Eh, it’s my pleasure,” Sojiro smiles fondly. “Now get out of here. You kids should enjoy your youth. Why, back in my day - “

“Okay, we get it, later!” Akira shoves the other two out of the store as Sojiro lets loose a cackle of joy. “Everyone ready?”

“Hmph,” Akechi crosses his arms imperiously. “I was ready a long time ago - “

“Shut up,” Akira and Kasumi say at the same time.

“Let’s go, you two,” Akira heads off, the other two right behind her.

* * *

“So, Black Mask?” Akira asks as Crow embraces his darker clothes.

“Yes, my true self,” Crow says wryly. “Robin Hood and the other outfit were merely there to disguise myself. Loki and I are here now, and I see no reason to hide myself.”

“Up close it certainly has a Saturday morning cartoon vibe to it,” Violet walks around Crow. “Like a sentai villain or something. Also is the neck brace comfortable?”

“See, now that I don’t need to hold myself back I can speak freely,” Crow barks. “So quit that before I do something  _ you _ will regret.”

“Yeah, with that light weakness and Violet’s penchant for light spells, you’re really gonna come out on top,” Akira snarks.

“This is pointless,” Crow growls. “I’ll leave the leading to you, Joker. But as the smartest one here, I’ll navigate and coordinate Shadow information.”

“Why should we trust you?” Violet places her hands on her hips.

“Why would I lie now?” Akechi flexes a pointed glove. “As I have said, your paranoia is useless. Our goals are aligned for now.”

“And when your goal changes?” Akira spins her knife on a finger.

“I’ll be sure to let you know personally,” Crow smiles toothily. 

“Just don’t use your berserking powers,” Akira lays down the law. “I don’t want anything unpredictable, alright?”

“Of course, Joker,” Crow sneers. 

“Good. Just remember, any wrong move - “ Akira starts.

“Yes, yes, I know!” Crow yells and Loki manifests briefly with a howl of rage. “Now let’s fucking do this thing already!”

Akira and Violet share a  _ look _ \- and Akira heads inside.

* * *

“I know I said so when we were here earlier, but this place gives me the creeps,” Violet looks back and forth, warily. “But these cognitions I’m sensing...it’s like they’re…”

“People’s Shadow selves, yes,” Crow finishes. “These are the people who have willingly given themselves up to this ‘ideal reality’ or whatever bullshit it is.”

“Part of me gets it,” Akira nods. “It reminds me of someone who said it was okay to run away from your problems…but who?”

“Running away from your problems? Doesn’t seem like you at all,” Crow huffs. “You’ve always been one to face things head-on.”

“Fair enough,” Akira shrugs. “Let’s keep moving.”

Eventually they come up to a door with a Shadow in front of it.

**“Yes? What is it you require?”**

“We’d like to see the Palace Ruler, please,” Akira smiles.

“There’s no way that’s going to work,” Crow mutters. Violet elbows him.

**“And who’s asking?”**

“The Phantom Thieves of Hearts,” Akira smiles.

“I wish I was actually dead. There’s no way this is going to work,” Crow grouses. 

**“Ah! We’ve been expecting you!”** The Shadow flips through its clipboard.  **“Right this way! However, I must ask a question first.”**

“Yeah?” Akira rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet.

**“Why have you returned? Why do you spur our Lord’s guidance?”** The Shadow swells in size and explodes into a Chimera.  **“YOU LIE!”**

“It was worth a shot,” Akira chuckles as she handsprings backward. “Come, Satanael!”

Nothing happens.

“SATANAEL!” She tries to evoke again. “Arsene?” Her first Persona emerges.

“What the hell are you waiting around for, Joker?” Crow snarls. “Loki, ravage them!” The Persona emerges and darkness washes over the Shadow and it falls with a gurgle.

“Grr, Arsene!” Akira points dramatically and Arsene joins in on the fun, and soon the Shadow dissolves in a mist. 

“Joker, what was that? I thought Arsene evolved?” Violet rests a hand on Akira’s shoulder.

“That’s what I thought,” Akira frowns. “Next time I’m in the Velvet Room I’ll try fusing him, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, what the hell was that?” Crow crosses his arms and throws his head back. 

“When we defeated the God of Control, I summoned a new Persona, and he was huge. Strong. But...I can’t feel him anymore,” Akira grasps emptily at the air.

“Well, figure your shit out,” Crow nods. “I have a feeling we’re going to be targeted from here-on out.”

She nods, and rifles through her Personas. She’ll have to make do.

* * *

“Hey, Aki-Aki. I was wondering when you’d show up.” 

“Uncle.” Akira shoves her hands in her pockets as they head onto the Testing Track. 

“Dr. Maruki?” Violet asks hesitantly. 

“Wait, did you say ‘Uncle’?” Crow rests a hand on his hip.

“Yep. Good to see you, Akechi,” Takuto smiles. “And you as well, Kasumi. How’s gymnastics been?”

“Better, once I realized that Sumire was still at Kosei and not at Shujin,” Violet shoots back. 

“Oh, the cognition shouldn’t have been broken that easily,” Takuto hums. “I’ll need to do more research.”

“So, Uncle. Is this all your fault?” Akira pushes her mask onto her forehead. 

“My fault?” Takuto places a hand on his chest. “You should be happy! I’m giving you your dearest wishes! I started with you, Aki-Aki. Have you noticed your parents haven’t called in a while? I made it so that they emancipated you and you’re legally Sojiro’s daughter.”

“Did...did I ask for that?” Akira asks. 

“Your heart did. You all wished for things, and I granted them,” Takuto smiles.

“How’d you get the power to do that?” Crow asks.

“That’s...that’s a story for another time,” Takuto scratches the back of his head. “But I did his for everyone. People deserve to be happy and not face hardships!”

“And what gives you the right to decide that?” Akira spreads her arms wide. “Is this because of - “

“Don’t! Don’t speak her name,” Takuto glowers at her, and Akira takes a step back. “I have the power, why shouldn’t I make reality as I see fit?”

“Uncle, please!” Akira leans forward, hands balled into fists. “Stop this! It’s not right!”

“No. No, I have to,” Takuto says grimly. “And I won’t let you get in my way. Even if you are family.” He snaps his fingers and two bulky, mechanical Shadows appear. 

“So it comes to this?” Akira sighs.

“I’ll give you a chance, Akira,” Takuto stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Let this all go. Live in my reality. Be at peace. You can be happy and never face hardships.”

“I can’t,” Akira has tears in her eyes. “I can’t do that, Uncle. I guess I can’t convince you either?”

“No,” Takuto sighs. He waves a hand forward. “Have at them.”

**“Peeeeriiisshhh!!”** The Shadows hiss as they advance, but Violet steps in front of Akira.

“That’s it? That’s such...such...such bullshit!” Violet barks. Akira’s go wide, since that’s probably the first time Violet’s ever cursed.

“Never face hardship? That’s how we grow and move on! Just because you’ve lost faith in everyone and refuse to see that people can grow, you’re stifling everyone!” Cendrillon appears in a flash before the Sea of Souls waves over it, revealing Vanadis. 

“And what can you do?” Takuto mocks.

“One person? Not much. But I can provide a distraction,” Violet chuckles. “Now!”

“LOKI!” Crow jumps down from the rafters with a megidolaon, and starts tearing into the Shadows.

“Kohryu, come!” Akira summons the dragon and psychokinetic energy swamps over them, sending the Shadows to the floor. All three Thieves look at Takuto who offers a rueful smile.

“I will give you one week. Seven days to wake up all of your friends,” Takuto nods. “Meet me here then. If you cannot rally them...I shall deal with you myself.” With that he fades into a haze of golden mist as Akira falls to her knees.

“Are you alright, Joker?” Violet rushes to her side and braces her back.

“It’s just...that’s my Uncle,” Akira says shakily. “Not his Shadow. Not berserk or brainwashed. He honestly thinks he’s doing what’s best.”

“So?” Crow huffs a breath through his nose. “You’re going to let something like family attachment stop you? You’re pathetic.”

“Cybele,” Akira says softly and the goddess slaps Crow in the face with a light attack. 

He deserved it.

“What’s the plan, Joker?” Violet helps her up to her feet.

“Let’s...let’s get out of here. You two, act as normal. I’ll...I’ll see about waking everyone up,” Akira sighs heavily. 

“If you’re this weak-willed I’m surprised you got anything done,” Crow chuckles from the floor, and Akira evokes Yoshitsune, the general holding his blades over Crow’s neck. “Never mind,” he says softly.

Akira rolls her neck and they leave for the day, tension in Akira’s stomach. There is much to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are, third semester! i've been looking forward to htis for a while. Akechi si back, for now, the shithead. off the shits akechi si mroe fun to write. Next time! Seeing everyone's distortions, the first palace day, Lavenza Breaks it Down, a trip on Da'at, fidning the treasure route, the final velvet room date, and the calling card. Big shoutout to Marisa and the discord (https://discord.gg/) and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	27. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stand master: Akira Kurusu. Stand name:「REBEL WALTZ」

Akira leans against the wall, pulling up her scarf a bit tighter around her mouth. She doesn’t quite get how Ryuji is standing there in the cold in his gym clothes. She tries looking for any sign of his bad knee, but...it’s just not there. Akira hears him talking loudly with his teammates, the same ones who had shunned him a few months ago, and there’s a crackling energy that surrounds him. It suits him, this fake reality, but...it’s not right. Ryuji claps his hands and the track team disperses, and as he turns around he spots Akira.

“Yo! Aki!” He waves frantically and Akira pulls herself off the wall and walks over, poking his arm.

“Aren’t you cold?” She huffs into her scarf.

“Nah!” He stretches his arms back and forth and she traces his lean muscles. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to see if you were okay,” Akira smiles, watching her breath wisp into the air. 

“Well, I’m doin’ fine,” Ryuji chuckles fondly. “Nothin’ like getting the boys out for some winter runs.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier and warmer to do it inside?” Akira cocks her head to the side.

“Maybe. Wouldn’t make the training anymore effective!” He scratches the back of his head. “Anyway, we’re all done here. You wanna grab a bite to eat or somethin’?”

“Maybe another time, Ryuji. Are you...are you happy?” She looks up at him expectantly.

“I mean, yeah! Why, something wrong? If it’s Mishima again - “ 

“It’s not him, don’t worry,” Akira giggles a bit before she tries to be more serious. “Don’t you feel like things are too good right now?”

“Hm? Come on, Aki, you know I’m no good at riddles and stuff. I ain’t that smart, after all.”

“I’ve never said that and you know it,” Akira smiles. “But...don’t you feel like something is wrong? You promised me you’d forge your own path, and not go back on the track team. How’d you even get back on it in the first place?”

“I mean…” Ryuji scrunches his nose. “I feel like…”

“Think on it, alright?” Akira rubs his arm comfortingly, “there’s something you’re missing. But I’ll be waiting when you wake up, okay?” With that she turns and leaves, exhausted. 

“What was that about?” Ryuji taps a foot impatiently.

* * *

“Ooh, Shiho look at this!” Akira smiles as she sees Ann push a shirt into Shiho’s arms. “I think you’d look great in it!” It’s odd seeing Shiho with a brave smile, untempered. She hasn’t needed a cane or crutches in a few months, but...this must be Shiho before...everything. It makes Akira’s heart hurt a little bit. 

“Oh, Akira! Good to see you!” Shiho shifts the shirt to one arm and waves Akira over. “How’re you doing today?”

“I’m alright. Hey Ann,” Akira tugs at her scarf a little bit, warming up in the underground mall. 

“Ooh, cute scarf!” Ann plays with one of the ends, like a cat. “What brings you down here?”

“Just walking around, you know,” Akira tries to play it off cool. “You two doing alright?”

“I’m fine, can’t speak for her,” Shiho jerks a thumb at Ann, and the blonde recoils in mock anger. “Volleyball’s going well. I was talking with one of the college coaches after last week’s game, and she said I have a great chance of getting in for next year.”

“Really? That’s great, Shiho!” Ann pulls Shiho into a tight hug. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Shiho chuckles lamely and Akira looks at Ann. Without Kamoshida...how would things have progressed? 

“Well,” Shiho deflects, nervous. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Now I HAVE to buy you this shirt!” Ann pumps her hands excitedly. 

“Come on, Ann. This isn’t right. Why did Shiho move back? I thought she swore to never return. Think, Ann. Something isn’t right.” Akira says quietly and the two other girls look at her oddly.

“Akira…?” Ann whispers. “I’m overthinking it. Come on, Shiho. We’ll catch up later, Akira, okay?” Ann pulls on Shiho’s arms and guides them to the cashier as Akira rubs her forehead. She hopes she’s getting through, but...who knows at this point.

* * *

“Ah, Akira! Welcome!” Yusuke bows as Akira takes in the art. “Master, do you remember Akira?”

“Ah, we met during my exhibit last year, correct?” Madarame smiles and places a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“We did, yes,” Akira nods. “So are these your works, Yusuke? Or your Master’s, under a different name?”

“These are all Yusuke’s,” Madarame explains with a kind smile. “He’s really improved. I helped with some things, but it was marvelous seeing my boy develop.”

“Ah, you’re embarrassing me, Master,” Yusuke chuckles lamely. “Master was so impressed with _Desire and Hope_ that he helped me with the rest of the collection.”

“I see,” Akira says softly. “And what do you get out of this, Madarame?”

“Ah, I see you’ve listened to those old rumors,” Madarame chuckles. “I am not insulted, only proud that you care about Yusuke so. I find pride at seeing a student express his art so profoundly. You are to thank for his inspiration, correct?”

“Yes, she was most helpful in overcoming my slump. But how…” Yusuke trails off.

“Just think about that, Yusuke, and it will come to you. Where did the slump come from? Regardless, it was a pleasure seeing you two.” She bows slightly and stalks off, unsure. Let this work.

* * *

“Well, if it isn’t Akira Kurusu. How are you doing today?” Akira walks up to the Niijima sisters as Makoto waves her down. 

“I’m alright,” it’s loud in the subway tunnel but they make do. “Anything on the plan for tonight?”

“Makoto here is making some tempura - our father’s favorite,” Sae smiles and Makoto blushes a bit. “My father and I have tonight off, so we’re taking advantage of Makoto’s excellent cooking.”

“You don’t need to compliment me like that, my cooking is only alright,” Makoto composes herself a bit. 

“That’s not what father said the other day,” Sae has a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Sae, you’re a defense attorney, right?” Akira interrupts, curious.

“I have been for a few months. Starting from the bottom, working my way up...it’s a grueling task, but necessary,” Sae nods firmly.

“If you don’t keep up the pace I might just overtake you,” Makoto shares a smile with Akira. 

“I’d like to see that happen,” Sae rubs Makoto’s shoulder fondly. “But you have other things to be concerned with first. Entrance exams - “

“I know, entrance exams are coming up soon and I need good grades and all to get into law school,” Makoto finishes. “We’ve been over this a half-dozen times!”

“I can’t embarrass you in front of your friend?” Sae chuckles, and Makoto goes red a bit.

“Hey, Makoto. When exactly did Sae switch her career? And...what exactly does your father like about your cooking?” Akira asks softly.

“I…” Makoto stammers a bit. “How odd. It’s...on the tip of my tongue.”

“Have a good night, you two,” Akira nods and heads home, ever wary.

* * *

Akira hears Futaba before she sees her. “SOJIII!” Even amidst Akihabara’s crowd, Akira can pick out Sojiro’s tall, lanky form and distinctive trillby. 

She can hear Sojiro’s sigh, imagining him dragging his hat over his eyes. What she’s still not used to is Wakaba’s laugh. “Yeah, kid?” Sojiro responds.

“You said you’d help me buy the new processor I wanted if I submitted my application to Shujin!” Futaba whines. “Mom, he promised, right?”

“Well…” Wakaba muses, drawing out the tension. 

“Betrayal? From my own mother?” Futaba gasps and Akira makes her presence known.

“Hey, guys,” Akira says a bit lamely, but she’s tired. 

“Aki-AkI!” Futaba dashes over and grabs Akira’s arm, speaking in a hushed, low tone. “Listen, dad said he’d get me that new processor if I submitted my apps to Shujin, and I did - “

“Futaba,” Wakaba sighs and walks over. “I checked the servers and you hacked your way for next year’s enrollment.”

Futaba’s eyes go wide, “you figured me out?”

Wakaba grins, “no, but you just told me.”

“No processor, then,” Sojiro shrugs, but winks at Akira. 

“How much does it cost?” Akira asks, already bracing. Futaba mumbles the answer. “Speak up, Futaba.”

“Forty three-thousand Yen,” Futaba finally gets out. 

“That’s quite the item you have your eye on, Futaba,” Wakaba says. “How about this - you help out in Leblanc for a few days, work a bit, and we’ll cover some of it. Alright?”

“You promise?” Futaba lets go of Akira’s arm to approach her mother.

“Is that okay with you, Akira?” Wakaba looks up at Akira, hesitant but happy. “Looking after her while she works at Leblanc?”

“I get no say in this?” Sojiro mutters for Akira’s ears, but Wakaba rolls her eyes in fond affection. 

“Fine, I’ll look after the little nugget,” Akira pats Futaba’s head a bit. “But only if you properly submit your application to Shujin, okay?”

“Ugh, fine!” Futaba throws her hands in the air.

“Just...think about what’s happening. Is this the truth you set out to find?” Akira says softly.

“That I set out to find…?” Futaba places a fist over her mouth, concerned. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll see you guys back home,” Akira waves a hand as she leaves. “Think about it, okay?”

* * *

“Father, you’re embarrassing me!” Akira can hear Haru’s flustered tone.

“What? We’re on the cusp of my daughter opening her first store!” Akira knows that voice. Albeit she heard it mostly distorted and through a spacesuit but… “I’m the proudest father in the world right now.”

“Father…” Haru says shyly. “Oh! Akira! How are you doing today?”

“I’m well, Haru. Mr. Okumura,” she bows slightly. 

“Ah, so you’re Akira! I’ve heard much about you from Haru.” Mr. Okumura smiles brightly.

“Father…” Haru whines a bit.

“Only good things, I hope,” Akira says nervously. Like with Wakaba, it’s weird talking to a dead person. 

“Of course!” Mr. Okumura beams. “My Haru says you really helped her out with her confidence issues and got her interested in coffee. I take it that’s why it’s a cafe she’s opening, hm?” 

“I want to make a place like Leblanc,” Haru explains. “Somewhere people can enjoy themselves away from the noise and chaos of the outside world.”

“A lot different from Big Bang Burger, no?” Mr. Okumura chuckles. “You’ll look back on this day fondly, Haru. I remember opening my first restaurant with my own father back in the day. It was many years ago…”

“Father, this is my big day,” Haru presses. “We can leave the past where it is, no?”

“Ah! Of course, Haru,” Mr. Okumura smiles. “But I am very proud of you, Haru. Never forget that.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Akira says softly. “Come on, Haru. Back in October...we fought in the spaceport. Don’t you remember what happened after?”

“What happened after…?” Haru rubs her forehead. “Forgive me, Akira. I think we need to prepare for the store’s opening. I hope you can come visit in a day or two.”

“A pleasure, Akira!” Mr. Okumura waves jauntily as Haru drags her father into the store.

One more.

* * *

She’s been saving Morgana for last. Not out of any malicious will, but...seeing him on her couch, it’s tough. “What’s the matter, Lady Akira?” Morgana leans forward, staring her in the eye.

“I’m not your lady anymore, Morgana. And you’re not my knight,” she leans back on her bed. 

“Out of respect for our prior endeavors,” Morgana chuckles. “What’s the matter?”

“Can’t you tell something’s wrong? You said that you didn’t mind if you weren’t human. And now…” Akira trails off.

“What? You don’t like that I can’t fit in your bag anymore?” Morgana jokes.

“No, it’s not that. It’s...something is wrong, Morgana, and I’m trying to fix it,” Akira sighs. “Why did you want to be human?”

“Is there something wrong with me being human?” Morgana says hotly. “Why are you so upset at me being happy?”

“Morgana…” Akira trails off. “No, it’s not that. Just...you promised to be the wind at my back. And I’ll need your help soon enough.”

“Lady Akira?” Morgana says tentatively. “What do you mean?”

“Good night, Morgana,” she turns over stiffly, shutting the conversation off. Morgana huffs and prepares for sleep himself, curling up almost like a cat. 

* * *

“I see you were unsuccessful. A pity,” Crow runs his fingers over the serrated edge of his sword, a crooked smirk on his face. “I see your bonds or whatever weren’t enough to break them out of this fake peace bullshit.”

“God, do you ever say anything constructive?” Violet snaps as Akira steps out of the Velvet Room. No Satanael anywhere, which is odd, but what can she do. 

“Please, let’s not argue. And the Thieves haven’t let me down - not yet, at least,” Akira adjusts her gloves, squinting a bit to deal with the bright fluorescent lights of her uncle’s Palace. What a mess. 

“Still, a miracle you were able to do anything at all - “ Crow starts.

“And yet we defeated Madarame, Kaneshiro, Okumura, Sae, you, Shido, and a literal god,” Akira barks. 

“And yet here we are,” Crow grimaces. “This is why friends hold you back, Joker. They just get in the way.”

“Oh my god, you’re really on this anti-friends anime nonsense aren’t you?” Violet chuckles. 

“I know I’ve explained how the Wild Card works, Crow,” Akira raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. “But that doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is taking down my uncle and fixing this...this mess.”

“Glad to see you’re focused on the mission, Joker,” Crow smiles and sheathes his blade. “Shall we?”

“You were ‘testing’ her?” Violet stands, mouth open. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Does it matter?” Crow snaps back, visibly annoyed. “We have a job to do.”

“Alright, enough you two!” Akira puts her hands on her hips. “You’re both right. Crow, we do have a mission to get done. However, it might go smoother if you weren’t such an asshole.”

“You want a simpering sycophant then ask Morgana,” Crow strides into the Palace quickly. “You’ll get only the truth from me.”

“He doesn’t have to be such a jerk, though. You doing okay?” Violet grabs Akira’s hand and squeezes firmly and Akira squeezes back.

“Let's just get this over with,” Akira sighs and rolls her shoulders. No time like the present.

* * *

“Ah! Akira and friends! I see you were not successful. My apologies.” Takuto links his hands behind his back as Akira, Violet and Crow arrive on the Testing Track. 

“I’d say some drivel about how we ‘did our best’, but that wouldn’t be true,” Crow laughs. “But I have a question, doctor.”

“Shoot,” Takuto smooths his hair back. 

“You clearly have immense power,” Cros nods. “Why not erase us from existence? Why keep us around if you know we’ll keep fighting?” 

“Because I care,” Takuto smiles, and Akira’s heart breaks. “You Thieves were my first patients here in Tokyo. And I want people to be happy. Is that too much to ask? Sure, it might be easier to simply do away with you, but I care about you all. And after all, Akira’s family.”

“And yet that hasn’t stopped you from siccing monsters and Shadows on us,” Akira says darkly. “What’s the truth?”

“That is the truth,” Takuto stuffs his hands in his pockets, a nervy smile on his face. “However, I respect you enough to let you fight. And I’ll also fight for my reality. But don’t think our power is equal.” He flexes his power and Akira feels the energy again.

“What are you?” Violet takes a step back and starts to draw her rapier.

“Please, let’s not come to arms just yet,” Takuto shakes his head. “Let me try and convince you once more. People are happy here. I’ve overwritten reality so that people won’t need to face hardships or pain ever again. Surely you’d be happier without such troubles?”

“Maybe,” Violet shrugs. “But we’re stronger for it.”

“Not everyone is as strong as you,” Takuto shakes his head. “I’m not. The ordinary people aren’t. So why shouldn’t I help them?”

“I have to refuse, Uncle,” Akira draws her dagger and motions Crow and Violet forward. “I won’t let you do this to everyone.”

“I see. A pity. I’ll have to convince you a bit harder, then,” Takuto waves a hand and something constricts - reality washes over her, and a writhing mass of tentacles swamps her. When they clear she’s pinned up with her arms spread wide.

“Don’t do this, Uncle,” Akira says warily, trying to summon anything, but nothing evokes. “Please!”

“I’m sorry, Akira,” Takuto says sadly as Violet and Crow evoke their Personas. “But your will - your power, your Wild Card - is _mine_. Maybe a glimpse of how bad life is will make you see.”

“Don’t do it!” Violet shouts and Vanadis starts blasting light, but more tentacles erupt from the ground and block it. “Crow, help me out!”

“Grr, MANIFEST!” Crow screams and Loki slams into the tentacles, but they do nothing. Akira keeps squirming as one tentacle approaches her neck, poised at the base of her skull.

“UNCLE!” Akira screams, and all goes dark.

* * *

_It’s cold, in Leblanc’s attic. Akira trudges through the days, shunned and scorned._

_In this reality she never met Ryuji, never went to the Metaverse. She keeps her head down, despondent and sad. Sojiro’s words ring harshly in her ears, just like every other adult’s._

_This...this is rock bottom. She lies in her bed, staring empty-eyed at the ceiling. This is hopeless. And then..._

* * *

_Akira wakes up groggily, back in the Velvet Room cell. What’s going on…?_

_“You’ve failed me, Trickster,” Igor shakes his head, and it’s the real Igor. “You’ve broken your contract. Your will to fight and live...is over. Farewell.”_

_“No. No!” Akira stretches a hand out as she tumbles into darkness, the Fool confidant fading away like dust._

* * *

**“VISHNU,”** Joker says, and Kasumi takes a step back. Her voice echoes tenfold, a hundredfold. **“COME.”** A massive Persona appears in front of Joker where she hangs, pinned by tentacles. By her own uncle, no less!

“Crow, we need to do something!” Kasumi gets Vanadis to help their speed.

“I’m worried if I attack I’ll kill her!” Crow barks.

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Dr. Maruki waves a hand and two of those weird robot bug things appear. Joker drains them to dust and her power amplifies, cracking the tile. “I’ll make sure she’s got enough energy to wipe you out. If anything, it’ll be a good test to see how she can help me in the future.”

“What are you going to do with her?” Kasumi shouts over the din as Vishnu gathers the winds. 

“My niece?” Takuto pushes up his glasses. “I’ll use her power to bolster my own. The Wild Card represents limitless possibilities. She will help me spread my reality across the globe forevermore. But I gave you all a chance...if you two won’t abide, I have no choice. Take it away, kiddo.”

 **“VACUUM WAVE,”** Joker intones, and Vishnu summons a tornado. It storms towards Kasumi and Crow, and they brace, until - 

“Now, Mercurius!” Another gale manifests and the two storms cancel out. “Looks like we were just in time!” Mona stands proudly in front of Kasumi and Crow.

“Oracle, get us a scan on the two goons and whatever Persona Joker has equipped! Anat, help me!” Another voice calls, and Kasumi feels a familiar heal spell washing over her. Queen runs up, flexing her brass knuckles as she scans.

 **“ENOUGH,”** Joker says calmly and a massive hail of bullets rains down, but another person jumps forward.

“Ah hell no! Even if Akechi’s a shitter, he ain’t gonna die that easily!” And there is Skull, arms crossed in front of his chest to brunt the blow.

“The goons are weak to nuclear and ice!” A voice chimes in over the comm. Oracle appears in her mind’s eye, and it’s a welcome sight.

“Excellent! Kamu Susano-o, strike!” Fox dashes forward in his lanky strength and a blizzard freezes over the battlefield.

“Astarte, help them!” Noir starts setting up her traditional shields. “Panther, now!”

“You asked for it!” Panther cracks her whip on the ground and fire erupts in a searing beam, and Kasumi feels the room’s temperature rise.

“Well, I see you all made it!” Crow laughs. And there are all the Phantom Thieves, in a row.

“But how did you all break free?” Dr. Maruki takes a step back.

“Hmph! We’d never give up on Lady Joker!” Mona crosses his arms with a grin.

* * *

_Earlier, in Leblanc…_

_“Well, looks like we’re all here. We’re all here to discuss what’s happened?” Morgana sits regally on the table, back in his cat form._

_“I’d like to, yes,” Makoto nods. “Reality has changed. And I’m guessing we were all blind to it?”_

_“Yeah,” Ann says sadly. “For me it was like...like Shiho never left.”_

_“My mom was back,” Futaba sniffs. “When I realized, it was like she never existed.”_

_“Same with my father,” Haru holds a hand over her heart, and Yusuke places a compassionate hand on her shoulder._

_“Madarame was like a father to me, in that reality,” Yusuke says softly. “He was proud of me.”_

_“I was back on the track team,” Ryuji leans back and links his hands behind his head._

_“My father was back too,” Makoto smiles sadly. “Like all our wishes came true…”_

_“I was human! I can’t believe we looked away from the truth,” Morgana shakes his head. “But I’m guessing Lady Akira and Lady Kasumi knew and dealt with it.”_

_“Wait,” Ann puts her hands on the table. “This whole averting your eyes from the truth...doesn’t that remind you of that weird Palace we went to in November?”_

_“The one you never found again?” Haru leans forward._

_“Yeah. Ann, pull up the Nav.” Morgana nods._

_“It shouldn’t be there though - hey, everyone? Check your phones.” Ann turns hers around to reveal the Nav, back on the screen._

_“Shit,” Ryuji curses. “Wait, wasn’t Yalda-yoda-yasha-whatever in charge of the Metaverse? And it disappeared when we kicked his ass?”_

_“Names aside, yes, that is how it should have worked,” Yusuke hums. “But I’m seeing an unknown Palace in Odaiba. Am I correct in assuming that’s where it was?”_

_“Yeah,” Morgana says. “We went there with Kasumi as well. Well? What’s the plan?”_

_“I…” Ryuji clenches a fist. “I feel like an asshole and a chode for not believing in Akira and believin’ in this fake shit. And where’s Labrys?”_

_“She’s...she doesn’t exist online anymore,” Ann types on her phone. “I remember her existing on social media when she was hired on, but…”_

_“Then whoever is in charge must have done something to her,” Makoto finishes. “Well, let’s roll out. We’ve got a lot to do.”_

* * *

“But what the hell are ya doin’ here, doc?” Skull stomps a foot.

“You could say I’m the one in charge of reality, now,” Dr. Maruki spreads his arms wide. “But that can wait for another time. I see you won’t accept reality like my niece, or Kasumi and Akechi. A shame. Akira, switch.”

 **“COME, FUTSUNUSHI,”** Joker says loudly again and her Persona changes.

“The Wild Card…” Mona breathes, and Kasumi eyes him warily. 

“Oracle, if Joker keeps switching, keep us updated on any strengths and weaknesses! Fox and I will handle the other Shadows to keep her starved out!” Queen balances lightly on the balls of her feet.

“And if you kill her?” Dr. Maruki says calmly.

“That will not happen!” Fox says firmly. “Joker is too stubborn, and we will stop you!”

“Grr, this is pointless!” Crow snarls. “Let’s just go for the asshole directly!”

“My, you’re certainly depraved,” Noir sniffs. “But I feel Dr. Maruki won’t make it easy on us.”

“You’re not fighting me here,” Dr. Maruki nods. “I can make myself invulnerable. Your concern is my niece. Akira?”

* * *

_“You...I can’t believe you went back on our deal!” Morgana yowls. “I’ll never trust you again!”_

_“Morgana!” Akira shouts as the cat walks away, and the Magician arcana fades away. “Please!”_

* * *

**“FUTSUNUSHI, BRAVE BLADE,”** Joker twitches in her prison and her Persona waves a hand, its blades slamming into the ground, the Thieves dodging nimbly.

“Oracle, I need you scanning as fast as you can!” Queen ducks under one of them and pops back up.

“Nuke!” Oracle shouts back.

“Perfect! Come, Anat!” Queen summons and nuclear energy slams into the Persona. It and Joker howl in pain.

“Akira, again!” Dr. Maruki yells.

* * *

_“You failed me! You failed all of Shujin!” Makoto shouts. “The rumors are right, you’re nothing but a worthless brat!”_

_“Makoto!” Akira shouts as Makoto glares her down angrily before storming away, the Priestess collapsing._

* * *

**“CYBELE, MAKOUGAON,”** Joker commands, and her Persona switches. Light slams into the Track and Violet jumps forward, trying to absorb it as Crow ducks behind her.

“Shit, how many Personas does she have?” Skull curses.

“With Dr. Maruki accessing the Sea of Souls directly...almost two hundred!” Oracle shouts. “Queen, use nuclear again!” More nuclear energy pounds into the Persona and Joker’s scream grates on their ears.

“More Shadows keep spawning!” Fox yells, gritting his teeth. “But my ice magic isn’t that potent! She’s going to - “

“Akira, feast and switch,” Dr. Maruki smiles and the goon Shadows evaporate into goo, Joker’s wounds heal. 

**“MOTHER HARLOT,”** Joker sags.

* * *

_“You abandoned me!” Haru shouts, tears in her eyes. “Left me to rot in that abuse! I thought you’d be better!”_

_“Haru, wait!” Akira reaches out as her friend leaves, and the Empress shatters like ice._

* * *

**“ICE AGE,”** Mother Harlot raises her cup and spears of ice crash into the ground.

“Fox, help me out!” Panther spreads her hands wide and fire erupts, melting the ice into steam as Kamu Susano-o deflects the other attacks with his blade.

“Light! Bless attacks are effective!” Oracle shouts over the comm.

“Perfect!” Violet nods. “Noir, back me up!” 

“Gladly!” Noir starts casting heat riser, and Violet summons Vanadis with a flourish, melting through the next Persona’s attacks. Joker cries in pain before more tentacles erupt from the mass holding her up, latching along her spine.

“Let her go, doc!” Skull points dramatically.

“Would you believe it’s for her own benefit?” Dr. Maruki sighs heavily. “Let’s wrap this up, shall we?”

* * *

_“How could I ever see beauty in you?” Yusuke sniffs and turns away. Emperor, gone._

_“I thought you’d be better...but that’s what you get for digging your nose into other peoples’ business!” Sojiro scoffs and takes a puff from his cigarette. Hierophant, in pieces._

_“Never...speak to me ever again…” Ann says amidst her tears. Lovers, separated._

_“You...you selfish bitch!” Ryuji yells. Chariot, destroyed._

_“Game over,” Akechi crosses his arms with a look of abject glee. Justice, ruined._

_“You lied to me! You’re awful!” Futaba shoves her away in tears. Hermit, hidden._

_“You city folk are all the same! The worst!” Chihaya spits. Fortune, unfavored._

_“I thought you’d be better than this, Trickster. I was wrong,” Lavenza sighs. Strength, weakened._

_“Huh...just another shitty brat, huh?” Iwai flicks a lollipop stick on the ground. Hanged Man, lost._

_“Just another user...guess they start young, huh?” Takemi sighs and shuts the clinic door. Death, gone._

_“You...you should have let me die,” Shiho says sadly, softly. Temperance, shaken._

_“No hope for the future, huh?” Ohya downs another shot. Devil, bewitched._

* * *

**“ODIN, KOHRYU, AND ISHTAR! CHI YOU, METATRON, AND ONGYO-KI! LAKSHMI, ZAOU-GONGEN, AND ATTIS! ALICE, ARDHA, AND BEEZLEBUB!”** Joker screams so loudly it feels like the foundation will fall apart. Her Personas flash in and out of existence, a massive amount of power slamming into the walls and the Thieves. It’s a rainbow of energy, beautiful in its destruction.

“How is she summoning so many?” Crow growls, bracing himself against his sword.

“It’s...this is the true Wild Card,” Oracle breathes. “Normally she can stock twelve, but he’s…”

“How can you do this to your own family?” Violet yells.

* * *

_“You Phantom Thieves are all the same! Just rotten adults!” Shinya stomps a foot. Tower, fallen._

_“I see. Shame on you, for giving me hope when there was none,” Hifumi storms out of the church. Star, gone._

_“You...I have no words for what you’ve done. Rot in hell for all I care,” Mishima spits. Moon, eclipsed._

_“I thought I was too old to fall into despair...but you showed me wrong,” Yoshida sighs heavily. Sun, extinguished._

_“What a waste. There was no point, was there?” Sae storms off. Judgment, broken._

* * *

**“MADA, BURN THEM! LUCIFER, EVISCERATE THEM! SANDALPHON, ERASE THEM! ASURA, BLAST THEM! AND SATAN, WIPE THEM FROM EXISTENCE!”** Joker yells, and power seeps from her very pores.

“STOP IT!” Oracle shouts. “What are you doing to her?”

“It’s easy, making a mind break,” Dr. Maruki says calmly. “Her bonds are her power...but break those bonds, let them be the wings to freedom and salvation...and you’d be impressed. All that power locked in a vessel of unforgiving determination and willpower...I’m impressed.”

“How could you! She trusted you! We all trusted you!” Fox shouts as Kamu Susano-o blocks relentlessly. 

“JOKER!” Violet shouts. “Stop this! You don’t have to listen to him anymore!”

“She can’t hear you,” Dr. Maruki says sadly. “But say farewell. Now, what was the power she used to destroy Yaldabaoth?”

“No...you can’t summon that, it’s impossible,” Mona groans as he casts salvation. “She had the will of the masses powering her.”

“And I am the arbiter of the masses, the Dreamer of Blessings,” Dr. Maruki laughs. “But there’s one more confidant to break.”

“No!” Panther screams.

* * *

_Akira stares out the window out into her hometown. After a year of hell in Tokyo, she’s back home. No one talks to her. Her parents barely acknowledge her. In a few days she’ll move into her fiance's house. He was decent in front of their parents; not so much in private. His hands strayed, his eyes roved…_

_How could this happen?_

_Is Takuto right?_

* * *

_“How could you! I had faith in you!” Kasumi screams. No, not her -_

_“Kasumi, I - wait. You do. You’ve always had faith in me,” Akira whispers, and everything stops. All her Confidants, all her friends, gather in the darkness. “Not once did you give up on me, and I never gave up on you.”_

_“I - “_

_“This isn’t real, is it?” Akira asks quietly. “I forged bonds, over twenty of them, that could not be broken that easily over a few words. Isn’t that right, Uncle?”_

_Takuto appears in his old lab coat. “That’s right, kid. All in your mind.”_

_“But why’d you do it?”_

_“I dunno. I’m your version of me, not the real one,” Takuto chuckles. “But believe in yourself, Akira.”_

_“This really is anime, isn’t it?”_

_“Can’t argue there.” Takuto shrugs. “Now get going.”_

_“I will. Thank you, everyone,” Akira bows to the crowd and Kasumi walks forward._

_“Good luck, Akira,” Kasumi leans forward and kisses her cheek with a slight blush. “Have faith.”_

* * *

**“MA - MA - rrgghh, get out** of my head!” Akira yells, pulling against her bonds.

“No, impossible!” Takuto takes a step back. 

“RRAAGGH!!! MARIA!” Akira pulls herself down in a shower of blood, Maria floating serenely in front of her. Akira lands with a wet thump, blood splattering around her coat. She flops onto her back as her Persona spreads its arms, healing light emanating peacefully.

“Joker!” The Thieves shout and crowd her.

“Hey, give ‘er some space!” Skull crosses his arms. “How ya doin’?”

“Could be worse,” Akira chuckles. “But I do need some space.” Maria vanishes and Arsene appears. He dissolves a second later and a spread of cards appear in front of her.

“Oho...Lady Akira, is this what I think it is?” Mona asks with excitement.

“Hey, Uncle,” Akira groans, pulling herself up as Violet darts forward to brace her arm. “You wanted to see the power that defeated a god? Come! Satanael!” The fusion finishes and Satanael appears in his glory. 

“I thought it’d be bigger,” Noir muses as Panther chokes on her spit. It’s not skyscraper sized, but it’s still daunting. 

“Uncle…” Akira groans, wobbling on her feet. “How could you do that to me…?”

“For the sake of my reality, I will do whatever it takes. Wasn’t that your motto when you stole hearts?” Takuto shoots back.

“Uncle...taste this!” Akira shouts and Satanael fires. “Black Viper!” The almighty attack leaves a cloud of dust where Takuto once stood, but when it clears he is no longer there.

“I see it’s come to this,” everyone looks up to the large monitor where Takuto appears. “Come and steal my Treasure, if you can. I will give you until February 3rd - yours and Rumi’s birthday. I wish you luck.”

The screen cuts out, as does Akira’s consciousness.

* * *

_“You sure you got her, Kasumi?” Ryuji asks tentatively, side-eying Akechi._

_“I’ve got her,” Kasumi nods, holding Akira almost bridal-style. “Futaba, Morgana and I will get her back to Leblanc.”_

_“Good,” Makoto nods. “We’ll meet up tomorrow if she’s awake.”_

_“We should meet regardless. The sooner the better,” Akechi scoffs._

_“You are hardly in a position to make demands of us,” Haru says primly, but with anger. “How are you even alive?”_

_“I suspect it's because of Maruki, but I’m not sure myself,” Akechi adjusts his scarf. “Regardless, our interests are aligned for now.”_

_“If you stray…” Yusuke trails off, a hand going instinctively to where his katana would sit._

_“Yes, yes, I know,” Akechi rolls his eyes. “Akira and Kasumi already gave me the deal.”_

_“Good,” Ann nods, fire in her eyes. “But don’t think for a second we’ve forgiven you.”_

_“Keep your shitty forgiveness and pity,” Akechi growls. “I’ll see you tomorrow at Leblanc at 1 P.M. Don’t keep me waiting,” with that he turns and leaves._

_“Lady Akira, I’m sorry,” Morgana says softly._

_“It’s not your fault, Morgana,” Kasumi adjusts Akira in her arms._

_“Let’s all go home and take it easy before we decide what to do,” Makoto sighs. “It seems us Phantom Thieves aren’t finished just yet.”_

_“Mm,” Futaba hums and grabs Akira’s slack hand. “Come on, sis. Don’t leave me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this. this is 2/7 fo the original outline for this chapter so the remaining parts are coming monday and we've expanded. this chapter took me by surprise! Wasn't expecting 5500 words and 20+ pages. Big shoutout to marisa and the discord (https://discord.gg/vrzKXT). Remember to leave a comment/kudos and stay safe!


	28. Decrescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth - of Maruki, of Labrys, and reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya like jazz?

Akira blinks rapidly in succession. Mr. Hiruta drones on and on, but a butterfly catches her attention. She recognizes it, dimly. She shakes her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from it, the memories of what her Uncle showed her - how much of that was real? None of it, obviously, but - 

The bell rings and it’s the end of the day. Almost in a haze she gets up and follows the butterfly, barely registering Morgana asking after her. Morgana...didn’t he abandon her? No, that was...what was that? Nothing makes sense; not that that’s a new sensation for Akira, but it feels very applicable right here and now. The butterfly leads her to the nurse’s office and with a shrug she moves in. The butterfly shimmers and glows, and there in the real world - 

“Hello, Trickster.”

“Hi, Lavenza. What’s up?” Akira smoothes out her skirt a bit as Lavenza sits down in a chair.

“Would you mind assembling the rest of the Phantom Thieves? I have some information to share with you all,” Lavenza smiles and taps the cover of the compendium.

“Sure. I’ll text them all and we’ll figure it out,” Akira says softly and sits down opposite the attendant. She sends a group text quickly and lays her phone on her lap. 

“Are...no, that is a foolish question. You are surely not doing well, after what the Dreamer did to you,” Lavenza closes her eyes. “But know this - all that he showed you did not happen. Your bonds are not that weak to be broken over a few measly words.”

“I know,” Akira sighs. “Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. A whole year in a moment, tormented by my loneliness and depression - it. It hurts, Lavenza.”

“And you are strong for going forward,” Lavenza leans forward and takes one of Akira’s hands, which lays limp. 

“You wanted to see us?” Makoto comes in with a knock, Ryuji, Morgana, Kasumi, Ann and Haru behind her. “The others are on their way.”

“Welcome,” Lavenza smiles. “I do not wish to repeat myself, so we shall wait for the rest to join us.”

“Makes sense,” Morgana leaps out of Ann’s bag and curls up in Akira’s lap. “I am curious how Yusuke, Futaba and Akechi are going to get in.”

“Oh! I left some gym clothes out by the back entrance I use,” Haru giggles. “Then if they wear them, they should get in no problem.”

“Works for me,” Kasumi shrugs and sits next to Akira.

“You...you doin’ alright?” Ryuji asks shyly. “I - we’re - we all messed up back then and we shoulda been with you earlier. I’m sorry, dude.”

“It’s alright, Ryuji. You arrived when it mattered,” Akira nods slightly, eyes faded behind her glasses.

“Well, just remember you can’t get rid of us that easily,” Ann smiles. “We promised to stick by your side.”

* * *

“So, I assume there was a reason you called us? And who is this?” Akechi looks very silly with his ‘disguise’ - a pair of fake glasses and his very messed-up hair, combined with his borrowed and baggy tracksuit is quite humorous. 

“Ah! This is Lavenza, the attendant of the Velvet Room - where Akira fuses her new Personas,” Yusuke shifts in his gym uniform.

“Ugh, so you all have to wear this?” Futaba tugs at one of the baggy sleeves. “Makes me reconsider applying here.”

“Regardless, Goro Akechi, I am Lavenza, she who rules over power,” Lavenza bows in her seat slightly. “If you could lock the door, that would be appreciated. My power will ensure no one comes in or listens.”

“Wow, Lady Lavenza sure is something!” Morgana twists in Akira’s lap, and she pets him absently.

“Now, I believe you had something to tell us?” Makoto crosses her arms, but not before shooting a look at Akira. 

“Yes,” Lavenza nods. “It is about the one you know of as Takuto Maruki - the Dreamer. If unchecked he will fully merge reality and Mementos - the cognitive world.”

“So like, what yala-yolo-yosha-yeeta-boah wanted to do?” Ryuji asks.

“Indeed,” Lavenza nods in agreement. “While Yaldabaoth wanted to merge the two in order to exert total control, the Dreamer does so in order to give everyone their perfect reality.”

“Which I disagree with,” Ann says hotly. “It’s a nice illusion, but that’s all it is - if we didn’t suffer and grow, who are we, really?”

“Philosophy aside, it’s not right that one man is able to decide that,” Haru sighs. “But - how did he get that power?”

“That is not so easily understood,” Lavenza chuckles. “When you defeated the God of Control, the power of the masses went to Akira. She used that to summon Satanael in its glory.”

“That makes sense,” Futaba nods. “That amount of theoretical power...but she couldn’t summon him until later, after!”

“That’s right,” Kasumi leans forward. “She couldn’t summon him until...she freed herself.” Akira stiffens a bit.

“And that is easily explained. After you defeated Yaldabaoth, the will of the masses latched onto a subconscious wish - one that wanted adults to take charge of their own situation,” Lavenza explains. “You are children. You naturally want people to take responsibility. And that power transferred to one of the few adults you all knew and acknowledged as being responsible.”

“My uncle,” Akira whispers. “So since he knew all of us and we wished for him to help, even if subconsciously...he got the power of the masses?”

“Just so,” Lavenza smiles. 

“Wait, hold on,” Kasumi interrupts. “What about Labrys, or Ms. Masutani? She was also a therapist here, so the same logic follows. Right?”

“That…” Lavenza’s expression becomes downturn. “The Dreamer removed her. By confining her purely in a prison in the cognitive world, he stripped her of any theoretical power. And by removing her existence as Ms. Masutani - the therapist, not the Shadow Operative - from the world, he could hoard all the power.”

“Wait, what? What is Ms. Masutani?” Akechi scowls.

“Ms. Masutani is a combat robot that can use a Persona! She was quite helpful during our encounter with the God of Control,” Yusuke smiles. 

“You’re going to need to explain that a bit more,” Akechi growls, but Makoto waves him off.

“I swear, we’ll explain later, but we have larger concerns,” Makoto says simply. “So finding and freeing Labrys will reduce Dr. Maruki’s power?”

“Not...quite,” Lavenza strokes the spine of her book. “Surely more people on your side will not be remiss, but he has already consolidated a massive amount of power. But he was telling the truth - he will not simply erase you out of existence. His fatal flaw is his kindness.”

“Uncle’s always been like that,” Akira whispers to herself. 

“Yes. I would recommend you go explore Mementos, where the Grail used to be. The Dreamer gained many abilities there, including how he can actualize other peoples’ dreams,” Lavenza explains. “But again, if you do not stop him by the Day of Reckoning...he will actualize the entire world.”

“No pressure, right?” Ryuji mutters.

“We’re the Phantom Thieves and we’ve already defeated a god!” Morgana nods. “We can do this!”

“Your enthusiasm is touching,” Akechi rolls his eyes. “Are we done here?”

“If you’d like to leave, by all means,” Lavenza waves a hand at the door and it unlocks. With a huff Akechi leaves with a nonchalant wave.

“Keep me up to date when we’re doing our jobs,” he tosses out as he leaves.

“Man, I hate that guy,” Ryuji grits his teeth. 

“The absolute worst,” Futaba agrees.

“I’ll...I’ll text you all when we go in,” Akira says faintly and plops Morgana onto Kasumi’s lap. She leaves without a word, thoughts twisting through her mind. 

What is real anymore?

* * *

_“Shit...it’s not just me, is it?” Ryuji scratches his chin. “What did doc to her?”_

_“It’s…” Lavenza sighs. “He made her experience a year in a moment. And in that year she never met anyone, never grew. She lived through an entire awful year in a blink of an eye.”_

_“How could he?” Ann balls her hands into fists._

_“And that’s not all,” Lavenza continues. “You are all aware of how she gains power, yes?”_

_“Of course, Lady Lavenza,” Morgana nods. “Each bond gives her power.”_

_“Exactly, Morgana,” Lavena leans forward and pats his head and he preens. “He made her experience what it would be like to break each of those bonds. And from that wreckage, he drew out each Confidant’s power through her.”_

_“So all those Personas she used...they represent her maxed social stats?” Futaba pokes at her chin._

_“To put it simply, yes,” Lavenza agrees. “Vishnu represented the bond she has with Master Igor. Futsunushi was the bond with Morgana, and so on and so forth.”_

_“But...why?” Kasumi asks. “Why did he do that to his own niece?”_

_“The Dreamer...is not himself,” Lavenza says carefully. “You will have to discover what I mean, but know this - he is being somewhat controlled by a power he once used. It became tainted, but you will need to learn that yourselves.”_

_“That does not excuse what he did,” Yusuke frowns. “Unacceptable.”_

_“I am not saying he was in the right nor am I providing an excuse,” Lavenza nods firmly. “But also, be there for her. She is going through much, now.”_

_“She is, huh,” Kasumi mumbles a bit. “Yeah, we’ll make sure she’s doing okay.”_

_“See that you do,” Lavenza smiles in response and with a flash of power, vanishes._

* * *

It’s...awkward in the Monamobile, to say the least. No one says a word as Crow stares out a window, the spikes of his helm almost poking Queen in the face. She scoots to the other side as Mona keeps driving.

“So...anyone know how big this place is?” Skull throws one arm over the seat, nonchalant.

“It’s...big,” Oracle pulls up a small screen, almost distracting Akira from her driving. “And odd too! There are a set amount of floors here, but Maruki’s spread his weird tentacle things all throughout Mementos.” They drive past where a cluster of them have burrowed into the wall.

“Oracle, can you tell what they’re doing?” Queen narrows her eyes behind her mask, curious.

“It’s...it seems to be how he’s getting all his information. He’s burrowing into Mementos and spying on the masses to see what their wishes are. It’s an interesting interpretation of the cognitive unconscious,” Oracle explains.

“Would it be worth it to cut down each tentacle we see?” Fox asks.

“I don’t think so,” Oracle shakes her head. “I’m guessing at the end of this section will be a control room where all the data is stored. If we can disable Maruki’s efforts there, it’ll save us the time and effort.”

Crow hides a chuckle.

“And what’s so funny?” Panther turns with a glare.

“You’re all just...so hopeless,” Crow hides a smirk behind his hand. “You hope? You guess? How’d I even lose to you idiots?”

“Do we really need to bring him along?” Fox asks from the back seat, eyes darting back and forth over the architecture. “Forgive me if I don’t feel comfortable with him around.”

“I am in agreement,” Noir nods. “But I feel we’d be safer if he were with us rather than running around on his own.”

“Keep your shitty platitudes,” Crow snarls. “We’re here to rescue some dumb bitch? Let’s focus on the mission.”

Akira stops the van. “Take that back, right now.”

“Why?” Crow leans on his fist.

“Because unlike you, she didn’t try to kill me and was actually pretty helpful. Sure, you helped a bit in the Casino, but we were on to you from June,” Akira barks. 

“What?” Crow blanches. “How?”

“Remember when you thought you heard someone mention pancakes? That was me,” Mona wiggles. “And when you joined the team, you said you had had the Nav for a month. But you still heard me, and only people who have been to the Metaverse can hear me.”

“Also I hacked into your phone and laptop from like day one,” Oracle flexes one of her hands. “We knew you were in contact with someone, just not sure who.”

“Huh,” Crow leans back. “Fair enough. I retract my statement.”

“Good,” Violet nods. “Let’s keep going.”

Akira shifts Mona back into gear and they head down the tunnels.

“But…” Crow says softly. “You took down Shido?”

“We did,” Noir crosses her knees. “Not that we needed your input, but yes. We brought him to justice. Or at least, some version of it.”

“All the hearts we stole...all their owners were brought to a prison - the Prison of Regression,” Fox closes his eyes, reminiscing. “All part of the game, as it were.”

“So even my actions were planned...huh,” Crow shrugs. “Was my death preordained?”

“I don’t know,” Queen shakes her head. “But you...how are you here?”

“That’s a good question, one I want to wring from Maruki myself,” Crow growls. 

“Oh, god,” Oracle curses softly.

“What is it?” Akira looks at her out of the corner of her eye.

“I’m picking up Labrys’ signal, but...come on, it’s just a bit further on ahead,” Oracle flicks her fingers and the map spreads over a bit of the dash. Akira nods, and presses the pedal down.

* * *

Akira swallows thickly as she jumps out of the van, all the Thieves following her. “Labrys.” The robot is strung up by the omnipresent tentacles, probably similar to how she was back in the Palace. However, surrounding her are a multitude of Maras are blasting her with psychic energy. Occasionally Labrys will open her eyes and one of the Shadows will project a vision - Akira can’t quite make out what they are, but she glimpses scenes of carnage and wreckage.

“What’s the plan, Joker?” Skull growls, hands twitching on his shotgun. 

“That’s not a bad idea,” she nods at his gun and draws her pistol. “Everyone, take ‘em down!” Gunfire fills the area as Labrys struggles against her bonds. 

**“The ones His Highness spoke of!”** One of the Shadows cries in pain as everyone runs out of ammo. 

“Yeah, that’s us!” Panther cheers. “Dance, Hecate!” Fire spills into the room and the Shadows howl in pain. 

“Mona and Noir, get Labrys out of there! Everyone else, with me!” Akira points her knife at one of the Shadows and summons Satanael. “Do it!” Her Persona shoots it's rifle and blasts of almighty energy slam into the Shadows; one of them crashing into the wall from the force.

 **“If you hurt us, you only prolong the inevitable! The machine will only be hurt more!”** One of the Shadows cries, psychic energy pouring from its hands. 

“Is...is this the Mara Fox wanted to draw?” Crow whispers to Akira and she rolls her eyes.

“Not now, not ever, Crow. And good luck!” She raises her voice. “Keep up the pressure!” Out of the corner of her gaze she sees Mona and Noir peel Labrys free from her bonds, Mona quick to heal her.

 **“NO!”** One of the Shadows screams and fire pours from the tip of its head. God, this is disgusting. 

“End of the line!” Violet summons Vanadis, and when the light clears the Shadows are gone. “That went well.”

“Is she okay?” Akira rushes over to where Mona and Noir are huddled around Labrys.

“I - I don’t know!” Mona’s ears flatten. “I mean, healing spells work on her, they did earlier, but who knows what Maruki did to her!”

“Calm down, Mona,” Noir pats the cat on the head, “we’ll get her fixed right up. Queen, Joker - can you help with the healing spells?”

“We’ll try our best,” Queen kneels down as Crow scoffs. Skull punches him in the arm.

“Come, Maria,” Akira switches and her Persona slowly drifts overhead. 

_Hmm,_ Maria whispers softly. _Something in her memory banks. I can try a full system restore, but it might trigger some...unpleasant memories._

Like what?

_I...I do not know. But we have no choice but to try._

“Any advice, Oracle? You’re the tech wiz,” Akira looks up.

“I’m good with computers, not sentient robot girls,” Oracle shakes her head. “But Prometheus says to try and fix her central motor/nervous system and Ariadne will cover the rest.”

“Alright, gang,” Akira nods. “Slow and steady.” Healing energy hovers over Labrys’ body before it absorbs the power, and eventually she starts making some noises.

“Is...is everything working?” Fox tilts his head to get a better angle.

“And...that should be good,” Akira lifts her hands away as the other healers stop. Labrys shoots up, one hand grasping her chest.

“What...what happened? What are you kids doin’ here? And who the heck are you?” Her eyes flick back and forth before settling on Crow.

“That’s Akechi,” Akira jerks her thumb back. “But nevermind him. What’s...what happened?”

“I...I killed them all…” Labrys breathes slowly.

Crow cackles as Skull punches him again.

“What do you mean?” Mona looks up at her with wide eyes.

“Not recently, just...what’s the one way you all got your Personas?” Labrys asks softly.

“Pain and duress,” Panther chuckles. “Not fun.”

“Exactly. The psychological term is ego stress. I...I was one of many sisters in my generation,” Labrys holds her hand over her chest. “And to induce enough ego stress, I had to kill my sisters.”

“What the hell,” Skull’s jaw drops. “That’s...that’s awful.”

“Mmhm. It just...all came back,” Labrys waves a hand. “Can you help me up?” Noir picks her up quickly and Labrys directs them to the far wall, where Labrys pulls her huge rocket axe.

“Does...does your boyfriend know about it?” Violet asks.

“He does, yeah,” Labrys lets out a sad laugh, “he helped me accept who I am. But that’s...not a story for now. Where am I even?”

“We’re in Mementos, and we’ll explain on the way,” Akira nods. “Mona, let’s keep going.”

“Of course, Lady Joker,” Mona flips into bus form, and only Labrys acts surprised, but only briefly.

“I thought she’d be more shocked at all this,” Panther pouts.

“I’ve seen a lot of weird stuff, but this is definitely weird,” Labrys nods. “You guys got a trunk or somethin’ for my axe?”

“I normally take the trunk for myself, but I can adjust,” Fox sniffs. 

* * *

“So this is a Palace, huh?” Labrys looks around as Akira leads the Thieves deeper into her uncle’s mind. “Not what I was expectin’.”

“Each Palace is different, conforming to their ruler’s desires and cognition,” Queen says. “We’ve been to a bank, a space station, a casino, a cruiseliner…”

“Not to mention Kamoshida’s was a castle and Madarame’s was a museum,” Panther nods. 

“Do you ever shut up?” Crow growls. “Is this what every Palace exploration is like? I miss it when it was just me, Joker and Violet.”

“That’s funny, I don’t remember asking for your input,” Violet smiles tersely.

Akira coughs, “okay, guys, break it up. We’re here to do a job.”

“Safe room up ahead!” Oracle chimes in over the comm.

“Perfect!” Panther pumps a fist. “I could use a break!”

“We just had a break like a few minutes ago,” Skull crosses his arms but Panther bonks him on the head. “Quit it!”

“I would not be opposed to a brief respite,” Fox chimes in. “I would like to express my art sooner rather than later.”

“The constant optimism is a little...draining,” Noir brushes some dried ichor off her axe.

“Fine, fine, we’ll take a break,” Akira rolls her eyes as most of the Thieves cheer. She barges into the safe room and Oracle beams in, lounging on a table. However, their attention is drawn to an old CRT in the middle of the room.

“It was here when I got here!” Oracle waves her hands back and forth.

“Well?” Mona hops onto the table and kicks in a VHS tape. 

“You’re not worried about anything?” Labyrs cocks her head to the side as the tape begins to play.

* * *

_It’s almost identical to the scene Akira described all those months ago. Takuto sits in front of a woman, asleep or in a coma. They can hear him mumble to himself until the woman wakes - and it all goes wrong._

_“What...who...oh god, my parents! No! NO!!” The woman shouts, clearly in pain. Takuto slams the call button and tries to console her._

_“Rumi! Please, Rumi, it’s me!”_

_“No, make it all stop! PLEASE!”_

**_Beg for me._ ** _A voice calls and Takuto grips his head._

_“What…? Who…?” Takuto grumbles, gripping Rumi’s hand tightly._

**_I can save her. I am thou, and thou art I. I am the one who opens the door and offers salvation. C A L L M E !_ **

_“I don’t know who or what you are, but save her!” Takuto shouts as Rumi’s heart rate spikes until - it slows. Rumi falls back asleep for a moment. “What...what happened?” He scratches the back of his head in an achingly familiar manner._

_“I...who are you? Where am I?” Rumi opens her eyes slowly._

_“Rumi! You’re okay!” Takuto drops his head, crying._

_“Who are you? Do I know you? You know me…” Rumi trails off._

_“Rumi…?” Takuto lifts his head._

_“I’ve been in the hospital for a while after living with my grandparents,” Rumi smiles. That’s wrong, she lived with her parents until - wait. Takuto’s mind whirls. “Did you decide to visit me?”_

_“No, no, it’s just...my girlfriend had the same name as you,” Takuto wipes a tear away._

_“Oh! I see. Mistaken identity, huh?” Rumi chuckles. “Past tense?”_

_“Yeah. It’s...complicated,” Takuto sighs. “I’ll leave you be.”_

_“Wait!” Rumi stretches her arm out as Takuto leaves. “We could, if you wanted…?”_

_“No...that wouldn’t be fair for either of us,” Takuto rests a hand on the doorframe, halfway between realities. “We won’t meet again. Goodbye.”_

* * *

“That’s...so much worse than how he described it,” Akira whispers as the tape stops. “He said she just woke up without her memories.”

“Now it all makes sense,” Labrys nods. “Your uncle was renowned in some circles for fixin’ some hopeless cases. Makes sense if he was manipulatin’ peoples’ cognitions for the better.”

“Or worse,” Crow sniffs. “Willful ignorance at its best.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Violet snaps. “She asked for it to stop. But his measures are...drastic, to say the least.”

“There’s...there’s another tape here,” Futaba lifts up another VHS tape. “Do we...do we watch it?”

“More information can’t hurt,” Morgana nods and kicks the eject button. Akira grabs the tape and slots it into one of her jacket’s pockets. 

The tape winds up.

* * *

_The dialogue is fuzzy and jumbled in this, but Akira recognizes Takuto’s old professor from college._

_“What - mean, the fundings - gone?” Takuto asks desperately._

_“Sorry - boy, Prime Minister Shi - took - all,” the professor shakes his head._

_“ - illegal!” Takuto snaps. The professor just shrugs. However, the Thieves and Takuto notice outside as the landscape turns demonic and fell. That familiar rain, the huge bone sculptures - Yaldabaoth’s doing. The tape skips and jumps until Takuto goes to storm out as a wave of colorful energy settles over reality. The voice from before - his Persona? Calls again._

**_I - I!_ ** **_I AM HERE._ **

_“**** ******?” Akira guesses Takuto says the name of his Persona, but it’s jumbled. “No…********. Help me with what I must do.”_

_He leaves the office as the voice speaks._

**_IT IS TIME TO PUT YOUR PLAN INTO MOTION. WITH THE POWER OF THE MASSES, NONE MAY STOP US. WE WILL MAKE YOUR VISION A REALITY. ASK FOR ME. CALL FOR ME._ **

_“I’ll give it a day or two,” Takuto mutters as he leaves the college, and the rain clears. “ - with Akira. - deserves it.”_

* * *

“Huh,” Akira nods. “Now it makes sense with what Lavenza told us. When the power of the masses transferred to him, his power got corrupted.”

“That’s still no excuse for what he did to you!” Panther frowns.

“I must agree,” Fox nods. “He must pay for his actions.”

“I don’t disagree,” Akira clenches a fist. “But part of me wants to save him, remove his distorted desires.”

“Nothin’ wrong with that, Joker,” Labrys smiles and pats Akira’s shoulder. 

“If you’re so eager to save him, why not save us the trouble and just accept his reality?” Crow shrugs. 

“Jesus fuck, man, show some respect and restraint,” Skull growls. 

“And get your pet monkey off of me,” Crow raises his nose.

“Enough!” Queen shouts. “This is no time to be arguing. Crow, stop antagonizing the rest of the Thieves. We all know how stupid you think this is. But if you’d rather we get rid of you now, be our guest.”

“Hah!” Crow laughs. “You don’t have the guts to - “ he stops as he comes face to face with a myriad assortment of weapons. 

“As much as I’d love to get rid of him, we need him for just a bit longer,” Akira forces out. “Oracle, are there any other tapes?”

“Not that I can sense,” Oracle pulls up a map of the Palace and zooms in on a statute. The feed fizzles, and when it comes back the statue’s face is Rumi’s. “Huh. What do you know.”

“Let go of her my ass,” Akira sighs. “Uncle…”

* * *

Snow falls quietly outside Leblanc’s cozy interior, accumulating slowly but surely. Akira looks up from her book and takes a sip of her decaf coffee, jots down some more notes in her journal, and keeps reading. Sojiro’s got his eyes closed and is leaning back against the wall of beans. Time ticks on, drawing closer and closer to the Day of Reckoning. 

“Good evening,” the door rings and Akira doesn’t look up, but Sojiro does.

“Welcome to Leblanc - hey, you remind me of some kids. Wore blue, wore eyepatches?” Sojiro chuckles and Akira turns to see Lavenza.

“Oh! Lavenza. What brings you here?” Akira closes her two books and stands up to bow.

“Ah, yes, those two,” Lavenza shares a smile with Akira, “you could say they are like my daughters. As Akira said I am Lavenza. You must be Akira’s guardian; thank you for looking after her.”

“She’s earned her keep,” Sojiro rubs the back of his neck. “You want any coffee or curry?”

“I’d just like to speak to Akira, if you do not mind?” Lavenza tosses some of her hair behind her shoulder.

“And what is she to you?” Sojiro raises a quizzical eyebrow.

“It’s not like that, Boss,” Akira waves her hands. “She’s…” she looks around to make sure no one else is around. “She’s on our side? The...the cognitive pscience nonsense side.”

“Ah,” Sojiro nods. “I get it. Yeah, you can head upstairs. Just no funny business, alright?”

Akira rolls her eyes and goes to take her coffee mug to the dish bin but Sojiro flicks her forehead. “Ow!”

“Scram, kid,” Sojiro pushes his glasses up his nose and turns away, and Akira takes that as a sign to lead Lavenza upstairs.

“Lady Lavenza!” Morgana picks himself up from where he was curled up on the couch. “What brings you here?”

“Ah, so this is your residence,” Lavenza smiles as she takes in the room. “Very quaint. I’m here to discuss things with the Trickster, if you do not mind.”

“I can take a hint,” Morgana chuckles and leaps off the couch. “Lady Akira, does Boss have any curry leftover?”

“Probably? Only one way to find out,” Akira sits at the desk as Lavenza takes Morgana’s spot. The cat sighs dramatically and leaps downstairs.

“So?” Akira cleans her glasses. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“You are delivering the Calling Card soon, correct?” Lavenza crosses her legs as Akira nods. “I see. I want you to know some things - what the Dreamer showed you - it was all fake.”

“I know,” Akira slumps on the desk a bit. “It just...felt so real. And I hurt my friends, how could I - “

“You were not yourself,” Lavenza interrupts. “It has been a point of contention I have had with Lord Igor and his superiors for many years. Why we choose children to wield the Wild Card. But you are strong, Trickster.”

“Many years? Superiors?” Akira raises an eyebrow. “You’re going to need to explain.”

“Let us say there is a game,” Lavenza explains. “Between...not necessarily chaos and order, but two beings with differing views on humanity. One thinks humanity will destroy itself. The other thinks that humanity, with the right tools, will live on and survive. The higher-ups and I are on the latter’s side.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” Akira huffs.

“Those on our side, those who mingle between dreaming and reality - they have chosen various saviors throughout time and space to champion the human cause. Labrys told you about some of those encounters, correct?”

“Yeah. Something about Inaba, Tatsumi Port Island, Hitler coming back?” Akira scratches the base of her skull.

“Exactly. Those events, and so many more were headed by saviors - Minako Arisato, Shouko Seta, Maya Amano, and many more. They were all chosen by fate, sometimes given the Wild Card, sometimes not, but all changed the world and their futures,” Lavenza smiles. “You are one of them.”

“But why?” Akira begs. “I’m...I’m just a kid. And if this was all planned, why did I have to suffer?”

“Some of it was Yaldabaoth’s design - to bring you to Akechi’s level of despair. But it did not work. And now you have one more obstacle in your path. I…” Lavenza clears her throat. “I love you, Trickster.”

Akira goes bright red.

“I love you as a patron loves their gladiator. You have prevailed and stayed strong for so long in the face of such adversity - how could I not admire you?” Lavenza smiles softly.

“Oh. Okay. That makes sense,” Akira fans herself. 

“Regardless, remember your Confidants - your deals and friendships you forged here in Tokyo. They do not vanish overnight or from some higher power. They are your wings to freedom.”

“I know,” Akira closes her eyes and holds her fist over her heart. “I know. But I have a question. If...when...when we defeat my uncle, what’s going to happen? Will we relive the time that was spent in his reality?”

Lavenza smiles sadly. “That...you will have to find out yourself.”

“I figured,” Akira sniffs. “Thank you, Lavenza.”

“What for?” Lavenza tilts her head to the side. 

“For saving me,” Akira smiles. “In the interrogation room, in waking me the first time from the false reality, from wallowing in despair - you have helped me many times.”

“It was my duty, and I was glad to perform it,” Lavenza stands and adjusts her coat. “Do you mind escorting me to the door? I can make my way back to the Velvet Room from there.”

“Of course,” Akira stands up and dusts off her hands. She leads the attendant to the door in silence as Sojiro quietly reads the same book Akira was reading - she hopes that he saved her place.

“Thank you for speaking with me,” Lavenza says at the door. “And...best of luck.”

“Of course. Give my best to your boss. Bosses?” Akira scratches her nose. “Whatever. You’ll catch a cold if you just stand outside.”

“I am she who rules over power, one who resides between dreams and reali - “ Lavenza stops as she sneezes lightly. Akira raises a knowing eyebrow and Lavenza chuckles. “I see you are correct. Good night and farewell.” With one last bow Lavenza vanishes into the cold and snow as Akira shuts the door.

* * *

_Chat - Akira Kurusu and ???_

_??: Hey, kid. It’s Uncle Takuto. The day’s tomorrow._

_AK: I know. Come to Leblanc at 3 PM. We have something for you._

_??: Ah, yes! I’ve heard much about this. I’ll be there at the designated time._

_AK: good._

* * *

Akira shares a glance with Sojiro. The appointed time comes closer and closer. “You need me to duck out, kid?” Sojiro asks quietly.

“If...if you don’t mind,” Akira nods. Morgana hops up onto the table and sits on his haunches. Sojiro and the cat share a resolute gaze.

“I understand. Just make sure to lock up, will you?” Sojiro dons his trillby and throws his coat over his shoulders. As he walks by he pets Morgana briefly, and soon he is out of Leblanc.

“You have the Calling Card?” Morgana asks softly.

“I do,” Akira responds. The clock chimes three as Takuto walks in Leblanc.

“Hey, kiddo,” Takuto smiles softly. “Mind if I take a seat?” He gestures towards the booth Akira’s at and she nods slightly.

“Hello, uncle,” Akira looks him in the eyes. “Here we are.”

“Here we are,” Takuto chuckles. “I am sorry about what I did to you - “

“I don’t want your apologies,” Akira barks. “Do you have any idea what you did to me? The horrors you made me witness?”

“I…” Takuto rubs the back of his neck. “Listen, I didn’t like doing it, alright?”

Akira scoffs, “then why did you?”

“It’s...complicated. Listen, I’m sorry, and I’m glad to see you’re doing okay,” Takuto crosses his arms with a huff. “Morgana. Good to see you.”

“I don’t exactly feel the same,” Morgana sniffs. “But you know why you’re here?”

“I do,” Takuto nods. “But I want to extend my offer one last time. Please, Akira. You can be happy here. Loved and cherished.”

“I still can’t,” Akira shakes her head. “It would not be worth the price.”

“A shame,” Takuto sighs. “Then I will fight back to preserve my reality. But if I might offer one more reason...Akechi, I know you’re here.”

“Hmph,” Akechi sniffs as he enters the store. Morgana’s hackles rise but Akira calms him with a few pets. “Well? Speak.”

“He’s only here because of me,” Takuto nods at Akechi but keeps looking at Akira. “I brought him back, saved him. Just like Wakaba Isshiki and Kunikazu Okumura. I did this because I felt you still felt remorse over his death.”

Akira blinks once, twice. A giggle emerges before turning into a full-blown laugh. “God, uncle! Why did you think that? We hate him. Back in Shido’s Palace I thought he was done for, done and gone. He’s a murderer who got off scott-free because of your reality.”

“He took your place!” Takuto urges. “So that you wouldn’t be tried and found guilty of some random nonsense and be sent to juvie!”

“And if that is my fate, I will fight it on my own terms,” Akira crosses her arms. 

“We won’t be controlled by your shitty reality, Maruki, and if that means my true death then so be it,” Akechi growls. “Don’t tell me this asshole’s pleas are getting to you, Akira.”

“Well?” Takuto links his hands on the table. “What’ll it be?”

Wordlessly, Akira slides over the Calling Card.

“I see,” Takuto chuckles and starts to read off of it. “‘Takuto Maruki has created the great sin of creating an overblown self-righteous reality granting peoples’ wishes.’” 

_I see you took my words to heart_ , Satanael whispers, and Akira’s lip quirks up.

“‘However, we will not soak ourselves in this false happiness and we will overcome our pain and move forward. As a result, we will not accept your salvation. Thus, we will steal your distorted desires and take back our future. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.’ Not bad, kid,” Takuto uses his finger to push the Calling Card around on the table.

“It was my first time writing one, how’d it go?” Akira jokes lightly.

“Lady Akira…” Morgana whines a bit.

“So this is how it is,” Takuto sighs. “I understand. I will see you all tomorrow, at the top of the Palace. And, Akira?” 

“Yes, Uncle?” Akira stands up as Takuto does the same, slowly fading in and out of reality.

“I’m sorry, for what it’s worth.”

“If you were really sorry you wouldn’t have shoved a year’s worth of depression and despair into my brain,” Akira snarks back as Takuto vanishes.

“I’m glad to see you took my advice,” Akechi tugs on his scarf.

“Please,” Akira scoffs. “You had nothing to do with it.”

“Hmph. But we are in agreement we won’t live under his control anymore,” Akechi nods.

“For once, we agree.” Akira stands up and stares out the door. “Well, Akechi?”

“Well, what?”

“You ready for tomorrow?”

Akechi cackles as Robin Hood and Loki transmogrify into Hereward. “I was ready a long time ago.” With that he leaves Leblanc as Morgana taps Akira’s hand with his paw.

“Are you ready, Lady Akira?”

“We don’t have a choice, Morgana,” she picks him up in her arms and he purrs softly. “But for our futures...everyone’s futures...we’ll fight, as we always have.”

“I knew I picked a good apprentice way back when,” Morgana chuckles and Akira boops his nose. “Stop it!” Akira drops him back on the table and takes a deep breath. It’s her last day of being sixteen - and Rumi’s last day of being thirty-three. 

It’s time to finish the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of last cahpter! Looking at it, if i wrote both parts in one it would be over 11k words which while nice and long isn't my style. So here's 6k words to wrap some stuff up. Next time - the Maruki boss fight. Along with one last 10/11 person group chat. Also thank you for over 4k hits! As always big shoutout to Marisa and the discord (https://discord.gg/kuBcPZ). Remember to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, and join the discord to bother me whenever! There are three more chapters of persona 5 royal left before we head into Scramble. I'll get teary-eyed about it later. Stay safe everyone!


	29. Opus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's no-good, very-bad seventeenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no joke this time, just pain and resolution.

_ Group Chat - recent google search: how to make persona dab? (Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Kasumi Yoshizawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura, Goro Akechi, I14G49EH49) _

_ RS: whos the mass of numbers here _

_ I14G49EH49: That would be me. Allow me to change it. _

_ I14G49EH49 is now Labrys Hanamura _

_ LH: My apologies. Is this better? _

_ HO: It is. It is a little weird, however! I almost expected you to type with your accent. _

_ LH: I see. My precursor identity was not involved in online chats, so this is the default text setting for me. _

_ GA: Precursor identity? _

_ LH: I had to come from somewhere. _

_ YK: She...has a point. Regardless, did you deliver the Calling Card? _

_ AK: (Mona wants to type so one sec) _

_ KY: can he type? _

_ HO: How adorable! Does he want a phone? _

_ AK: MO: Yes, we delivered the Calling Card. _

_ AK: (idk why he only wants to add input on this chat but whatever) _

_ Akira Kurusu uploaded soundfile.mp3 _

_ AT: Is that morgana speaking? _

_ MN: Sounds like it.  _

_ AK: neat, wanted to figure out if it worked _

_ GA: can we please focus? _

_ RS: shut up akechi _

_ KY: shut u damn you beat me to it _

_ FS: did he offer you happiness again or smth like that bs _

_ AK: MO: Yes, he did. Akira declined. _

_ GA: He offered my life in exchange. I should be dead and he said that he brought me back. So you’ll get your wish; I will hopefully disappear after we restore reality. _

_ MN: I see.  _

_ GA: Isn’t that what you wanted? _

_ KY: ye _

_ RS: yuh _

_ YK: Yes. _

_ LH: I just arrived here. _

_ GA: Whatever. Akira, when are we heading in tomorrow? _

_ AK: 9:30 meet up at Leblanc. I’ll make one last meal. _

_ MN: Last meal? _

_ AK: Don’t worry about it _

_ LH: Would you like us to bring anything? _

_ RS: good attitude? _

_ AT: that’s you who needs to bring a good attitude, ryu _

_ HO: LOL _

* * *

There’s a blinding light shining down from the top of the tree, and Akira raises a hand over her eyes to help block some of it out.

“The Garden of Eden wasn’t complete without the Tree of Life and Knowledge,” Crow chuckles. “It’s very on-brand for Maruki.”

“And at the top of the Tree is the forbidden fruit,” Queen adds. “I guess we have no choice.”

“Up we go, huh? So we just start running?” Skull rubs his shoulder. Akira nods and starts making her way up.

“I’m detecting Maruki and the Treasure at the top of the Tree!” Oracle says over the comm.

“Thanks, Oracle!” Violet responds. “At least we’re getting in a good workout today!”

“I feel that is immaterial,” Fox responds, slightly out of breath. “We have our mission.”

“But does it really need to be this many stairs?” Panther huffs. “I’m not cut out for this kind of stuff!”

“I’d turn into my car form, but I don’t know what all the stairs would do to me as a car,” Mona nods, feet little whirlwinds. 

“How exciting!” Labrys laughs. “See ya up at the top!” She straps her axe to her back and the jets ignite, carrying her up to the top.

“That seems like cheating!” Noir pouts before picking up the pace. 

“I don’t think she’ll strike before us, so let’s keep going!” Akira grits her teeth and keeps storming upwards. The light shifts deeper and darker, and she does not look down or look back. Satanael and the rest of her Personas are thankfully quiet, leaving her alone with her thoughts. What a year it’s been; and she’s spending her birthday facing down her uncle. Years ago, back when she would visit Takuto and Rumi for her and Rumi’s birthday, it was always a quiet, festive thing. Neither Takuto nor Rumi were prone to large, lavish parties and would try to make a cake for her, usually ending in disaster. And yet…

Here she is. 

The Thieves make it to the top of the tree where Labrys waits outside a giant set of doors. “Took you guys long enough,” she jokes with a smile. 

“I hope you’ll excuse the wait, we’re not all combat robots,” Akira adjusts her mask slightly. “Oracle, I’m guessing Takuto’s right behind here?”

“That’s right,” Oracle beams in. “And I’ll be right behind you!”

“Are you sure that’s safe? We don’t want you getting hurt,” Queen looks at her with mild exasperation. 

“I can take care of myself!” Oracle pouts.

“No two ways about it!” Skull rubs Oracle’s head and she pokes him in the arm, hard. “Quit it!”

“Well, are we just going to stand around and pat ourselves on the back? Or are we going to finish this thing?” Crow says hotly.

“Alright, alright, hold your horses,” Akira rolls her eyes. With a decisive kick she opens the doors and walks in. “Hi, Uncle.”

“Hey, kids,” Takuto waves jauntily. The Treasure glows faintly overhead before a cluster of tentacles blocks it off. “So it’s come to this, huh?”

“Obviously,” Labrys growls. “How could ya do that to me, Takuto? We were coworkers!”

“Ah, the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon,” Takuto smiles. “Sorry about all that, but I couldn’t have you in the way of my plans. Wasn’t personal.”

“Oh, and makin’ me relive my worst memories and experiences was the solution?” Labrys draws her axe and revs it up.

“I had no say over that,” Takuto says quickly.

“My skinny metal ass it wasn’t!” Labrys barks. 

“Well, Dr. Maruki?” Queen steps forward. “How shall we do this?”

“I motion that we do it with force,” Crow smiles with a deranged gleam in his eyes.

“Agreed,” Skull taps the heft of his mace in his palm. “Well, Doc?”

“I don’t want to do this, but I will protect my reality,” Takuto sighs. “But listen to me one more time. Each of you.” Reality flashes and Akira’s stuck.

“I...I can’t move!” Noir struggles to no avail.

“Ryuji. I can make your dreams true. You can be a track star and ensure your mother won’t have to suffer ever again,” Takuto smiles.

“No. No, it wouldn’t be worth it,” Skull bites back. “So take your offer and shove it!”

“I see. Ann, things can go back to how they were!” Takuto urges. “You and Shiho deserve that!”

“How things were before?” Panther bites back a laugh. “When we were scared of living under Kamoshida's rule? Screw that! We’re stronger now, and I won’t go back to being that weak person I was before!”

“I understand; but not all of us are that strong. Morgana, don’t you want to be human? To be accepted?” Takuto stretches a hand out.

“And spit on all Lady Akira and Lady Lavenza have done?” Mona laughs. “Of course not! My will is my own!”

“If that’s how it is. Yusuke, don’t you still want Madarame’s approval and pride? I can make that a reality!” Takuto turns his gaze.

“No. No, I will not let you ruin my growth! I am stronger now, and realize true beauty does not need anyone’s approval, much less one’s who let my mother die!” Fox barks.

“Ah. Kasumi, I know you want to bring back gold medals with your sister. Don’t you want that to be a reality?” Takuto raises an eyebrow.

“No. No, I don’t think so,” Violet shakes her head. “I’ve realized that we are separate people on our own paths! And we’re better for it! Our faith in each other is unbreakable, and you’d spit on it with your nonsense!”

“I understand,” Takuto turns his gaze to Queen. “And you, Makoto? Did you not enjoy the time I gave you with your whole family?”

“And yet I would not enjoy being myself there,” Queen shakes her head. “It would not be the truth I strive for. I won’t let you pervert my father’s memory or my sister’s legacy any more!”

“Fair enough. Futaba, is your mother’s life not worth anything?” Takuto turns to Oracle, and when Akira tests her bonds they are still tight.

“It...it is,” Oracle sags a bit, before regaining her strength. “But...but my new family is worth it! And I’d rather honor her memory than live with a fake! Even if she is dead and gone...I don’t need her with me to know she’d be proud of me!”

“Of course,” Takuto looks a bit sadder now. “Haru, I - your father did not need to die. Can’t you see life would be better with him?”

“Even if that is the case, it would not be the truth,” Noir shakes her head. “I - I swore after he died to uphold the Okumura legacy and family name. And bringing him back as he used to be is a disgrace on our name! So no! I won’t let you dishonor my father’s name!”

“I see. And Akechi - “ Takuto starts before Crow bursts into manic laughter.

“I don’t give a single shit what your reasons for bringing me back are!” Crow wrenches one arm free and pulls off his mask, Hereward arming its bow. “It’s time for this to end! PERSONA!” Hereward fires quickly and explosions rock the top of the tower. When the dust clears Akira notices they’re all free, but Takuto is unfazed.

“I see. But do not consider our power equal,” Takuto chuckles and his outfit changes to a golden robe and a tall mask. “How did you summon your abilities? Ah, I know. Persona.” He pulls free his mask gently, and a massive figure materializes, the source of all the tentacles.

“Oh, god...Prometheus can’t even get a concrete reading of his power!” Oracle’s eyes go wide behind her goggles.

“This is my power, Azathoth,” Takuto manifests a large rod and plants it on the ground as Azathoth generates four tentacles in front of them. “I gave you all many chances, and you denied me each time. I will try and make this quick.”

“Alright, Uncle!” Akira summons Satanael. “No holds barred!” Her Persona summons a storm of curse energy, but when the rush fades, Takuto merely dusts off his robe.

“Is that all?” Takuto chuckles. “Persona!” Azathoth’s eyes flash and the tentacles slam into the ground and the Thieves take the blow. A cascade of light energy pours from the Persona and Akira and Violet block the blow.

“Those tentacles are protecting him! I’m scanning for weaknesses, so just try stuff until it works!” Oracle squeaks as she ducks behind a pillar.

“Come, Ariadne!” Labrys evokes and slams into one of the tentacles with her Persona. It cries in pain and she ducks as Skull and Fox coordinate another charged attack. That tentacle vanishes with a puff of blue blood and Takuto grunts.

“Not bad! But we’ve just begun!” Takuto points at Mona and a hail of seeds shoots out from the sky. Mona yowls and dodges back and forth. Eventually Mercurius emerges and casts some healing spells to ease the brunt of his attacks. Takuto is blindsided as Astarte showers the arena with psychic energy, and another tentacle cries out in pain.

“That tentacle’s also weak to nuke, bless and curse!” Oracle cheers from the backline. “Take it out and he can’t heal!” 

“Perfect!” Crow cackles and Hereward howls with glee as dark energy deteriorates the appendage into dust. “What’s next?”

“Pass it to Panther! The buffing one’s weak to fire!” Oracle smiles.

“Perfect! Let’s do this, Labrys!” Panther summons Hecate and shoots fire from her hands as Labrys joins in with a massive fire attack. That tentacle withers away until there’s one left.

“You are strong,” Takuto brushes some ash off his shoulder. “But that’s what’s making you suffer! Why bear the burden when I can do it for you?”

“You just don’t get it, do you?” Violet summons Vanadis, who stomps down on the last tentacle with glee. “You can’t just control peoples’ lives!”

“And we’ll keep fighting for our world!” Queen summons a cosmic flare and it rips into Takuto.

“I understand the challenge of accepting such a huge change, but that’s your fear talking! Why won’t you believe me?” Takuto shouts as energy gathers under his feet, whipping his cloak around.

“Oracle, is he tryin’ something?” Skull crosses his arms over his face.

“Suffering and pain bring nothing but ruin! Why would you force people to face that? Let me save you, all of you, just this once!” Takuto begs as the power rises.

“No,” Akira says softly. “Uncle, we’re not forcing anyone. It’s you who is forcing people to accept a fake reality.”

**_WE SHALL NOT FAIL_ ** , a voice booms, and Akira looks around before realizing his Persona said it.  **_DREAMER, USE OUR FULL POWER._ **

“I see,” Takuto stretches a hand up and a tentacle coils around it. “Let us use all of our power! PERSONA!” A deluge of almighty energy rushes towards the Thieves.

“SATANAEL!” Akira pushes all her power into a Black Viper, and the two spells clash. 

“Why, Akira?” Takuto cries. “I WON’T FAIL! LEAST OF ALL YOU!” 

“YOU’VE ALREADY FAILED US BY LOSING CONTROL!” Akira shouts back, and she feels tears running down her eyes. She can sense Satanael crying as well. “PLEASE!”

Takuto opens his mouth, but his spell fails when Ariadne crashes into him, and Satanael’s spell hits him full force. He falls back with a cry of pain, the top of his mask shattering. The tentacles overhead fade and the Treasure drifts down.

“No…” Takuto whispers as Azathoth fades away, and the Treasure drifts into Akira’s hands. It manifests as a torch, wrapped in chains.

“A torch?” Mona steps forward. “What does that mean?”

“A torch means enlightenment,” Crow nods. “And the doctor thought he was guiding humanity. Fitting, is it not?”

“Please, Aki-Aki,” Takuto pulls himself up. “Don’t do this.”

“I promised I’d rid you of your distorted desires, Uncle,” Akira swallows. “But - “

“JOKER!” Violet yells and tugs Akira back as a large pillar collapses where she just was. “We need to go, now!” 

“The whole Palace is collapsing! We need to get out of here!” Oracle pulls up a map of the Palace as sections fade from the screen. Skull gives Takuto a jaunty salute.

“Mona, car, now!” Akira snaps her fingers and Mona flips into a familiar shape. “Let’s go!”

“What about your Uncle?” Panther tugs on Akira’s sleeve, and she shares a glance with him before more rubble falls.

“He’ll be fine,” Akira grits her teeth as Queen slides into the driver’s seat. Akira climbs in and eventually they’re all settled. “Everyone in?”

“Just fucking drive!” Crow barks and Queen grins with glee. She presses the pedal down and off they go.

“Careful on the stairs!” Mona says shakily, feeling each bump.

* * *

Akira looks up as Mona stops on an abandoned highway, the ground crumbling before them. The Palace collapses in the distance, but they’re still in the Metaverse. “Well, we made it,” she steps out of the van, and eventually Mona turns back into his cat form.

“Do you still have the Treasure?” Fox pushes his mask onto his forehead as Akira looks over it.

“Still not forgettin’ Madarame’s Palace, huh?” Skull rubs his forehead. “I’m tellin’ you it wasn’t my fault.”

“Ooh, how was it Skull’s fault?” Oracle gazes up at Akira and she stifles a giggle.

“Madarame forged an identical copy and we stole that first. But he brought the real Treasure, and when we beat him up, we took it,” Panther stretches out her back as the Palace keeps falling.

“That sure was exciting!” Labrys grins as she leans on her axe. “According to the Investigation Team their dungeons stuck around. But that was a different set of shenanigans.”

“You’ll have to tell us all about that later,” Queen sighs. “Well, now what?”

“Now...well, that depends on you.”

Everyone’s head snaps to the overhang where Maruki stands.

“How are you not dead yet?” Crow gapes.

“I...I won’t let it end like this!” Takuto cries. “If you all have the will to succeed, then so will I! I will bear the burden of everyone’s souls!” It seems he still has some control over the Palace as he makes a pulling motion and the torch flies out of Akira’s hand and into Takuto’s.

“Don’t do somethin’ you’re gonna regret!” Labrys revs up her axe, a tense expression on her face.

“UNCLE!” Akira stretches her arm out, but somehow Takuto summons Azathoth. He waves the Treasure over his Persona, and the torch gets absorbed into its flesh. A pillar of golden light shines down as Azathoth spins, its tentacles manifesting into something larger. Takuto leaps down onto the edge of the broken highway as his Persona gathers more and more energy and power.

“He’s...he’s cleansing his power! He’s evolving his Persona!” Oracle hides behind Akira.

“Come...ADAM KADMON!” Takuto raises a hand and his Persona encases itself in plated armor, activating with high-beam eyes.

“That’s a Persona?” Noir takes a step back. 

“So was Satanael, and here we are,” Mona frowns in concentration. “But this is it! Our final battle!”

“We can do this,” Violet nods and steps up to Akira, taking her hand. “We can do this, right?”

“I’m not stopping now, Uncle!” Akira shouts and pours all her power into Satanael. He emerges with a raucous laugh, but he’s not at his full height from Christmas. It will have to do.

“So be it,” Takuto shakes his head. “Adam Kadmon, guide us to our ideal reality!” It leans down onto the highway, hands braced as its mouth opens and a massive beam of energy lances out. Akira ducks under it, and when she looks back she sees a hole carved into the concrete. Adam Kadmon leans back up and spreads its palms wide and more of those energy blasts shoot out.

“Take cover!” Queen shouts as everyone tries to dodge best they can. Mona heals the best he can, but Adam Kadmon is strong.

“So, Uncle!” Akira shouts. “This is your power? This is what it was before it was corrupted?”

“Indeed,” Takuto nods. “Good eye. But with my Treasure in hand, I am unstoppable!”

“All he needs is like an evil villain laugh,” Panther huffs as Hecate blasts Adam Kadmon with fire. 

“Evil villain? No, Ann,” Takuto shakes his head. “I’m the good guy here.”

“If you were good you’d let people live as they please!” Violet snaps as Vanadis stabs at Adam Kadmon. 

“I am letting them live as they please!” Takuto waves an arm forward. “Free in a paradise of their dreams!”

“That’s wrong!” Fox yells as Kamu Susano-o unleashes an avalanche of ice. “It is not freedom with you at the helm! Everyone deserves a chance to live with their mistakes!”

“Why shouldn’t I?!” Takuto screams. “I was given this power by a higher being! I don’t know if it was a god or a demon, but why shouldn’t I use this power to help everyone?!”

“Hah!” Crow laughs. “That was my reasoning to commit murders!”

“Not  _ now _ , Crow!” Queen snarls. “Give up, Dr. Maruki! We can keep going!”

“Is that so?” Takuto smiles and Adam Kadmon drains them, sending the Thieves to their knees.

“That’s not a pleasant feeling, is it?” Labrys grit, levering herself up with her axe. “But I’m honestly happy I signed on! Gettin’ to take down two gods?”

“I admire your enthusiasm,” Noir pushed herself up next, weary. “But we won’t stop, Maruki!”

“Ravage them!” Akira shouts and Satanael fires his rifle several times, sending Adam Kadmon reeling. It roars in response and punches, and Akira cries out in pain with Satanael. 

“Give up, Akira! I want you all to enjoy my reality!” Takuto urges.

“Then why are you using full force?” Oracle shouts over the wind.

“Come on, Uncle!” Akira keeps sending Satanael at Adam Kadmon, and the giant tries to swat at the agile Persona. 

“Everyone, together!” Mona summons Mercurius with a gleeful cheer as everyone’s Personas attack Takuto. A barrage of elements slams into Adam Kadmon, and it cries out in pain.

“Agh!” Takuto yells in pain as he recoils a bit. “I still can’t do it? After I gave up everything? When my reality is right before my eyes…”

“You didn’t give up shit!” Crow shouts. “You just decided on your own to become a delusional god!”

“Huh...you too, Adam Kadmon?” Takuto looks up and his Persona makes eye contact with him. It lowers a hand, and he steps onto it.

“Don’t try it!” Labrys runs forward, evoking Ariadne but a wall of tentacles blocks her. Fox pulls out his rifle and shoots, but more tentacles manifest to block his attack. He grits his teeth, annoyed. The Thieves watch as Adam Kadmon lifts his user up. Takuto steps off the massive hand and onto Adam Kadmon’s faceplate before it shimmers and he is absorbed. They can hear him, faintly.

“Do as you please...for our reality…!” Then, he cuts off. There’s a shiver of power, and his voice changes.  **“I AM ADAM KADMON, HE WHO CONTROLS REALITY. IF YOU RESIST, THEN YOU WILL PERISH. YOU WHO RESIST SALVATION HAVE NO ROOM IN MY PARADISE.”**

“Oh, man...” Oracle trails off. “I keep thinking he’s gotten to a power cap but he keeps breaking his limits!” Power washes off Adam Kadmon like a storm, rain clouds whipping by overhead. Lightning and thunder split the sky. 

**“AGAIN AND AGAIN I OFFER YOU KINDNESS. AND AGAIN AND AGAIN YOU REJECT ME,”** Adam Kadmon intones. 

“Take your shitty kindness and shove it up your ass!” Skull evokes Seiten Taisei and sends him flying into Adam Kadmon, but it bounces off. “What the hell?”

“Astarte!” Noir shouts and her Persona’s gun attacks do nothing. “Oracle, what’s going on?”

“Its defense is nuts!” Oracle yells. 

**“PERISH,”** Adam Kadmon lifts a fist and energy starts coalescing around it for a brief moment. Then, it sends it right at Akira. Satanael moves to brace the attack but it goes flying back as the massive fist impacts the highway, an explosion of energy knocking everyone down. 

“I...I think I’ve got it!” Oracle pulls herself up, leaning against a pile of rubble as a trickle of blood falls down the side of her face. “When he’s charging, his defense drops to power up his offense! We can hit him then!”

“Are you sure?” Queen asks warily, getting to her feet. “What’s the plan, Joker?”

**“THIS IS THE END!”** Adam Kadmon gets ready to punch again, and Akira’s heart leaps into her throat. As it impacts - 

* * *

“OH HELL NO!” Ryuji shouts, pushing back against the fist. “We...we’re not letting you trample over us that easily! COME…! WILLIAM!” Seiten Taisei evolves, and that spurs everyone else back into motion.

“Even if the world will always look down on us, we’ll always get back up! That was our promise!” Morgana braces himself against the energy field as Mercurius turns into Diego.

“Yeah! For all our sakes...for our loved ones...we will take back our future!” Ann trembles a bit before settling her stance, Hecate morphing into Celestine.

“In this world of beauty, we will not tolerate any vice! We will hold our heads high, regardless of the task before us!” Yusuke grits his teeth as Kamu Susano-o becomes Gorokichi.

“As we have faith in ourselves, we have faith in those around us! The determination and willpower to overcome any challenge!” Kasumi puts her all into the Thieves’ barrier, Vanadis turning into Ella.

“We’ll keep moving forward, driving ever on! Even for you, Doctor!” Makoto settles into a solid stance as Anat transmogrifies into Agnes, once again a motorcycle.

“As we remember those that have fallen we strive ever forward! And we’ll keep moving forward, no matter what!” Haru yells, Astarte progressing to Lucy.

“Just hurry up and do your FUCKING job, Joker!” Akechi shouts, eyes wide with anger. “COME ON!”

“We’ve got ‘im covered!” Labrys grins as Ariadne pushes back. “End this, kid!”

“He’s...he’s open!” Futaba points up to the sky as Prometheus evolves into Al Azif. “We’ll hold him off, Akira!”

“Thank you, everyone!” Akira shouts and starts leaping up, off of rubble. As she leaps, Arsene emerges proudly before letting loose a mighty cackle.

_ IT’S BEEN A PLEASURE, TRICKSTER! _ Arsene trails off and changes, and mechanical wings carry Akira higher and higher.

“Raoul!” Akira calls her new Persona’s name as they fly higher and higher. Adam Kadmon’s head tracks them as she ascends and Raoul disappears as she flips, landing solidly on the faceplate.

**“STOP! DON’T DO IT!”** Adam Kadmon says, but Akira draws her pistol and aims.

“Checkmate!” She fires once, and it passes through the armor swiftly before impacting Takuto’s helmet. It shatters fully, and Adam Kadmon’s howl echoes through her bones. It starts to dissolve and Akira summons Raoul to help her glide down to the highway. Takuto drifts down and lands solidly as the torch tumbles to a halt by her feet. Akira picks it up and tosses it to Kasumi.

“Morgana, bus, now!” Akira shouts, not sparing a glance for her uncle.

“On it!” He flips and transforms, but the highway starts to crack and dissolve. Chunks of concrete and asphalt drop into the water below, and soon there is no road left to drive down to escape. 

“Mona, do something!” Kasumi begs.

“I’m a car! I can’t fly!” Morgana responds, shaking back and forth.

“If you don’t do something, we’re all going to die here!” Akechi growls. “I mean, myself excluded.” Everyone crowds into the van, awkward elbows and a huge axe.

“Listen, kitty, you gotta do somethin’!” Labrys purses her lips. “If I knew a bear that could become human just cuz he wished for it, you can do somethin’ about our situation!”

“A HUMAN?” Morgana yowls. “THAT DOES IT!” There’s a tremendous flash of light, and when it clears and the highway collapses…

* * *

“A helicopter,” Yusuke muses as he leans out the side of the aircraft. 

“Mona, you know how to fly, right? A helicopter’s one vehicle I don’t know how to pilot,” Makoto says nervously as she places her hands delicately on the rudders. 

“Don’t worry about it!” Morgana says cheerfully. “I’ll never let you down!” 

“Huh. Wasn’t expectin’ this!” Labrys leans out the other side. 

“Yes, it’s quite fascinating. But I’m a little stuck here!” Akechi mutters, trapped on the floor with everyone stepping on him.

“Fitting, huh?” Ryuji smiles and elbows Ann.

“I guess?” Ann fiddles with a pigtail. “Well, what now?”

“You should have told us you could do this earlier! So many Mementos explorations would have been so much easier!” Futaba pokes the wall of the chopper.

“I DIDN’T KNOW!” Morgana shouts back in response.

“But it’s so beautiful,” Haru breathes out as she looks out the side of the helicopter, the various buildings and lights shining in the artificial light.

“Wait, where’s Akira?” Kasumi looks back and forth.

“Don’t worry about her,” Morgana chuckles and Labyrs leans out and down, seeing where Akira’s holding onto a railing. To be more precise she’s tethered to Raoul, who’s holding onto the chopper. “She’s fine!” Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Akira tightens her grip, and swings idly as the wind blows through her hair. 

“We...we still have the Treasure, right?” Haru asks tentatively. 

“Got it right here!” Kasumi wiggles the torch.

“Careful, I don’t know if I’m flammable!” Morgana squeaks, and Ann chuckles into a hand. “But - woah!” They stop moving as something impacts the chopper, slowing them down.

“What’s going on?” Makoto looks over the dash. A tentacle stretches up from a building, latching onto the base of the aircraft, and Akira traces it down to her uncle. “Akira, what’s going on?”

“Get out of here, all of you! My last order as the leader of the Phantom Thieves!” Akira says through tears.

“What - whaddaya mean?” Ryuji sticks his head out and tugs on the tentacle, but to no avail. “We’ll get you outta here!”

“Akira, don’t do it!” Kasumi reaches a hand out, but she shakes her head.

“Morgana, get everyone out of the Metaverse, now!”

“Lady Akira!” Morgana struggles against the tentacle, but more start reaching up towards the sky. “Don’t do it!”

“I’ll see you all on the other side!” Akira smiles through the pain, and Raoul lets go.

“AKIRA!!” The Thieves shout. Labrys throws her chain knuckle down, but Akira falls too fast, pulling Raoul’s wings into a dive.

“Goodbye,” Akira whispers, and lets gravity carry her down.

* * *

Akira lands heavily in a tumble, coming up to her feet. 

“Hey, kiddo,” Takuto smiles and the tentacle holding down Morgana fades. She doesn’t pay attention to what Morgana does, she’s got other concerns.

“Uncle. What now?” Akira stuffs her hands in her pockets.

“I need your help one last time,” Takuto sighs. “Adam Kadmon is done for. As is the Metaverse, for good.” 

Akira’s mask flutters off and dissolves, and Raoul shimmers in the evening light. However, her Thief outfit remains. 

“My plan for salvation...my endless paradise free of strife and conflict...is over,” Takuto sighs and tosses away his golden rod. His outfit returns to the white lab coat he wore earlier. “But…I need your help in cleansing me of any doubts.”

“But why should I help you?” Akira snaps. She can’t help it. “After you ravaged my mind for this...this useless reality?!”

“I’m sorry, Akira!” Takuto responds. “I wasn’t myself, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. You could’ve helped me pave the way for a new reality!”

“With or without my consent, huh?” Akira snarls. “I thought you were better than this. But no.”

“Then get it out of your system!” Takuto spreads his arms wide. “We are naught but beasts, resorting to violence in the end! So take your pound of flesh - !” He’s interrupted as Akira socks him in the face. 

“I trusted you!” Akira yells. “All those years ago, I loved being with you and Rumi! You made me feel loved and accepted!” Another punch.

“A - Akira - “ 

“And when I was kicked out and forced here, you were on my side!” Akira yells, tears running down her face. “I loved you! And when I told you about the collective unconscious, I guess I jump started your plan for reality!”

“IT WAS ALL FOR YOU!” Takuto shouts, pushing himself back up. “FOR YOU AND RUMI!”

“YOU COULD HAVE ENSURED NO INJUSTICE AND LET PEOPLE GROW!” Akira yells, slamming her fist on Takuto’s chest. “But instead you rob everyone of their desires!”

“A reality...where no one suffers…” Takuto tries to punch Akira, but it lands as a pat on the cheek. “I started with you, for you!”

“And when did I ask for that?” Akira begs. “I didn’t want a utopia or a Garden of Eden! I didn’t want to run away from my pain! I hit rock bottom, and I made my way up!”

“Not everyone is as strong as you!” Takuto sobs. “Forgive me, for my weakness. Forgive me for doing what I thought was best.”

“What kind of fucked-up shit was thinking I needed to be mentally violated?” Akira shouts. “Part of me wants to make you experience the same thing. My anger and rage are baying for your blood and suffering!”

“AKIRA! NO!” Takuto falls to his knees. “I give up! Please, forgive me!”

Akira yells in anger and pain, and even with the Metaverse gone she feels a semblance of power gather in her hand. With a yell she disperses it - into a building.

“I can’t. I spent this journey finding my family,” Akira falls to her own knees. “And I made one. And I always considered you to be part of it. But now...I’m not sure, Uncle. I want to forgive you, but...the things you did…and you know what’s fucked up about this all?”

“Wh...what?” Takuto looks up at her.

“I’m still going to go to jail. It won’t matter.” Akira smiles weakly. “Akechi won’t take my place on Christmas Eve. I’ll testify against Shido, violate the restraining order, and go to juvenile hall. But I’m not worried.”

“Why?” Takuto asks softly.

“Because I know all my friends in Tokyo - all the ones you broke in my mind - will do their best to help me,” Akira places a hand over her heart. “Individually, people aren’t strong. I’m not that strong. But with everyone’s support, we can be strong together. You don’t need to carry the world’s burdens on your back, uncle.”

“I…” Takuto sobs quietly. “Rumi…forgive me…”

A helicopter’s whirling blades pierce the void as spotlights flood the building. 

“Let’s go home, Uncle,” Akira stands up and extends a hand. “I don’t want anything for my birthday. Well, aside from a fixed reality.”

“Heh. You say you're not strong, yet you’ve defeated two gods...that’s my girl,” Takuto takes her hand.

* * *

_ Reality reverting isn’t a big, drastic change. It’s more that when everyone congregates at Leblanc, they’re missing Morgana, Akira and Akechi. Maruki had disappeared to who-knows-where. _

_ “Is that the Treasure?” Makoto points at the small leaf of paper Kasumi has. _

_ “This? I think so. Let me see…” Kasumi spreads it out on a booth table. “Oh. It’s the newspaper article of when Rumi’s incident happened.” _

_ “You kids alright?” Sojiro walks downstairs at that moment. “Something on your mind?” _

_ “Do you know where Akira is?” Ryuji scratches his chin. “She...well...we don’t know where she went.” _

_ “That’s odd,” Sojiro snorts. “She’s been in jail for a month or so. Turned herself in right after Christmas.” _

_ There’s silence, only broken by the sound of Futaba dropping her phone on the table in shock. _

* * *

Omake: Rumination (Note: this is semi-canon. By that I [the author] mean that this aside is ambiguous in its timing. It might not be canon in my ‘timeline’, but that shouldn’t stop it from being canon in your imagining of Psyche Soldier. It could take place before this chapter, or after the events of the game. Enjoy!)

Akira stirs the pot of curry slowly, steadily. There are lots of people out today, which hopefully means good business.

“Here’s hoping we get some good business,” Sojiro says as he starts dosing out that day’s brew.

“Was just thinking that myself, Boss,” Akira replies sofly.

“That so? Hm.” Sojiro chuckles. “I heard there was a conference or something happening nearby today.”

“Did you hear that from Ms. Rie? You know she’s into you, Boss.” Akira laughs.

“Listen, kid, the Boss has to maintain an air of availability. Keeps the customers coming.” 

“You ever gonna settle down?” Akira shoots over her shoulder.

“I ain’t gotta tell you that. Look alive, kid.” Sojiro stops prepping and steps in front of the register with a confident pose as a cluster of women enter and stop in the doorframe. “No need to hang around out there. You can’t read the menu from there.”

“Oh, our apologies!” One of the women responds, and Akira stops stirring for a moment. She knows that voice. “Come on, Miku. Let’s see what they have!” Akira’s heard that tone of voice many times before. The women huddle for a bit before that woman speaks up for the group.

“What do you recommend? And, uh, what’s the story behind this place?”

“This is Leblanc Coffee and Curry, and I’m Sojiro. Call me Boss,” Sojiro replies and Akira hears the charming smile. “How about four plates of the signature curry and four cups of the house blend? They pair very well together.”

“Perfect!” The leader responds. “I’ll cover it, you guys can pay me back later!”

“Rumi, you don’t have to do that!” One of the women replies.

“We’ll get started on it right away,” Sojiro slides in. “So, what are you ladies here for? Make yourselves comfortable, we’ll bring out the stuff when it’s ready.”

“We’re here for a music teachers’ convention,” one of the women replies. “We came here all the way out from the country!”

“Is that so?” Sojiro chuckles, moving to the brew station. “My part timer here’s from the country. Small world, huh?”

“Who…” Rumi trails off, and Akira doesn’t need to look up to know the face her former aunt is making. “I…”

Akira ladles the curry onto the plates with rice and stocks the tray. “You doin’ alright, kid?” Sojiro whispers to her.

“Fine.” Akira says brusquely and carries the tray over to the booth. “Your curries, ladies.”

“Ah, thank you,” Rumi smiles and makes eye contact with her. Akira tries to look away, but to no avail. “Do I…”

“No,” Akira shakes her head. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Akira.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Akira,” Rumi smiles warmly. “You’re a student, correct? Do you play any instruments?”

Akira tucks the tray under her arm, tries to remember that this isn’t her aunt anymore. “I used to play oboe.”

Rumi brightens, “ah, that was my favorite instrument growing up! What a coincidence!”

Akira doesn’t say that she was inspired because of her aunt to pick up the oboe.

“Rumi, leave the poor girl alone!” One of Rumi’s coworkers chides lightly. “Plenty of students play the oboe.”

“I know, Kanade, but still!” Rumi laughs and takes a bite of the curry. “Mm, this is delicious. I never was a good cook myself, but I can appreciate good food!”

“I keep telling you to practice more,” another coworker laughs. “But no, you’re too busy!”

“You’re one to talk, Yukine!” Rumi jabs her fork at her. “Don’t think I haven’t seen all those pre-made bento boxes at your desk!”

“You take that back!”

“So, you all work at the same school?” Sojiro interrupts to place coffee on the table. 

“Yeah, we’re all music teachers if you couldn’t tell,” Rumi smiles brightly. “There’re teachers from all over the country here in Tokyo today.”

“Huh. I never was big into playing music,” Sojiro strokes his beard as Akira takes the time to duck away. “I’ve always been partial to jazz, however.”

“Not a bad thing to like,” Rumi nods. 

“Anyway, I’ll leave you ladies to it. If you want anything else just give me a holler.”

“You’re too kind, Boss,” Rumi replies. The teachers all descend into quiet conversation as Sojiro steps up next to Akira as she grips the sink tightly.

“What’s up, kid?”

“That...that was my aunt,” Akira sighs. “She lost her memory a while ago.”

“She doesn’t even remember you, huh,” Sojiro grumbles. “And by the sound of it, she was the one who got you into playing music, yeah?”

Akira nods.

“It’s alright, kid, to miss the things you once had,” he strokes her back lightly, and she lets a few tears loose. “Even if your loved ones are gone...I know that somewhere, deep down, she loves you still.”

“Thanks, Sojiro.”

Eventually Rumi and her coworkers leave, and Akira mindlessly touches her braid. She misses her bob a bit. She always styled it after Rumi’s haircut, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here we are. Some notes: Rumi's coworkers' names are from Senki Zeshou Symphogear (an amazing anime pls watch it). Next time will be Akira in January, her eventual freedom, and heading for home. Ofc there will be a lot more expanded from there. For the aside i waffled on whether to include it, but i felt it was apt given Takuto's whole schtick. Labrys' handle being LH is for Kath, the #1 labrys fan. Big shoutout to Marisa and the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/kNJtzH) for support. There are two chapters left in p5r, so in less than a week i'll be done with the game. but then scramble, so that'll be a hoot. Remember to leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Later, stay safe!


	30. Fin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira catches a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No jokes this time, just down to business.

Akira opens her eyes to the Velvet Room’s calming piano and singing. She’s still in her prisoner’s attire, but that’s fine. The door’s open and Igor waits at the desk, Lavenza right beside him.

“Welcome, to the Velvet Room,” Igor smiles warmly and gestures her forward. “Congratulations, Trickster. Defeating two gods, one being a family member. Your determination and abilities have prevented annihilation and ensured rehabilitation.”

“Well done, Trickster,” Lavenza curtsies.

“I couldn’t do it without you all,” Akira bows. “But I assume you summoned me for a reason? The last thing I remember was leaving the Metaverse after the Palace fell…”

“Indeed,” Igor snaps his fingers and a cloud appears, an image clearing of her and Sae on Christmas Eve. “As we speak you are being hurtled through time, to that fateful day. Goro Akechi will not appear.”

_“We...we need your testimony,” Sae huffs. “We need you to turn yourself in and testify on what Shido did. As the expert on the Metaverse and cognitive pscience…”_

_“I see,” Akira fidgets. “Either way I’m going to jail. It’ll violate my restraining order and break my probation.”_

_“And we’ll try to combat that,” Sae presses. “But I swore Shido would not walk free, and I need your help on that.”_

Akira watches, waiting...and reality moves on.

“This is where you step in, Trickster,” Lavenza gestures. “Time must resume.”

“I know,” Akira scratches the back of her head. “And I accept my fate. I’ll fight it, but...I go willingly. I accept the consequences of my actions.”

“You have done exceedingly well, Trickster...no, Akira.” Igor smiles. “Go forth, my dear.”

* * *

Akira shakes her head. Sae waits patiently for her answer. She clears her throat. “I understand. I’ll...let me have this Christmas Eve with the Sakuras. Please.”

“Of course, Akira,” Sae rubs Akira’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Sae,” Akira bows. Her mind twists with what she knows - of the next month that won’t happen, of reality - and lets loose a puff of air. “As long as you don’t hold me in prison until the sentencing for breaking my probation.”

“I’ll do my best,” Sae snorts. “And...Merry Christmas, Akira.” The prosecutor walks off, confident as Akira looks up, snow falling on her face.

She plasters on a fake smile as history repeats. Sojiro closes Leblanc early, Futaba steals someone’s turkey. Sojiro offers her the attic, Futaba asks if they’re having a moment. The words come naturally. Eventually she heads upstairs and goes to sleep. Akira does not shed any tears. 

How early had Takuto enacted his plan? 

It doesn’t matter anymore.

* * *

Her school uniform should be appropriate for turning herself in. It’s Shido’s turn in court, and she prepares herself. Akira heads downstairs and Sojiro raises a curious eyebrow. “Why’re you wearing your uniform, kid?”

“I…” Akira can’t say it. She runs around the counter and pulls Sojiro into a tight hug. “I...I need to turn myself in if Shido needs to pay.”

“You’re kidding, right? A joke, yeah?” Sojiro holds her at arm’s length. 

“He has to pay, Sojiro.”

“You’ll - that’ll mess up your probation! You’ll go to juvie!” She can see him want to shake her, but he doesn’t.

“And that’s the price I’m willing to pay if my friends stay safe,” she rubs her eyes. “I need to do this.”

“Heh,” Sojiro pats her head a few times. “I could never get Wakaba to change her mind either.”

“But - “ Akira starts.

“I know. You and Futaba both...what do you want me to say to your friends? Since I’m guessing you’re not telling them.”

“Tell them…” Akira trails off. “Tell them I’m sorry.”

“I will. And remember - head held high, yeah?” Sojiro flicks her forehead playfully, and Akira nods.

“Of course. Well, off I go,” Akira adjusts her bag, both used to and unused to the lack of weight.

* * *

“I call Akira Kurusu to the stand!” Sae points dramatically.

“And who is that?” The judge asks imperiously. It’s a closed trial, thankfully, so no gallery.

“This witness...is the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts!” Sae smiles. The court is silent until the defense bursts out into laughter.

“I didn’t take you for a joker, Niijima,” the defense chuckles, and Akira knows he’s one of Shido’s cronies. 

Sae turns to look at Akira, and she stands up.

“Fair enough. Akira Kurusu, come to the stand!” The judge slams his gavel. Within moments she’s standing at the podium.

“Introduce yourself to the court,” the defense attorney smiles shakily. 

“I am Akira Kurusu. I’m a second-year at Shujin Academy, and I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.” Akira smiles. “Thank you for having me today.” She makes eye contact with Shido across the courtroom and he freezes.

“Quite a bold claim! Can you back it up?” The judge asks.

“Yes,” Akira nods. “I - as the Phantom Thieves - targeted a variety of people who committed sins and terrible acts and changed their minds. Through the power of cognitive pscience, we stole distorted desires.”

“Objection!” The defense shouts. “There’s no way this girl is the ringleader or something!”

“Objection!” Sae slams a hand on the desk. “Let her speak!”

“Through a method that no longer exists, I infiltrated peoples’ minds and saved them. I am also responsible for the broadcast hijacking during the election,” Akira says. “But this is all Masayoshi Shido’s fault. He abused the Metaverse to kill his opponents. He also has a history of lying on the stand.”

“Explain yourself, young lady,” the judge nods.

“Shido paid a woman to lie on the stand and implicate me in a crime I did not commit. But that is irrelevant to the current case. But I have evidence relating to this current case. Chat logs from his hitmen assigned to take out rivals, and more,” Akira girds herself. 

“You understand what this means, don’t you?” The judge asks. “If you continue, you will acknowledge that you have broken the law and you will face consequences.”

“And I accept them in the pursuit of justice,” Akira closes her eyes. “Masayoshi Shido must be brought to justice. And I will reveal his crimes!”

* * *

Later, after Shido is dragged away in chains, tears and screams dripping from his face, Akira is ‘escorted’ from the courtroom. 

“I would request that you are gentle with her,” Sae shares a nod with Akira, and she smiles. “She was an important witness in today’s trial.”

“Of course, Ms. Niijima,” one of the security officers smiles, and he doesn’t tighten his grip on Akira’s arm. “Let’s go, young lady.”

Within moments she’s seated in a small concrete room with a small window at the top of the wall. There’s a table with three chairs and one of the officers guides her into it and stands at attention behind her. The door on the opposite side of the room opens and another uniformed officer and a man in a suit walk in. They sit at the table opposite her, and the suited man pulls out a clipboard. 

“I am Investigator Nakamura, and I’m in charge of the Phantom Thieves case. You provided evidence saying you were the leader and sole member of that group. We will now begin the interrogation.” He wets a fingertip and lifts one of the pages. “You acted as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the group that undermined society...is that correct?”

“We saved society,” Akira stares him in the eye.

“What you feel is immaterial,” Nakamura shrugs. “You’ve committed a number of crimes as leader of the Phantom Thieves. Illegal entry to Madarame’s residence and Okumura Foods, destruction of property...your little stunt with the video broadcast was in violation of the Radio Law. There are some other infractions...along with a prior history of crime. Correct?”

“What I say doesn’t matter,” Akira slumps a bit. “Even if I say I was falsely accused of my prior crimes, you won’t believe me, will you?”

Nakamura just powers on. “Your transport to juvenile hall has been decided. You will be closely monitored and observed. We will transfer you in a couple of days. Would you like to add anything else to the record?”

Akira fiddles with her handcuffs. “Not really, no.”

“Fair enough.” Nakamura taps the clipboard on the table before standing up and gesturing to the cops, and they drag her away.

* * *

_“What do you mean she’s in jail?” Ryuji slams his hands on the table, pushing himself up._

_“I thought you knew,” Sojiro strokes his beard. “Right after Christmas she turned herself in. But...I remember something...never mind.”_

_“So that’s how reality was changed,” Kasumi wilts a bit. “Instead of Akechi turning himself in, Akira did.”_

_“She took the hit for us, didn’t she?” Ann sighs. “Damn her…”_

_“Well, what do we do now? We were successful,” Yusuke looks at the Sayuri._

_“I think you’ll need my help for that!” Morgana cackles as he slips in through the door._

_“Hey, that’s the same bit twice!” Futaba comes out of her doldrums as she picks up the cat._

_“Morgana, you’re alright!” Haru scoops him out of Futaba’s arms and cuddles him close to her chest._

_“I am!” Morgana meows. “Sorry I didn’t come by sooner. I woke up in Shibuya, where we defeated Yaldabaoth!”_

_“And I guess you had to sneak on the subway?” Makoto smiles sadly. “Regardless, do you know anything?”_

_“Not much,” Morgana sighs and leaps out of Haru’s arms and sits on the table. “But we saved reality. Twice now, I guess.”_

_“Yeah,” Kasumi sags. “But Akira isn’t here to enjoy it.”_

_“She probably testified against Shido, yeah?” Ryuji furrows his brow. “Wait. That’ll violate her restraining order and she’ll be sent to juvie regardless ‘cause she broke her probation.”_

_“Yeah, and?” Morgana’s tail swishes._

_“Oh, I get it!” Ann smiles. “That first charge against her by Shido was trumped up and fake!”_

_“So if we gather evidence that he lied, we could free her!” Haru smiles. “But to do that, we’d need a massive amount of support.”_

_“Leave that to me,” Morgana chuckles. “You forget I was there for almost each of her meetings, each confidant! We’ll save Lady Akira, just you wait!”_

* * *

_“How can we be a good school if we don’t support one of our star students?” Makoto places her hands on the vice-principal’s desk. “She was unfairly imprisoned, and it’s our duty to help her!”_

* * *

_“If I am to ascend as the head of Okumura Foods, I would like your support in helping one of my friends,” Haru adjusts her suit jacket. “She was unfairly punished, and if we want to rebuild after what my father’s dealings, fine members of the board, this is a good place to start.”_

* * *

_“Please, fine patrons, if you enjoy my art, consider donating to a small fund dedicated to freeing an innocent,” Yusuke bows and points towards a small box. “If you believe in the true beauty of your hearts, you will help someone close to me...someone responsible for helping me produce this art!”_

* * *

_“Listen, she was a perfect kid on probation!” Sojiro stares down the cop. “Never did anything wrong, and I’m willing to talk to you as long as it takes before you realize you’re in the wrong!”_

* * *

_“I’d...I’d like to raise awareness about my friend,” Ann approaches the magazine editor nervously. “She’s innocent, and I feel we could use our platform to boost awareness of the issue.”_

* * *

_“Listen, I know you guys aren’t my biggest fans, but…” Ryuji trails off and rubs his shoulder, still not used to Morgana chilling there more often than not as the track team stares him down. “Akira was a good dude. And she doesn’t deserve this. You don’t have to forgive me, but...I’d like your help.”_

* * *

_“Do not make me drop an at everyone!” Futaba almost shouts into her mic. “My friend...my big sister is in jail when she shouldn’t be! So we need to spread awareness and support!”_

* * *

_“Hmm...good fortune in your future,” Chihaya flips a card - the reversed Justice. “However, there are those out there who have not had good fortune. Please, spread the word!”_

* * *

_“Listen, keep the family out of this,” Iwai crosses his arm with a huff. “But if you want to bring them in on something important...it also involves screwin’ over the pigs. Whaddaya say?”_

* * *

_“Here for a little boost? Well, you’ll need to thank someone in prison,” Takemi crosses her legs. “She was very helpful in its development, and it’s a crime that she’s in jail!”_

* * *

_“Listen, ladies,” Shiho claps her hands as the volleyball team looks at her expectantly. “I have a friend who was unfairly jailed. And she’s the one who got me back on the court, and she needs our help now, more than ever!”_

* * *

_“I don’t care if I have to start my own goddamn newspaper, we gotta cover this!” Ohya shouts into her phone before taking a sip of water. “It’s wrong! And we, as the press, have an obligation to show the truth!”_

* * *

_“We can distract ourselves with Gun About all we want, but the King’s rule is that sometimes we gotta focus on real life!” Shinya hoists the model gun onto his shoulder. “And the King’s teacher...someone who taught me about the real world...she needs our help!”_

* * *

_“If there’s anyone who deserves thanks for helping me with my streak, it’s my friend,” Hifumi adjusts her hair. “She’s been stuck in prison for a while, and she needs assistance in freeing herself from an unfair ordeal.”_

* * *

_“PLEASE! SHE’S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!” Mishima shakes his sign steadily on the streets. “With your support by signing our petition we can free an innocent girl from prison!”_

* * *

_“If we want to bring honesty and integrity back into our political system, then lend me your support!” Yoshida thumps his chest. “Starting with someone who helped me see the truth...someone shackled by fate! Stand with me, people of Tokyo!”_

* * *

_“Sumi, you gotta help me out,” Kasumi grabs her sister’s hands and looks her in the eyes. “It’s...she…”_

_“I know, Kasumi,” Sumire smiles back. “What can we do? Do we need to bring Coach in on this?”_

* * *

Akira lays down in her doldrums, content to trace the patterns of the ceiling. Her cell isn’t bad - at least the bed isn’t stone. Ever since she arrived at juvie the Wild Card had faded. Now it’s really only Satanael, Raoul and Maria that hang around.

 _Well?_ Satanael asks.

Yeah?

_Come._

Her vision swirls, and she’s back in the Velvet Room.

“Welcome, to the Velvet Room,” Igor chuckles. “It’s been a while, has it not?”

“About a month and a half,” Akira sighs, and notices she’s not in a prisoner’s attire. “What’s this all about?”

“Congratulations,” Lavenza bows. “Soon, you will be free. You have avoided ruin and completed your rehabilitation in full. As such, our deal ends.”

“Indeed,” Igor nods. “I will let you keep Satanael, Raoul and Maria, but the rest must come home.”

“I understand. Thank you, again,” Akira bows.

“It was our pleasure,” Lavenza taps the compendium. “But, please accept one last gift from us. The bonds you have forged, the connections that have resulted in your freedom - they are your World.” Akira opens her hand and a card flutters in her grasp and she pushes it into her heart.

“Thank you,” Akira bows again. 

“You have been a most wonderful guest, my dear,” Igor waves a hand and the cell shifts in appearance, revealing a theater. Belladonna winks at her from the stage as she sings, and Nameless nods from his piano. “Thank you for your participation in the Grand Game.”

“My pleasure,” Akira heads for the exit. “Just tell your boss to stop involving kids!” She emerges back in her cell, where a security officer raps his baton on the cell door.

“Come on, get up,” the officer mutters. “You’ve got a visitor.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Akira rolls out of bed and holds her hands out expectantly as the officer cuffs her. She’s unconsciously memorized the route to the visitor room, but this time the guard leads her somewhere new.

“Akira Kurusu. How have you been?” Sae brushes her bangs out of her face.

“Not bad, Prosecutor Niijima,” Akira smiles.

“It’s Defense Attorney Niijima, now,” Sae laughs. “Come on. You’re free to go.”

“What?” Akira stares with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Seems you had more connections than you thought,” Sae nods. “There was an outpouring of support and eventually that woman Shido coerced testified for your innocence. You’re a free woman. Now come on.” Sae waves her hand and Akira takes the bundle of clothes from a security guard as he undoes her handcuffs. 

“Get changed and leave promptly,” the guard monotones. “And remain on good behavior. Alright?”

Akira shuffles into a small room and changes quickly, refreshed. But before she can rejoin Sae, a man in a suit grabs her arm. “Let go of me,” she growls.

“Don’t think we won’t be keeping an eye on you,” the suit mutters. “You need to face the full consequence.”

She shakes her arm free and hurries out. “Everything alright?” Sae asks.

“Fine,” Akira sighs. “Let’s go.”

“I’m not your ride, actually,” Sae smiles. “Your ride’s outside.”

* * *

The fresh winter air hits Akira’s face, and she takes a deep breath. But there’s a familiar car in front of the station, and she smiles.

“Hey, you kept me waiting,” Sojiro rolls down the window. “Jeez...I didn’t want to come, but Futaba and the other kids wouldn’t stop bugging me. Well, you’re a free woman now, aren’t you? It’d look bad on me if something happened to you now.”

“Hey, Boss,” Akira hefts her bag. Sojiro pops the trunk and Akira tosses her bag in before getting in the backseat. “Thanks for picking me up.”

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s go home, shall we?” He adjusts the rearview mirror, and smiles when they make eye contact. 

“Yeah. Let’s go home.”

* * *

“What, you didn’t trust Futaba to run Leblanc without you?” Akira quips as she pulls her bag out of the trunk, following Sojiro around to the front door. 

“You kidding me?” Sojiro chuckles. “She’d put on her weird mask again and scare off all my regulars! But head on in, kid.”

Akira opens the door. 

“One, two, three…!” She hears Ann whisper and Sojiro flicks the lights on, and the Thieves emerge from the booths and bar. “Welcome back!”

She gapes, rooted to the floor. “I…”

“Nice going, Ryuji,” Morgana jumps onto the bar with a huff. “You ruined it!”

“I didn’t do nothin’!” Ryuji turns to glare at the cat. “You’re the one who messed it all up!”

“Will you two quit fighting?” Makoto places her hands on her hips. “We’re here to welcome back Akira, and then this happens.”

Akira giggles lowly, before erupting into a full belly laugh. It’s mixed with tears as she dashes forward, throwing her bag to the ground. Futaba is the first one to crush her in a hug, until everyone crowds around her.

“Welcome back, Aki-Aki,” Futaba says into her shirt.

“How was prison? Did you beat up the toughest kid in the yard?” Haru smiles.

“That only happens in movies, I think,” Yusuke concentrates. “Unless…”

“Unless…?” Kasumi raises an eyebrow. 

“No, I didn’t beat up anyone in prison,” Akira laughs and wipes her face. “Welcome back, Morgana.”

“Hmph. Same to you, Lady Akira,” Morgana raises his nose delicately. “You have me to thank for getting you out. I rallied all your Confidants, so to speak.”

“He’s embellishing,” Ann pats Morgana’s head. “He gave us the idea, but we all helped.”

“Alright, give her some space,” Sojiro pushes Akira into a booth. “Sit down, and I’ll get started on some curry.”

“So, I guess I have you all to thank for my freedom, huh?” Akira laughs as Futaba crashes on top of her. “Come on, I’m not leaving for a bit.”

“Not letting go,” Futaba grunts.

“A bit…?” Ryuji raises an eyebrow.

“I…” Akira sighs heavily. “My probation ends in a month or so. And given that I’m still a dependent under my parents...I have to head back home. But that doesn’t mean we can’t spend the next month all together, yeah?”

“That’s right,” Makoto smiles. “Besides, you still have exams to complete and secure your placement as top of your class.”

“She just has to bring up school when you’re back,” Ann rolls her eyes.

“Education is important, Ann,” Haru nods. “Especially before your senior year!”

“Let’s not talk about that, shall we?” Yusuke closes his eyes. “We should celebrate our leader’s return. But if I might suggest something.”

“Yeah?” Kasumi swings her feet under the booth.

“I feel when our leader leaves for home...that should be the end of the Phantom Thieves,” Yusuke says firmly.

“I have to agree,” Sojiro calls from the bar. “You’ve done your part for society. You have to let us adults fix our nonsense.”

“It would be a fitting end,” Makoto agrees. “With the Metaverse gone, our foes defeated...we have done our part.”

“I mean, it’ll be sad, sure, but we did what we set out to do,” Ryuji nods. “And as one of the founding members - “

“Yes, yes, you get more of a say,” Morgana rolls his eyes and hops onto Akira’s lap. 

“You haven’t been this antagonistic in a while,” Akira observes. 

“I’ve been living with him since you’ve been gone,” Morgana whines. “Not the best conditions.”

“You take that back!” Ryuji points. “My ma loved you and treated you so well!”

“Your bag smells like your old gym shorts!” Morgana shoots back. “I’m a cat, and hygiene is very important!”

“I remember when you would feverishly deny being a cat,” Ann leans forward with a sly glance.

“Lady Ann, you’re so cruel…” Morgana pouts. 

“What about Labrys? Where’s she?” Akira looks around.

“She went home to Inaba a few weeks ago. School cut her contract early with severance pay,” Kasumi explains. “She does give her best and apologized that she couldn’t be here to see you.”

“After what my uncle did to her, I don’t blame her,” Akira leans back in her seat.

“And...are you okay?” Makoto asks. “What he did to you, and then you needed to probably relive all of January in prison…”

“Better now, thank you,” Akira mindlessly pets Morgana as Sojiro starts setting out curry. She takes a bite. “Oh, man, I missed this. Prison food just wasn’t that good.”

“Good,” Sojiro steps back and strokes his beard. “Good to have you back, kid. I tried having Futaba help out and it just wasn’t the same.”

“I’m guessing I have my job back?” Akira asks with a wide grin, and Sojiro nods. 

“Boss, do you mind if I have extra to take back?” Yusuke raises his hand. “I mismanaged my weekly income again.”

“Oh, here we go,” Akira mutters as Makoto gears up for a scolding.

* * *

“Did you hear Kurusu’s back?” Akira hears someone whisper as she sits down in her usual seat, almost glad to be back. 

“Yeah, heard she went to juvie!” Another girl replies. “How come they let her come back?”

“Maybe she slept with the vice-principal?” The first girl giggles under her breath. “That’d be appropriate.”

“How about you two shut the hell up?” Ann turns around with a harsh glare. “Don’t you have anything better to do than spread fake gossip?”

“You’re one to talk,” the second girl raises an eyebrow. “After all, you - “

“Alright, I can speak for myself,” Akira stands up from her chair, and she feels the class’s gaze on her. Ms. Kawakami won’t be here for a minute or so, so she should have enough time for a small rant. She can see out of the corner of her eye Mishima pulling out his phone. “Yeah, I did go to juvie for a month. That was because I testified against Masayoshi Shido. The guy who framed me in the first place and gave me my record. Because of a whole lot of other nonsense, I got thrown in jail. But now I’m back. I didn’t sleep with anyone, and the record Kamoshida spread a year ago was blatantly fake when it spread through rumors. So you can take that nonsense and shove it. But why should you believe me? It’s not like you’ve cared about anything but your petty little gossip.”

“Alright, everyone, back in your seats,” Ms. Kawakami sweeps into the room with a raised eyebrow. “Let’s all welcome back Akira, shall we? She is top of the class, after all, and if she continues her trend it’ll be a tough job to dethrone her from upcoming exams.”

There’s silence. 

Akira smirks as she sits down. 

“Are you sure that was a good idea?” Morgana asks quietly.

“And if it wasn’t?” Akira whispers. “Got the message across. Just not looking forward to saying the same thing back home.”

* * *

The month passes by quickly, as time does when things are happy and well. Akira aces her exams, as expected. Her return home crawls closer, faster and faster.

“You’ll come with me, won’t you?” She asks Morgana one night as she stares out into the spring midnight.

“Of course,” Morgana’s tail sways lazily. “I promised you that, didn’t I, Lady Akira?”

“Thanks, Morgana,” she rubs his spine and he purrs softly. She activates Third Eye and sends a wink at the camera on the corner, obviously feeding back to whatever police force is supposed to be tracking her.

* * *

“You’ve said all your goodbyes?” Sojiro straightens Akira’s lapels one last time. 

“Yep. Ready to go home,” Akira picks up her suitcase and pulls her bag onto her shoulder.

“Just remember - “

“That when I’m eighteen I can move back, I know,” Akira finishes. “Thank you for looking after me this year.” She bows deeply.

“It was my deepest pleasure,” Sojiro bows to her. “Thank you for everything you’ve done. Not the - the political nonsense, but for helping me and so many others. You’re ready?”

“I am,” Akira nods. “I don’t know about the Thieves, but - “ she’s interrupted by a car’s horn blaring. She peeks outside where a large blue van sits outside Leblanc.

“Scram, kid,” Sojiro turns around so she doesn’t see him cry, but she hugs his back regardless. 

“Farewell, Boss,” Akira lets go and heads out, Morgana peeking his head out of her bag. 

“So long!” Morgana calls, and they step outside. 

“Heeeeey!” Ryuji opens the van door and waves. “Over here!”

“Need a ride?” Ann pulls Ryuji back in.

“Hmm,” Makoto rolls down the window, but adjusts the mirror. Haru nods her head at a suspicious black car down the street and Akira rolls her eyes. Once again she activates Third Eye and sees the cops just sitting there. She makes deliberate eye contact with the one in the driver’s seat and waves cheekily.

“What is the plan?” Yusuke leans forward. They’re interrupted by a taxi rolling up and the door opening. “Is that…”

“Dr. Maruki?” Futaba squints as Takuto tips his hat at Akira. “What are you doing here?”

“Need a ride?” Takuto smiles warily and Akira grits her teeth.

“What’s the plan?” Morgana whispers.

“We’ll meet up at the train station,” Akira says to Makoto, and she nods. Begrudgingly, she gets in the cab.

“Get in, kid. You comfy?” Takuto pulls away from the curb as Makoto peels away with a sharp noise, the police quick to chase.

“Somewhat,” Akira crosses her arms. “I still haven’t forgiven you fully for what you did. Especially since it seems you got off scott-free.”

“Not exactly,” Takuto looks at her through the mirror. “I’ve lost Adam Kadmon for good. But you showed me something, kid.”

“What’s that?” 

“Anyone can start over. Look at me, I’m a cab driver now!” Takuto laughs. “Anyone can change and improve themselves. Just look at me!”

“Yeah, look at you,” Akira bites. “Why’d you do it? Any of it?”

“I didn’t want to see you suffer,” Takuto sighs. “You or anyone else. And what happened...when Adam Kadmon was corrupted into Azathoth I lost my senses. It urged me to do whatever it took to make my peace a reality.”

“And here we are,” Akira looks out the window. “Reality.” 

“Mm,” Takuto hums. “I guess it all started with Rumi, huh?”

“Yeah. We saw your memories in the Palace. Would you ever restore her memories?”

“No,” Takuto shakes his head. “I can’t anymore.”

“But you still think about her.”

“We were together for almost two decades,” Takuto shrugs. “I just wish I had proposed earlier. Maybe...maybe if I had asked earlier, or never gone to see her parents...I don’t know. We’ll never know.”

“Do you think she’s happy?” Akira watches as Tokyo rushes by.

“I don’t think it matters anymore,” Takuto smiles weakly. “Besides, it’s spring. A time for new beginnings.” They pull up to the train station where the Thieves van screeches up.

“Just like last year, huh? You want me to walk you to the track?” Takuto pops the door open.

“No thank you, Uncle,” Akira climbs out. “And if you’re intent on repenting and atoning...maybe I’ll forgive you one day. But...not now.”

“I know. And I’ll live with the shame of what I’ve done for the rest of my days,” Takuto grips the wheel tightly. “If you see Ayane - or Labrys - again tell her I’m sorry.”

“I’ll pass it along. Goodbye, Uncle.”

“So long, kid.”

Akira closes the door and Takuto drives off as the Thieves climb out of the van. “What did doc want?” Ryuji asks.

“Nothing much,” Akira rolls her shoulders. “Come to see me off?”

“That is correct,” Yusuke leans against the side of the van. “Will you visit for Golden Week?”

“I…” Akira wavers. She never did tell them about what her parents and grandmother had planned, did she? “We’ll see.”

“You promise you’ll stay in touch?” Futaba jabs Akira’s arm a few times.

“Of course, Futaba. You all...you are all my family. My closest friends.” She brushes aside some tears as her phone buzzes. “My train’s almost here.”

“My turn next!” Ann lightly pushes Futaba out of the way and brushes Akira’s hair out of her eyes. “You stay safe, alright?”

“Fine, fine,” Akira slaps at her hands.

“Remember, if anything happens, you can call on us,” Haru smiles at her warmly.

“I know.”

“Is this it?” Makoto adjusts her headband.

“For now,” Akira nods. “But we’ll see each other again.

“Well, bud?” Ryuji slings an arm over her shoulders. “You ready?”

“No,” Akira shakes her head. “But I’ll go regardless.”

“Hah! That’s our Lady Akira!” Morgana chuckles.

“That she is,” Yusuke nods. “Farewell, my friend.”

“So long, everyone,” Akira bows deeply, and walks quickly up the stairs. 

“Hey Akira!” Akira turns to see Kasumi wave from a nearby bench. The gymnast gets up and walks with Akira. 

“I was wondering where you went,” Akira quirks the side of her mouth.

“I wanted to send you off myself,” Kasumi smiles. They stop as a train pulls up. “Is this yours?” Akira nods.

“Well, Kasumi?” Akira turns. “I just need to have faith, don’t I?”

“That’s my line,” Kasumi chuckles and turns bright red. Kasumi presses a kiss to Akira’s cheek quickly. “You’re going to come back, right?”

“I will. I promise,” Akira nods firmly. 

“Good. Good,” Kasumi swallows. “I...I just don’t want to have any regrets. In case...you know.”

“Oh?” Akira brushes some hair over her ears. Kasumi grabs her hand by her face and leans in. They’re not very experienced kissers, but it feels nice. Akira smiles into it until Kasumi pulls on the short hairs under Akira’s braid, tugging their faces away.

“You...you should probably go,” Kasumi smiles breathlessly, staring at Akira’s mouth.

“Huh? What? Hi.” Akira’s mind is currently missing.

“Yeah, hi. Just...be careful,” Kasumi nods her head back and Akira spots a plainclothes cop, clearly looking at them. “But if you don’t leave now…”

“Nag, nag,” Akira sneaks another kiss.

“You are the worst,” Kasumi grumbles.

The train whistles shrilly, breaking them out of their moment.

“Goodbye, Kasumi.”

“So long, Akira.” Kasumi turns and walks away. “Come back soon!”

Akira shakes her head fondly and steps into the train. It’s empty, and she places her bag on an empty chair as she pushes her suitcase onto the railing above the seats. Morgana twists in her bag, pushing his head out as Akira takes the window seat.

“So, you and Lady Kasumi?” Morgana asks quietly. 

“Not a word, Mona,” Akira leans on her hand as the train slowly starts rolling forward. She touches her lips with her fingertips. “Let’s see what the future has in store for us, huh?” The World opens wide, and she charges in head-first.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Akira/Kasumi endgame. Ryuji was gonna be the love interest for a while but then i got sucked itno how good ryuann is. Makoto was another strong contender but...didn't flow naturally from there. It's almost like Atlus wrote a lot of scenes hinting and pushing akira/kasumire that hey, my adaptation fit into it. I hope it was a natural and organic event in their relationship. Next chapter is an epilogue of sorts, which will answer any questions as to "what's going to happen to akira back home". A tremendous thanks to Marisa and the Discord (https://discord.gg/xkJqXU) for their help and support for this chapter and the three chapters this week (also if the link doesn't work leave a comment and i'll send you another one). IDK if i'll change the tag to akira kurusu/kasumi yoshizawa cuz this is OG kasumi technically yet kasumire in actuality which doesn't make sense and man this series sucks sometimes. 
> 
> What could have been: if the romance was Ryuji or Makoto they obvi would have been the one waiting at the train station. If there's demand, after this is all said and done i might release side-canon material such as possible kasumi/ryuji/makoto valentine's day/white day events. Also potentially a labrys/yosuke wedding scene (for kath). But here we are at the end of Persona 5 Royal. Despite all my qualms with the game and its themes and the bullshit that happens, this has been extraordinarily fun to write. I'd say some nonsense like MGS "the best is yet to come", but...idk. Epilogue next, then scramble and that's that. 
> 
> Anyway my long rambling aside, remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it. Thank you all for the support and love you've shown this fic and me. Grandmother Kurusu still has to pass judgment, so hold on tight!


	31. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every pitch-black night has a shining sunrise.

_ Chat - Akira Kurusu and Sojiro Sakura _

_ SS: Let me know when you get home, okay? _

_ AK: I’ll be fine, Sojiro.  _

_ SS: Sue me, I’m an old man who worries. _

_ AK: I know. I’ll stay safe. Morgana misses the curry already. _

_ SS: You tell that cat he was more than welcome to stay here and eat all he wanted to. _

* * *

Akira laughs as she locks her phone, the evening light streaming lightly through the train’s window. Morgana’s curled up in a pocket of remaining sunlight, twitching every now and then. She hopes he’s having good dreams. Akira leans back, touching her mouth again, still thinking about the kiss. One way to get her feelings across. However, her mind goes to the future. To home. Well, to Aramaki. Home is Tokyo, now. The peace and safety of Leblanc, the smell of fresh coffee and spicy curry. Futaba in a corner, angrily typing at her laptop, one of the Thieves coming in to spend the day. 

“We are now arriving at Aramaki station. This is the last stop,” the conductor says over the intercom. “Please ensure you have all your belongings.”

“Wake up, Morgana,” Akira nudges the cat’s head. “Time to face the music.”

“I’m up,” Morgana gets up and stretches languidly. “Do your parents know I’m coming along for the ride?”

“Probably not,” Akira snorts and gets up to stretch. She pulls her suitcase down as Morgana burrows into her bag. He twists and turns before settling with a thump. 

“I’m ready to go, Lady Akira,” her bag wiggles a bit.

“Let’s do this, Morgana,” she picks up her bags as the train rolls to a stop.

“Thank you for riding with us today, and have a pleasant evening,” the conductor says. “Again, this is our last stop, Aramaki.”

Akira steps out onto the track, and the March air is pleasant, even with sunset off in the distance. Almost a year ago she got on the train for Tokyo, from this track. But unlike last time, Takuto isn’t there to see her off. Her phone buzzes.

* * *

_ Chat - Akira Kurusu and Hana Kurusu _

_ HK: It’s your mother. We’re waiting outside the trains tation. Hurry up. _

_ AK: I’ll be there in just a moment. _

* * *

“I’m surprised you didn’t call her out on her typo,” Morgana leans over her shoulder.

“She’s not one for jokes,” Akira mutters and switches windows. 

* * *

_ Chat - Akira Kurusu and Sojiro Sakura _

_ AK: Hey Boss. Made it home. Thanks again. _

_ SS: Glad to hear it. Stay safe, kid. And remember, if at any time you don’t feel safe, come back home. _

_ AK: Thank you. That means a lot. _

_ SS: Gotta go, can’t have my phone out behind the bar. _

_ AK: Leblanc’s empty this time of day. _

_ SS: You don’t know that. _

* * *

Akira chuckles and puts her phone in her pocket, shaking her head. “Everything okay back in Tokyo?” Morgana asks quietly.

“Yeah. Yeah, they’re all fine.” Akira tugs on her braid a bit, grounding herself. “Back in you go, Morgana.” He huffs, and burrows down as she exits the train station, and there are her parents. 

“Mother. Father. It’s good to see you.” Akira bows deeply, disgust deep in her core. 

“Hmph,” Tendo sniffs. “Did you put on weight?”

Akira pulls herself up. “It’s mostly muscle, father. I worked out a lot this past year.”

Hana clicks her tongue, “well, hopefully you lose it. Men don’t like over muscled women. And you want to give a good impression to your fiance, don’t you? And your hair...did you even bother taking care of it?”

“We’ll see, and I did,” Akira grits her teeth. “Thank you for picking me up. I hope I didn’t inconvenience you too much this past year.”

“Don’t worry, you did,” Hana smiles at her. “Thankfully, my mother came up with a convincing lie that you were very sick, and that was why you were out of town. Be sure to thank her when you see her next.”

“Of course,” Akira grips her bag tightly. “Shall we be on our way?”

Neither of her parents help her put her bag in the car’s trunk, and she closes it shut delicately. Within moments they’re on their way back home, the familiar landscape speeding by.

“Did you at least do well at school?” Her father asks, not taking his eyes off the road.

“I made it to the top of my class all year,” Akira nods. 

“Expected,” Hana nods. “Any clubs or activities?”

Akira swallows. “On my first day someone leaked my record. No one was willing to let me into any clubs or sports teams after that.”

“You should have convinced them otherwise,” Hana says haughtily. Akira holds back a comment.

“But because of that I can’t imagine you had any friends or dated anyone,” Tendo chuckles. “Did you make any good friends?”

Akira’s face softens. “I did, yes. And don’t worry, your reputations are fine.”

“Good,” her mother nods. “Your old school decided to take you back. What with your record cleared. How did you do that, anyway?”

“It’s a long story,” Akira sighs. “Basically the person who framed me got caught in some legal struggles, and eventually there was enough public support. People took a good look at my incident and what had happened, and - “

“We get it,” Tendo interrupts. “So you were lucky?”

Akira hears Morgana wiggle in her bag and she puts a hand on his spine. “Somewhat.”

“I just don’t care, Akira,” Hana waves a hand dismissively. “You’re expected back at school tomorrow, and the uniform should be in your room. And since we took the time out of our very busy days, why don’t you make us dinner?”

“I’d be honored,” Akira digs her fingers into her thigh. 

* * *

“Well, that went well,” Morgana observes dryly as Akira tidies up her room. It’s almost identical to how she left it last year, just with a box on her bed containing her uniform. 

“Could have been worse,” Akira grunts. She starts moving things around, completely reorganizing everything’s placement until it looks and feels new. “At least I have a bed with a frame again.”

“Boss always said he wasn’t gonna make you sleep on milk crates,” Morgana leaps onto the desk and curls his tail around his paws. “But are you doing okay? What your parents said to you, and their behavior…”

“It’s always been like that,” Akira shrugs. “They always had high expectations for me, and when it all happened...well.”

“Just because it’s always been like that doesn’t mean it’s okay,” Morgana sighs. “You deserve better.”

“Just another year, Morgana,” Akira winks. “Then I’m back home.”

“It can’t go fast enough,” Morgana nods. “You’re probably tired from everything, and we’ve got school tomorrow. We should go to bed.”

“I think you’re right, Mona,” Akira dusts her hands off and washes up quickly. She opens the box to reveal her uniform. It’s an old school sailor suit in dark grey with a red collar to signify that she’s a senior. The skirt could be worse, but if last year she was fine wearing leggings beneath it she should be okay this year. There’s a sheaf of paper that has her homeroom and schedule. It’s an advanced college prep class, and there’s an addendum to head to the faculty office before homeroom the next day. Wordlessly she hangs up her uniform and crawls into bed, Morgana joining her under the covers.

_ Hmph, _ Raoul chuckles.  _ What shall we steal here? _

_ Peace, _ Maria consoles.  _ We shall find peace and quiet in the countryside. _

_ Doubtful, _ Satanael chuckles.  _ But whatever happens, know we are by your side, Trickster. _

She eases into sleep slowly but firmly, content to let the next day arrive.

* * *

Early that next morning Akira pulls herself out of bed and ties her hair back, intent on making breakfast. Her parents don’t have all the ingredients for a Sakura-style curry, but she has enough to make a passable version. She makes sure to set out some portions for her parents and enough for lunch. Akira tosses Morgana pieces of chicken periodically with a smile.

“Not as good as back home,” Morgana says softly as light begins breaking over town. “But you sure are a master chef!”

“I try.” She finishes cooking and writes a note detailing why she’s gone so early and why the curry is there. “You ready to go?” Akira holds open her bag.

“If you are,” Morgana leaps in. “I might try exploring and meet up with you later, depending.”

“Of course,” Akira smooths down her skirt and pulls on a light jacket over her sailor suit. She hoists her bag onto her shoulder, toes into her loafers, and heads out into the crisp spring air. It’s a familiar walk to her old high school, one she’s made many times over.

“Ah, if it isn’t the young Ms. Kurusu!” Akira turns to see an elderly neighbor, one of Aramaki’s staple citizens. 

“Morning, Ms. Watanabe,” Akira bows slightly. “It has been a while.”

“It has indeed!” Ms. Watanabe descends from her porch and leans on the fence, a cup of tea steaming into the morning mists. “I’ve heard lots of conflicting things about you, young lady. Some say you did something illegal, yet Hikari said at our bridge game you were sick.”

“I wouldn’t trust everything you hear, but thank you for your consideration,” Akira bows again. “However, I must be going to school now. Please give my best to Mr. Watanabe.”

“Joshu won’t be up for another few hours!” Ms. Watanabe cackles, and Akira smiles. “Now hurry along, then. I’m looking forward to seeing your return to the tennis court.”

“I am as well,” Akira waves. “Have a pleasant day!”

“You too, dearie!” Ms. Watanabe ambles up to her porch in silence as Akira keeps heading her way.

“She seems nice,” Morgana whispers.

“She’s one of the exceptions,” Akira mutters. “One of the few people who didn’t believe the rumors. Small town like this - everyone believes in gossip, despite them saying they don’t like to spread it.”

“Which I’m guessing they do anyway? What a joke,” Morgana scoffs. “Well, don’t forget I’m here.”

“How could I?” She throws over her shoulder. “I just need to have faith.”

“Lady Kasumi really rubbed off on you, huh?” Morgana lays back down, surely on top of her warm lunch. 

“So, how was living with Ryuji for over a month?” She smiles.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

* * *

“Ah! You must be Akira Kurusu. Come in,” a man opens the faculty office door and waves her in. So far she hasn’t seen any of her old friends or teammates, which is a relief. “My name is Takashi Sudou, and I’m your homeroom and literature teacher this year. I joined the faculty last year, while you were gone.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Akira bows and follows him in. 

“Says you had a record but it was expunged,” Mr. Sudou nods. “Cleared, or something. There’s so much redacted that we couldn’t make heads or tails of it!”

“As the one who lived it, my criminal record should be cleared and I should have no crimes in my file,” Akira sits down as Mr. Sudou does so at his desk.

“Indeed,” Mr. Sudou powers up his computer. “However, only  _ that _ information was given to the student council and the faculty. Unfortunately, I think most of the student body thinks you are…”

“You don’t need to be delicate, my record was leaked at the school in Tokyo.” Akira crosses her knees.

“I see. We will try to combat the rumors, but…” Mr. Sudou trails off.

“Thank you, Mr. Sudou,” Akira smiles. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“Uh, let’s see…” Mr. Sudou flips through some files on his computer. “There’s an assembly instead of homeroom this morning, start of the year stuff. And, uh, if you want to join student council or tennis again, well…”

“I understand,” Akira sighs. “I’ll talk with Megumi if she’s president, and I’m sure Rina will be lenient.” 

“Of course,” Mr. Sudou smiles at her. “You have your schedule and everything, correct? Do you have any questions?”

“Not really,” Akira shrugs. “Anything off-limits, new to the building?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Mr. Sudou stands up with a sigh. “You should head on over to the auditorium; sounds like everyone’s arriving.”

“I’ll do that. Thank you, Mr. Sudou.” She steps out of the faculty office and heads to the auditorium.

* * *

Akira adjusts her collar as the student body waits for the principal to ascend the stage. Distantly, she hears people talking.

“Oh my god, did you hear they let Kurusu back in?” One girl whispers.

“I mean she was always hot, but hey, danger’s hot, right?” One boy ribs his friend.

“No freakin’ way!” Another girl responds. “I heard about her record!”

“My friend did some digging and it got wiped clean. D’you think she was innocent?” A third girl asks.

“Nah, it’s always the quiet ones that are really dirty!” The first girl giggles. 

“Good morning, students,” the principal speaks into the microphone, and everyone quiets instantly. Akira places a hand on Morgana’s head through the bag’s opening, and he shoves his head harder into her palm. “Welcome back. It’s good to see everyone, both new and returning students.”

The principal drones on and on, Akira dozing out every now and then. It doesn’t help that when her eyes cross she can see her Personas floating lazily through the air. She rolls her eyes at Raoul and he chuckles. She tunes back in.

“ - and we must remember to always find the truth,” the principal says with a raised hand. Ironic. “For only when we find it can we be truly successful. Let the rumors stay as they are, everyone, and stand up for what you believe in.” Ironic that the principal kicked her out almost instantly when she was hit with the assault record. For when she stood up for what she believed in.

“Let the school year begin!” The principal says with a smile.

“Alright, everyone, to your classrooms!” A teacher says with a nod, and Akira notes how the teacher’s gaze simply slips over her. 

* * *

Akira settles into the back corner of classroom 3-B. She takes a window seat, perfect for a rebel and delinquent like her.

“I thought she got expelled?” She hears a girl ask her friend as they enter.

“I heard that it was a wrongful accusation and they rescinded her expulsion!” Her friend notes.

“I heard she went to juvie,” a boy sits down next to those two with a grin. “Do you think she did anything really bad?”

“You know what they say about girls in prison,” a second boy chuckles. “Imagine - “

“God, that’s gross, you perv!” The second girl shoves her bag into her desk.

“Just like Shujin, huh,” Morgana says from his position in the desk. 

“Yup,” Akira whispers. “Just be quiet.”

“So, you’re the new transfer, huh?” She looks up and spots dyed blonde hair. Her mind goes to Ryuji, but this guy has a stud in his right ear and a cocky expression. “Me too. My name’s Tamaki. You are?”

“Oi, new kid - stay away from her,” Akira looks up to see her old fellow student council member Kenta step up. “She’s bad news.”

“Hi, Kenta,” Akira smiles without teeth. “Good to see you again. I can take it by your reaction that I'm no longer welcome on the student council?”

“For what you did?” Kenta scoffs as Tamaki backs away slowly. Like before she feels a few students pulling out their phones to record the situation. “You never should have come back.”

“Ah, but my record was cleared, it was a false accusation. And you wanna know the truth, Kenta? Do all of you want to know the truth?” She pitches her voice higher. “The person who falsely accused me was Masayoshi Shido.” A gasp rushes through the room.

“Yeah,” Akira nods, eyes bright. “Ex-Prime Minister, conspiracy leader and all-around jerk was the one who coerced an innocent lady and the police to get an assault record on my files. And I helped take him down. So if you all want to doubt me and gossip about whatever nonsense you want to, fine. If you have nothing better to do.”

“Teacher, present!” A student calls and everyone freezes as Mr. Sudou enters the room.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” Mr. Sudou says with a smile. “Shall we get started? Please open your literature books…”

Akira rolls her eyes as Morgana pushes the appropriate book into her hands and everyone takes their seats. “You sure that was a good move? Again?”

“Spite is a powerful motivator,” she whispers back.

“Lying whore,” she hears a girl whisper, and Akira chuckles. Such an original insult.

* * *

The student council office looms in front of Akira, and she swallows thickly. Lunch hadn’t been that bad, just another solitary affair. She knocks on the door. “Come in,” says a familiar voice.

“Hi, Megumi. Hi, Yumi.” She smiles at the two girls hard at work, and they look at her in shock.

“Huh. I didn’t think you’d actually come back,” Megumi leans back in her chair. 

“Ah, or should that be prez?” Akira smiles. “Congratulations, by the way. And I’m guessing Yumi here’s the new treasurer?”

“Indeed,” Yumi spins a pencil with her fingers. “Why are you here, Akira? I thought we made it clear you were no long welcome last year.”

“Things changed,” Akira crosses her arms and places her weight on her right foot. “I was falsely accused. Or have you not seen the video taken this morning? I know it was posted on the school’s forums.”

“We try not to believe hearsay,” Megumi interrupts. “But why are you here?”

“I’m not here to beg for my job back,” Akira sighs. “Just curious if you wanted my help. Or if you needed me back.”

“Well…” Megumi trails off.

“Let me put it bluntly, Akira,” Yumi frowns. “No. Not ever. You are an embarrassment on the student council and are never welcome back here. Do you understand?”

“Hmph,” Akira laughs dryly. “And if I have a valid complaint to bring to the student council?”

“You can shove it up your ass, you slut,” Yumi sneers. 

“Yumi!” Megumi scolds. “Language!”

“Please,” Yumi scoffs. “You don’t disagree with me.”

“Well, no, but,” Megumi trails off as Akira shakes her head before letting loose a bark of laughter. “And what is so funny?”

“Ah, man. You guys are just the worst,” Akira chuckles as Kenta walks in.

“What’s she doing here?” Kenta raises an eyebrow as he sits down at the table.

“‘She’ was just leaving,” Akira smirks. “Try not to bump the doors with your overinflated egos on the way out, guys.” She bows, and leaves. 

“That could have gone better,” Morgana murmurs from her bag. “And maybe don’t respond to me. Don’t want you to be the crazy girl talking to nothing.” Akira stifles a giggle.

* * *

Akira takes a deep breath of fresh air as she leaves school and heads to the tennis courts. However, instead of seeing and hearing the familiar sights and sounds of practice, the whole team is lined up in front of the courts. As if waiting for her.

“Hey, guys,” Akira waves. “How’re you all doing?”

“We need to talk,” Rina crosses her arms. She’s wearing the captain’s sweat guard, so that answers that question.

“About?” Akira looks around, and notes how some of the younger girls - clearly first years - tremble. “Ah, I see. You all still believe the rumors that I’m a dangerous delinquent.”

“You assaulted a guy, Akira!” Rina shouts.

“Which was a false accusation!” Akira tries to stay calm. “But you just believe the rumors and gossip over me. I thought you’d be different.”

“I have a duty to my team to make them feel safe,” Rina sighs. “And my girls won’t feel safe with you around.”

“I remember when it was our team,” Akira looks up at the clouds. “When we had plans to take the team all the way to nationals.”

“Things change. Plans and dreams change.” Rina huffs. “Now you need to go. Now.”

“I see. Have a good practice, everyone.” Akira bows and leaves.

“Wait!” Rina shouts, and Akira turns around.

“What?” Akira raises an eyebrow.

“Just...the student council told all the sports and club leaders to deny you access, even with whatever happened,” Rina scratches her arm. “Just wanted to tell you that before you try something stupid.”

“I’m so touched. Thanks, Rina. So long.” She pivots on a foot and starts marching home. 

Eventually she makes it to the top of a hill and lets her bag slip from her hands to land on the grass. Morgana shakes himself free. “Lady Akira?”

She looks around and sees no one. And so, she tilts her head back and screams as loud as she can. Tears spring from her eyes as she cries out in pain and anger. 

“IT’S NOT FAIR!” She slams a fist into the ground, and it craters a bit. “After everything, to be shunned by people I once knew? Sure, at Shujin I was the new girl, but here? I thought it’d be different!”

“Lady Akira…” Morgana rubs himself against her arms and she collapses, crying into his fur. “You get this out of your system. But remember that we’re always right here beside you.”

“Thank you…” Akira sobs. She lets her anger out in small puffs of air as Maria showers the hill with soft light. “Let’s go, Morgana.”

* * *

“Do you think I’ll be able to visit Tokyo for Golden Week?” Akira pokes at dinner. Morgana’s out and about exploring Aramaki, so Akira feels a bit more on edge.

“Why?” Hana takes a sip of water. “You’re telling me you actually made friends that would want to see you again?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Akira mutters. 

“The answer’s no,” Tendo smiles. “You’re meeting your fiance then, and I expect you two to spend some quality time together. Besides, don’t you remember? We said you wouldn’t exactly be leaving after you got back.”

“And you think that’ll stop me?” Akira raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, where did we go wrong, Tendo?” Hana sighs dramatically. “What happened to our daughter? What did we do wrong that made you into this?”

“Hey!” Akira frowns. “I was framed! My record’s been cleared! And yet you two don’t believe me!”

“I don’t know, Hana,” Tendo shakes his head. “I don’t know when our daughter became a whore who sells herself to the highest bidder.”

“I never once solicited myself for money!” Akira stands up. “Those were just rumors! And you believe them? Over me?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we trust Mr. Shido?” Hana chuckles and Akira sits down.

“You knew who it was? And you voted for him? Unrepentantly, even when he confessed to all his crimes, including framing me?” Akira sighs.

“Why not? He’s the type of guy Japan needs. Well, we’ll see where this country goes from here,” Tendo tilts his head to the side. “Besides, he’ll be back in place soon enough. Whatever those Phantom Thieves did to him will stop, and he’ll be back to how he was.”

“Unbelievable. He admitted to killing people, and you still support him?” Akira gapes.

“We won’t take that from you, Akira,” Hana glares at her. “No more lip.”

“I have work to do. Thank you for dinner; and excuse me.” Akira pushes herself away from the table, tears on the edges of her eyes as she darts upstairs.

* * *

_ Group Chat - is lavenza a milf? More at 11 (Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Kasumi Yoshizawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura) _

_ AK: Hey guys. Sorry, but i won’t make it for golden week _

_ RS: WHAAAAT???? _

_ AK: yeah.  _

_ HO: That’s awful! Did they give a reason why? _

_ AK: They didn’t believe i could make good friends and they said some other shit _

_ AT: We’ll miss you!!! I know we’re all coming back. America is so fun, btw _

_ MN: You’ll have to bring us souvenirs, then. _

_ AT: You forget im like broke, makoto _

_ FS: I know kasumi’s gonna miss you the most wink wink wink _

_ KY: you’re the worst, all of you _

_ YK: And yet, here we all are. _

_ AK: How have you all been, though?  _

_ RS: it’s only been a few weeks dude not a lot can change _

_ MN: College is going well. Haru is an exceptionally clean roommate. Though her cooking attempts… _

_ HO: Mako, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone! _

_ AK: (also don’t let morgana see the chat name he’ll flip) _

_ FS: he’s still babey _

_ FS: Also why is no one bringing up the roast i did about akira/kasumi _

_ YK: Makoto and Haru’s cooking misadventures are much more interesting _

_ AT: Haru what were u trying to make? _

_ HO: I don’t want to talk about it. _

_ MN: It was tempura. Let’s just say we’re watching a few videos on how to properly fry food before we try again. _

_ HO: MAKO!! _

* * *

_ Chat - Akira Kurusu and A _

_ A: why didn’t you tell them _

_ AK: Futaba i know it’s you _

_ A: no, it’s Alibaba, hacker of the Phantom Thieves! _

_ AK: MO: can you get to the point. _

_ A: arghgahsgho;eiugbeh fine _

_ FS: i ddi some didgging _

_ AK: futaba… _

_ FS: not the disappointed ellipsis!  _

_ AK: I’m not angry, futaba _

_ FS: sorry. Well i did some digging and hacking on your parents and your grandma _

_ FS: why didn’t you tell us about the engagement?  _

_ AK: i didn’t wnat to worry you all _

_ AK: or let you all down _

_ AK: idk if i’ll be back for another year or so _

_ FS: why?  _

_ AK: why what _

_ FS: why are you letting your family control your life? We’re the gd phantom thieves!! _

_ AK: i don’t want to get arrested again, futaba. If i run away or try to emancipate myself, things won’t turn out well. I just learned my parents still think i did all that bad shit, and they’re ardent shido supporters who think he’ll still save japan _

_ FS: your parents suck _

_ FS: at least soji isn’t that bad _

_ AK: comparatively, Sojiro is a saint. Despite his curmudgeonly ways.  _

_ FS: i’m telling dad you said that _

_ FS: but if you don’t tell the gang, i will. _

_ AK: Futaba… _

_ FS: too late _

* * *

_ Group Chat - Akira Kurusu Support Squad (Futaba Sakura, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Kasumi Yoshizawa, Makoto Niijima, Haru Okumura) _

_ FS: listen up fives a ten is speaking _

_ RS: ur a 4 on a good day _

_ FS: shut your up _

_ AT: i respect the confidence saying that when I’m here _

_ YK: Is there a reason you summoned us in a separate chat? _

_ FS: ye ye ye there was! So i was talking with aki aki and well she’s not gonna be visiting for a year _

_ FS: apparently her shitty grandma put her into an engagement _

_ MN: That’s awful! _

_ HO: Just like me, hm. When does Akira turn 18? _

_ KY: uhhhh i think in february _

_ KY: ye in february since her birthday was the day we finished maruki’s palace _

_ AT: is there anything we can do? _

_ FS: not a lot _

_ FS: apparently her parents are also shitty and shido supporters and bad _

_ RS: what the fuck? Fuck em _

_ MN: Language, Ryuji, but I must agree. _

_ YK: Is there anything we can do? I dislike having our leader in such dire straits. _

_ FS: right now, no. but i had an idea (hence the separate chat) _

* * *

“Did I ever tell you about this hill, Mona?” Akira walks slowly, basking in the early May sun.

“It’s familiar. This is where we came after we stopped by the tennis courts, right?” Morgana shakes his head to clear out the cobwebs.

“We did, yeah. But this was always special to me. Me and Rina would come here after we won a game. Thankfully she doesn’t come here anymore.” Akira makes her way to the top, and Aramaki spreads out before her. “What a view, huh?”

“Makes you want to forget about everything, huh?” Morgana slips out of the bag as Akira gets to work unpacking it, revealing a few containers of curry and rice. Akira smiles to herself as she sets out everything and sits down. The sun is warm without being oppressive, and a few clouds dot the vibrant-blue sky. A gentle breeze blows her braid every which way as Akira takes a bite of curry and rice. It’s close enough to Leblanc’s signature, so she calls it a win. She sets down the container and opens the last one containing Morgana’s lunch. He digs in with gusto.

“How is it?” She takes another bite.

“Delicious as always!” Morgana says between mouthfuls of fish. “I just can’t get over this view.” Aramaki stretches out before them, and Akira can spot all the landmarks. The school complex is down and to the left, and the shopping district stretches out to the right. Right down the middle is the new housing development they’ve been working on for as long as Akira’s been alive. 

“What’s the plan, Lady Akira?” Morgana turns to her and she smiles sadly.

“Tomorrow I get to meet my fiance. We’ll see what happens from there,” Akira takes another slow bite. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Morgana turns his cute eyes on her and she rolls her eyes.

“I’ll be fine. But thank you for the offer.”

They’re silent for a bit as they enjoy the peace and quiet. Where there are no rumors, no insults, just the clean country air. Akira’s phone buzzes. Morgana squints. “I think you’ll want to check that.”

Akira grunts and unlocks it to see a text from Futaba.

* * *

_ Chat - Akira Kurusu and Futaba Sakura _

_ FS: so we thought you were lonely so we all got together on this to make you feel better _

_ Futaba Sakura uploaded RoyaltyFreeThieves.mov _

* * *

Akira opens the video to reveal Futaba.

_ “Hey, Akira,” Futaba waves. We, uh. Oh, man, start over!” The video cuts out and then back in. _

_ “Okay. Hi, Aki-Aki. It’s me.” Futaba takes a deep breath. “We thought you were lonely and we wanted to make you feel better so we all got together to send you some video updates. I guess I’ll start first. I, uh, started school! I know, exciting. I’m a first year at a small place here in Yongen. I haven’t made a lot of friends but I’m trying! I miss you a lot, though. But I love you!” _

_ The video cuts to Ryuji. _

_ “Hey, dude!” He waves gleefully, sweaty. “Just finished up a run and wanted to update you for Futaba’s thing. PT’s goin’ real well, doc says I’ll be back to one-hundred percent in a few months! Miss you a lot, dude. So keep hanging in there, alright? Later!” _

_ The video cuts to Ann. _

_ “Hi, Akira!” Ann pans the camera around to show downtown Los Angeles before settling on her face. “America’s so weird! I mean, it’s a lot, don’t get me wrong, but the modeling’s been going very well. I miss Shiho, obviously, and everyone else, but you’re also up there, you know? We’re all doing fine and moving forward. I wish I could see you, but this’ll have to do. Lots of love!”  _

_ The video cuts to Yusuke. _

_ “Salutations, Akira,” Yusuke nods and turns the painting on his easel around. It’s a close-up of Akira, her braid curled over her shoulder as she adjusts her glasses. “How do you like my next masterpiece? I am doing well, myself. My art continues at a good pace, and I have been working with Defense Attorney Niijima to help Madarame’s former apprentices who were hurt by his vanity. We all miss you, and I extend my gratitude for everything you have done.” _

_ The video cuts to Makoto. _

_ “Hi, Akira,” Makoto’s walking through Tokyo, commuting. “I’m between class right now, but I figured it would be a good time to record this. College has been going very well, and living with Haru is very pleasant. If it ever seems that life is too harsh and negative, remember that it gets better. You showed me that, last year. So remember that we’ve always got your back.” _

_ The video cuts to Haru. _

_ “Hello, Akira!” Haru waves and directs the camera over her new cafe. “This is my new place! In between balancing part-time classes and opening and running the cafe, I’m very busy. But I think my father would be proud of what I’ve done. And thank you, for everything you’ve done. For us, for Tokyo...for everything. I, too, know what it is like to be trapped in an arranged marriage, but I believe you will persevere. You helped me with that. Wish me luck!” _

_ The video cuts to Kasumi. _

_ “Hi, Akira!” Kasumi smiles widely as Sumire rolls her eyes in the background of a gymnastics event. “Sumi and I just did our performances for regionals, and we did pretty well! I’ve done the math and you owe’ll me at least twelve dates and a few hundred kisses to make up for not coming home soon enough. But I have faith that I’ll see you again. Bye!” Kasumi blows a kiss. _

_ The video cuts back to Futaba. “Well, there you go,” Futaba nods. “Soji also sends his best, but he’s not good on camera. Anyway. We love you. And we all know that we’ll see you sooner rather than later. Bye!” _

* * *

Akira sets her phone down as the video ends. “Lady Akira? Are you crying?” Morgana pads onto her lap.

“I...I am,” Akira smiles as she brushes her cheeks. “But they’re happy tears. No matter what my parents say, I have such amazing friends.”

“And a girlfriend?” Morgana tries to wiggle his eyebrows but it looks like he’s about to throw up.

“Maybe they should call you ‘Joker’ if you’ve got the good jokes,” Akira rubs her thumb along his nose and he playfully nips at her finger.

“You don’t disagree!” Morgana laughs. 

“We were cut short!” Akira huffs. She takes a bite of her curry. It’s gotten a bit cold, but she doesn’t mind.

“Hey, dry your tears,” Morgana curls up. “You’ll get your curry all salty.”

* * *

“Come in.”

Akira tugs on the lapels of her kimono. It’s a conservative piece in a light purple, and it fits well. But when her grandmother decrees, she must follow.

For now, at least. She slides open the door to reveal Hikari Kurusu with a neutral expression on her face. There are two steaming cups of tea on the low table as Hikari pours a third. Akira sits down, settling her train behind her as she takes a sip. Her grandmother always brews the tea super strong.

“Thank you for the tea, grandmother,” Akira does not forget her manners.

“Let me take a look at you, girl,” Hikari reaches over and grabs Akira’s chin, twisting and turning it. “You seem to be healthy. Good.”

“I’m sure you weren’t worried about my health for any reasons concerning me,” Akira keeps her voice even.

“After the grief you gave me and your parents? Hardly. Thankfully, people here bought the lie that you were very sick.” Grandmother smiles. 

“Oh, it was bad on you, was it? I’ve been shunned, mocked, bullied and excluded because of something I didn’t do for over a year,” Akira places her teacup on the low table. “But why would you believe me? The person responsible was your good friend Masayoshi Shido.”

“And you got your vengeance as the Phantom Thieves. Maybe next time pick a better hideout than a train station or your residence,” Hikari chuckles. “But yes, I backed Masayoshi Shido. What will you do? Will you change my heart?”

“Lucky for you and my distorted parents, the tools needed to do that are gone,” Akira says brusquely. “Well, grandmother? What’ll it be?”

“But why did you do it in the first place? That is what I am confused about.” Hikari takes a long sip.

“I saw Masayoshi Shido trying to force a woman into his car. He was exceedingly drunk. Through the things he said he implied that he would sexually assault her, possibly rape her. I stepped in and pushed him. He called the police, he coerced the woman into lying for him, and that’s that.” Akira digs a nail into the table’s wood. “Not that you’d believe me over ex-Prime Minister Shido.”

“That’s what you get for sticking your nose in other peoples’ business,” Hikari shakes her head. “A shame.”

“I was taught to stand up for what is right,” Akira glares Hikari down. “And I was punished for it.”

“And that didn’t teach you the right lesson, did it? Instead you threw Tokyo, Japan, and the rest of the world into disarray.” Hikari scoffs.

“Shido killed people,” Akira grits out. “He was going to destroy this country. But enough. I know you didn’t summon me just to grill me on things you already knew.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Hikari snaps her fingers and a panel on the other side of the room opens to reveal a young man around Akira’s age in a fitted grey suit. He sits down at the third cup of tea. “This is Naoki Sugamuna. He is your fiance.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Naoki bows in his seat. “I’ve heard much about you.”

“All good things I hope,” Akira plasters on a fake smile. 

“You will get married next fall,” Hikari stands up. “Why don’t you two get to know each other better?”

“Thank you, grandmother,” Akira bows to Hikari, and she closes the door behind her.

“Hey,” Naoki whispers. “Do you think we’re being watched?”

Akira freezes and activates the Third Eye - thankfully, no microphones or peepholes. “No, we’re good. What is it?”

“Good,” Naoki wipes his brow with a handkerchief. “I’ll be honest with you - I want this as little as you do.”

“Huh. Wasn’t expecting that,” Akira crosses her arms. “Surely you’ve heard the rumors about me?”

“I don’t care about that,” Naoki chuckles. “Besides, well...can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I’m gay. I have a boyfriend that I’m pretty serious with.”

“Oh! Congratulations.”

“You don’t think there’s something wrong with me?” Naoki swallows.

“I’ve got a few dates to catch up on with a girl back in Tokyo, you’re fine,” Akira rubs his arm. “Do you have a plan?”

“After graduation and when we’re both eighteen, we want to move to Tokyo, get an apartment,” Naoki smiles. “I was thinking…?”

“I see,” Akira nods. “What is it?”

“I know your birthday is in February. Mine’s in April. So, after we both turn eighteen…” Naoki trails off.

“I get it,” Akira nods. “We ‘run away’ to Tokyo together, be independent. I get to go back home to my friends, and you get to start over. You’re not worried about anything?”

“Why should I be?” Naoki rubs his cheek. “So. At least for now - friends?” He hesitantly extends a hand.

“Deal. Friends,” Akira takes it and they shake vigorously. “So, I feel like we should at least get to know each other, to make it realistic. Tell me about yourself.”

“Me?” Naoki laughs. “Oh, I’m not that special. Just another gay kid with well-to-do parents setting him up in an arranged marriage.”

“I’m guessing your parents don’t know?” Akira takes a sip of tea

Naoki snorts, “‘course not. Very traditional and conservative. I’m guessing yours don’t know about your girl back in Tokyo?”

Akira rolls her eyes, “they have difficulty understanding I even have friends in the first place for the shame I’ve given them.”

Naoki cackles. “I feel like this will be a good relationship between us.”

“I think so too.”

* * *

Akira begs off with a bad stomach and pretends to limp upstairs. Snow falls slowly as Christmas Eve ticks by. “Did they buy it?” Morgana pokes out from under the bed frame.

“Yeah, but let’s not give them reason to look too deeply, shall we?” Akira smiles as she closes the door behind her and pulls up her laptop on her bed. She pulls her headphones on quickly as skype boots up, Morgana jumping under her arm.

“Merry Christmas! Hey, Soji, tell Akira Merry Christmas!” Futaba turns the camera on Sojiro as he smokes a cigarette in Leblanc.

“Ack! Kid, how many times - oh, it’s live. Hey, Akira,” Sojiro smiles. “How’re things?”

“Could be better,” Akira tugs on her braid. “I should hopefully be back in a few months.”

“Akira!” Ryuji boots in. “Oh, hi, Mr. Sakura.”

“Hey, kid,” Sojiro rolls his eyes. “Futaba if you don’t get your phone outta my face - “

“I’m going bye Soji!” Futaba says in a rush and rests her phone against her laptop as everyone else pops in.

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” Ann waves. “I’ve got a wild Shiho here!”

“Hey, guys,” Shiho waves shyly.

“Woah, shit! Ann, I thought you weren’t back for a few weeks,” Ryuji chuckles.

“I got here early,” Ann huffs.

“It is always a pleasure, Ms. Suzui,” Yusuke turns from his painting. “And it is nice to see you as well, Ann.”

“What, no hi for me?” Ryuji shares an exasperated sigh with Akira.

“Hello to you as well, Skull,” Yusuke relents.

“Yusuke, are you painting on Christmas Eve?” Makoto sits next to Haru. “Merry Christmas to everyone, though.”

“I am!” Yusuke says with a smile. “After all, I need an appropriate gift for Akira.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Akira demures.

“What, nothing for me? I’m hurt,” Morgana pouts. “But it’s good to see you all.”

“Oh, Morgana, hello! Are you enjoying winter in the countryside?” Haru takes a sip from a teacup. 

“I don’t like snow,” Morgana whines.

“Aki-Aki you gotta yeet that boy into the snow, just make sure to record it!” Futaba says with a sly grin.

“Hey!” Morgana says with offense as Ryuji barks a laugh. 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Ann pulls out her phone. “I got a message from Labrys that she wants to wish you a Merry Christmas and all that. And that we need to look out for wedding invitations in the coming future.”

“For real?” Ryuji’s jaw drops. “That’s awesome! She deserves it.”

“Labrys was the Shujin therapist, right?” Shiho asks quietly.

“One of them,” Kasumi rolls her eyes as she finally logs in. “Sorry I’m late, guys.”

“It’s fine,” Akira blushes a bit. “Merry Christmas, Kasumi.”

“You too, Akira,” Kasumi brushes some hair out of her eyes as they hear Sumire audibly gagging in the background. 

“Okay, we get it, you two are gross,” Ryuji huffs. 

“That’s me, the absolute worst,” Akira nods firmly. “Now, I want to hear everything. How are all of you?”

“Life goes on, as it is wont to do,” Yusuke paints a bit more. “It is almost like...life progresses as it should, as if Tokyo is waiting for your return.”

“I know I’m waiting for you to come home,” Kasumi leans on her hands with a smile. 

“Ryuji is right, you two are gross,” Ann scrunches her nose.

“It could be worse,” Akira thinks out loud. “We could have kissed and done whatever before I left and it would have made Phantom Thief meetings unbearable.”

“Well, you two are adorable, and you definitely deserve some time together when you return!” Haru smiles brightly. 

“Well, Kasumi?” Akira laughs. “How about a date when I get back? We can go wherever you want, my treat.”

“Do we really need to be here for this?” Makoto adjusts her headband.

“If you’re paying, fine,” Kasumi winks.

“Doesn’t Aki have like more than ten million Yen saved or somethin’?” Ryuji scratches the back of his head. “Of course she can afford it.”

“It’s a date,” Akira nods. 

“Okay, enough!” Futaba closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I don’t wanna hear about my older sister’s dating life!”

“And yet you turn the targeting reticle upon yourself,” Yusuke chuckles. 

“Anything to add, Futaba?” Akira smiles. “Does my widdle sister have a crush?”

“UGHHH!!!!” Futaba groans into her hands.

“Are you bullying Futaba?” Sojiro calls from offscreen.

“No!” The Thieves say as one. 

“Maybe a bit,” Morgana whispers to Akira. 

“So, what are everyone’s plans for the new year?” Akira asks and leans back, content, as she immerses herself back in the light of her friends.

* * *

“You ready, Lady Akira?” It’s pitch-black outside as Akira hastily packs her bag and puts on her desk the note she and Naoki wrote for their leave of absence. She’s been eighteen for two months now, and Tokyo still desperately calls her home. Morgana looks at her with bright eyes filled with determination. “I know I am.”

“Ready to get back home, huh?” She pats his head.

“You are as well, don’t lie,” Morgana huffs. “Is Naoki ready to go?”

“He just texted me he was on his way to the train station,” Akira opens the window, lets April’s floral scent flow into her nose. “No time like the present.”

“Hmph. So long, Aramaki.” Morgana chuckles as Akira climbs onto the roof and drops down in a roll. She picks up a jog, running through town at a quick pace. She passes by Watanabe's place and she sends one last wave. The hills she’s been part of for a year now level off and disappear. Eventually she makes it to the train station where Naoki is on his phone, a boy standing next to him.

“Hey,” Akira breathes. “Morning.”

“Good morning, Akira,” Naoki smiles. “This is my boyfriend, Keiji.”

“A pleasure,” Keiji bows. “I’ve heard much about you from Nao-Nao.”

“Don’t call me that,” Naoki whines.

“Likewise,” Akira bows. “We ready to go?” The train pulls in at a steady rate and then slows to a stop.

“Train for Tokyo, now boarding. Please have tickets upon boarding.” The conductor says softly, and the three hurry on. Naoki and Keiji immediately grab a seat together after stowing their luggage, and after Akira stows hers Morgana crawls out of her bag.

“I didn’t know you had a cat,” Naoki reaches forward to pet Morgana, and he relents.

“Not many people here do,” Akira smiles. “His name’s Morgana.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Morgana,” Naoki pulls his hand back as Keiji pats Morgana’s head. “What a pretty boy!”

“Hmph,” Morgana huffs. “I can’t wait to get back home.”

“Talkative, ain’t he?” Keiji throws his arm over Naoki’s shoulders, and Naoki burrows into Keiji’s side. 

“He does a lot more than talk, trust me,” Akira pats Morgana’s side.

“Lady Akira, you’re so mean…” Morgana pouts, but he doesn’t mind. “I, for one, am looking forward to Boss’s cooking.”

“I’m going to sleep,” Naoki huffs and pretends to snore loudly. Akira and Keiji share a look of exasperation, albeit Keiji’s is much fonder. 

Akira pulls out her phone and goes to contacts. She deletes the entries for ‘Hana Kurusu’ and ‘Tendo Kurusu’ and pulls up ‘Sojiro Sakura’ as the sun peeks out over the horizon, lighting her way forward.

* * *

_ Chat - Akira Kurusu and Sojiro Sakura _

_ AK: Hey Sojiro. Sorry to bother you. _

_ SS: Geez, kid, it’s stupid early. What’s up? _

_ AK: I’m coming home. _

_ SS: I see. I’ll get your room prepped. When do you get in? _

_ AK: 2 or so _

_ SS: I’ll see you then. Welcome home, kid. _

* * *

Akira places her phone in her lap.  _ Let us return to our World, _ Raoul kicks his feet over the window, clearly sitting on top of the train.

_ An excellently performed rebel act, _ Satanael muses, far off in the mountains. 

_ I’m sure you’re excited to see everyone again? _ Maria laughs as she floats steadily outside the train. 

Morgana picks his head up briefly to stare out the window before turning to Akira. “Wake me up when we get home, okay?”

“I will,” Akira pets him and he purrs comfortingly as her mind clears for the first time in a year. She can throw away the fake mask of Aramaki, and be herself. “I’m coming, Kasumi. Wait for me.” The train clacks along the tracks, moving one meter at a time closer to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Here we are. This concludes Persona 5 Royal as told by me. There is still more to come in Scramble, with the first chapter coming Friday. This has been such a rollercoaster of emotion over the past few months of writing this, and Psyche Soldier has quickly become one of my proudest works. I want to thank Marisa for generally being a great friend and my 'editor' for the first few chapters; if she hasn't beaten p5 by the end of June she'll finally spoil herself and then read all of PS. I want to thank my persona fans in my discord; namely Kath (for the labrys effort and support), Kyura (for keeping track of memes) and Andrea (even if she came by last for her overall great attitude and writing an officially sanctioned Shiho confidant, stay tuned for that later!).   
> This has been a story about family, both the ones you're born to and the ones you make. So love the family you have, and make sure to hold your friends close. As I said, scramble is coming up next which will have appearances from both the p3 and p4 teams but also a p5 char will gain a Persona, so look forward to that. After scramble is done i might write bonus scenes of all 3 ships on valentines/white day, given that i haven't written sappy romance in over a year.   
> This wouldn't be possible without all of you leaving kudos and comments. So thank you, truly and deeply, from the bottom of my heart.   
> I truly hope you've enjoyed Psyche Soldier, and my (aaron, that's me) version of p5r, without the 'bullshit'.


	32. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE END NOTE FOR DETAILS ON FUTURE PLANS! Thanks!

The train pulls into Tokyo station and Akira stretches lightly. Her back is a little sore, but Naoki whines as he adjusts from his slump in Keiji’s armpit. Morgana yawns widely, sharp teeth flashing. “Now arriving at Tokyo,” the conductor says softly. “Please prepare to depart the train.”

“I’m up,” Naoki groans and stretches his spine. “That wasn’t so bad. What time is it?”

“One-thirty or so,” Akira pockets her phone and stands up. “No word from your parents?”

“Lemme see,” Naoki pulls out his phone. “Nothing yet.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Keiji stands next to his boyfriend and grabs his hand. “We’re out of Aramaki now.”

“Right,” Naoki nods. “Finally.”

“You’re telling me,” Morgana huffs and his tail pats the seat idly. “Does Boss know we’re coming?”

“Here’s hoping,” Akira grunts and pulls her suitcase down.

“Okay, you answered your cat when he meowed,” Keiji furrows his brows as he pulls down his luggage. “Can you understand him?”

“What would you do if I said yes?” Akira opens her bag as Morgana jumps in.

“Give her a break, Keiji,” Naoki chides gently. “We’ve all had a long year and an early wake-up. Cut ‘em some slack.”

“It’s alright, you two,” Akira grins. It feels...natural. Wholesome. The train doors open.

“Tokyo station. If this is your stop, please exit the train in an orderly manner,” the conductor says, and the three file out.

“You guys have a plan?” Akira asks as she shades her eyes with her hand, Tokyo bustling around her.

“Yeah, we’ve got our place in Shibuya,” Naoki grins widely. “You should stop by sometime.”

“Same to you,” Akira bows. “Leblanc Coffee and Curry in Yongen-Jaya. Thank you, Naoki.”

“Thank you as well, Akira,” Naoki bows back. “Without your help...heh, I don’t know what we’d do. We’re free from our chains of fate.”

“Always so dramatic and poetic,” Keiji chuckles. “We’re gonna get a cab and go...well, home, now. Is that your ride?” He points behind Akira where a familiar yellow car pulls up and honks a few times.

“It sure is,” Akira smiles. “Well, we did it. I can’t thank you two enough.”

“Eh, we did our best,” Naoki shrugs one shoulder. “Now get out of here! You’ve got your life waiting for you!”

“See ya around, Akira,” Keiji nods as he looks her in the eyes. “Stay safe.”

“You too, the both of you.” And with that, she turns as Sojiro pops the trunk and rolls down the window.

“You wouldn’t happen to know an Akira Kurusu would you?” Sojiro pushes his hat up his head. “I’ve got a ride back home with her name on it.”

“Hm, I don’t know, but I’ll pass it along,” Akira chuckles lamely and throws her stuff in the trunk. She waves as Naoki and Keiji climb into a taxi and depart, still waving as they turn the corner.

“Get in, kid. Those two - that’s your ex?” Sojiro puts the car in gear as they turn home.

“And his partner,” Akira confirms. “Not really an ex, we never really dated, Sojiro - “

“I’m just messing with you,” Sojiro chuckles as he looks at her through the mirror. “But an ex-fiance. I got the gist from Futaba. But welcome home, kid.”

“Thanks,” Akira slumps back as Morgana crawls out of her bag.

“And welcome back, Morgana. Don’t think I forgot about you either,” Sojiro smiles as they speed along.

“Tell Boss I’m very happy to be back,” Morgana scratches one of his ears.

“He’s very happy to be back. I think he missed you more than I did,” Akira jokes.

“Lady Akira…” Morgana huffs. 

“Leave the poor cat alone, he had your back the whole time you were out in the middle of nowhere,” Sojiro chides.

“He knows I don’t mean it,” she pats Morgana’s head a few times. “Without him I’d be in a rough spot. But he knows that.”

“Hmph,” Morgana puffs out his chest. 

“So, what have I missed in the year I’ve been gone?” Akira finds smiling comes so easy now, when just yesterday - or even that early morning! - it was so difficult.

“Well…”

* * *

“And that about wraps it up. Store’s been fine without you around,” Sojiro pulls behind his house and shuts the car off, popping open the trunk. 

“How’s Futaba been working the bar?” Akura smiles knowingly.

“You already know the answer to that, kid,” Sojiro says gruffly, hefting Akira’s suitcase onto his shoulder. “What, did you bring anything back with you?”

“Didn’t really have a lot in the way of possession back in Aramaki,” Akira slides out of the car, Morgana in tow. “Supposedly, after my incident they said they sent all my stuff to you...which didn’t amount to a lot. I left some of it in the attic, and the rest…”

“Sounds like a rough time,” Sojiro nods. “Come on, let’s head inside,” he leads them around to the front of the cafe, and the lights are off. Again.

“Is it going to be the same bit twice?” Morgana crawls onto Akira’s shoulders, a wary look in his eye. 

“You still have your keys?” Sojiro smiles. Akira lifts them with a jingle. “Head inside, I’ll be in in just a moment.”

“Still haven’t given you a hug yet,” Akira wraps her arms around his waist and he pats her on the back twice.

“Alright, enough, get inside,” Sojiro shoves her off with a gentle smile. 

Akira rolls her eyes and unlocks the door. It still has that familiar smell, and just like that she’s back home.

“WELCOME HOME!” The Thieves jump out from hiding and pull confetti poppers, some landing on her hair and Morgana’s head. He shakes them off with a low sneeze as Akira starts tearing up.

“Oh, shit, did we make her cry?” Ryuji asks warily.

“I’m not sad,” Akira says shakily. “It’s just been so-so-so long, and - “ Kasumi moves forward quickly and pulls her into a tight hug, arms wrapped around her neck.

“Welcome home, Akira,” Kasumi whispers into her ear, and the rest of the Thieves crowd around her.

“Welcome home, Akira,” Ann leans in and ruffles her hair. “You too, Mona.”

“Good to be back, Lady Ann,” Morgana jumps into her arms, and Ann giggles.

“It is good to see you are well, the both of you,” Yusuke leans against a booth before Akira stretches a hand out. He holds it in his own.

“Welcome back, Akira,” Makoto brushes some hair behind her ear as she tries to get in the group hug.

“Give her some space!” Futaba shouts.

“That’s just because you want a hug all to yourself, is that it?” Haru teases and Futaba goes bright red. 

“Not letting go,” Kasumi says into Akira’s neck until she pulls her hand back and stretches her arm wide, Fuaba burrowing into her side.

“Hey, gremlin,” Akira teases lightly.

“You’re the worst,” Futaba huffs into her shirt. “Worst big sister ever.”

“But I’m your big sister, so don’t you forget it.”

“So, I take it you’re here for good?” Ryuji leans on one leg and crosses his arms with a smirk.

“I am,” Akira breathes out. “For good.”

“Alright, give her some space,” Sojiro finally enters Leblanc. “Let me get some coffee and curry started for all of you.”

“Yes, please,” Akira shuffles over to the bar and sits heavily, her bag landing at her feet as Kasumi sits next to her, tracing her palm. “You just can’t get all the special spices you use out in the country, Boss. I had to make improvisations, and it wasn’t as good as yours.”

“That’s because it doesn’t have mom’s improvements! Scientific curry at its finest!” Futaba sits down on Akira’s other side. 

“So, what have I missed since we talked at Christmas?” Akira spins in her stool to face everyone else, and notes that Ryuji and Ann are sitting a lot closer than normal.

“PT’s all wrapped up, got both legs workin’,” Ryuji kicks his legs up for emphasis. “Right now I’m workin’ as a kids soccer coach to help pay bills. Maybe college, maybe not.”

“Ryuji, you said you’d consider it,” Ann rubs his shoulder. “Modeling’s still going well, I guess. Trying to take some part-time classes, but who knows.”

“I am still painting, as to be expected,” Yusuke gazes fondly at the Sayuri, still hanging proudly. “I inch ever closer to my goal.”

“What about Madarame’s other apprentices?” Akira squeezes Kasumi’s hand tightly.

“Reclusive, but Ms. Niijima and I will not stop until we have helped each and every last one of them,” Yusuke nods.

“Sis has been very busy, not even including that,” Makoto chuckles. “I’m almost done with law school, and soon to the police force. It’ll take some time, but I’ll make it to the top someday.”

“I’ve improved in my cooking at home and at my store,” Haru smiles. “Albeit, running Okumura foods, the cafe, and trying to do part-time classes myself is a bit of a struggle...but I think I’m doing well.”

“Third-year Futaba Sakura, next!” Futaba cheers. “That kind of explains it all, really. Senior year Futaba’s about to start.”

“You make any friends?” Akira smiles and Futaba huffs. “I’ll take that as a maybe. And you?” She turns to Kasumi with a smile.

“It’s been fun,” Kasumi rubs Akira’s knuckles. “Sumi and I have been preparing for the Olympics. Sure, they’re not for a few years but it can’t hurt now. Also, Shujin is still Shujin, even as a third year.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything different,” Akira huffs.

“Well, what about you?” Ann places her chin on Ryuji’s shoulder and he goes red. “What are your plans?”

“I...I don’t know,” Akira leans back as Sojiro starts placing coffee and curry on the bar. “I guess help out here?”

“The future is fast approaching,” Yusuke nods solemnly. “But let us not discuss that now. Please, tell us how home was!”

Akira swallows thickly as her phone buzzes. The caller ID is an unknown number, but Akira recognizes it as her mother’s. She’s surprised it took them this long. “Gimme!” Futaba snags her phone and starts messing around with it.

“Can I have my phone back?” Akira holds her hand out expectantly.

“One sec...and done!” Futaba hands it back and the phone shuts off. 

“What’d you do to it?” Akira places the phone on the bar softly.

“Blocked your parents’ gps tracker on it and hard-blocked their numbers. Casual stuff, you know,” Futaba shrugs idly. “But if you don’t want to talk about home, you don’t have to.”

“Thanks. Maybe not right now, but maybe one day,” Akira decides. 

“So, what now?” Kasumi leans on her shoulder heavily, a lazy smile on her face.

“I believe I owe you a few dates, don’t I?” Akira smiles back, and she’s finally, truly, back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Very short chapter today. You may have noticed I didn't post on Friday or Yesterday, and here's why - I've...become a little burnt out with Persona 5. As such, I'm ending Psyche Soldier here. However, later, potentially when scramble is localized, I'll write that in a separate fic as a continuation of this one. But...I'm tired. 5.5 months of writing this straight, even with all your loving and warm support, takes its toll. I'll keep writing, don't worry; it's just...This is the end. This is Psyche Soldier. I kinda gave my whole spiel last time but here it is again. It has been amazing writing this, and I hope you continue to enjoy it down the road. A tremendous amount of thanks to Marisa for everything, and the three Persona Discord fans (Kath, Kyura and Andrea, join here at https://discord.gg/HJSFr5) for overwhelming support. Read Andrea's canon Shiho confidant at the related works section. 
> 
> What's next for me? That's...we'll see. I'll keep updating Vintage if you read that, that's not dead and over. But next...I have an idea that's another Persona 4 rewrite. I'm inspired. It'll be called "Persona 4 Silver" and will feature a replacement of both Teddie and Marie with 'Iza' (see this tweet https://twitter.com/therealmgx0/status/1075028752944361472). Or potentially a Persona 5/Shield Hero crossover where Akira post-p5 takes Naofumi's place. However I do want to write some more FE; some lachesis/finn or some good old Chrobin? I don't know. 
> 
> Again. Thank you for reading and being part of this wonderful, hectic, crazy, memetic, awesome and wild ride. I wanted to offer something different and I hope I delivered. 
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> For real this time, on this fic: This has been your author, Aaron. Find me on twitter at ajsterling23 or on tumblr at righteous-maximus, or join the discord. 
> 
> RM, out!

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Thought of the title while listening to the smash remix of the Psycho Soldier theme. Make sure to read the canon Temperance Confidant and Faith Confidant by 264feet/Andrea from the discord, which you should join!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [XIV | Temperance: Shiho Suzui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740710) by [264feet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet)
  * [∅ | Faith: Kasumi Yoshizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000978) by [264feet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet)




End file.
